The Place You Will Return To
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: [Sequel to "The Air That You Breathe"] So the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since Mikoto had made the ultimate decision. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout. A new enemy has risen and Reisi, after accepting the role as the guardian of the Dresden Slate, is faced with a crisis that might lead her to her death. (Mikoto x fem!Reisi)
1. Prologue: Loss

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Prologue:

Loss

* * *

Taishi refuses to look at him. The man was not to be blamed for how he treats him at the moment. He completely understands the young man's anger towards him, especially since Taishi really is protective of Reisi. It was his fault why his younger sister is acting the way she is right now. He _hurt_ her – and truthfully, he wanted to hurt her that time when he did but he did not mean to. He hated himself for doing what he has done but it has been said and done, and there was nothing he could do to take it all back. Hell, if there is a way to take it all back, he would do it. Funny to think that the ever so proud _former_ Red King is now able to finally swallow his pride and accept and acknowledge his mistake. Taishi wouldn't even allow him to enter Reisi's room until he almost shook the older man's shoulder to convince him. Once Mikoto tells him why he needed to go inside her room and speak to her.

She did not hear the door open when he came inside the room. The Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, laid on her bed in complete solitude – a broken, immobile life-size doll. She laid on the soft blue bed, her body curled like a cat's and no sound left her but Mikoto Suoh knew that tears continued to fall from her pretty violet eyes even though he could not see these tears falling from her eyes.

For hours, she had been letting out loud, broken sobs filled with pain and she refused to let anyone inside her room, even her parents and her older brother, Taishi. Mikoto went into her room a few minutes after realizing that she has gone extremely quiet, to check on her rather than as an act of defiance to her desire for isolation. Though he had always acted in defiance to her wishes before, what he is doing right now is not about insolence…but instead, he was doing this out of his deep love for her.

Silently, Mikoto kept a distance from the bed which she lays on. He knows that the wound he cut deeply in her is still fresh, still bleeding uncontrollably. His company may not be the tourniquet that she needs right now but he does not want her to feel that she has to carry the burden all alone. He kept his amber eyes on the Blue Queen. She is a total wreck and he completely understands how she feels because that is how he feels too. She has lost him. He has lost him. On the bed, the grieving young woman was motionless; her pale, smooth face buried against the velvet bed sheet, her usually neatly-combed long blue hair was obstreperous.

"Reisi…"

He has gotten used to calling her by her first name.

Reisi Munakata did not hear him when he called out to her. Or she did not want to hear him. But of course, at that moment, he was but a ghost; a seemingly non-existent mute wisp of a person.

Mikoto bowed his head, ruefully.

If only…if only he could suck up all the pain and the guilt she was feeling right now, he would do it. He deserved all of that. He was the one who instilled such negative emotions inside her. He would rather that he is the one suffering right now than to see the light of his life carrying those heavy emotions all by herself. He knew how it was like to face one's demons all alone; to harbour fear, pain, guilt and anguish inside all to yourself. It was something that he doesn't want Reisi to experience. He wanted to take it all away from her – all the pain, the self-loathing that she may possibly be feeling for the first time, the grief, the loneliness…just everything until she is numb of all the negativity that she feels right now. If only it was possible to do all that. Or at least share the burden with her so that she could at least feel a little better.

He feels the same loneliness as her but he knew that he could never know her grief. But at least, he understands how heavy she feels.

Mikoto approaches her finally and he caresses her hair from her face, his heart breaking at the sight of the tears lingering at the corners of her eyes. She had been staring blankly into space; detached from the world. How long had she been like this? Mikoto could only guess. Her eyes moved to his direction but it looked like she could not see him.

He had always been a man of actions and he was never a man who expresses himself with words, that's why he has utterly no idea what were the words that he should say to soothe his lover's pain. Even if he does, she might not even hear him. He lacking the social skills of a normal human being is what caused this predicament between the two of them in the first place.

Slowly he climbs into the bed with her, the bed creaking at the added weight. He lays beside Reisi, staring at the ceiling above them. Then he gently puts his arms around her body. Reisi allowed him to do all these things without making any sounds of protest. She lets him do as he wishes. He pulls her closer to him while encircling his arms around her. Softly, Mikoto presses his lips against the back of her head, whispering as gently as he can, "It'll be okay, Reisi…"

He never imagined that he'll be speaking as his foolish deceased friend, Tatara Totsuka, had once did when he was alive but he did. The idiot must be laughing now wherever his departed soul may be.

"I'm here for you." Mikoto said, "I'll always be here for you."

He felt Reisi tremble and she began to sob again. She doesn't need to answer him. She need not tell him anything. Mikoto knows that she appreciates his company even when she wanted to shut the whole world around her that time. He also knows that she appreciates his comforting words.

"Forgive me, Suoh…"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, surprised of her regretful words, "You didn't do nothin' wrong…"

"Suoh…"

"Forget what I said." The redhead gritted on his teeth, feeling a sharp pain cutting through his chest as he remembers all the cruel, cruel words he said to Reisi a few days ago. "Forget all the shit that I said…" He wasn't thinking back then. He let his anger and his grief get into his head, "I'm the one who's sorry." He swallowed his pride, apologizing and accepting his mistake.

"Good grief…" the Blue Queen sighed, squirmed one hand to that of Mikoto's hand and she lets their fingers entwine. She couldn't believe how much her hand fits with his. It was as if her hands were made to fit his hands, it was like they were made for one another. Her lips slowly formed a smile but the tears continued to fall.

" _We'll_ get through this."

"Of course…"

"You and I. Together." Mikoto held her hand tighter in his.

Quietly, Mikoto swore that the Blue Queen would never have to feel alone anymore as she had never let him feel alone while he was fighting all his demons a few months ago, during the incident with the Colorless King. He loves her and he will absolutely anything and everything to support her with whatever trials and tribulations there will come her way in the future. Knowing Reisi, she would try to deal with everything on her own. That's the way she is – she doesn't want anyone else to be troubled by her problems as she tends to carry the burden of the cross all alone. He wouldn't allow that to be the case anymore. He would not allow her to solve her own problems by herself anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

As I've promised, here is the sequel of 'The Air That You Breathe'.

I had been pretty excited with writing this because I was really, really, REALLY disappointed with 'K: Return of Kings' ('K: Missing Kings' is okay). Story wise, season 1 is far better. I appreciate how GoRA had made characters such as Misaki and Saruhiko grow and how they made us see the bonds of the clans. What REALLY disappointed me was the constant reuse of their past animation. I get it. They don't have enough time, they don't have enough budget but it just isn't nice to look at in a perfectionist such as myself's view. The ending, if compared to season 1's ending, left me feeling nothing so, there...I just HAD to write a sequel to TATYB. I'll stop before this becomes a review of the season 2 of K.

ANYWAY...

It's a rather short prologue, isn't it? Sorry about that. :P

In this fanfic, I shall be dwelling with Mikoto and Reisi's growth as a character here so be ready for a great change in these two's characters especially since they are the main characters of this fanfic. (And since Mikoto is really dead in the anime, I can play with his character a little more freely than I can with Rei-chan) And of course, the relationship of other characters.

Anyway, I could keep going but I hate to spill out everything. XD

That's all for now. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1: Return

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter One:

Return

 _There's a dark room inside of my head  
Developing images I'd rather forget  
You laced your tongue with a poison  
And it makes me remember  
Every night I look out my window  
Afraid you might return for more_

* * *

Mikoto Suoh stirred from his sleep when he felt an overwhelming presence crawling against his skin. Jolting in shock, he sat up from his bed; glancing around the room in search of the cause of the goose-bumps that made him shudder violently. It took him a while to realize that he was in his room once in the bar Homra and not in the room he stays with his lover. He remembered that he came to Homra to visit Izumo and Anna.

In the room, there was nothing of which that could have caused him to feel an eerie presence. Had it been a ghost? No, ghosts do not exist except in the form of memories that linger in one's mind. He stood up from his bed and made his way to where he could feel it. In the hallway, he could feel it and as he walked closer and closer towards a certain room, its presence became stronger. Gently pushing the door of that room, Mikoto peeps into it, only to find Anna Kushina's small form laying on her bed. She had her arms around herself, hugging her own body as if she sought to protect herself from whatever it was she was shaking like a leaf of. Her huge magenta eyes wide open while she stared into space as if there was something in that room that frightened her. While he was looking at Anna, the presence he felt slowly disappears, the goose-bumps that made him shudder vanished. Whatever was it that was there…he has no idea what it was but then, how come it seems so familiar to him?

Mikoto lets one hand rest against Anna's head, stroking at her hair lovingly and in response, the child puts her arms around him; hugging him.

"Just a nightmare, Anna…"

"No…" Anna replied; her tiny voice cracking as it trembled in her throat. She began to sob, "…the nightmare had just started the moment I woke up…"

"What…?"

Looking up at him, Anna spoke in a small voice, a tiny and sad smile on her lips, "Mikoto…your Red…it's still warm…"

Mikoto's eyes widened and when Anna spoke those words, he understood…

* * *

The Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, had always held on to her ambitious dream.

For so long, she had dreamt to rid the world of chaos, of disorder, and of destruction, which she knew long plagued the world. Ever since she was little, she had always wanted to create her ideal world – a world of perfection, of order, of peace and tranquility. In short, she wanted to make the world into a utopia. And so, when she was given the duty to be the Blue Queen, she wholeheartedly stepped into the role; seeing it as a step closer to achieving the dream of hers. She could feel that her dream of creating her utopian society is within her grasp and she just has to work harder and be more patient. What she truly desires in her heart is a better life for everyone – especially for the child in her womb, the child created with her love for Mikoto Suoh – and building a perfect world would give them that life.

Many may think that it is impossible to have a perfect society, a perfect world and Reisi wanted to prove them all wrong. Once she gets a chance to do it, she would rid the world of violence, of pain, of its unfair nature, of everything that gnaws at it into something grotesque as it is.

Pitter-patter. It would never rain in her utopia…

Lifting her hand, her palm caught a few raindrops from the sky. It was night time and the dark blue sky was covered with thousands of stars and the city beneath it too was covered with a million lights of different color. It was beautiful. She looked at the clear, small beads of rainwater and the ring around her finger caught the light from the lamp post on the area. She eyed the ring, smiling to herself. A few months ago, Mikoto Suoh had asked her to marry him and even though she wanted to accept his proposal, she knows to herself that she still has a lot of things to do as the Blue Queen so she did not accept it yet but even after turning down his marriage proposal, he insisted to have her wear the ring.

Reisi stood at the rooftop of Scepter 4 headquarter where she was pondering to herself. She looked up, looking at her Sword of Damocles that floated above her head. It seems that she had summoned it while she was lost in her own thoughts. She could imagine herself standing at the very rooftops of Mihashira Tower, the Gold King's territory and the place where the mysterious Dresden Slate resided. She could see herself looking over the city, like an omnipotent creature.

As she was still thinking to herself, she was interrupted by her lieutenant's voice calling out to her. Seri Awashima stood by the door leading to the rooftop, she looked serious. "We have a situation, Captain."

Reisi turned around and a smile played on her lips.

A grave expression slowly shows on her lieutenant's smooth face as she elaborated, "Mihashira Tower is under attack. We tried to contact His Excellency but to no avail…"

It seems that the Gold King has left his territory and no one has any idea of his whereabouts. It seems that he also had left his clansmen to fend for themselves.

"Let's go, Awashima-kun."

Seri's eyes widened. "You're coming along, Captain?" worry colored Seri's pretty blue eyes. She is anxious about the Blue Queen's condition. Reisi Munakata's pregnancy has become more apparent as the time passed. To be more comfortable, the Blue Queen had worn a pair of dark blue pants with her uniform rather than her usual skirt and she wore a pair of flat boots instead of the ones with heels. Slowly, Seri's eyes moved to Reisi's belly but hearing the Blue Queen let out a loud sigh, she quickly looked back to look her in her violet eyes; feeling embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Of course." Reisi answered, walking towards Seri Awashima. She ran her palm against her protruding belly, feeling the child inside her stirring. Seri stepped out of the way to give way for the Captain and Reisi moved; walking down and descending from the headquarter rooftop.

' _So, you've finally decided to crawl out of the rabbit hole at last…_ ' Reisi thought to herself with a smirk.

. . . . .

"Why didn't you tell me both of you are back in town sooner?"

"I'll sit here!"

"Sorry. Meeting up with her took time…"

"Is the reconstruction of Ashinaka High School going well?"

"Oh, yeah, it's been a month since you guys last visited and we've made some progress then."

There wasn't much changes that could be seen in Kuroh Yatogami – except for a new set of clothing and him wearing his hair down to his shoulders – but he knew that he had faced a lot of changes inside him while he and his companion, Neko, were on the search for Yashiro Isana, their King. He had become stronger himself and he learned to rely on faith.

Kuroh Yatogami, the Black Dog and former clansman of the First King and his the female Strain, Neko, met up with their old friend from Ashinaka High School. They are, at the moment, enjoying the company of one another in a café; each of them taking a sip from the coffee they ordered.

Four months had passed since the incident had happened – the incident wherein the Red Clan had subdued the school on the island in search for the murderer of their clansman, Tatara Totsuka. It has been four months since Kuroh and Neko last saw their King – the man who was framed with Tatara Totsuka's murder by the Colorless King, and the man who they grew to love and decided to follow: Yashiro Isana. The two had split up in search for him but they could not find him. They had gathered enough information that could point out that Yashiro, the man they are looking for, is dead. According to what they heard, after renouncing his Kingship, Mikoto Suoh, did not lay a finger to harm Shiro but he held him down for the Blue Queen and the Captain of Scepter 4 to stab him. And four months ago, Kuroh and Neko went to the very spot where the Blue Queen and the Red King had clashed against one another, hoping to find Shiro but, alas, they did not see even a shadow of the Silver King.

They could only wonder if their King is alive.

They could only have faith that someday, he would return to them.

Kuroh was lost in his thought when Neko suddenly jolted from her seat; startling both he and their old friend. The Black Dog's heart skipped a beat, hoping that somehow as he was reminiscing their time with Shiro that magically, the white-haired boy suddenly decided to show up. Following the girl's blue and green eyes, Kuroh turned around.

"It's the girl from the Red Clan!" Neko said innocently as she watched the tiny figure of a little girl running.

Certainly having his hope that they'll be seeing the King crushed made Kuroh stare longer at the distance Neko was pointing at. He cleared his throat and turning to their friend's direction, Kuroh said, "Sorry, Kukuri…" he sounded serious, "…can you go on ahead to the island without us?"

"You're not coming?"

"We'll stop by later, I promise."

"Hurry, Kurosuke, or we'll lose her!"

After waving goodbye to their dear friend, Kuroh and Neko sprinted to the direction where they saw the little girl from Homra.

Neko had spoken a great deal about the little girl of the Red Clan. Her name is Anna Kushina and for the scatter-brained Neko to remember her name despite only knowing her for only a short period of time meant that Anna had made quite an impression on her. According to Neko, Anna helped convince the other members of Homra that Yashiro did not murder their late clansman, Tatara Totsuka. She helped Yashiro and so Kuroh wanted to return the favor and help her with whatever crisis it is that she is facing.

"Anna, this way…"

Kuroh recognized that voice as they become closer and closer to where Anna Kushina headed. It was a dead-end corner. There was a man who was after her and he was dressed in a full black body suit. The man also spoke in a digitally-altered voice and there was no way to know if he were a man or a woman. Looking at the man made Kuroh think of a ninja. Whoever this was and whatever his reason was to pursue Anna, what was clear to Kuroh is that he is an enemy.

The ninja prepared to lash at the white-haired girl when Kuroh went in between them; catching the metallic sharp blade in the man's hand with his palm and stopping his attack. Coming close to him, Kuroh spoke, "You're with the Green Clan, Jungle, aren't you?" he lets go of the blade as soon as the ninja took a few step backwards from him. "I know that girl. If you want to continue, I'll take over."

Putting the blade out of the way, the man moved towards the nearest building wall. Kuroh gasped as slowly, the man began to go through the wall, a green light shimmering to the part where he was moving into. "My business doesn't involve having to fight you." His opponent answered before finally being swallowed by the wall.

"…was that the rumored manipulation ability of the Green Clan?" Kuroh wondered out loud.

"Long time no see, Black Dog." From behind, Kuroh hears a gruff and husky voice so distinct that it sent chills to his spine. Four months ago, he battled the one who possesses such a scary voice. "I guess I owe you one, huh?"

The Black Dog turned around, meeting the deep-set amber eyes of the _former_ Red King, Mikoto Suoh. He still looked the same as he did four months ago – his hair kept up with gel, his bangs off of his face except two strands of his red hair. Lazy amber eyes that still scare Kuroh to the bone stared at him. The older young man now wore a black-colored trench coat fully unbuttoned to expose the similar tightly-fitted white shirt he wore and dark jeans he wore last time. He wasn't wearing the silver earring on the shell of his left ear anymore and on his right hand, one can see the easily visible grotesque burn scars – something to remind him of the Ashinaka Incident. Behind him, Anna clung to his hand with both of her hands. She was wearing a red hood over her head and it reminded the Black Dog of Little Red Riding Hood.

"Why is the Green Clan after you?" Kuroh looked at Mikoto. It was impossible that the Greens sent out someone to capture a kid like Anna so they must be after the former Red King. Since he had renounced his throne, he is now completely powerless – his Aura taken away from him by the Dresden Slate as a sign of punishment, for being ungrateful for the power he was bestowed upon – so it is also questionable what they wanted from him.

"If they were after me then I wouldn't be running away, I would be with them right now, don't you think?" Mikoto answered, "We're clueless about what's going on but the bastard showed up in Rikio Kamamoto's place, sayin' he had a request for Anna."

"Request?"

"The bastard wanna have Anna use her sensory powers to find the Silver King." replied the former Red King, "I ain't got all the details myself because it was my Kamamoto who spoke with the ninja, not me…"

Kuroh's eyes widened. Neko couldn't keep still as soon as Mikoto mentioned the words 'Silver King' but she was too frightened of the redhead to suddenly blurt out what she wanted to say. As soon as he had finished speaking, she blurted out, "You can find Shiro?"

Mikoto glanced at Anna, coolly and the girl shook her head in response to Neko's question, "I can't right now."

"Anna's powers have been unstable for a while now." Mikoto said, "She can't locate people now."

"If they asked you to find him, does that mean that he's alive?"

"…I don't know." Anna answered, sadly.

"Why…?" Kuroh mumbled quietly, bowing his head sadly, "…why is the Green Clan looking for Shiro?"

Funny how the Silver King seem to attract more trouble that Mikoto thought is attracted to him. Almost everyone is looking for him.

Mikoto was almost unable to stop himself from grinning. Four months ago, it was he who had been looking for the Silver King. Well, that was what he thought. After all that, he wasn't really after the Silver King himself but the body he has. The Silver King had been played by the Colorless King and Mikoto took part in that game as well. Honestly, Mikoto actually feels bad for the Black Dog and the female Strain who was with him right now. Looking for someone who might actually be dead. Wandering aimlessly with only a feeling of hope to hold on to. The last time Mikoto saw Yashiro Isana was the time Reisi Munakata had pierced her saber through his chest.

It seems Mikoto had been once again dragged into the game of cat-and-mouse for the Silver King since the people who wants to track him down dragged Anna into the game.

That morning, he went to visit Anna who had been under Rikio Kamamoto's care ever since Izumo Kusanagi left. When he got to his former clansman's house, he found Rikio gasping for breath; hiding beneath the sofa in their living room and he was clinging to Anna for dear life. Quickly, Rikio explained to him what happened – an armored guy came and asked Anna to find Yashiro Isana for them and when she refused, he attacked them, saying that he'll take her from him by force. Rikio entrusted Anna to Mikoto, saying that he'll act as a decoy while they go as far as they could from there.

As soon as the man caught up with them, Mikoto knew that Rikio has been unfortunately defeated.

While he and Anna were on the run, he thought of asking for his former clansmen's help but he knew that they still have ill-feelings against him for his decisions that left Homra into its state now. They had been quiet but he could see it in their eyes that they were blaming him. He wanted to call for Reisi and ask for her assistance but his pride would not let him and given her current situation, he did not want her to worry. His lover is already six months pregnant and the last thing he wanted to do was add more stress to her. Besides, she's busy enough. Last night, the Gold King's tower was attacked by unknown people and Scepter 4 had to go there. If it were up to Mikoto, he wouldn't allow Reisi to be out and about but the Blue Queen is persistent. To her, duty as the Blue Queen always come first. No matter what he tells her, no matter what the doctor told them, duty comes first.

"So, what now?" Neko says, innocently, "Can't you join up with the rest of your clan?"

Mikoto's thoughts were interrupted by the female Strain's soft voice. Mikoto cleared his throat, "Homra's as good as disbanded right now." He answered, "I ain't the Red King no more and Totsuka's dead and also, Kusanagi left so to them, it's a no-win situation." The redhead pocketed his hands into the pockets of his jeans while scowling, "I can't go into details but Kusanagi asked Kamamoto to look after Anna since I have my hands full with taking care of Reisi…"

"…who's Reisi?"

Clicking his tongue, Mikoto glared at Neko, who curiously blinked her heterochromic eyes at him. She really doesn't know the person who he calls 'Reisi', it seems. He answered, "The Blue Queen."

"Oh, Boss Glasses!"

Ignoring her, the redhead glanced at the Black Dog who asked him a follow-up question, "How about your vanguard?" Kuroh asked. Letting out a dragging sigh, he shrugged his shoulders, "No King, no Homra, no vanguard…we're on our own right 'bout now." He sounded calm for a sitting duck, sounded calm for a man who was at fault for the disbanding of the Red Clan.

He had renounced his throne and became powerless and the voices that once haunted him while he was King had disappeared along with his power. Of course, with decisions come their corresponding consequences. His renouncement of his throne did not go well with other members of Homra and their bitterness towards him heightened upon learning that he became the lover of their greatest adversary, the Blue Queen and Captain of Scepter 4 and so, they left. There was a few of the members who refused to leave the group and remained loyal – especially Misaki Yata – but without a King to guide them and to act as their leader, there was nothing to do but separate from one another. Misaki refused to let go – until three months ago, Izumo left for Germany.

"Mikoto…"

Again, he was caught lost in his own thoughts. Glancing at Anna, Mikoto saw her looking at him, "I'm good…" he said, sighing, "…we should get goin'."

. . .

Meanwhile, Misaki Yata was alone. He made his way to the bar on his skateboard. He had been hanging out in the empty bar for a month now, hoping that one day, he would see it filled with people he knew and loved and treated as family. Up until now, that hasn't happened yet. Once again, the bar is empty. Maybe he should get used to it being empty. Maybe Homra would never reunite.

Misaki went on his way to the room behind the bar itself and he began watching old tapes which Tatara had recorded with his video camera. The video he had played, without his knowledge of what it was, was of his eighteenth birthday much to his shock. It was a hammer pounding against the stake of loneliness already pierced in his chest. In his video, they were all there – Izumo, Mikoto, Rikio, Anna and…Tatara. Without him knowing it, tears began to gather inside his eyes as he continued to watch. The film stopped a few minutes later and when it did, he felt as though his air supply was cut off.

"Totsuka-san…" he sobbed; looking at the empty whiteness projected on the wall like that of a movie screen.

Laying on the sofa he had been sitting on, he mumbled to himself while the tears continued to fall from his eyes. "Damn everyone for abandoning Homra."

Even Mikoto Suoh.

Misaki may not want to feel any ill-feelings towards the hero he looked up to for so long, but he could not help it. If Mikoto did not renounce his throne then Homra may still be around. Misaki could accept the fact that he renounced his throne but he could not accept the fact that he chose the Blue Queen over Homra. The reason he gave up his Kingship is that he wants to look over Reisi Munakata who has his child in her womb. Even if he were no longer King, he could still act as the foundation that keeps the clan together but instead, he allowed everyone to leave and desert them. He is there for the Blue Queen, when they needed him the most.

Clicking his tongue, he buries his face against the cushions; hating himself for feeling bitter towards the man he viewed as his King, the man whom he entrusted fealty to.

"Yata-san, are you there?"

That was Rikio Kamamoto's voice. What could he want now? Wiping the tears that clung to the corners of his eyes, Misaki made his way back to the bar. "You keep quiet there." He said, "You know how Kusanagi-san always nags about keeping it quiet in the bar."

There in the bar, he found Rikio laying on his belly pitifully on the floor. Misaki continued to mutter angrily to himself, "And where is this Kusanagi-san, you ask? He deserted his precious bar and headed off somewhere." Since the disbanding of Homra and since the departure of Izumo, Rikio did not have that much of an appetite so he had lost a great amount of his weight. Misaki eyed the tan-skinned blonde's lithe body. When he had gotten close enough, Misaki finally saw blood covering the older young man's jacket. There was a gash on his side and he was bleeding.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock, "Hey, what the fuck happened?"

"Anna…and Mikoto-san…"

. . .

Seri Awashima had volunteered to keep watch at the Mihashira Tower since the night before. As the Captain's right-hand woman, it is her duty to fill in for the Captain if she were unable to be there. Truthfully, Seri worries for the Blue Queen. It's about time that she takes a certain amount of time to rest since she is pregnant. She admires Reisi for her dedication for her work but sometimes, Seri feels as though she's overdoing things. Of course Seri could understand that she wants to be a hands-on leader but she could do that even without having to do all the physically-exhausting activities.

As she was marveling the spectacular tall building that was the Mihashira Tower, she hears her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

It was Izumo Kusanagi.

"Hello, Seri-chan. Did you miss me? How are you?"

"Oh. It's you." Seri's voice was low and she sounded annoyed. It true that the young man's gleeful, intoned voice makes her roll her eyes to the side. "I've been very happy for the past three months without a certain bartender bothering me."

"You really are heartless."

"Like now. You're bothering me from my work. Last night, Mihashira Tower was attacked by members of Jungle. There hasn't been any response from the Gold King and right now, Jungle has the tower occupied. We're supposed to barricade the area." The female lieutenant said, "Anyway, why did you call? Are you back in Japan?"

"Yeah, I just got here." Izumo replied, "That's some news blackout. Not a single mention of armed occupation. Thanks for letting me know, Seri-chan. I made it in time for the direct flight, by the way, and I'll be back at Homra soon. How 'bout I come there –?"

"Forget it." Seri snapped back, "Did me pulling strings for you reap benefits? You were away in Germany for three months doing field investigation. Coming home empty-handed isn't acceptable."

"Don't worry, I did my work."

Hearing that from the blonde young man made Seri sigh in relief. She thought that the blonde young man went to Germany for three months, saying that he has research to do but instead of doing that, went sight-seeing.

"Can't say whether it'll be useful or not though."

On the other hand, that made Seri scowl.

Izumo continued, "I wish I could've brush up more on the jargon with the professor there. But what the heck…" Seri could just imagine him shrugging, "Still…"

"What?"

"We're talking about the invincible Gold King…and starting a fight is out of character for the Green Clan. At least, I think so…" Izumo's voice trailed off. He was right. For a long time, Jungle had laid low; not doing anything to offend any of the other clans. They did their own thing on their own. "Any unusual movements since the tower was occupied?"

"They seem to be fiddling with the databank, but otherwise, there is not a peep out of them. It's a stalemate. The Gold King hasn't launched a counterattack and judging from the situation, we should assume that he's absent."

"So they attacked knowing this?"

"I can't really say…"

"In any case, since we can confirm the influence of the Slate, the Captain's strategy is to lay siege without encroaching on the other King's dominion."

"And the Captain? How's the Blue Queen doin'?"

"In top form." Seri answered, "With the Gold King in absentia, she's stepped in to deal with the situation as well as the agencies involved. Fushimi-kun is helping her."

She heard the blonde young man sigh a bit. Even with only a phone connecting the two of them, she could feel his disappointment. "Isn't Mikoto supposed to be reminding her to take it easy? She's carryin' his kid, after all…"

"As far as I know, Suoh-san has given up insisting that Captain lay low for a bit and avoid physical work or stress. It seems Captain wants to keep working and wouldn't listen to him. She's really stubborn, that woman."

"Hell, she's a superwoman, indeed…" Izumo sighed, "…however, I could only wonder if that woman ever feels any stress whatsoever." He could clearly picture it - Mikoto nagging the Blue Queen to stop working and her shouting back at him for not understanding her duty as the Captain of Scepter 4. He's sure that Mikoto has it the worse with having to take care of that woman.

Then Izumo was silent all of a sudden and much to Seri's shock, she felt a coldness pass through her spine. Hesitantly, she says, "Hello?"

"The burden of killing a King…"

Seri's eyes widened. It was known that if ever a King or a Queen kills another, there would be detrimental effects to their Sword of Damocles.

"Hopefully, it's all unnecessary worry." Izumo finished.

Months ago, Reisi Munakata slayed the Colorless King and possibly, the Silver King himself. That's two Kings in one day in the hands of one Queen. And having to stop Mikoto Suoh's rampage then may also add to the burden. Seri has long tried to distract herself to not worry about what the bartender has mentioned.

He just _had_ to mention it…

"Well, it sure ain't time to chat. I'll call you later, okay? Take care."

"Yes." And once Izumo hangs up, Seri did so as well.

Moving her eyes, she looked over again at the majestic tower a distance from her. The domain of the Gold King. The place where the Dresden Slate is kept. Silently, she lets out a soft sigh.

. . .

It was very much against Mikoto Suoh's principles to seek help and accept help from people he regarded once as his enemies but he needed all the help that is offered to him, and for Anna's sake and for her safety, he could not deny Kuroh and Neko's kind offer to shelter them from the Green clansman who attacked them.

On their way to a building, Mikoto scowled, unsure, as he glanced at Black Dog and the female Strain. "We appreciate the help…but are ya sure 'bout sheltering us?" as they got closer to the tall structure, Mikoto realized that it is a train station where they were headed to.

"We have a room at the high school that we use as our home base." Kuroh replied.

Mikoto had no idea how long he could keep acting so cool in front of the pair. As soon as his eyes caught the sight of the Black Dog in the dead-end street, all he could think about was their battle before; the way they desperately tried to hold him off to protect the white-haired boy framed by the Colorless King for the murder of his friend and former clansman. In his eyes before, he regarded the two of them as fools for going against him who was the Red King at that time. Now, he could not help but feel the chocking sense of guilt as they continued to selflessly try to aid Anna and him. It irks him that he feels that way. And since he could also be the one to be blamed for the disappearance – possibly death – of their friend, all the more did he feel guilty.

"It'll be helpful too if you can fill in the details for us…" Kuroh says.

"As I've said, I dun have much knowledge about what happened. My former clansman was the one who was ultimately present when the asshole came." Mikoto answered.

"I'm sorry…" from behind, Mikoto hears Anna's small voice, addressing an apology to the pair. The girl stopped on her tracks and Mikoto did so as well; startled by the fact that she thinks that she was obliged to feel sorry because she didn't do anything wrong. "About your King…" Anna's voice trailed off and she bowed her head, "…I know that he didn't kill Tatara…"

What was she talking about?

If someone should be apologizing to the Black Dog and the female Strain, it should be _him_. Mikoto clicked his tongue, but couldn't find himself apologizing at all. Maybe that's why Anna was apologizing to them…for him…

Kuroh turned to look at Anna and he gave her a small smile, "You said your powers are unstable…do you think Suoh-san renouncing his throne has something to do with it?"

 _No_.

Mikoto clenched his hands into fists, but he allowed Kuroh to speak as though he wasn't present there at all. He glanced at Anna, watching her tremble violently. He knows why her powers were being unstable but he doesn't believe it, he refuses to believe it. He did not want to even think that it is possible.

"No…this is different…" Anna said, hesitantly.

The little girl is frightened, and she has every right to be afraid…

"Anna…" the former Red King reached out for her but feeling a sudden change of the air around them, he quickly puts his guard up; keeping himself alert. He looked around, glancing almost everywhere. Green electric current cackled against the holographic screens being displayed, eating them. He clicked his tongue.

Panic was apparent in the female Strain's tensed body as she watched the electric current passing on the walls, "What's going on?!"

Anna clung to Mikoto and in return, he held her in his arms.

"Suoh-san, watch the girl!" Kuroh said.

"Ya dun have ta tell me…" Mikoto said, angrily between clenched teeth. The boy has guts to tell him what to do.

Their path was blocked by metal bars being lowered from the ceiling in front of them. Mikoto held Anna closer to him. No matter how powerless he may be, he would not allow anyone to take Anna away from him.

"M-Mikoto…"

"I got you."

"Something's coming!" Neko exclaimed.

" _As one travels on. A reunion awaits them. For the right moment_."

 _Great._ Whoever was mumbling those words right now surely must be a nutcase.

"That haiku…" Kuroh's eyes widened in recognition, "…it's written by Ichigen-sama!" he held his katana, "No way…"

Neko ran towards the wooden column nearby, letting out a rather strange sound of hostility. If you were to combine a human's scream and a cat's hiss, that'll be what left Neko's mouth.

Mikoto could hear footsteps and the cackling of electricity. The enemy was getting closer.

"I wonder why his poems are so touching…"

Indeed, a _nutcase_.

Walking towards them was a tall man clad in black; his wavy hair violent in color except for a few strands that may have been dyed blue. He actually looked more of a girl than a man, with his large eyes, pink lips and long eyelashes. Hell, he looked more beautiful than other girls Mikoto saw in the past. He was smiling widely but his eyes were glued only to one person and that is the Black Dog. "Hi, Kuroh, it's been a while. Have you been well?"

So, they knew one another. But whatever past and drama they had with one another, Mikoto wouldn't care less.

"Yukari Mishakuji…"

The man's name actually sounded familiar. If Mikoto could recall right, Yukari Mishakuji was the clansman of the late Seventh King and Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. He was the man's student in swordsmanship.

Kuroh glared at the man and the so-called Yukari's face softened at his recognition. "What the hell are you doing here?" the Black Dog demanded furiously.

"Oh, wipe that scary look off of your face." The man has an intoned voice that made him sound like he was singing the words he was uttering. To Mikoto, the man looked like an idiotic clown and when he smiled widely, Mikoto shuddered. Yukari smiled at Kuroh, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"You? Someone who pointed his blade at Ichigen-sama?!" the grip on his katana tightened, "Stop messing around!"

"That's the strong bond he and I shared. You still don't understand that…"

"Lies!"

"When I learned of his death, I cried for the first time in a long while." Yukari said, lowering his head with sadness; perhaps, remembering a certain time in the past. "I still carry those feelings with me. But now you show up to get in my way…"

"Are you with the Green Clan?"

"Yes. That's why…" finally, Yukari drew out his katana and Mikoto watched as he sees green passing through the shaft of the blade in violent spasms. "…I'm taking that girl."

Mikoto gritted his teeth as he feels Anna tremble.

"S-So then Shiro…Adolf K. Weismann is still alive?" Kuroh asks, drawing his katana.

Yukari shrugged, "Dunno…but that's what we want to find out…" he said, "…if our biggest threat is dead or alive."

The Black Dog's body began shaking as he pointed the blade of his katana towards Yukari and he had lowered his head at the mere thought of Yashiro Isana being dead that made him feel so distraught. Only when Neko called out his name and he jolted. He shields himself from Yukari's attack. "I was quite pleased when I learned that we're to face one another as foes." Said the violet-haired boy, "I see that you decided to protect the man who was the one to be blamed that your precious _Shiro_ is missing now, and the girl who did not even do anything to sway that man from doing so."

Kuroh clenched his teeth and held his katana tighter and ignoring what Yukari had said, he glanced at Mikoto and Anna, "Get out of here!"

Without hesitations, Mikoto took Anna in his arms; carrying her like a princess as he ran from that place. It isn't like him to run away from a fight but that is the only option safe for Anna. From behind them, he could still hear Kuroh and Yukari battling and talking while fighting. The sharp clanging of the blades against one another ringing in his eardrums. It was deafening – the sound of swords, his footsteps, his heavy breathing and the loud drumming of his heart.

"Mikoto!"

The Green clansman who had been pursuing them a while back had suddenly appeared out of one of the wooden columns, blocking their way. He pulls out his blade that was attached to his armor. Quickly, Mikoto pivoted; turning towards the other direction but the man caught him from behind; lashing at him with his blade and cutting his skin. Wincing, Mikoto drops to his knee, losing his grip on Anna. "M-Mikoto!" Anna trembled violently; frozen still as she watched Mikoto struggling to stand up. It was her first time to see him like that that it scared her.

The pain from the cut burned on Mikoto's skin, making him groan in pain. It had been long since he left a numbing pain like this that he was overcome with the feeling of shock. The pain almost made him not want to stand but when he looked up and caught the frightened expression on Anna's face, he pushed himself back on his feet, struggling as he did while ignoring how much it hurt to move.

"Anna, you gotta go…" Mikoto grumbled as he turns around to the direction of the ninja in black. "You ain't getting' her without passing me first." He spat at him, furiously; taking an offensive stance. Anna wasn't moving behind him. She couldn't move. It looked like she was paralyzed with fear. He had seen her this frightened before and that was when the bastard tried to take her away from her aunt and from Homra. She was only eight years old when the Gold clansman, Mizuchi, took her to be experimented on so that she could sync with the Dresden Slate with her powers as a Strain. And now, the Green Clan wants to take her for her powers as a Strain. He would not allow anyone to use her. The last time she was used, she was tortured – burned, electrocuted, drowned – just so that she could activate her powers. Jungle might do the same thing to her. He wouldn't allow that.

" _Former_ Red King, Mikoto Suoh…" says the ninja, "…you're in my way."

"Come at me."

With an inhuman speed, the ninja lunged at him, lashing his blade at his direction. Mikoto dodged his attacks and whenever finding a chance to, he jabs his fist at him but his reflexes were outstanding, being able to predict almost perfectly where Mikoto would hit him and avoiding his attacks. Mikoto crouched as he dodges the blade coming at him before sliding his leg against the man's, taking him down. The man falls hard on his back but quickly, kicks Mikoto at the stomach. Mikoto recoiled and when he looked back to the man's direction, his amber eyes widened; seeing him coming at him. He was too slow – with one swift movement, the man cuts him on his gut; spilling his blood. The wound may be but a lash, but it was deep enough to hurt like hell and make Mikoto drop on his knees on the floor. " _Shit_."

"Mikoto!"

Shaking with pain, Mikoto looks up; seeing Anna on the ninja's shoulder, looking like a lifeless rag doll. "Anna –!" he gritted his teeth furiously; holding at the wound on his abdomen as he struggled to stand. The man was already sinking to the ground with Anna as though the cemented ground was quick sand. It only took seconds until Anna and the man was swallowed whole by the ground.

The Black Dog's opponent seem to have noticed that his companion has taken off with their target and with one swing of his katana, he sent Kuroh staggering and falling on his ass on the floor. They already accomplished their mission. With another swing of his katana, his violet Aura cuts through the ground as though the ground was nothing but butter. Smoke rose as the ground was cut and all of a sudden, Yukari Mishakuji was gone.

"Suoh-san!"

Mikoto, whose legs were wobbling beneath him, paced towards Kuroh and Neko; one hand holding to his gut, "What are ya two just standing there for?" he said in between clenched teeth, dismissing the Black Dog's concern, "Go after them. Save Anna." His tone sounded alarmed, almost in the verge of panic. Seeing the anxiety in his amber eyes, Kuroh understood that the girl meant to him. Nodding his head, Kuroh glanced at Neko, "Can you track them down?"

Neko nodded.

"Leave it to us, Suoh-san."

Mikoto watched the two silently as they rushed to catch up to those who took Anna. He is hating that he has to put his faith in those people whom he had faced before as enemies but he has to. Powerless as he is right now, he could never do anything to save Anna. The feeling of helplessness and worthlessness gripped tightly at him by the neck; suffocating him – it was the feeling of being unable to do anything even when you wanted to. He never would have thought that he would feel like this after renouncing his throne.

Did he really make the right decision to set himself free from the influence of the Dresden Slate?

* * *

 _There's a fire inside of my bed  
Made of coals that I deeply regret  
Oh, you left me burning with the embers  
And I barely made it out alive_

\- Come Back For Me by Jaymes Young -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I am not used to Mikoto Suoh being as powerless as he is. XD But then again, it's really fun to put him into a different light, don't you think? But let's face it, Mikoto has always been a strong character so we know he'll be doing fine. Hahaha. Anyhoo, I just want you guys to know that I have already have this story well-figured out so as much as I'd like to take note of suggestions, I am afraid I cannot cater to all of your expectations (some of it, I can but not all). So sorry!

Let me just say now that I will make things happen because it is necessary for the growth and development of a character, a relationship and the story itself not just for the fun and amusement of it. I'm not that cruel. Be prepared for everything that I might throw in this fanfic. That's all for now.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ones I Would Die For

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Ones I Would Die For

 _Just another kid that can't let it go  
Just another story for the books  
How did I fall off track?  
How did I let you turn your back on me?_

* * *

Rikio lost consciousness even before he could completely answer Misaki's question. While he was unconscious, the baby-faced redhead decided to patch him up so he doesn't bleed to his impending doom. Thousands of questions filled Misaki's head while he was bandaging Rikio – what happened to him? Who did this to him? Was he alone when he was attacked? What did he meant when he spoke Anna's and Mikoto's names? Since the man is unconscious, he had to wait to get the answers to his questions.

Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait that long to have his questions answered.

"Yata…?"

The bell on the door clang as it was opened and Misaki's eyes widened at the recognition of his voice. He looks around to the source of the voice and sees Mikoto leaning against the door, panting heavily while holding at his stomach. Blood was trickling from his wound, a grimace on his face while he headed towards Misaki. He was in a lot of pain, apparently.

"Mikoto-san!" Misaki exclaimed in shock. Quickly, he rushed to the man's side and helped him to the sofa. He couldn't believe that whoever attacked Rikio got to Mikoto too. Clearing his throat, Misaki says, "Let me bandage your wounds!"

"I'm fine…" Mikoto groaned, resting against the sofa Misaki helped him on. Glancing at where Misaki had placed the unconscious Rikio, Mikoto clicked his tongue angrily and muttered, "Anna…she was taken…" He can't believe that the man had gotten through Rikio even with his Red Aura still with him.

"A-Anna was kidnapped?!"

"The Black Dog and Cat Strain went after the kidnappers but there ain't no signs from them yet…"

Mikoto takes off his trench coat before moving his way to the bar counter where Izumo keeps the first aid kit. He glanced at Misaki from the corner of his eyes while he takes the bandages from the kit.

"Maybe the Blue Queen might know something…"

"I don't want to drag Reisi into this." Mikoto answered, taking the bloody shirt from himself before bandaging himself. He saw Misaki's eyes twitch when he mentioned Reisi Munakata by her first name. Of course, the boy apparently isn't used to him calling that him.

As Misaki had observed for a while, Mikoto only calls Anna by her first name, he does not even call Izumo or Tatara who were both his close friends by their first names. It seems that to Mikoto, the Blue Queen really is somebody more important than Izumo and Tatara…and even Anna.

Mikoto cleared his throat, "How about Fushimi? Maybe he would know something since he has access to Scepter 4's information network…"

The mere mention of Saruhiko's name caused a sudden change in the former vanguard's form. Mikoto glanced at Misaki, watching as a shiver run through his whole body. Among the members of Homra, he was the one who was most hurt by Saruhiko's betrayal. Mikoto understood how painful it was for the redhead because in the first place, he and Saruhiko were friends even before joining Homra and when they joined, they were partners in crime.

It might be unfair to drag Saruhiko into the mess when he refuses to let Reisi be dragged into it. And to even suggest to Misaki to contact the young man who he views as a traitor is simply insensitive of him. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'm s'rry…" he was about to say more – tell Misaki that he doesn't need to speak to Saruhiko if he doesn't feel like doing so – when Misaki spoke, interrupting him, "No, Mikoto-san. You're right." Misaki avoided Mikoto's eyes as he headed out of the bar, dashing in a run; his teeth rattling before he could even clench them together. It actually infuriates him how much it pains him whenever he hears Saruhiko's name being spoken. Every time he hears the boy's name, he is visited the same numbness, the same anger, the same confusion and the same bitterness he felt the day Saruhiko left. His heart beat furiously inside his chest, ready to explode and burst open his ribcage. As he hurried out of the bar, he remembered the conversation he had with Saruhiko when he had learned of Saruhiko's decision to leave Homra and join Scepter 4.

"Bastard, what did you say?" that day, he cornered the dark-haired young man in the street as he grabbed at the collar of Saruhiko's shirt and he demanded him to answer his question.

Contradicting the young man's white-hot anger, that moment, Saruhiko was calm while he spoke, "Didn't you hear me? I joined Scepter 4…"

"What?! Why did you betray us?" Angrily, Misaki shook him by the collar, "Why did you join the Blues, of all the people?!" with his free hand, he formed a fist, ready to hit Saruhiko square on the face with it but when he caught sight of Homra's insignia on marked on his smooth, alabaster skin, he stopped himself. Instead, he placed his fist on the left side of the young man's chest, where the mark was. "Did you forget that this mark is a symbol off our pride? You have it engraved on your chest so why would you…?"

" _Pride_ , you say?"

Startled by the flames that burned from Saruhiko's fingertips, Misaki took a step back from him. In complete horror, he watched as Saruhiko brings that hand to the mark on his chest, scratching and burning skin marked with Homra's symbol. He lifted his eyes at Saruhiko and he was filled with more fear when he saw the lifeless blue eyes that glistened like a madman prepared to deliver the final blow to his victim. The boy smiled even when he was digging his nails on his own skin.

The skin where the mark of Homra was had blackened and the sight of it made Misaki shudder. Saruhiko smirked at his reaction, "There goes your pride, Misaki. You asked me why I betrayed you?" he said, "Because it's stupid. We have special powers, but all we do is play punks and gangsters. I'm sick to the core of Homra."

"Saru, Mikoto-san took you in off the street. How dare you disrespect Homra?!" Misaki's anger pushed him into releasing his Red Aura.

"That's right, Misaki." Saruhiko chuckled bitterly, "So instead of just laughing like an idiot with your precious Mikoto-san, watch what I'm going to become!"

"Fucking traitor…I'll _kill_ you!"

"Not if I kill you first, Misaki…" was Saruhiko's answer then while he shook his head, chuckling, "Not if I kill you first…"

Misaki never thought that there would come a time that he'll seek the help from that worthless traitor. Well, he could insist to Mikoto to call the Blue Queen instead of having to call the damn monkey but Mikoto was right that they should not drag her into their mess – not because Misaki cares about her being pregnant and having to work more than she should but because his pride would not allow him to have the leader of the Blues to meddle in their affairs. He also hates that damn bitch because she not only took Saruhiko from him but also Mikoto. To him, she is the reason why Mikoto renounced his throne, lost his powers and thus, causing the disbanding of Homra. He could stomach calling Saruhiko…for Anna's sake.

Misaki dialed Saruhiko Fushimi's number on his watch-phone, raising it to his lips as he hesitantly spoke to it, "Is this Saruhiko?" his heart was racing a million miles per hour even though he was no longer running and instead, he was sitting now by the back of Homra's building.

"At least identify yourself…" answered the young man on the other side of the phone, "You're not on y caller ID list. Do I know you?"

"You damn monkey…" snarled Misaki angrily; the young man's sarcasm grinding his gears, "Are you trying to start a fight with me?"

" _Fight_? Fighting you right now would not be any fun. Taking on someone who's not under a Sanctum's protection would be bullying. Need I remind you that Mikoto Suoh is no longer the Red King?"

"Mikoto-san's power is still inside me so shut your mouth!" Misaki argued, "I'll fight you anytime!"

"No thanks, as far as I know, without a King, their clansmen become weaker than they already are so…you obviously are now weaker than I am more than you already were before. But if you insist on fighting me, then I suggest you change clans."

"I ain't like you. Homra's the only clan for me!"

"Yeah, good thing I am not like you, clinging to something that is long gone. Homra's as good as dead. You see? That's what you get when you rely on things like friends."

If Saruhiko was just in front of him talking then he would have strangled him to death by now. Well, not really. He would have beaten him until he tells him what he needs to know and then, just then, he will kill him. Misaki gritted his teeth angrily; his hand trembling at the veracity of Saruhiko's words. Truth hurts and the truth is, the traitor is right. No matter how much he tries to hold on to Homra, without Mikoto to lead it, it's as good as dead.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki tried to calm himself. He must suck it up – for Anna. "Listen up, Saruhiko…" he said, his voice trembling, "Anna's been kidnapped. According to Mikoto-san, a guy from the Green Clan is behind it, but we don't know where they took her. Do you guys have any information? If you know anything, _please_ , tell me…"

"I'm not your informant."

"You think I like having to ask you?! It makes me wanna throw up! But Totsuka-san is gone, Mikoto-san is powerless, and Kusanagi-san is nowhere to be found. I can't think of anyone else to turn to. You're the only one who's left. You don't have anything against Anna, do you?!"

Misaki waited for Saruhiko to answer but nothing came as his response. There was total silence. Wrath filled the red-haired boy when he realized that Saruhiko has hang up on him

"Shit." He punched at the wall near him. He knew that the traitor would never him. Damn, he was stupid that he'd have a heart. That's what Saruhiko is now – a heartless bastard who had long buried the memories they had with one another. With a quick and sharp turn, Misaki headed back to the bar.

. . .

When Misaki Yata called him, Saruhiko was filled with excitement. The redhead only notices him when they're battling. The reason why he left Homra is that he detested feeling left out by his friend. Misaki Yata was the friend who made him feel good about himself, and when they became part of Homra, Misaki began to distance himself from him; gaining more friends. _Better_ friends. Then even when he was near Misaki, he felt like he was alone. When he left Homra, Misaki finally noticed him. He may be hated by his former friend but at least he isn't invisible. He doesn't care if he was hated by Misaki, as long as he exists in Misaki's world.

He could only imagine Misaki's pain when he heard of Homra's disbandment after Izumo suddenly disappeared on them. Homra meant the world to the foolish red-haired young man. Saruhiko never would have imagined that Mikoto Suoh would renounce his throne and what he really did not expect was the reason behind him renouncing the throne – for the Blue Queen. He thought that they hated one another but it seems that they actually have feelings for one another. When the two publicized their relationship, everyone in Scepter 4 and Homra were filled with shock.

Once in a while, Mikoto comes to the headquarters to check on the Blue Queen. Four months seem to be a short time for the redhead to have a great change in him. Saruhiko doesn't recognize the Mikoto Suoh who comes to Scepter 4; his always scornful face had become subtle and he became expressive. He was no longer the man of few words with a volatile character who Saruhiko once served as his King. Mikoto Suoh changed…but their Queen, she's pretty much the same.

Right now, Saruhiko is making his way to Reisi Munakata's office, his mind racing with several information he got. Quietly, he sent an image from his phone before finally being summoned into the Blue Queen's office.

"I've identified the one from Jungle who attacked Mihashira Tower." Saruhiko said as he pocketed his phone before pulling out his digital tablet, "Yukari Mishakuji, a former vassal of the previous Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa."

While listening to Saruhiko, Reisi continued solving the puzzle on her desk. She shifted her violet eyes from the puzzle to look at the young man, "Colorless and Green…" she muttered, "…someone like you who uses two colors?" slowly, her lips curved into a soft smile, "I'm impressed that you learned so much in a short amount time."

"I was asked to assist on another matter." Saruhiko answered calmly, "I was doing research on it and by chance, there was a connection."

Reisi nodded her head. She indeed feels great that Saruhiko decided to join Scepter 4. He is a smart, cunning and clever individual whose potential was wasted in Homra. It was impressive that he quickly discovered who it was who attacked Mihashira Tower. A man named Yukari Mishakuji, a member of Jungle.

The Green Clan, Jungle, is a unique clan that has wide presence in the internet. Through downloadable apps, they have access to unspecified numbers of clansmen.

"Please take a look at this." Saruhiko said, letting a video from his tablet projected through a hologram. On the video, a person clad in black armor from head to toe passes through thick cemented walls. The person of undefinable gender was carrying something on his shoulder which Reisi cannot distinguish in the video.

"Hmmm…this is…?"

"Higher-ranking clansmen possess the Green Clan's manipulation ability." Saruhiko explained; rewinding the video over and over, "They can alter the laws of physics and have far greater strength than the average man." He elaborated, "In particular, this masked clansman."

"He's a _ninja_. Very interesting."

"This _masked clansman_ uses the manipulation ability...and as you can see, he can pass through walls. As a result, the security at Mihashira Tower is meaningless."

"This is just like a ninja passing through walls." The Blue Queen giggled.

Pushing his glasses, Saruhiko kept quiet; not enjoying his superior's interest in ninjas. He continued, "This masked –"

"This _ninja_ …" Reisi insisted.

Clearing his throat, Saruhiko also insisted, ignoring Reisi as he continued, "This masked man is probably, like Mishakuji, a highly-skilled man."

"No, this is _ninjutsu_ –"

Saruhiko's lower eyelid twitched at the Captain's persistence. He clicked his tongue and ignored her comment, "In any case, this is a real problem…" he zoomed into the video, decreasing its quality as he did, pixelating the image, "It's the Red clanman, or should I say, ex-Red clansman, Anna Kushina."

The excitement in the Blue Queen's countenance was replaced by a stoic expression when she recognized the familiar petite form of Anna Kushina slumped on the masked ninja's shoulder. The girl wasn't moving, must be unconscious…or…

"The reason behind her kidnapping is not clear, but it can't be for any good purpose."

"Anna Kushina…"

If the enemy was able to take a hold of the girl then apparently he had gotten through Mikoto as well. There is no way that that man would just give Anna up without a fight – that's the way Mikoto Suoh is. What could Jungle want from Anna? The Strain is very powerful, indeed…so…does that mean they need her for something for her clairvoyance and her ability to locate someone? If so, who were they looking for?

"I believe I have an idea of the enemy's intention." Reisi rested her back against her chair, "It seems that we'll have no choice but to act." Shaking away the worry that crept in her, she said, "How is the coordination with other agencies going?"

"Completed, Ma'am."

"Good. Well then, it's time we get going."

She swore not to let her personal life and relationships get in the way with how she would handle her job, and that is how she'll let it be. Never will she let her emotions get in the way with her duty…and with her reaching out to her goal, especially now that it's so close…

"By the way, may I know who it was who asked your assistance?"

Saruhiko glanced at her with languid, emotionless blue eyes. Thinking and choosing his words carefully, he answered, "Am I obliged to answer that question?"

"Of course not. I trust your work." As if she needs to ask who needed Saruhiko's assistance. She already knew who it possibly was right from the moment when he spoke about Anna Kushina being in trouble.

. . .

When Misaki got back to the bar, he was seething with fury. By that time, Mikoto had changed clothes, wearing now a new plain white shirt and also his black leather jacket from before and was waiting for the younger boy to return to the room behind the bar. Rikio is already conscious and Mikoto had explained to the blonde, tan-skinned man what happened. Rikio was still in a terrible shape – he can barely move and he was still pale from the loss of blood. Misaki bursts into the room, an angry expression on his face. Immediately, Mikoto understood that it was a moot end for them to ask Saruhiko Fushimi for help. The black-haired boy hates them more than Mikoto ever thought.

"Yata-san?"

"That no good bastard! I was so stupid to even think that he has a heart! That fucking TRAITOR!"

Misaki ranted loudly as he rummaged through his things, searching for something.

"Mikoto-san…" Rikio sighed, sadly, "…what're we gunna do?"

"Look for Anna like the Three Blind Mice. We'll run around until we find the farmer's wife who cut off our tails." Mikoto answered, crossing his arm to his chest, "We gunna go an' find where the fucker took her…with or without a lead."

Misaki opened his mouth, ready to say something enthusiastic but he could not bring himself to do so. Just when he had turned around to face Mikoto and Rikio, his watch began to beep. Surprised, Misaki clicks at it and from his watch appeared a holographic image of a map. Misaki's expression mellowed and he muttered something Mikoto did not catch.

Mikoto glanced at Misaki in time to see him grinning widely. He also saw the holographic map hovering from the young man's watch.

"All right!" Rikio cheered happily, "Where did they take her, Yata-chan?"

"In Mihashira Tower. I'mma go there now."

"I'm comin' with chu." Mikoto said. "Stay 'ere, Kamamoto."

When the former Red King insisted to come along with him, Misaki hesitantly looked at him. Back in the day, if ever Mikoto says that he'll accompany him with an endeavor, Misaki usually feels honored and elated but it is different now that Mikoto renounced his throne. "Mikoto-san, but you're badly injured…" he said. He could not continue. He doesn't have the guts to tell the man off.

"Not as badly as me!" says the blonde, "Let Mikoto-san come. You need all the help that you can have, Yata-san."

"Who's gunna look after ya, huh, idiot?"

"My girlfriend's on her way."

"Yata…" Mikoto's voice trembled; his patience wearing thin, "…if you're comin' ta save Anna, I'm comin' with chu." If this were a selfish chance of redemption or a selfless act of courage, Mikoto is not so sure. He just wants Anna saved. What he is right now is being stubborn. Yes, he no longer possesses his Aura and, yes, he might just get in the way, but he needed to be there for Anna. He doesn't want to allow himself to wallow in self-pity all alone and do absolutely nothing for someone as important to him as Anna.

Seeing the determination of the man he used to see as his King and who is now just a man he looks up to, Misaki nodded his head; holding his skateboard with him.

"Be careful." Rikio said.

While the pair was on their way out of the bar, Mikoto's cellphone vibrated inside the pocket of his jeans. Fishing it out, he reads the text message he received and a small smirk formed on his lips, "Hn."

"Mikoto-san?"

"It's nothing." Mikoto replied, pocketing his phone back to where he took it from. He was lying. It wasn't nothing. What he received was a text message from his lover, the Blue Queen and she had written a text message Mikoto would never have expected her to send to him.

' _I heard Anna-san was kidnapped. I hope nothing too bad happened to you. Please do not do anything reckless and stupid about it, let us do our job. But knowing you and not receiving the information from you, I know you're going to do something about it because you can't help being stupid yourself. Just be careful. – Reisi._ '

It seems it can't be helped. No matter what, Reisi would find out eventually about what happened and surely, she would do her duty and assist them. Or take action themselves. That's who she is – the ever so hardworking workaholic he adores.

"Let's go." Mikoto said.

Grinning, Misaki pushes at the ground, riding the skateboard beside Mikoto who hustled to keep the small distance between the two of them.

"It's Saruhiko, isn't it?"

Misaki felt blood rushing to his cheeks. "Yeah…it's him…" He must have felt bad for screaming things about the black-haired young man, especially since he acted like an informant to them now.

"I didn't expect that…" Mikoto chuckled.

As far as Mikoto knows, the Gold King's territory, the Mihashira Tower, is not only probably swarming with Green clansmen but also with members of Scepter 4 who are there to patrol the place. The Blue Queen commanded them to protect the tower at all cost. They wouldn't let him or Misaki to just barge into the place and violate Protocol 120. Surely, it would be foolish for anyone to barge in, into the building's front.

Only he and Misaki were foolish enough to do so.

"Get outta the way, Blues!" Misaki barked; easily passing the members of Scepter 4 who were in guarding duty.

Mikoto grinned as he watches the boys of Scepter 4 standing in front of Mihashira Tower's entrance. His former vanguard crashes against the glass doors; shattering it in a million pieces. The older young man glanced at the dumbfounded Blues as they moved their hands to their sabers. He followed Misaki, not giving a damn about them. Seri Awashima held them off, stopping them before they could do anything. As Mikoto ran to catch up to the Yatagarasu in his skateboard, he heard the Woman Lieutenant commanding her people, "Maintain the blockade!" Apparently, she had learned to obey Reisi's specific orders now, unlike when she disobeyed Reisi's orders when she attacked him in his escape from the cells of Scepter 4 headquarters months ago.

"Anna!" Misaki screeched.

As Mikoto had expected, the tower was filled with Green clansmen. The members of Jungle each had their faces covered with a peculiar headgear, a helmet with silver and aqua designs. Looking at them made Mikoto smirk. It's good that he need not see even a single one of their faces.

He watched Misaki dodging the Green Aura, which looked more like electric currents than Auras, that headed his direction; maneuvering his skateboard with ease. Turning to Mikoto, Misaki said, "Mikoto-san, look out!" just in time with the former Red King moving away to dodge the enemy's attack. Realizing that he need not worry about Mikoto, Misaki turned to look back to the direction where the Green clansmen stood. The wheels of his skateboard skidded against the smooth floor, his Red Aura drawing on it as if the floor was paper and his Aura any sort of writing material. He ran over the Greens blocking their way, while Mikoto jabbed his fist and kicked at those who Misaki missed to hit.

There seem to be no problem whatsoever as they charged in further and further inside the tower. The two of them, with Misaki's Red Aura and his skateboard and Mikoto's brawns, passed the Green clansmen without a sweat. The adrenaline in Misaki is high as he fought the enemies. This brings back so many memories and despite his deep anxiety for Anna's kidnapping, he feels exhilarated. He is fighting side by side Mikoto Suoh, the man he admired the most.

"Yata!"

The young man was too distracted with the Green clansmen, or whatever thoughts he had, that he did not notice that he was headed straight towards a column where there was a huge poster of a girl in her underwear who posing in a very erotic fashion was posted. Glancing to that direction, Misaki's eyes widened, seeing said poster and blushing terribly; turning his plump cheeks red as a tomato. Stammering, the baby-faced redhead gasped, "A girl?!" and that made him lose his balance on his skateboard.

Mikoto paused from running, watching while Misaki skidded awkwardly on the floor. Sighing, Mikoto said, "Use your head a little." His skateboard flew towards his direction and quickly, Mikoto caught it in his hand, just before it could hit him in the face. That was _embarrassing_. Of course, Mikoto is very much aware of Misaki's discomfort with girls, but he didn't expect that seeing only a picture of a girl in her underwear would give the same reaction from him as seeing a real-life girl. Scowling, Mikoto sets down the boy's skateboard before sliding it back towards Misaki by pushing it with his foot. Misaki had raised his head, pushing himself to his feet when his hazel brown eyes showed hostility, looking at a distance to where Mikoto stood. "You?!" he growled.

Turning to look at whatever it was that Misaki was glaring at, Mikoto sighed. It was none other than the Black Dog, Kuroh. "'Sup?" Mikoto says casually at the younger man.

Misaki, on the other hand, was not as friendly as Mikoto, "Who the hell called you, Black _Bitch_?"

"'Black Bitch?' How dare you?!"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, glancing at the sudden explosion that shook the ground in time with Kuroh shouting at his former clansman.

"Sorry, I have rotten upbringing."

While the two were exchanging words, they unleashed their Aura – Kuroh, using his Colorless Aura, and Misaki, his Red Aura – and the force of their Auras knocked the members of Jungle who headed to surround them. Mikoto looked around quietly as he pocketed his hands. The people around them are unconscious and smoke has appeared from the force of the two's opposing Auras. He can't believe how child-like the two were acting. Especially Misaki. Did he not tell him that Kuroh aided him hours ago?

"Hey…" Mikoto said, impatience in his voice.

Misaki and Kuroh stomped towards one another, glaring murderously at one another with their eyes glued intently at the other. They looked like they would go against one another.

"Yata, enough of that."

"Listen to my plans, meow!"

Calmly, Mikoto said at the same time as the female Strain screaming and coming in between Kuroh and Misaki; pushing their faces away from one another.

Neko spun the two around before catching them and putting her arms around their necks. Blood rushed in Misaki's cheeks as soon as he had gotten in contact with Neko. "We will help each other out and save Anna, okay? Let's go."

Mikoto had to admit, it grinds his gears how utterly happy the female Strain was despite the circumstances. He could not quite have it in him to smile and laugh like that when someone close to him is in trouble. But, hell, he couldn't have said it better than her.

Squirming free from Neko's grasp, Misaki scowled, "Who the hell made you boss, girly? If someone should be boss, it should be Mikoto-san!"

"I don't give a shit about that." Mikoto said in response, "I just wanna find Anna."

Before Misaki, Kuroh and Neko could come to an agreement, several more Green clansmen approached them, ready to fight them off. Looking to the female Strain, Kuroh gestured for her and Neko nodded her head, saying, "Leave it to me!"

Neko, the Strain, has the ability to manipulate the perceptions of those in the area where she is on and Mikoto experienced said ability firsthand. Giving a nod at Kuroh, Mikoto gestured for Misaki to follow him before following Kuroh who headed to another direction, away from the Green clansmen and leaving Neko there with them.

"Are you sure that chick is gunna be fine all alone?" Misaki asks them.

Mikoto grinned. The girl will be okay. She can fend for herself, given the fact that she is a Strain. And give the fact that she has an ability that is very dangerous.

"Of course." Kuroh said, pride shimmering in his gray eyes, "Don't underestimate the Silver Clan."

The former Red King missed this feeling. As he ran side by side Misaki and Kuroh, as he jabbed his against Green's stomachs, as he dodged the attacks of the enemies, his heart pounded rapidly, his muscles throbbed. He felt…so _alive_. He missed the rush of adrenaline in his body, the soft crunching of bones against his fist or his foot. For a while, he had been used to fighting alone but everything is different now. He is not the Red King anymore and he need not push anyone away from him in fear that he might hurt them. He is no longer alone and, hell, he could get used to it. They headed up, to the top floor of the tower – to the chamber of the Dresden Slate – and, there, finally, they found Anna. But she wasn't alone.

"Anna!"

"Anna…"

The white-haired girl opened her eyes as she hears Misaki and Mikoto speaking her name in unison. She is inside a golden birdcage; in the middle of the wide room. Standing at the sides of the cage is Yukari Mishakuji and the ninja who injured Mikoto and Rikio. On top of the birdcage was a green parrot.

Mikoto felt his heart skip a beat. The longer he remains in the room, the deeper the nostalgia he feels. For some reasons, he feels like he had stepped into this place, this specific room, before even though he is certain that it is his first time to go there. Déjà vu. His amber eyes moved lower from where Anna was placed. There it is – the Dresden Slate, the powerful and mysterious stone where his power had originated, the stone that granted him the Red Aura. A shiver ran across his spine.

"You bastards! What're ya doin' ta Anna?!"

"Oh, what an energetic boy…" sighed the young man with the purple hair. He shrugged casually, saying, "We're not doing a thing. Just asking the cute li'l birdy for a small favor."

"What?!"

"Yata –"

Mikoto was too late to stop Misaki, he had already charged towards Yukari Mishakuji, the pretty boy. Even if Misaki does have the Red Aura, the pair who had kidnapped Anna may be too much for him to handle. Misaki shouldn't be too impulsive…but then again, he isn't Misaki Yata if he isn't impulsive and reckless.

Misaki aimed to punch Yukari while his Red Aura rocketed his skateboard towards the man's direction, despite his speed, the former vassal of Ichigen Miwa was still able to avoid his attack. "I'll leave the hothead and the ex-King to you." said Yukari to the armored one.

"Understood."

"Mikoto-san!"

The armored man headed towards Mikoto's direction and quickly, Misaki turned around; the wheels of his skateboard skidding loudly as he headed towards them. The ninja aimed a horizontal kick towards Mikoto's abdomen which he quickly blocked. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Kuroh ran towards Yukari to attack him. Misaki, on the other hand, was headed to their direction, ready to crash against the enemy. Without warning, the man grabbed at Mikoto then caught Misaki by the neck before letting them sink with him to the tower floor using his manipulation skill.

Misaki grunted, feeling the fall from the upper floor. He looked up and he sees the Green clansman and Mikoto engaging in a one-on-one hand-to-hand combat. Mikoto swung his arm at the man but the man caught his arm and he pulls Mikoto towards him and flipped him to the ground. Pushing himself back to his feet, Misaki hurried to aid Mikoto. Groaning, Mikoto got back on his feet. Whatever the Black Dog and the Purple Samurai are doing now, Misaki didn't care. He has to focus. As though seeing him from the corner of his eye, the ninja pulls out his blade before kicking Mikoto away before lunging towards Misaki, the blade pointed at him.

Mikoto was taken aback from the man's kick even when he was able to put his arms before his body to block it. Indeed, their enemy is strong and even when he fought him lately, he understood that the time they had was not enough for him to see the man's maximum potential. Anger and frustration are both beginning to build up inside him. If he were still the Red King then this bastard would be dead by now; hell, he wouldn't have taken Anna from him as well.

Misaki charged at the ninja. For years, Mikoto Suoh had taken him under his wings and protected him. This time, he will be the one who will protect him. Misaki evaded the enemy's attacks and charges his skateboard at him, but the Green clansman's reflexes were amazing; shielding himself from the skateboard the moment it almost hit him.

Homra is everything for Misaki – everyone who is part of Homra, including Anna and Mikoto, is the most important thing there is in his life and there is nothing that he can't do for the Red Clan.

The former vanguard and the Green clansman exchanged blows at one another, Green and Red Aura clashing violently while they got in contact with one another. Knowing that it was pointless to join the fight, Mikoto dashed back to the upper floor, back to the chamber of the Dresden Slate. He did not know if the man meant to stop him from going back but Misaki was there to defend him from the man.

Anna's face brightened when she saw Mikoto back to where she was and that he was safe. Her magenta eyes sparkled at the sight of him, "Mikoto!"

Just when Mikoto had reached her birdcage, Misaki bursts into the room, flying across the room before skidding towards Anna. The door shattered into pieces when Misaki was thrown against it.

"Misaki!"

"Don't worry, I'm just upping the odds in his favor." Misaki said, taking the small wooden stick from the door that burst open; holding it in both hands, he tried to push his body up using said stick. He glanced at Mikoto who was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Then I'll take those odds and send you to hell." Behind him, the Green clansman appeared; his blade in hand, prepared to cut Misaki.

But even before the man has appeared, Mikoto already spotted something else by the wrecked door. No, not _something_ but…someone. The concerned look on Mikoto's face changed into a subtle and soft grin. Red Aura came towards their enemy in balls of fire. Seeing it, Misaki's jaw dropped. Leaning against the wall nearest to the door, was Izumo Kusanagi, the blonde strategist of Homra. Even from afar, one could see the silver earring now pierced on his left ear as it sparkled. Mikoto realized that it was none other than Totsuka's earring which he handed to Izumo before he left for Germany. Izumo and Totsuka were closer than he and Totsuka had been so it's understandable that he still holds deep grief for his death…and besides, Izumo is one sentimental man.

"Kusanagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yo." Mikoto said with a slight nod.

Izumo gave a small salute at the two redheads. "It's been a while…" he said casually before holding the lighter he has in his hand and lighting his cigarette with it. Using the lighter to manifest his Red Aura and shooting fire balls towards the black-covered man before walking towards the three.

"How'd ya know that we're here?" Misaki said but he refuses to look at Izumo in the eyes. "What made you decide ta show up after all this time?"

"Same reason as you." Says Izumo with a smile. "To save our princess."

"While the two of ya are chattin' there, mebbe ya wanna help me and Cat Strain o'er here…" Mikoto said while he was trying to pull the bars of the birdcage that holds Anna. The female Strain was now present, and she was frantically doing the same thing as Mikoto, only more energetic as he was doing.

"It's nice to see you too, Mikoto."

"You are not taking the girl!" says the Green clansman, charging towards Mikoto and Neko but quickly, Misaki got in the way between them, "That's my line." And using the wooden stick, he shielded Mikoto from the man's blade. Misaki sprang at the clansman, hitting the man with his stick while the clansman dodged each of his attacks.

"Kusanagi?" While Misaki and the Green clansman were exchanging blows at one another, Mikoto glanced at his best friend and the blonde sighed, "You were right…" he said, "…unfortunately, you were right."

Hanging his head low, Mikoto clenched his hands into fists.

"Now that we have Kusanagi-san on our side as well, there ain't nothin' you can do that'll beat us." Misaki says.

Glancing at Misaki, Izumo said, "Buy me some time, will ya, Yata-chan?"

This is of utmost importance and Izumo, being the one who left Japan to go to Germany for research, must be the one who should speak to Anna.

"Huh?"

Mikoto looked over to Misaki's direction, smirking widely, "Burn 'em, _Yatagarasu_."

Misaki grinned. It's been long since someone addressed him that way. Hell, he missed it. Aura pulsed out of him with great vigor as he replied, "I can't let you down if you speak that way, Mikoto-san." He said before turning back to look at his opponent. "Bring it, Cosplay Ninja! Homra's Yatagarasu is gunna destroy ya!"

"Sorry…" Izumo spoke. Anna looks up at Izumo, staring at him with fearful magenta eyes, as he took a closer step towards her, "…Mikoto made me leave to go to Germany to investigate, hoping I could do something about this." The blonde said, "But turns out, there is nothing we could do…"

"Izumo…"

"It's no use avoiding it any longer, Anna."

Shaking her head, Anna looked away from Izumo; closing her eyes and refusing to listen to what the blonde young man has to say. Izumo glanced at Mikoto, asking for his intervention at the moment. Mikoto stared quietly at the vulnerable little girl inside the birdcage. He understood why she was so afraid. Even before all this, Mikoto had a feeling what caused the sudden fluctuation of Anna's powers. The night from four months ago, when he was awoken by feeling the presence of the Dresden Slate, he immediately knew that the Slate has chosen her. He told Izumo then to go to where Adolf K. Weismann had discovered the Slate in order to find a way to stop her from being chosen.

"Anna…" walking towards her, Mikoto knelt down do that he could look Anna eye-to-eye. He held the girl's hand, the one she has holding on to one of the bars of the birdcage. "…you don't have to be scared. The Red that was once inside me…it's yours now."

"…your Red?"

"It's no longer my Red. It's different." Mikoto said, "It's your Red, your Color, Anna…" he shook his head, a smile creeping on his lips, "…no, I mean… _Red Queen_."

* * *

 _Don't make me wait for a falling star  
I've been afraid that the blood in my heart  
Won't sing for me a melody that's ours  
Drown me in the rain, I'd swim and sink for you  
You were the only, You were the only saving grace I ever had_

\- Starving For Friends by Slaves feat. Vic Fuentes -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

There you go, the second chapter of the story.

Hmm...I really don't have anything else to say just thanks for all the faves and comments for this fic and also its prequel. I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ashes Calling Their Names

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Ashes Calling Their Names

 _There's a memory of how we used to be  
That I can see through the flames  
I am hypnotized as I fantasize  
Forgetting lies and pain  
But I can't go back  
The ashes call my name_

* * *

' _Your powers are not meant for destruction. They exist to protect_.'

Those had been Tatara Totsuka's words to Mikoto before, regarding Mikoto Suoh's Red Aura. Little did Tatara know that Mikoto faced a great struggle in accepting those words. Anna, unlike Tatara, knows Mikoto's disdain and bitterness towards those carefree words that once left Tatara's mouth. For Mikoto, the Red Aura had been his biggest cross which he was forced to carry. Try as he did, he could not see the Aura as a power to be used for protecting people because to him all that he created while wielding that great power was chaos, destruction.

' _Can I turn this power into something that protects_?'

"It's no longer my Red. It's different. It's your Red, your Color, Anna…" she could feel the amazing power coursing through her veins, through her nerves, through her body as Mikoto spoke to her, "…no, I mean…Red Queen."

The power she is feeling inside her body is no longer Mikoto's Red. Then that means that this power isn't the same pretty yet scary Fire that once ate Mikoto from the inside-out. Opening her eyes, she saw Mikoto holding her hand with his right hand, the very hand that serves forever as a reminder of the tortures he had faced while wielding the Red Aura.

When Anna opened her eyes, Mikoto immediately met with her eyes. Her eyes were no longer magenta – but they glowed with a red color. A shudder passed through Mikoto's spine, goose-bumps appearing across his skin. The little girl who had been so scares, so frightened to the bone a few seconds ago, is now looking at him with an amazing strength and resolve he had never seen in her before. The smooth piece of rock which Mikoto recognized as the Dresden Slate beneath Anna began glowing beneath her in a familiar red color. Mikoto stepped back, watching as Anna accepts the Power being granted into her.

"No blood…" Red Aura glowed from Anna and it left her small body in outstanding vigor. It looked like it has a mind of its own, a giant cradling a tiny girl. "…no bone…" Anna lifted her head, the hood over her head falling. She raised her arms to her side while the force coming from the strength of her Aura shattered the birdcage she was placed in, freeing herself, "…no ash!"

The Red Aura left the girl in violent waves; looking like water willowing in the sea, crashing against rocks. Mikoto watched in awe as she floated in mid-air, carried by the red light around her. The pressure, the force and the strength of her Aura shattered the glass of the windows in the room. There came a howling of wind inside the room and its strong force pushed Mikoto but he stood his ground; keeping his feet planted firmly on the floor. The heat radiating from her Red scalded his skin. The brightness coming from Anna blinded him and he wanted to look away but he couldn't. It was so beautiful. He never would have thought that something as dangerous as the Red Aura from the Slate could look so beautiful. It swirled around Anna and slowly forms the shape of wings on her back. Translucent red angelic wings. The sparkling Red exploded all around her like confetti. Mikoto's eyes followed that light encircling around Anna as it floated up. His eyes widened when he recognized the shape the Aura was forming.

Misaki was as dumbfounded as Mikoto and Izumo was. He stared at Anna and he couldn't look away even if there were already bright flecks of light that formed in his eyes.

Mikoto's jaw dropped as he sees what was being formed over Anna's body. It was the Sword of Damocles. His heart hammered violently in his chest and as he was staring at the Sword, he sees the memories of last time – the time when he still had the Red Aura. He remembered the moments when he was so high with the Power granted to him, the moments of being haunted by the demons that tried to seduce him into causing havoc and destruction, and the moment of his greatest, sweetest fall. He saw his own Sword of Damocles above him as it was dissolved into tiny flecks of red lights being carried by the wind. If Anna were to experience the same thing…will a little girl like her, one who has faced so much heartache in her life, take it all?

Slowly, Anna descends from mid-air while the Red Aura that billowed out of her body disappeared as her feet got in contact with the ground.

Looking behind him towards Misaki and Izumo upon feeling a shudder run against his back, he sees their whole bodies being engulfed by a greater, brighter red color. Yes, it is no longer his Red…but Anna's…

" _Power_ …" Misaki mumbled softly; marveling at the color that rushed out of him, "I'm overflowing with power…"

Izumo glanced at Misaki, opening his mouth to speak but as soon as the Aura from Anna has disappeared, the armored Green clansman dashed towards Misaki, throwing pieces of kunai towards him. Izumo sent a wave of his Aura to shield Misaki while the younger redhead moved in towards the enemy as soon as Izumo's Aura had dissolved. Misaki and the Green clansman exchanged blows at one another – blade against the wooden stick. Misaki feels how Anna's Aura had increased the strength in him. Seeing an opening from his opponent, Misaki delivered a forceful punch at the ninja, sending him flying and then falling to the ground.

"Anna!" Mikoto watched as the wings on Anna's back began to sway in an irregular fashion, looking as though they had developed minds of their own. Anna looked frightened. It looked like she was losing her control on her newly-discovered powers. Her Aura on her back began to take a different form – from wings to a phoenix, a bird that rises from the ashes after it was burned to the ground. The phoenix-shaped Aura was lifelike, looking like it was on a rampage. Anna falls on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. The look of strength and resolve returned on her smooth face as she glanced at the Slate beneath her, glaring at it.

"Stay back…" Anna muttered as Mikoto and Izumo anxiously took a step forward at her. Taking a deep breath, Anna mumbled at the Dresden Slate, "I won't lose to you."

Looking up at the Sword of Damocles, Mikoto watched as the phoenix flew up; destroying everything in its way. He glanced over back at Anna who was still in a deep stare-down battle with the Dresden Slate. The newly-enthroned Red Queen was shaking all over. Mikoto then looked back at the Sword of Damocles, watching as the phoenix vanishes at the mere touch of the large orb on the Sword's handle. From the debris that shattered from the phoenix's rampage, Mikoto sees the familiar figure of two men. Squinting, Mikoto then recognizes that it was the Black Dog and Yukari Mishakuji. They continued to battle even if they were falling in mid-air from the ceiling, the blades of their swords glowing in different color; creating sparks as they parried. The two landed on the ground in a distance from Mikoto and the others. Catching his footing, Kuroh lunges at Yukari with an amazing hustle, hitting the man and throwing him across the room and on the wall.

"Kurosuke!" Neko exclaimed.

Despite being able to damage his opponent, Kuroh sank on his knees, spitting blood. Neko, who had been hiding even before Anna unleashed her Red Aura, wanted to rush to her companion's side but she was stopped at the sound of the green parrot cawing the name of Kuroh's opponent. Even with Kuroh successfully hitting him, Yukari stood up from the attack, not a strand of hair out of place and a cocky smirk still on his lips. The small green bird landed on Yukari's slender shoulder.

"Are you satisfied, Yukari?" The bird's once high-pitched voice suddenly changed into a lower-toned voice, one that apparently belongs to a man. "Please return. You've done enough. The one who stands before you is no longer a clansman targeted for capture…"

Mikoto looked up at Yukari and at the speaking bird as he assists Anna to stand.

"…She's the Third, the Red Queen."

"But, Nagare, I won't be satisfied unless I return with one head, at least. Only puny little Red pawns are here to defend the girl. Mikoto Suoh, the ex-Third, is here and I can easily defeat a defective reject like him. Besides, the Red Queen you speak of is but a newborn and she can barely control her powers. I can handle her easily too."

"We achieved what we set out to do. One must know enough is enough."

Mikoto decreases his distance from Anna and Izumo and Misaki rushed in front of the Red Queen as though they mean to act like her knights.

"Nagare Hisui…the Green King?" Izumo exclaimed in shock.

"The fucking _bird_ is the Green King?!" Misaki says.

"Nah, the bird's prob'ly just a medium." Izumo answered, "The Greens are capable of all sorts of tricks."

A wide smile crept on Yukari's lips, appreciating Izumo's knowledge about them and their King.

"I regret that I cannot greet you in person, but how do you do, Red Queen?" says the voice coming from the parrot's mouth. "I am Nagare Hisui, the Fifth and Green King. Please excuse me for having to leave so soon. As a gesture of apology, allow me to send you a little birthday present. It could also be remained gift."

"Show me how lucky you are by not dying here, Kuroh." says Yukari, "We'll meet again." He walks away and with a twirl, he was engulfed by a blinding green light before finally disappearing.

As soon as the Greens had left, Neko rushed to Kuroh's side, helping him stand up.

"Damn it! They ran away!" Misaki said angrily.

"Maybe they just left us out." Izumo said, calmly, "Anyway, let's get the hell out of here…" he turned to leave.

" _Wait_."

The way Mikoto spoke that single word made Izumo and Misaki pause from walking away to look at him. There was something. Mikoto could feel it on his gut. Something tells him that there is something absolutely wrong. The twitching and distinct static sound of electricity filled his ears and glancing around them, Mikoto saw a green electrical current passing against the surface of the walls.

"What's that?" Mikoto muttered.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Izumo said.

"Up there!" in a jolt, Anna glanced up.

They followed where Anna was looking at and saw her Sword of Damocles and Green cackled around it like lightning in a stormy night.

"What the fuck is that…?" Misaki mumbled.

From the corner of his eye, Mikoto sees a slight movement from nearby. The Green clansman who had been Misaki's opponent a while back is awake and lifting his face, he mumbled, "The Lightning Bolt technique…?" Hearing him, Misaki paced angrily towards his direction, and grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulled him close, demanding, "Hey, explain this!" The mask over the ninja's face finally falls from its face with how hard Misaki was shaking _her_ , exposing a female's face. The woman glanced at him; she was a blonde woman with green eyes covered with a pair of glasses with pink frames.

"Y-you're a w-w-woman?!" Awkwardly, Misaki release the woman from his grasp; stammering and turning red as he backed away from her.

"It's a technique where the Green King amasses power from lower-ranking clansmen to create lightning."

"This ain't good." Izumo muttered before glancing at Mikoto. Mikoto, on the other hand, didn't look back at Izumo. He continued staring at the green lightning cackling around Anna's Sword of Damocles.

"He's going to blast us all at once? Damn!" mumbled the woman beneath her breath. Misaki turned to look back at the woman but she was already sinking to the ground with the use of her manipulation technique. Apparently, even she is not aware of what her King planned on doing.

"We should get out of here!" Neko panicked.

"It's…" Kuroh answered, "…it's too late."

The Black Dog is right. Even if they were to run away, it's too late now. Mikoto watched a huge green orb form above Anna's Sword of Damocles. Swallowing at the saliva that accumulated in his mouth with a loud gulp, he gritted his teeth together. Within a heartbeat, a heavy and huge green lightning shot from the said orb; coming at their direction in an astounding swiftness.

Anna raised her palms and quickly, a shield formed around her Sword of Damocles, protecting them from the huge blast of electricity.

Mikoto glanced at Anna, calling out her name but she did not seem to hear him underneath the sound of static and explosion.

This is too much for her to handle, he knows. She can't do this, not all alone and in the state in which she is in – exhausted, pressured and still new to the Power of the Red Aura. Clenching his hands into fists, Mikoto closed his eyes; feeling the painful throbbing of his brain against his skull. It infuriates him that he is unable to do anything to help Anna at the time of need, with all their lives at stake.

On and on, the lightning was brought forth at their direction; pounding at the shield Anna had set up to protect them. It wasn't stopping, not even lessening with its intensity.

"This time, I'll protect…" Anna said, "…everyone!"

All of them held their breaths as Anna continued fighting back the lethal electricity ready to slay them.

But Mikoto was right. This is too much for her to handle, and she cannot do it on her own. Their eyes widened as they watched Anna taking a few steps backwards in exhaustion, losing her balance before falling back to the ground, the shield around her Sword disappearing. In haste, Izumo catches the Red Queen's petite body in his arms. The lightning had stopped the second Anna's shield had broken apart but Mikoto knew it wasn't finished. Electricity continued to pass against the green orb before again, shooting another huge lightning at them.

Seconds after the green lightning was shot, Mikoto saw a translucent shield wrapping over them, the same as that of Anna's but different in color. A small smile crept on his thin lips, his tensed demeanor relaxing as he sees another Sword of Damocles floating above them, just beside Anna's. As soon as the lightning had touched the blue shield that was protecting them, lightning was eaten by light blue crystals. The whole length of it was consumed by the snow-like crystals, up until the orb and within a heartbeat, the lightning shattered in a million tiny lights falling around like snow.

"Reisi…" the name slipped out of Mikoto's mouth without him meaning it to as he sighed in relief. He looked up and he is certain that he is grinning like a complete idiot while he eyed his lover's Sword of Damocles.

Sighing out loud, Izumo scratched his head, "Guess we gotta thank your Glasses Girl, huh, Mikoto?"

Anna opened her eyes slowly. Izumo had made her lay her head on his lap and from that angle, looking up, she could see the Blue Queen's Sword and hers as well, both floating mightily in the sky. It was such a sight indeed.

Chuckling, Mikoto shook his head, "She never fails to surprise me. Damn, she makes me crazy…" He whispered, smirking. "…that's why I love her."

Misaki blushed upon hearing Mikoto's mushy words for the Blue Queen. He never would have thought Mikoto would speak like that about anyone, especially the Blue Queen. All the times they were together, Mikoto is not one to share his thoughts and his feelings through words…so when he spoke like that, it was a real shock for Misaki. He shuddered and shaking his head, he said, "Uh…we should go…"

As if waking from a trance, Mikoto cleared his throat, smirking, "Yeah."

. . .

Reisi could only imagine the faces of the people of Homra as she summons her Blue Aura over Mihashira Tower to act as a shield from the gigantic lightning summoned by the Green King, Nagare Hisui. Indeed, she really made sure to summon her Sword of Damocles in the last minute, right after the lightning was fired for the second time…just to make them all anxious. Very cruel, indeed, but she can't resist. She had her men line up in an orderly position while they waited for the Red clansmen who descended from the tower.

She stared at her Sword of Damocles.

A few minutes later, Izumo Kusanagi, Misaki Yata, Mikoto Suoh and Anna Kushina exits from the tower; they looked exhausted – especially the newly enthroned Red Queen. Misaki tensed all over when he saw them.

"In honor of the new Red Queen…" the blonde lieutenant spoke loudly, her voice as clear as the morning pink, blue and violet sky above them, "…men, present your swords!"

One by one, the men of Scepter 4 drew their sabers out of their scabbards before making way for the Red clansmen to pass through.

Misaki immediately followed after Anna as she walked towards the Blue Queen passing the members of Scepter 4. He glared at the Blue clansmen one-by-one as though daring them to touch the Red Queen. Behind Misaki, Mikoto and Izumo walked side by side. As soon as Izumo sees the right-hand woman of the Blue Queen, he smiled at her, "Hey, Seri-chan, _guten morgen_ …" He greeted her.

Seri acknowledged Izumo's cheerful greeting; nodding her head at him in silence.

Misaki, coming to stand in front of his former friend as he and Anna passes him, hesitantly looked at Saruhiko. He couldn't look at him in the eye…even if he did help them find Anna. Clearing his throat and timidly glancing at the dark-haired young man, he finally gathered enough courage to mutter, "T-Th-Thank you for the help…" but Saruhiko snubbed his gratitude, thus, angering the redhead.

"Thank you for saving us." Anna tells the Blue Queen who stood at the back of her clansmen.

"I'm sure my assistance would've been unnecessary if you were in your best condition." Reisi answered.

Reisi and her polite nature. It sure did irritate Mikoto on how formal she speaks but he has gotten used to it. Pocketing his hands in the pockets of his pants, Mikoto flapped his lips, taking his eyes off of his lover who has no intention of looking at him at the moment. Reisi is ignoring his apparent existence just behind the Red Queen, being all professional and setting aside her personal life while wearing her blue uniform.

"It is a fact that Nagare Hisui, the Green King, warrants surveillance." Reisi continued, she scowled, "He is a disturbing fellow."

Staring blankly into space at the opposite direction made Mikoto immediately catch sight of the former Homra members who had been the ones present even as the group started to fall apart. There they were, just standing there, namely, Rikio Kamamoto, Yo Chitose, Saburota Bando, Eric Solt, Kosuke Fujishima, Masaomi Dewa, and Shohei Akagi. All of them looked confused and relieved.

"I'm glad all of you are safe!" Rikio sighed; breathlessly as he approached them.

Anna nodded at the group before glancing back at Reisi, "Please take care of the rest."

"Understood." Reisi said, smiling pleasantly at Anna before speaking to her people, her face changing into the serious, stern yet relaxed expression very familiar to those of Homra, "By mutual agreement of the Third and Fourth Queens, Mihashira Tower, the dominion of the Second King and the Dresden Slate are now under the supervision of Scepter 4. I, Fourth Queen, Reisi Munakata, shall be entrusted with full authority of said tower."

After that, Anna headed towards Rikio and the others. As soon as the little girl has approached them, they wrapped their arms around her, putting her in between them in a group hug.

"Hey, lemme join as well!" Misaki sad, enthusiastically walking towards the group. He did not notice Saruhiko glancing at his direction and rolling his eyes to the side.

"Reisi…"

"Mikoto!" Izumo was on his way to walking to the others and he paused from walking to turn to look over at his best friend. He grinned at him, the earring now pierced on his ear sparkling at the early sky, "Aren't cha gunna join us?"

Mikoto didn't say anything. He shrugged. ' _I don't belong there anymore._ ', he wanted to say those words but he didn't have the heart to do so, and he didn't know if there's truth in those words. He wanted to be with them…for a while, these people had been his family, but, hell, he couldn't afford to be with them anymore. He has a different life now and with Reisi, he will have a different family…

"C'mon!" Izumo walked towards Mikoto before grabbing him by the arm and yanking him to the group, making him join the group hug. They cheered happily, "No blood! No bone! No ash!" over and over, louder and louder; pumping their fists in the air. It took a while for Mikoto to join them with their chanting. Mikoto is still in shock of what just happened. Anna is now the Red Queen, the one chosen by the Slate to replace him. After three months of not seeing one another, Homra was finally reunited. He was again being overwhelmed with happiness and after watching Anna protecting them from the Green King's attack just now, he couldn't be prouder of her. He glanced at the member of Homra one by one, they were all so happy – tears were falling from Misaki's eyes, Izumo was smiling from ear to ear and Rikio was laughing too much, to the brink of crying.

Mikoto had to admit, Anna took the crown of Red Queen more graciously than he did despite her tender age and despite her knowing his deep struggle to wield his Red Aura before. He had been right – Anna Kushina is indeed strong, and she seems to have decided to use the Aura to protect people instead of using if for destruction.

"Anna, I think we should go and I think that you should take a rest." Izumo said with a smile.

Anna nodded her head.

While the other members of Homra left the area, Mikoto stayed among the grounds of Mihashira Tower. He approached Reisi as soon as he noticed that there were no more members of Scepter 4 who had their eyes on their Queen while she was looking around, "Aren't cha going home, Reisi?" Mikoto said, scowling; he grabbed Reisi by the crook of her arm before decreasing their distance from one another. He then puts his arms around her, sighing.

Reisi squeezed out of his grasp, "I think I can manage a few hours of rest, but I have to get back to work as soon as possible, Suoh." Then she scowled at the redhead who endeavored to show her affection, "And we talked about this. No public displays of affection and no calling me by my first name in public."

"What's the point to that? Yer peeps know about us and so does Homra." Mikoto chased her while she moved on to walk around the grounds. He scowled.

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Whatever." Mikoto shrugged, "How 'bout we head home together?"

"I still have something to do." Turning around, Reisi caught Mikoto frowning at her answer but much to his surprise, she tried to make it up to him, smiling at him and saying, "I would love for us to head home together…so, can you wait for me?" He did not expect that, he actually thought that she would send him away.

"Yeah."

"Also, don't walk around freely. Stay there."

"Yeah."

After that, Reisi didn't say anything to him anymore.

Mikoto watched as she headed into the tower, leading her people into the tower. Perhaps, before leaving, she wanted to scrutinize every corner of the tower and arrest the Jungle clansmen who are unable yet to flee. He admires her dedication to her job but sometimes, it could really get annoying. He once insisted that she stay home but she refused. He once insisted that she do office work only and not go out and about the places in person but she refused. He grew tired of being persistent so he let her do her own thing. Mikoto actually has no idea what happens to her whenever she's at work. Hell, he doesn't even know if ever or whenever she suffers contractions…

He sighed, crossing his arms to his chest as he leans against the front entrance of Mihashira Tower.

Before descending down the tower, as soon as Misaki and Izumo had left the chamber of the Dresden Slate, Anna stopped Mikoto from following them just for a while so that they could talk in private.

"Mikoto…if you want, I can give you the Red Aura from me…"

That time, Anna was able to see right through him again. She saw it – how much he saw himself as weak while being without his Red Aura. She took hold of his hand and stared at him with unblinking magenta-colored eyes.

Mikoto became speechless after that. He did not know how to respond. It's true that being stripped of the power he wielded for five years needed getting used to, but he couldn't ignore the troubles the Red Aura gave him. With that power, he almost lost control of himself, he almost burned everything to the ground because of the voices that beckoned him to do so. He declined her innocent offer. He was afraid that if he receives the Red Aura, even if it was Anna's and not the same one as his, he would again end up being tempted by his demons. Anna told him that she would be there if ever he changes his mind.

Minutes passed and Mikoto enjoyed the cigarette in his mouth in silence. He had been careful not to smoke around Reisi since he was told that it wouldn't be good for Nazo and it isn't good for Reisi as well.

Seri Awashima made her way out of the tower, startled by the strong odor of cigarette that greeted her. She glanced at Mikoto and she made a scornful expression at the sight of the redhead.

"Where's Reisi?" Mikoto asks, snapping out of his thoughts as soon as he noticed Seri looking at him.

"Captain is on her way back down. Your group did a number at the chamber. She just checked the state of the Dresden Slate in the damaged chamber."

Mikoto doesn't really like Reisi's right-hand woman. He respects how strong and smart she is but he can't stand her boastful face, her arrogant swagger and most especially her interference with his relationship with the Blue Queen.

"Suoh-san."

He scowled, glancing at Seri while wondering why she still has not moved on and left him. She looked like she wanted to say something.

Seri doesn't like Mikoto Suoh. She appreciates his love for the Captain but she's still scared of him, yes, and she doesn't trust him at all even if he is the father of her Captain's child. There is something in the way he languidly moves, how he glares at everything as though he hates everything. He is still the epitome of destruction in her eyes. He may love Reisi Munakata as he says and as he shows but to her, it is not enough. She had been seeing a different side of him since the Ashinaka Incident and he may have changed for the better but there is no assurance that he won't revert back to his former self, especially now that the Red Queen is Anna and there is the possibility of her giving him the Red Aura. Yes, she understands that he may have changed but that doesn't mean that he is no longer the same Mikoto Suoh as before.

"…it's good that you show so much care for Captain but I think that you should double your efforts in doing so. You and I both know that Captain needs to stay away from stressful environment so how about trying to convince her to rest? If you can't convince her then at least keep your eyes and ears at her 24/7…"

"Are ya tellin' me ta join Scepter 4?"

"No."

"Listen up, Miss Lieutenant." Mikoto said, "Reisi is a capable woman who can take care of herself. She ain't the type who needs people treating her like how a mother-hen treats its baby. And if she tells me 'no' then that's that. I dun wanna force her into giving her work up. I'm gunna be there if and when she needs me. So if you ain't got anything relevant to tell me, get the hell outta my face."

"No need to be hostile, Suoh-san." Seri said in return, "I'm just concerned with Captain."

"Compared to my concern for her, yours is but a tiny, tiny speck of dust. _Fuck_. _The_. _Hell_. _Off_."

After all that happened, Mikoto thought that Seri had learned to mind her own business. What he despises more than anything is sticking their noses in other people's lives and acting like they know everything and telling him what to do even though he already knows what he's doing. Like Seri Awashima. She must have been nice to him before because the fact that he is no longer the Red King hasn't gotten in her head. Now that they're equals, she doesn't hold back and hide whatever ill-feeling she has with him.

"What is going on with the two of you?"

Mikoto and Seri stopped glaring viciously at one another at the mere sound of the Blue Queen's voice. She had just stepped out of the door of the Mihashira Tower. Seri cleared her throat before mumbling, "It's nothing, Captain."

"Yeah. It's nothing." Mikoto answered before quickly spitting the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it with his foot.

Seeing Reisi looking at them with a stoic expression which Mikoto read as her not believing the two of them, Mikoto tried his best to form a smile on his lips despite being so pissed off with his exchange of words with Seri. "Let's go home, babe." He approached Reisi, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Suoh." Reisi glowered at him, "What did I just tell you?"

Mikoto sighed, "Stop it, Reisi. I'm just being sweet is all. Can't a man be sweet to the woman he is to marry?"

"You're giving me morning sickness, and I haven't agreed to marrying you, remember? I'm just wearing the ring you gave me."

"You said you're gunna marry me after all this shit."

Ignoring Mikoto and turning to look at Seri, Reisi said, "Awashima-kun, I'm leaving you in charge. I'll be back as soon as possible, call me if you need me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Let's go." Reisi said to Mikoto.

Seri watched as Mikoto and Reisi walk away from the place. She only meant well for the Captain. Pity that Mikoto saw her concern as prying and interfering. She shook her head. She has no time to convince someone who refuses to understand to accept her the way she expects to be accepted.

Glancing at Reisi as soon as they got in a distance from Mihashira Tower, Mikoto spoke, "Are you sure it's okay for you to walk? I can get a cab." He could sense her discomfort, her exhaustion and her pain.

Reisi nodded.

"Want me ta get a cab?"

"No, I'm fine with walking."

"Don't ya feel tired?"

"I don't get tired."

"Ain't Nazo gettin' heavier?" Mikoto smiled, putting one of his arm around Reisi, drawing him closer to him. This time, Reisi accepted his intimacy even if she told him that she didn't want them showing off into public their affection with one another, and in return, she puts her arms around his. She chuckled, "No, not really. Hey, I have an idea. How about you carry him in your stomach for me?"

"That's creepy…"

Reisi looks up to meet his eyes, smiling. She kept quiet, breathing through her nose. Mikoto could feel her breathing heavily. She's tired, and he knows that she just doesn't want to admit it. He should really just get a goddamn cab no matter how much she insists that she is fine with walking from the Mihashira Tower to their house.

"Ouch." Coming to a halt, Reisi winced in pain, grabbing hold at her bulging stomach. This cased Mikoto to stop on his tracks and gasp and stammer anxiously, grabbing for his lover's shoulders with both hands, " _Reisi_!"

Still with the grimace on her face, Reisi just lightly shook her head and whispered softly, "Oya, Nazo kicked me…" she sighed, relaxing against Mikoto. "Good grief, if our child grows up to be like you, I'm going to lose my mind."

Biting his lower lip, Mikoto pulls out his cell phone. That's it. He will not allow her to walk a long distance in that condition. "Hello, taxi? Could you come pick us up?"

. . .

An hour had passed since he and Reisi had laid on their bed, trying to sleep. Once in a while, Mikoto would drift into sleep; only to have to wake up from the feel of Reisi stirring on the bed. She couldn't sleep. Apparently. It was frustrating because Mikoto is tired from everything that happened the day before that ended that day, and he keeps waking up. What annoys him more is that the fact that she isn't sleeping when she needed to.

"Hey, babe…"

Reisi jolted, but she remained on the position where she is – laying on her side with her back facing Mikoto.

"…can't sleep?"

"Yes. It's nothing…" she muttered, "It's just my back…it really hurts and I can't sleep… _good grief_."

"Definitely doesn't sound like it's nothing." Pressing his lips gently against her forehead, he gently caressed her back before rubbing his palm against her lower back; massaging her. "Ya know that you should get enough rest, right? C'mon, get some sleep."

"I know." Reisi sighed; loving the pressure of Mikoto's strong hands against her back. It felt good. She never did expect that Mikoto knows how to massage her back. The brute really does know how to treat his lady gently. He never ceases to surprise her, indeed. All through this journey she is undertaking as a soon-to-be-mother, Mikoto had always been there when she needed him and he doesn't even complain when she demands this and that from him. Through the sleepless nights, through the sickening mornings, he is there for her to make everything worthwhile. At times, she tends to be a little more demanding than she should be and Mikoto had been so patient with her. A smile formed her lips as she glanced at Mikoto, "Mikoto?"

"Yeah?" Mikoto grinned widely as he hears her saying his first name. She has indeed gained a few pounds because of her pregnancy but to Mikoto, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world…especially with her smiling at him like that.

"Could you go to the convenience store and buy me matcha ice cream and takoyaki?"

"…okay."

"After you buy those, please do cook breakfast as well…"

"Yeah."

Reisi flicked her eyes at the feel of Mikoto moving away from the bed they were laying on. Mikoto smiled, caressing the strands of hair that fell on her soft cheeks with his right hand. Reisi catches that hand in hers and guided it to her lips so that she could kiss that hand of his which was covered in burn-scars.

After that, Mikoto left her alone on the bed to run errands.

Staring blankly on the ceiling, and drowning herself in the deafening silence that surrounded her, she could not help but remember what she saw just a while ago.

While she was staring at her Sword of Damocles after the attack of the Green Clan, right after she had successfully protected the people of her lover in Mihashira Tower, she saw a crack forming on her Sword's hilt. Anxiety filled her every being but swallowing her fear, she shook her head.

' _The burden of killing a King…_ ' she smirked, _'…I shall accept that challenge._ '

* * *

 _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
Breaking the habit and melting the chains  
Embracing the fear, chasing the fight  
The glow of the fire will light up the night  
The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face  
Making the past an unreachable place  
Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
I know, this is the point of no return  
I won't turn around_

\- Point of No Return by Starset -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello! I finally updated! Anyway, thank you for all the support y'all are giving me. It keeps me goin'. So...here we go.

Anyway, about le pregnant Rei-chan...I really think Reisi is the type of person who would absolutely still go to work even if she is knocked up as hell. She wouldn't care as long as she's doing her duties as the Blue Queen.

The next chapter would tackle on Homra and what will happen to the relationship of Mikoto and the other clansmen. It'll be based on K: Countdown.

There you go.


	5. Chapter 4: The King and His Army

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Four:

The King and His Army

 _They love you when the lines get blurred, our hearts become the source  
as we push through all of these feelings, failure always disappoints.  
Oh, it's nights like these where it's all in my dreams. How long  
should I take my mistakes? These apologies fall on deaf ears  
How in the hell did I get here?_

* * *

Weeks had passed since Anna had accepted the throne of being the Red Queen. Mikoto had distanced himself from Homra after that but once in a while, he would call them to ask how they were doing. Since that day, he had been pondering about Anna's offer to him. He hasn't yet made up his mind regarding receiving the Red Aura from Anna. He wanted to be part of Homra…but his desire to be a hands-on partner to Reisi and father to Nazo is stronger than his desire to be back with Homra. For days, he spent most of his time with Reisi and her family; he comes and goes along with Reisi to work (starting the day of Anna's enthronement, she had been coming to Mihashira Tower instead of the Scepter 4 HQ) but he ends up being kicked out of Mihashira Tower by his own lover so, he just accompanies her when she goes to work and whenever she leaves work.

One night, he was awoken by a terrible nightmare.

During the past nights, he had been awakened by Reisi shaking him awake but it was different that night.

He dreamt of the same darkness he had been seeing when he was the Red King. In the middle of all that frightening blackness was where he stood. He began walking after a few minutes of just standing and staring into the abyssal darkness. He walked and walked for what it felt like hours, and still, he hasn't found anything in that place – wherever he was. Shortly, he saw a familiar silhouette. Closer and closer, he became with the silhouette which he soon recognized to be that of Reisi. He hurriedly paced towards it. She wasn't in her Scepter 4 uniform but was wearing instead a plain white kimono. He finally got to stand in front of her and as their eyes meet, her lips formed a smile.

He spoke her name then. But he was immediately consumed with horror when he saw red blotches forming on her gut. As his eyes began to widen, he found himself being enveloped by the translucent red light of the Red Aura. The red smearing on Reisi's stomach grew bigger that it made her white kimono look red. Reisi stared at Mikoto with huge, beady eyes before staggering towards him and her body collapsed against him. Mikoto glanced around before looking up, seeing her Sword of Damocles. It looked like it had decayed and rusted, looked like it had been placed underwater and within a heartbeat, he saw the Sword of Damocles falling, plunging towards their direction – just as what he feared with his Sword of Damocles before. He woke up just before the blue Sword would have fallen on them.

He woke up in cold sweat.

Mikoto isn't sure what could have caused his nightmare. Perhaps, the nightmare was warning him about what accepting Anna's Aura might bring to him. Or maybe, it was just his subconscious thoughts and fears scaring him and reminding him why he declined her in the first place.

"Mikoto?"

Mikoto jolted at the gentle, soft voice of his lover.

Looking at him with sleepy half-opened eyes was Reisi Munakata. She looked at him, confused to why he had woken up in a jolt, panting and sweating profusely.

Groaning, Mikoto runs his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "It's nothing…" he answered calmly as soon as his breathing has evened out. He looked around their room and realized that it was already morning. Glancing over to the window, he sees that the sun was already high up on the clear blue sky. It seems like a beautiful and bright day, so much of a contradiction to the dream he just had.

"Oya…it's morning already?" Reisi sat up from the bed, yawning. Even with her usually neatly-combed dark blue hair messy as it is now and with the dark crescents beneath her purple eyes, Mikoto still finds her absolutely beautiful.

"What? You gonna go to work today?"

"But of course." Reisi stood up from their bed. "The reconstruction of the whole Mihashira Tower is supposed to be finished by now and I have to inspect if they have done it well. And tomorrow, don't forget that you and Taishi would have to go there for the landscaping of the rooftop."

Mikoto scowled. That's right. Taishi had once told him that the Gold King had hired him to take care of the lovely landscaping at Mihashira Tower. Mikoto also agreed to help his lover's older brother with the Munakata family business of landscaping.

It's been a month since the incident in Mihashira Tower and he has not heard from Anna, Misaki and Izumo.

"I can't believe that you'll be with us after two months…"

"Huh?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the Reisi. She had her hands on her belly, gently caressing the surface of her stomach. The sight of it looks so precious that Mikoto quickly forgot the nightmare he had. Mikoto smiled.

Reisi had taken a week-long leave the week before and in those days, they were able to visit the doctor and they were finally able to confirm their child's gender. Nazo is a boy. Mikoto also discovered that their child actually responds at the sound of their voices with movements, he was also able to hear his heartbeat when he pressed his ears against Reisi's stomach. He couldn't believe that it would come so soon. Two more months to wait and he will finally be able to hold their child.

"Two more months and we'll be goin' ta your house instead of stayin' with your parents."

"Don't you like staying with Mother, Father and Taishi?"

"It ain't like that…" Mikoto said, "…I feel kinda embarrassed stayin' here for this long."

"Your embarrassment is irrelevant…" Reisi snapped back, "Besides, they were the ones who insisted that we stay here until Nazo is born."

"Yeah, you're right." Mikoto said, his eyes following Reisi's form as she prepares for work, taking her uniform from the dresser before walking towards the bathroom to take a bath. "I'll be going to Homra later. Just gunna check up on them, then I'mma come by your headquarters as soon as possible."

"I don't think that's good idea. Stay as long as you like in the bar of Homra, I shall be very busy today and I might not even notice you if you do show up in Mihashira Tower."

"…okay."

Well, he had expected that, really…

. . .

Hearing the chiming of the bell on top of the entrance door of the bar, Izumo looked up, smiling at the familiar redhead. "Oh, hey, Yata-chan!"

"Kusanagi-san, where's Anna?" Misaki asks as he made his way towards the bar-counter. Cheerfully, Izumo answered, "She's upstairs, sleeping."

It's been nearly thirty days since Anna has been confirmed to be the Red Queen and since then, Misaki would come every day into the bar to check up on Anna and to see if the others come by to the bar as he does. At times, Eric Solt, the young blonde, and Kosuke Fujishima, Eric's orange-haired companion, would be present and sometimes, Shouhei Akagi and Saburota Bando would be there as well. Then, Rikio would come to visit too. But Misaki hoped to see all of them gathered in the bar – that counting Mikoto Suoh.

"Has Mikoto-san…come by the Homra?"

"Not yet."

The bell chimed again, causing Izumo to move his attention at those who walked into his bar. It was none other than the other members of Homra. Rikio was the first one to enter the establishment. He has gained a few more pounds after the Mihashira Incident. He grinned at the sight of Misaki, "Yata-san!" behind him walked the others who had rushed to them after Anna was saved from the kidnappers.

"Wassup?!"

"Y'all assembled here, huh? Well, have a seat. There's something we have to talk about…" Izumo said to the people of Homra who were there. They nodded their heads, taking a seat each on the bar stools in front of Izumo. Clearing his throat, Izumo spoke as soon as they were seated. "As you all know, Anna has become the new red queen, so I just wanna know…what do you plan to do now?"

He didn't expect that he would be answered by nothing but silence from them. Yo Chitose, the handsome brunette with brown eyes who had always been enthusiastic womanizer, hang his head low and kept silent. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

Breaking the silence, Homra's former vanguard spoke up, "Isn't that obvious? We'll re-establish Homra! We will also re-open the bar and from now on, we will help make Anna the best!"

Taking the redhead's side was Saburota, a dark-haired young man who always wears his hood over his head and a dark-tinted sunglasses over his eyes, he smiled widely, "Yes, that's right! Let's do that!"

Raising his head finally, Yo spoke up, a serious and grim expression on his face, "Would that really be that good? With Anna as our boss instead of Mikoto-san, could we really be how we used to be?"

Turning sharply at the brunette, Misaki glared at him, "What the hell, Chitose? Are you saying you won't accept Anna as our new leader?"

"That's not it! But…"

In defense with the words Yo had spoken, Shouhei, the brown-haired, light brown-eyed best friend of Saburota, spoke up. "It's true...is it okay if a little girl like Anna is the leader of people like us?"

Eric, the youngest in the group who once tried to kill Mikoto and who was vouched protection by Kosuke, softly muttered what was in his thoughts, "I…am happy that Homra came together again." He said, "I want to be in Homra from now on too."

"But…" Hesitantly, the dark-haired young man in glasses who sat beside Yo spoke up. He is Masaomi Dewa, Yo's close friend, "…we can't go on with how we used to, right?"

"Hey, hey…why is everybody so small-minded…?" Misaki's always-so-pumped-up attitude had mellowed down at the depressing exchange from the others who were present there. He turned to look at Izumo, "…what will you do, Kusanagi-san?"

"I don't intend to leave Anna's side but you have to think about what you want to do and decide for yourselves. If you came here out of habit, it would trouble Anna too."

Masaomi glanced at Yo before sighing and standing from the barstool he was sitting on, "I'll think about it by myself for a bit…" he said, "I do not want to be a burden to Anna."

"Me too." Yo said, standing as well.

Misaki was persistent. He didn't want Homra to fall apart as it had when Mikoto renounced his throne and when Izumo left to go to Germany especially now that they have a leader in Anna. He approached Yo and Dewa who were on their way to leave the establishment.

"H-Hey, what is there to think about?"

Sensing, Misaki's desperation and fear, Rikio sighed, "Yata-san…"

"Anna is very important to me but for me, Anna is not like Mikoto-san." Yo snapped back, "Isn't that the same for you?"

Misaki's eyes widened at the last words that left Yo's mouth. It felt like a hard blow against his gut. "B-but it's still possible that Mikoto-san will stay with Homra too…right, Kusanagi-san?"

Gritting his teeth angrily, Yo turned to look at Misaki, and Masaomi, feeling the other young man's temper rising, took hold of his shoulder to discourage him from saying something he might regret later. But it was too late. "Look around you, Yata, Mikoto-san will never go back to Homra. He has the Blue Queen and she is more important to him now than us. Mikoto-san chose _her_ over us." He spat bitterly as he spoke about the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata but when he was about to say some more, the bell clang as the door creaked open and standing there was Mikoto Suoh.

Yo's jaw dropped when he sees the former Red King standing in front of him by the door, an emotionless look on his face. Everyone held their breaths, scared of how the redhead would react.

"M-Mikoto-san…"

But when they thought that Mikoto would look up at Yo and glare at him, he just walked pass him and Masaomi and took a seat on one of the barstools in complete silence. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything.

Blood rushed to Yo's cheeks and mumbling an apology, he exited the bar with Masaomi running after him.

In defense for how Yo had reacted, the quiet Kosuke, the handsome young man with the spiky orange hair, finally spoke up, "Chitose really respected you, Mikoto-san, so now he might not know what he should do. While Homra was disbanded, Dewa always worry about Anna and I think he wants to think seriously about what would be the best thing to do right now…"

"Yeah." Mikoto said. He knows that. He understood that Yo was just overwhelmed with his emotions. Besides, he can't blame him for being bitter as he is. He may also be the only one who had the balls to say out loud how he felt about him renouncing his throne. "I ain't angry at Chitose for saying those words…I'm actually thankful to hear how he felt all this time. At least, he was honest…"

"B-But, Mikoto-san…" Misaki said. "…you _will_ stay, right?"

Mikoto glanced at Misaki, showing him a subtle yet sad smile. He did not say anything to answer the younger redhead's question.

Trying to divert everybody's attention on Mikoto, Izumo cleared his throat, "What are you guys gonna do?"

Kosuke was the first to answer, "I will stay with Homra from now on too, like Eric." He glanced at the blonde, showing him a small smile.

Saburota lifting his shirt to expose the Homra insignia engraved on his skin, said, "I have this mark so I will devote myself to Anna."

It truly was heart-warming to see his former clansmen still retain their loyalty for the group even when he is no longer their leader. He was right when he said that Homra isn't but a petty clan of punks and gangsters but they are a family.

Will he leave this family?

Mikoto glanced at Misaki who had been quiet since he asked him a question. Raising his face, Misaki met Mikoto's amber eyes and Misaki opened his mouth to say something but a small rock shattered the window of the bar; jolting them all with shock. Izumo clicked his tongue angrily while Rikio and Misaki walked towards the rock and the shattered pieces of glass.

"It wasn't enough that they post dumb flyers about us." Rikio mumbled. A piece of paper was glued on the rock. It read: 'GET OUT OF SHIZUME CITY'.

"Huh?" Mikoto mumbled, unaware of what Rikio was muttering about.

"Did they figure out that we have started to come together?"

"Who?"

"There are many people who think of us as eyesores. They probably think now that you can't do anything anymore, they can corner us…" Izumo explained, "…they had been pestering us for days now."

"What the fuck!? If they have a problem with us, they should tell us upfront!" Misaki said, furiously.

Shouhei sighed, hanging his head low, "With things like this…if they knew that a little girl like Anna became our boss…" his voice became fainter by the second.

"Wha-what are you saying? Anna was amazing. You weren't there to see it. She struck the ceiling with a phoenix and –"

 _Anna is not like Mikoto-san. Isn't that the same for you?_

Yo's words echoed in Misaki's ears, silencing him in an instant.

"Yata…?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him.

"But that was different from Mikoto-san…" Misaki mumbled in a voice that was barely audible.

Shouhei stood up from the barstool, "I first joined Homra only because I wanted power. When I'm with Homra, it feels like home to me, however, we still have not heard anything about Anna's feelings…if she needs us as well…"

. . .

Rikio, Shouhei, Saburota, Eric and Kosuke left afterwards, leaving Mikoto, Izumo and Misaki in the bar. Mikoto was lost in his own thoughts as he remained on his seat, staring at the empty room in front of him. Sliding a shot glass of gin towards his direction, Izumo tried to catch his attention. Misaki was cleaning the mess created by the bastards who hurled a rock at their window.

"I understand that you're busy with the Blue Queen…but at least make us feel your presence, Mikoto." Izumo said.

Mikoto flicked his eyes at him, taking the shot glass of gin in his hand.

"Those people looked up to you and…it hurts them that you left them hanging without a word…especially right after seeing you with Anna. You can't blame them for expecting that you'll come back to help re-establish Homra after that…"

The redhead didn't answer.

"Tell me, Mikoto. Do you intend to leave Homra?"

Misaki looked up at Izumo's question. He stared at Mikoto, waiting for his answer.

Mikoto renounced his throne, yes, and Izumo had been right – he did leave the people of Homra without a proper word. He just left and he expected them to understand his side without him telling them. He thought they would understand.

"When you told us that you are the father of the Blue Queen's child, those people tried to accept it even when others didn't. They tried to understand how that happened and why you didn't tell them even though, in truth, they really felt betrayed by _you_ …" Shifting his eyes on Misaki, Izumo noticed him bowing his head sadly. Misaki tried his hardest to accept that Mikoto fell in love with the Captain of Scepter 4 even though he really couldn't, he really tried. Every word coming out of the blonde bartender's mouth was true. "If you intend to leave, tell them…don't just disappear on us without a word and then go back as if you wanna return to the group. You'll end up hurting them and I know how important they are to you, Mikoto."

Homra is family.

Homra is important to him.

But can he handle being in Homra while tending to the needs of Reisi, of Nazo?

"Mikoto, so…will you stay or will you leave for good?"

Lifting the glass of gin on his lips, Mikoto took it in with a swift gulp and as he puts the glass down, but he did not answer his best friend's question. He averted Izumo's gaze, as well as Misaki's. Standing up, he said, "May I see Anna?"

Izumo nodded his head.

Mikoto climbed the stairs to Anna's room with a heavy heart. Izumo was right. He hit the bull's eye. He should've spoken to his people about his feelings for Reisi, he should have asked them to understand his position, he should have apologized to them for suddenly renouncing his throne and leaving the group and allowing it to disband without doing anything about it. He was supposed to act as the foundation of the group and yet, he allowed it to fall apart. He made them feel like he abandoned them even when he really never did intend to abandon them.

It was his fault.

Like Yo, he should have been honest, he should have had the balls to accept that he failed them as a leader, as a part of their family…

Mikoto entered Anna's room but as soon as he had stepped into the room, he was taken aback at the mere sense of her Aura swirling around in the environment. It was hot. The power pulsing out of her is overwhelming. His eyes widened. _This_ …this is the Red Aura.

"Anna!" he headed towards the little girl sitting all by herself on her bed, her tiny arms around her thin legs as the Red Aura consumed her whole stature. She glanced up at the sound of his voice and she smiled at him, relief and euphoria filling her. "Mikoto…" she muttered, "…it's okay, I will control it."

The door creaked from behind and turning around, Mikoto sees Izumo standing there behind him; coming into the room. "It's been days now…she still has not controlled her power." he said, looking at Mikoto's anxious look before finally glancing back at Anna. "Maybe, the truth of a Queen's power is that it is something one human can't hold…"

"…what I see in my dreams is…flames overflowing…" Anna spoke in a way that sounded like she was in a trance, "Am I controlling the flames or maybe, I am the flames? Or are the flames me? I am starting to not know. Over time, I start to burn and I become the flames itself and everything becomes red. That Red is beautiful but very scary…"

"Anna…" Mikoto whispered. He understands how she feels. He had once faced the same dreams before. He was fire. The Red Aura is a scary thing to hold.

Anna smiled at Mikoto, "I will make this beautiful Red my power. I have accepted that I have become a Queen. So, I won't run away and give up."

Mikoto approached Anna, kneeling down in front of her so that they could look at one another eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry…"

"Mikoto…?"

"I'm leaving Homra…"

Outside the room, they had no idea that Misaki was standing by the door, his hands clenching into fists, his teeth grinding against one another in a grimace.

. . .

Reisi is glad that the construction of the building damaged in the incident that happened a month ago went well. Looking at the interior and even the façade of the tower, it looked like it was as good as new. Slowly, she walked to the building, ignoring the pain on her back and on her waist as she strode faster. Behind her, Seri Awashima and Saruhiko Fushimi followed.

"Regarding the transfer of the work that the Gold Clan did in the Mihashira Tower, Kamo and Domyouji were in a meeting with the Rabbits a while ago and had already reported to Fushimi-kun everything. We still have no signs of the Gold King. Another query about the situation from the Prime Minister, but…"

"I see. I will personally contact him later." Reisi answered, cutting off what Seri was saying. "Fushimi-kun, please report to me what Kamo and Domyouji had achieved with their meeting with the Rabbits."

"According to Kamo and Domyouji, the Rabbits will continue to work in the tower and that Scepter 4 shall act as their support and back-up. As Lieutenant Awashima has already stated, Ma'am…the whereabouts of the Gold King remains unknown and the Rabbits did not intend to relay whatever information they had regarding the issue. At the end, the Rabbits accepted our control over them presided by you, Captain." Saruhiko said.

"And the Slate?"

"According to Akiyama-kun, there had been no abnormalities." The blonde lieutenant replied, "The room in which the Dresden Slate is deposited had been strictly off-limits after it chamber has been reconstructed."

"Perfect." Reisi smiled, pushing her glasses. "Let's go there to check out the situation."

That day, she, along with her underlings, were supposed to head to Mihashira Tower earlier than this late hour but for some reasons, work had piled up in the headquarters – Strains began to cause panic in people and there had been reports that the members of Homra were being harassed. Not to mention the sudden activities and games of Jungle clansmen that causes delay and nuisance to the lives of people. Strange that the Green Clan suddenly became active after a month that the Red Queen was reborn.

They reached the top of the tower, the chamber where the Slate is places.

Reisi studied the Slate's smooth surface, a coy smile forming on her lips. At last, she would be able to create her ideal world…with the help of this very object before her…

"The Dresden Slate…" Seri shuddered upon the feel of wind crashing against her spine. Strange that she feels as though the rock before them was not but an inanimate object but something that is alive.

"Yes." Reisi said, "A treasure that chooses a King or a Queen and bestows great power upon them. It possesses a great power, contributing to this country's growth but at the same time, it possesses great danger."

Flicking his cold blue eyes at the Blue Queen, Saruhiko spoke up, "Could it do something directly?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"For example, is it possible to draw out a huge power directly from the Slate? Or something like that…?"

"The Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji was the greatest and most powerful King because he was the owner of the Slate. The guardian, if you may. Is it possible for a King or a Queen to possess greater power if they draw power directly from it, is this the possibility you are talking about, Fushimi-kun?"

He doesn't know. Saruhiko did not dare to answer as Reisi glowered at him with shimmering violet eyes. She looked absolutely frightening. He could sense the excitement in her, the curiosity. And it absolutely bothered him.

"A very intriguing topic, but it is uncertain. The Dresden Slate is mostly made out of mysteries and mysteries are possible and so are threats…"

Seri studied their Captain's form. The Slate is in her possession now. If she is indeed a substitute for the Gold King, then she now manages the Dresden Slate and is the head of Mihashira Tower, which operates in the center of the country. She gulped _._ Reisi Munakata sure is someone to admire. She never thought that she would meet someone who is as talented as she was. _'From now on, will this person become an even more powerful Queen?'_

"Hey…"

His husky and soft voice echoed inside the Slate's chamber, making Seri shudder when she heard it twice, ringing inside her ear. She scowled, looking behind to see Mikoto Suoh standing by the door that led him to the chamber. "This place is off-limits."

He cocked an eyebrow contemptuously at the sight of Seri Awashima before finally, moving his eyes to their Captain. Ignoring what Seri said, he made his way towards them, "It's late. Let's go home, Reisi."

Reisi turned to look at him, glaring murderously at him. "I still have work to do, Suoh."

"Enough of that shit. Go home." Mikoto grabbed Reisi arm before pulling her away from the Dresden Slate and away from Saruhiko and Seri. She continued to insist on staying on the tower and doing more work as her lover pulled her away from the place. She became angry, frustrated of his actions when she realized that the hand holding her arm was trembling as soon as she stopped trying to pull away from his grip.

There is something wrong with him.

In the softest possible way his gruff voice could speak, Mikoto whispered, "Babe… _please_ …" his voice broke in his throat as he murmured. If it wasn't so deafeningly quiet inside the chamber then she wouldn't have heard him. He sounded hurt, he sounded as though he got beaten up on one corner of the street.

"Okay. We'll go home." Reisi sighed. Turning to look at Seri, Reisi said, "That's it for today, make sure no one comes inside this room…"

. . .

As soon as they were able to leave the tower, Reisi waited for Mikoto to open up but he was quiet all throughout. He did not seem to be injured, if he were suffering a physical pain. He was deep in his own thoughts, staring blankly into space and not looking at Reisi all the while their travel home. The only time he spoke was when he called for a cab on his cellphone. Finally, Reisi lost her patience in waiting for Mikoto to open up as soon as they reached the Munakata residence. Her parents gracefully greeted them as soon as they entered the house and they bombarded Reisi with questions filled with worry and concern on how she is doing with the early stage of her last trimester, while Mikoto simply walked to their room like a dead-man walking. Reisi excused herself and followed Mikoto there.

"What's the matter, Suoh?" She found Mikoto standing by the window, staring out of it.

Reisi looked at Mikoto as she takes a seat on the bed, taking her blue undercoat off. She massages her stomach as she feels Nazo moving inside her. The child must have also sensed her worry as she spoke to his father.

"I'm a piece of shit, aren't I?" Mikoto sat beside her, sighing and putting his face in his hands.

Reisi raised an eyebrow, "Where is this coming from, you idiot?" she laughed at his words. She never would have thought that the redhead was being emotional…more than she is being emotional herself. Is he the one who is pregnant? She looked at him and sees that he wasn't laughing, he wasn't staring at his palms. Clearing her throat, Reisi calmed herself, stopping herself from laughing.

"It's my fault that Homra fell apart…"

"Mikoto…" Reisi's facial features softened as she looked at her lover. "…well, that's true…" There's no denying it. Homra's fallout started as soon as the members heard of his renouncement of his throne, and it got worse when they learned that Mikoto was the father of the child in her womb. They hated her, she knows. "You let them down, you expected that they'll understand your decisions when you simply walked out on them. I bet some of them think of you as a coward now. And some may no longer trust you the way they trusted you before. You were their King and you put down the crown for what? For the Blue Queen you made them think you hate. They didn't know the status of your Sword of Damocles before because you never told them about it, right? So they have absolutely no idea that you chose to live rather than die when you renounced your throne. To them, renouncing your throne meant that you chose me over them…"

"Yeah…" That's what Mikoto wanted from Reisi. Her blatant frankness – no sugar-coating, no sweet and cuddly, naïve foolishness from her just like Tatara. He needs her to slap some sense into him because he knows he deserves it. "I did choose you over them…but I never intended to abandon them as they thought…"

"They don't know that."

Mikoto glanced at Reisi, silently, looking into her violet eyes. She's right. If only he explained his side to his clansmen, perhaps, things would have been different. It's done and there is absolutely nothing he could do to turn back time and change it all.

"The only thing I could think of to make things right…" Mikoto said, "…is to finally kick myself outta Homra."

"…what?"

Mikoto paused. He did not expect Reisi to mutter that single word. He thought that she will be pleased that he left the group she sees as a pain in the neck. He expected that she will agree with his decision, pat him on the back and tell him that he did the right thing. But she didn't. Just when he thought he could read her mind, her actions…he's wrong. Rather than smiling at him, she looked shocked, almost disappointed. The look on her face made him feel bad for telling her his decision.

"I said…"

"I heard you." Reisi snapped back. "Why did you decide to leave the group? Especially now that Anna-san needs your support…"

"I'm a piece of shit, I told ya. I can't juggle bein' both a father to Nazo and a clansman serving under Anna. If I try'na do all those in one shit then I'll end up doing a shitty job in one of 'em. I wanna be the best father that I can be to our kid."

"You aren't a piece of shit, Mikoto." Reisi said, "You're more amazing than you give yourself credit to…"

" _Reisi…"_

It's funny how Reisi raises him up without exerting too much effort when he feels like he has fallen to the deepest part of the abyss of despair. It has always been like that. She had always been the one who kept his head above water, pulling him up so that he not drown. Reisi Munakata is his savior, she saved him from the ugliness of the world, the ugliness of his own self…

Does he deserve this beautiful woman?

He swore to support her while she is pregnant but it looked like she is doing all the supporting to him. It's quite unfair on her part but he's thankful for it. He just wished that he could be of more use to her than she is to him…

Mikoto leaned in and kissed Reisi's lips before moving his hand to caress her belly. "Nazo doesn't think his father is a piece of shit too…" Reisi said as Mikoto looked at Reisi, "…he thinks he's amazing too."

"Yeah." The redhead smiled, "Thanks."

"Come, Mother and Father are waiting for us in the kitchen, they prepared a lovely supper."

. . .

Izumo could only scratch his head at the horrible sight before him. On the windows of his beautiful, precious bar were the letters written there with red paint: 'GET OUT, HOODLUMS.' Standing beside him was Misaki who had clenched one hand in a fist as he angrily looked at the terrible graffiti.

Rikio had just gotten there and he was with Saburota and Shouhei. He shuddered at the words that vandalized their territory. He glanced at Izumo who was trembling in fury and mumbling curses beneath his breath.

"Damn…I can't believe it…" the blonde, tan-skinned man muttered softly.

"Throwing stones and graffiti. They also broke the water pipes in the bar so there is no water. They put up papers with insults about Homra around the city." Saburota said, recounting what happened a few hours just after their meeting that morning, "Then when they put an erotic photo on Yata-san's back he almost became incapacitated…"

"Kusanagi-san also said that Homra's customers already received threats, those we socialize with flinch away. Already reopening the bar would be…" Shouhei muttered.

"Dammit, if Mikoto-san were still the leader of Homra then they wouldn't make fun of us like this. If Mikoto-san were here…" Misaki paused from talking, sensing a deep felling of sadness overcome him.

Rikio, Shouhei and Saburota decided to look for any clues or information regarding who was behind all the harassment being done to their group. Misaki stayed behind until the night.

Mikoto was strong, extremely dangerous, and absolute. That's how he saw Mikoto Suoh. Everyone feared and admired him. Following his back without wavering had been enough to make them happy. Through the years, Izumo had thought for them about what they should do. On the other hand, Tatara had always protected Homra's space while smiling. Within that space, Misaki had always been able to do anything. He never thought about what Mikoto had been thinking.

Why did Mikoto give his vengeance to the Colorless King up?

Why did he never tell them that he was in love with the Blue Queen?

Why did he leave them behind after the Ashinaka Incident?

Why didn't he stop those who leave Homra?

Why does he keep so many things from them?

Misaki doesn't understand it…

' _I'm sorry…_ '

He thought that after Anna was chosen to be the Red Queen, Mikoto would stay. He thought that he would be there for Anna as Izumo. But he disappeared on them again. Misaki couldn't understand Mikoto one bit and infuriates him.

'… _I'm leaving Homra.'_

Why…after all this time, why couldn't he still understand Mikoto?

"Mikoto-san!"

Misaki jolted awake, immediately meeting Anna staring at him. He was seated on the couch and he did not notice that he had fallen asleep. It looked like it was already nighttime. "Misaki, are you okay?" asks the little girl.

"Anna...y-yeah, sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I thought that if I kept watch all night then I could catch the culprits who have been harassing us…"

Anna sat beside him, gazing silently at the dark and empty bar. She shifted her eyes to the empty couch, the couch where Mikoto had always been sitting on, where he had been sleeping on when he was still the Red King. She sighed, "Maybe…things would not have turned out like this if it had been Mikoto who was chosen again…"

Misaki stared at the white-haired little girl, "Anna, can I tell you something really pathetic? I am kinda stupid…" he said, softly; blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment. He moved to look at Anna and she had nodded her head in agreement with Misaki's words. Clearing his throat Misaki continued to speak, "Because I am stupid, I fail even if I give my best. I probably didn't understand a thing about Mikoto-san either. I hate being left by people without even understanding them…" he stopped himself, thinking of Mikoto Suoh and then…of Saruhiko Fushimi. Saruhiko left him and up until now, he doesn't understand why he left them. Saruhiko left and he never tried to understand why, no matter how he says he hated Homra to his gut. So now…he wanted to understand Mikoto Suoh the way he never understood Saruhiko.

"Because I am stupid, you have to tell me or else I won't understand so…Anna, if there is something you want to do or don't want to do or want to have done then tell me whenever you want…"

Anna blushed before she smiled at him, "Okay…"

. . . . .

"You found out the culprit's objective?!" Rikio gasped, his eyes widening at Izumo's discovery. He could not believe that Izumo finally discovered those who had been harassing them. He, Shohei and Saburota had been up all night the day before, looking for clues and any sort of leads.

Pleased with himself, Izumo nodded his head, "Yeah." He said, "They are a few groups who hold a grudge against Homra. They won't allow our revival and temporarily joined forces. Even if they do not go as far as dirtying their hands, it seems it's best if we give up like this, as it would also help those groups…"

Rikio groaned angrily, "Those bastards…"

"Their means of cornering us is not bad at all." Izumo shrugged, "All things considered, it is difficult for Homra to stay in Shizume city. They will show that nothing good will come from being involved with us and we will be isolated. Although there are several organizations with which we hold friendly relations who told me that we will maintain those. After that, we have to settle things and regain our honor. The investigations are going on and Yata-chan is on his way to the information room right now."

Kosuke, who has been sitting quietly on one corner, looked up; speaking to himself, "We sure are hated…" he glanced at Eric who sat beside him, "Does Anna know about this?"

"I told her, she says she wants to be on her own for a bit. She is outside now."

. . .

Anna had went her way to the building where Izumo and Misaki found Tatara's dying form. When Izumo told her that he already found out who were the ones who behind the activities that annoyed her clansmen, she was filled with anxiety. She really hoped that Mikoto would join them in Homra after all that. She needs him. To her, Mikoto is the one who held the group together and without him, Homra is nothing…even though they have a leader in her…

Mikoto never left Homra even when he was no longer the Red King but he became passive, he comes and goes and does not show much care about the group anymore. She knows he did not mean to make them feel betrayed. He was not to be blamed and so was Reisi. Anna understood that Mikoto chose the better option by renouncing his throne and releasing himself from the influence of the Slate and free himself from the decaying Sword above him that was prepared to plummet to him and kill him. He chose to take things in his hands and not make Reisi kill him because he finally realized how much he meant to her. He chose not to push through with the revenge he wanted and decided to live.

She really thought that he would be with Homra for as long as he lived…

But now, Mikoto decided to finally leave Homra for good.

Is she…the leader that they need?

Will she be able to protect them as Mikoto had protected them?

Mikoto was a King just by being there. With his frightening demeanor, his strength and his overwhelming charisma…he stood among people without fear, with resolve and confidence that Anna is sure she will never have.

She wanted to protect Homra but…

"I'm so small. Can I even do anything?" her tiny body jerked upon hearing something from behind her.

* * *

 _I'll claim the role I was born to play.  
For everything is gone, I saw them for who they truly are.  
Still I rise, still I stand, so put the crown in my hand._

\- The King and the Army That Stand Behind Him by Slaves -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Anyways, here it is, the fourth chapter of the fic. I would like to thank every one of you reading this fanfic. I am so grateful for your support. I'm posting this today because today is a very special day for me. Haha. I'm old. So...that's it for now. More, more to come! I hope I can update faster...hehe.


	6. Chapter 5: Warrior Inside

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Five:

Warrior Inside

 _No longer will this fear hold strong  
No longer will this fight prolong  
I'm bleeding through my skin, pushing through the lies within.  
I'm battling between tears and hate that I have seen._

* * *

Reisi, Seri and Saruhiko were currently assembled inside of Mihashira Tower. They were there to speak to the Rabbits, hoping to have answers about the disappearance of the Gold King and they were also there to thank them for their cooperation and for letting the Blue Queen be the Gold King's substitute during his absence. But before they could go into the meeting room, her other clansmen interrupted her and said that there was a man who was looking for her. The man is also with Mikoto Suoh.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" Taishi, a man very much unfamiliar to the members of Scepter 4, he made his way towards the trio, waltzing casually and without a care in the world with Mikoto Suoh walking right behind him. The surprised look on the pair behind Reisi made Mikoto chuckle.

Turning around, Reisi glanced at Seri and Saruhiko, she must have sensed their shock at how the man was talking to their Captain, "Introductions are a bit late. This is Taishi Munakata, my older brother. He is here with Suoh aiding him to do the repairs in the rooftop gardens." Reisi said, gesturing at the tall and well-built man with a scruffy beard on his chin standing beside Mikoto. The man was dressed in a tightly-fitted white shirt and a bandanna over his spiky dark blue hair. On the other hand, Mikoto looked as though he has not had proper sleep the night before with the crescents beneath his eyes looking bigger and darker than before. Even when he let his bangs cover his eyes by not wearing gel on his hair, his eye-bags were still noticeable. "Big Brother, these are Seri Awashima, my right-hand woman, and Saruhiko Fushimi, the Blue Clan's number three…"

With their jaws dropped, Saruhiko and Seri gaped at the dark-haired older man. Maybe, they could not accept the fact that the Blue Queen has a brother…

"So pleased to meet both of you!" Taishi, being the happy and energetic man that he is, stepped in and shook the hands of Saruhiko and Seri, speaking and bustling with life, "Has she been some kind of sister at work? Well…she did change a bit…" he said, "Y'see grandpa Kokujoji-san loves how I do his tower's landscape…"

The casual way Taishi speaks totally contradicts how formal Reisi speaks.

Mikoto sighed, pocketing his hands in his jeans before shifting his eyes away from the sparkling sight of Taishi and the comical faces of the pair who he was shaking hands with.

"Brother, if the two of you could please start with your work then I would be so glad…and we have a meeting with the clansmen of the Gold Clan."

"Okay, okay…c'mon, Red!"

"Yeah."

Mikoto passes by Reisi and the others then he leaned towards her, held her hand and kissed her cheek, "Take care of Nazo, babe."

Blood rushed in the Blue Queen's pallid cheeks as his lips get in contact with her cheek. As he moves away from her, she glared at him, hissing " _Suoh_!" Her reaction made Mikoto chuckle as he walked away from the three. She is beyond pissed at him but he saw a fleeting smile pass her pink lips before he walked away.

. . .

Misaki was on his way to the collect the information of the whereabouts of the group that had been pestering them when he saw Yo and Masaomi leaving the small establishment where their informant was. They looked at one another as soon as their eyes met. Clicking his tongue, Yo quickly broke their eye-contact before snorting bitterly.

"Chitose…" Misaki grinned at the brunette, a smug look invading his smooth face.

"Hey." Yo answered, still not looking at Misaki's face to be greeted by the annoying expression on his face.

"Whatchu doin' here with Dewa?" Misaki teased, "Are ya try'na find info about the creeps who are trying to fuck with Homra?"

"Whatever." Yo said, crossing his arms to his chest, "I do care about Homra but that does not change anything that I said yesterday."

 _Look around you, Yata, Mikoto-san will never go back to Homra. He has the Blue Queen and she is more important to him now than us. Mikoto-san chose her over us._ Those were his words the day before and Mikoto suddenly walked into the bar. Yo must admit, he felt terrible when he saw Mikoto's uncaring look plastered all over his face as he passed him by. His words would have hurt the man he and the other members of Homra admire but that man never did show any signs of pain or disappointment. It was the same as when Saruhiko Fushimi left the group. He did not get angry, hurt or disappointed…he just let him be…

Maybe, that's what Mikoto expected of them. That they should just let him do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"Nah, forget about that. In the end, you were right all along." Misaki said, "Mikoto-san decided to leave Homra for good."

Masaomi's light hazel eyes widened in shock at Misaki's revelation. He could not believe that the man who was once their King had decided to truly leave them. "A-Are you saying that…?!" he stammered with disbelief.

"Yeah." The redhead nodded his head, "Chitose was right, he chose the Bitch Queen over us…" he shrugged, "But that does not mean I've lost respect for Mikoto-san. Mebbe he has his reasons, reasons we ain't gunna understand..."

Yo shrugged his shoulders.

"Chitose, you said that Anna is not like Mikoto-san for you, right?"

"Yeah, s'what?"

"For me, it's the same. It's obvious, right?" Misaki continued, "Anna is not Mikoto-san. Anna is Anna. The way I admire Mikoto-san and how I wanted to work under his command, it is not like that, but...I will support Anna and protect her with all of my strength!"

Misaki was still in the middle of talking when his watch began beeping, telling him that he just received a message. Lifting the watch and opening it to check the message that he received, his jaw dropped, making Masaomi and Yo anxious. The redhead began to tremble in anger.

"Anna..."

. . .

" _Man_ …" Taishi sighed as he finished digging up the soil. He glanced at Mikoto who was throwing rocks at the man-made pond, making the rock skip on the smooth surface of the water, "…are you slacking over there, Red?"

"No." Mikoto said, "I've finished weeding that plants o'er there."

Wiping the sweat that damped his forehead with his forearm, Taishi took a deep breath and made his way towards his younger sister's boyfriend. "Let's take a break." The heat of summer made every pore of his skin throb and made him sweat like a pathetic pig.

"Yeah."

The dark-haired young man watched as Mikoto threw another stone at the beautiful pond and they watched as the rock glided through the water before dipping into the depths of the pond. He eyed the ripples that formed on the surface of the pond. He watched as the tiny circle creates a bigger one and one that is bigger to the last and so on. "I haven't told you yet but I sure am glad that you didn't give up on Reisi." Taishi said, watching as the redhead takes out a pack of cigarette before lighting one of it and begin smoking. Mikoto offered the man some of his cigarettes but Taishi refused his offer, stating that he doesn't smoke.

"Can't just give up on someone you love." the redhead mumbled, pocketing the pack of cigarettes back in his jeans.

"Well, that's true." Taishi laughed. "How was it like? Taking care of the pregnant Blue Queen?"

"Fine." Mikoto said, taking a drag at the cigarette in his mouth, "She morphed entirely into a different person for the first few months. Sick and tired all the time - barfing uncontrollably and being dizzy and all. Then she began to be moody, and weirder than she already is. I never got enough sleep 'cause she fucking demands this and that in the middle of the night. When I tell her to take it easy, she gets hella angry even when I'mma try'na be concerned for her. It's exhausting…" he sighed, letting the grey smoke leave his mouth, "But, hell, I wouldn't be doin' an'thing else than takin' good care of Reisi Munakata…"

"I hear ya." Taishi nodded, "My wife had been such a monster too when she was pregnant with Umi and even with Kai but then again, it's Rei-chan we're talking about. I understand how difficult that is, knowing her…"

Mikoto could not help but smirk in agreement to the man's words.

"Are you two going to work or are you going to talk about me behind my back?"

A shiver ran across Taishi's spine as he recognizes Reisi's voice. Quickly, Mikoto puts out the cigarette he was smoking and shifted his gaze to the origin of the voice. Reisi is on her way towards them, a serious look on her face. She didn't look quite pleased.

"How'd the meeting go?" Taishi said, smiling innocently.

"Smoothly, of course."

"Lighten up, babe." Mikoto said with a smile, "It ain't like we're talkin' shit 'bout your pretty li'l head."

"Suoh, we talked about this. I told you no public displays of affection and no calling me 'babe' or 'Reisi' at work."

Mikoto was about to retort when he heard his cell phone ringing loud enough to catch the attention of Reisi and Taishi. Fishing out the phone from his pocket, he realized that he had received a text message from an unknown number. Without hesitations, he opened it, thinking that it might be Misaki or Izumo. But when he opened the text message, his amber eyes widened in pure, utter shock and horror.

"What's wrong, Suoh?"

On his phone was a text message that read: 'IF THIS BRAT IS IMPORTANT TO YOU, GET OUT OF SHIZUME CITY' and attached to the message that was sent to him was a picture of Anna's face, her eyes were covered with a blindfold and her arms were snugly tied with tight rope. The sight of it made fury fill Mikoto's brain, making his whole body tremble. He remembered the time he last saw Anna. She was consumed with the Red Aura, gasping desperately for breath as she tried her hardest to make the power obey her. Izumo told him that she still has not learned to control her Aura.

That means she may be helpless against those who took her.

"Anna's been kidnapped." His voice shook as he spoke. He looked up at Reisi.

"Suoh…"

Mikoto glanced over to the Blue Queen's direction ans she nodded her head approvingly. Mikoto smiled at Reisi. He understands what she wants him to do. "Take it from here, Bro." he said to a confused Taishi Munakata before darting to a run from the rooftop. He ran and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

. . .

She could not see them but she could hear them, she could sense them. They weren't that many but they were enough to outnumber her and taking advantage of the fact that she was lost in her own thoughts, they were able to quickly snatch her off of the rooftop where she was standing without her putting up a fight.

"Is this brat dangerous?"

"The truth is, with Mikoto Suoh retired, Homra is as good as done. We are just making all those bratty rascals give up and leave Shizume City."

She should have known that something like this would happen especially after the news of Mikoto renouncing his throne broke out.

When he was King, Mikoto and Homra created many enemies and sooner or later, these enemies would take advantage of him being powerless and unable to do the things he once was able to do before to fight them off.

Now, here it is.

Anna kept quiet, thinking if she should just burn the people who took her. If she burns these people who took her, then it would settle everything, right? If Mikoto were the one who was taken then he would do that, right? Burn them. Not blood, not bone and not even ashes would be left out if ever he burns these people. Then again, in the first place, they would never dare touch Mikoto. They're too scared of him.

Mikoto is a frightening existence, and compared to him…she is absolutely nothing.

Mikoto had been the Red King…

"In the end, without Mikoto Suoh, Homra is just a bunch of half-cooked brats gathering."

…but she is the Red Queen now.

Anna stood up to whatever surface it was they set her on.

"Hey, don't move around!" She ignored the man who barked at her and summoned her Aura, burning the cloth blindfold over her eyed and the rope that bound her wrists together. She looked up at them and the men stared at her, dumbfounded, scared. They weren't expecting that she now possesses the power which Mikoto Suoh, a man they were scared of, once had.

' _If it were Mikoto_ …'

"Anna!"

Anna glanced to the direction where the voice came from, her shimmering red eyed widening at the sight of Mikoto Suoh panting heavily as he stood by the entrance of the abandoned warehouse where the kidnappers hid. He glared at them before shifting his eyes towards the little girl who was staring at him wide-eyed with the eyes of a Red Queen. She looked frightened, worried and Mikoto knew why…she was not the one who was in real danger there.

She wasn't the one who needed saving.

The men in suits who surrounded Anna looked shocked for a few seconds before they realized that the panting Mikoto Suoh was actually no longer a threat, pulled out their guns and pointed it at the redhead's direction.

Mikoto dashed out of the way, avoiding the bullets that were shot towards his direction. He was slightly grazed with a few of the bullets shot at him. Quickly, he hid behind the rotting wooden boxes as the kidnappers continued shooting.

"Mikoto!"

Clicking his tongue, Mikoto gritted his teeth angrily; his heart beating furiously inside his chest and adrenaline pumping in his body. The sound of the bullets exploding filled his ears, making his eardrums vibrate. He wants to do something. He needs to do something. But, hell, what is he supposed to do? Chuckling, he shook his head. He came running to this place without even thinking of a plan in order to save Anna. It's really stupid of him. But he'll do absolutely anything to save Anna…

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to move in and make a run towards the Red Queen as soon as the bastards stop from firing. But before he could do anything, he felt something cold and metallic pressed at the back of his head. "Mikoto Suoh…the monster of Shizume…" said a deep voice of a middle-aged man who was pointing his gun on his head. Mikoto smirked. "…what has become of you?"

"Better shoot before runnin' yer goddamn mouth." Mikoto grinned before pivoting his body, disarming the man with his gun and punching the man by his gut before grabbing for the gun that was held on his head. He heard guns being shot and he expected to be shot down to the ground but when he felt nothing piercing into his body, he glanced towards the direction where the kidnappers who had their guns pointed at him, he saw Misaki Yata standing before him, Red Aura that was forming a shield burning in front of the two of them.

Misaki threw Mikoto a side-glance; smiling at him.

"Ho-Homra!?"

Turning to the entrance-way of the warehouse, Mikoto sees Masaomi, Yo, Eric, Kosuke, Saburota, Shouhei and Rikio standing in front of it. The sight of it brought memories back. Before, he stood before them but now, he stands with them. He smiled.

"What the hell are you bastards doing?" Yo exclaimed; forming a fist with his right arm, his Red Aura coming to cover that hand. The other members of Homra present there began to summon their Auras. The kidnappers stared at them in fear; trembling violently as they stood frozen before the rowdy crowd.

Before Homra could begin their assault on the kidnappers, Anna's small voice cried out, stopping them, "Wait!" and everyone present in the place moved their heads towards the tiny Red Queen, "I can't be like Mikoto. That's why I will not do things like him…" she glanced at Mikoto Suoh as Misaki puts down the shield that he set before him and Mikoto as Mikoto meets Anna's shimmering red eyes.

"We will not burn them today." Anna said. After hearing those words from her, Mikoto could not help but look at her with awe. If it would be him standing there in front of his clansmen, he would have already told them to burn Anna's kidnappers. It seems Anna had decided to take on a different approach. She continued to speak, "My desire to protect things that I cherish caused me to become the Red Queen and that is why, I will not burn anything that does not have to be burnt! It is enough if we show them that they are better off not attacking us."

As soon as Anna has finished speaking, one of the kidnappers pulled the trigger of their gun and tried to shoot her but Anna was able to envelope herself with an orb of her Red Aura; protecting herself with the power bestowed upon her by the Dresden Slate. This fueled the flames that burned inside their chests. Anna told them not to burn the people who did wrong to her and that's what they meant to do. Quickly, the members of Homra rushed towards the kidnappers, raising their arms as they beat these men up; punishing them for going against their Queen. Auras dances, guns were shot, fists met bodies. While this was all happening, Mikoto stood rooted on the ground, watching all his clansmen right before his eyes. He chuckled; his chest bursting with pride as he looked at Anna – the once frightened, quiet eight-year old girl they rescued is now standing before all of them, a strong young woman who was chosen to be the Queen.

He could not believe it.

She really has become a Queen.

"I cannot become like you, Mikoto…" Anna said to him, to which Mikoto acknowledges with a small nod. "If that is okay with all of you, if we are all together, I would be very happy…" Anna said as the kidnappers who were left conscious began to flee out of the place. She looked at the faces of her clansmen, smiling at them as she spoke. They nodded their heads, agreeing on what the tiny girl had said. Cheering, the seven ran towards their Red Queen, putting their arms around the little girl. They were elated, happy. Rikio said, "Anna, for Homra's revival!"

"Before that, just hear me out…" Mikoto said, approaching them. He saw the sad look on Misaki's face as he passed him by. Anna looked melancholic as well. He looked like he knows what the older redhead and former Red King has to say. Truth is, all of them doesn't know what he has to say to them. He walked closer and closer towards these people who were the ones he once protected with the power the Slate gave him, the people he considered as his family. He took Anna's hands in his, looking into her magenta eyes. They held their breaths as Mikoto opened his mouth.

Misaki looked away; biting his lower lip and trying his hardest not to shed the tears that welled up in his eyes. "Mi-Mikoto-san, if you're gunna leave us…"

"No, I'm not…" Mikoto said, "…I ain't leaving you." He closed his eyes, remembering the conversation he and Reisi had the night before. Before going out of their bedroom to eat supper, Mikoto stopped Reisi from leaving the room so that he could speak to her, "Tell me what you think that I should do and I'll do it." He told her then. After staring at him in the eye with an emotionless look crossed on her smooth face, Reisi spoke her mind, "I want you to help the re-establishment of Homra." Reisi answered him, "Think about your people, Mikoto, they need you…powerless or not, they need you there with them. And…I really think that you also need them, even if you do not know it yourself. You need them."

Reisi was right.

Truth is, he needs Homra more than they need him. He couldn't just leave them. They mean the world to him and he is certain that he is important to them as well. The bond they once shared ran deeper than blood and there is no way he could throw that all away.

He should set things right.

He should do what he wanted to do in the first place.

"I've decided to stay in Homra." Mikoto said, "I decided that I ain't gunna choose between Homra and Reisi. I ain't givin' up any of the two most important things in my life. The only good things that happened in my life. Homra ain't just some gang, some clan, some group…we are family and family dun leave family behind no matter what." He knelt on one knee in front of Anna, looking into her eyes as he softly smiled at the little girl, at the Red Queen. He looked like a knight before his queen. "Let me have the Red Aura…and I will use it to protect the ones I love, and I will support you as your clansman, Anna." All this time, he has been afraid of the power eating him up, consuming his mind, body and soul…but maybe, it's time that he stop snorting at what Tatara once told him. Tatara and Anna may be right…maybe, the Red Aura could really be used for protecting, rather than for mindless and meaningless destruction.

Anna reached squeezed Mikoto's hands in hers, summoning her Aura as she held his hand.

Mikoto felt the warmth on his palms. It wasn't the painful burn he had once experienced while he was battling the Blue Queen in the school on the island. It was more like a warmth coming from a subtle embrace, a warmth from a soft kiss. Slowly, the warmth begin to devour his whole body, head to toe. And as it did, he didn't feel frightened, he felt…strong. The power that Anna was presenting to him felt amazing.

He could still remember when he was chosen by the Dresden Slate to be the Red King when he was nineteen. It wasn't like this at all. The warmth that embraced him from before felt stronger and he was lifted weightless in the air before but now, he is well aware that he was on the ground, on his knee before Anna, the Red Queen.

He felt a warmth concentrating on his left bicep, and he could feel something being inscribed on his bare skin on that spot - the insignia of Homra.

He looked up to meet Anna's eyes as she whispers to him, "Welcome back."

"I-I never thought that…!" Misaki stammered before tears finally began to leave his light hazel eyes and turned him into a complete mess as he wept hideously because of the overwhelming joy he feels. "…Mikoto-san wouldn't leave us!"

Standing, Mikoto looks at his palms and realized that they were glowing…and they are glowing with a fainter Red than that of his Red before. Indeed. This is not his Red. This is Anna's Red. The translucent Red that covered his hand until his wrist. With these hands, he will protect everyone.

Rikio cleared his throat, ready to pump his fist in the air, "Well? For Homra's revival and Mikoto-san's homecoming!"

Looking at each of the men's faces, Mikoto smiled at them and together, they pumped their fists in the air, "NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"

. . .

"Homra has been in disorder for a while, but it seems like it has calmed down for now." Seri, just receiving a text message from Izumo Kusanagi, spoke to her Captain while they were on their way out of Mihashira Tower, "That young girl too...she does well..."

Seri never would have expected that a young girl like Anna Kushina would be able to handle being the new Red Queen in such a tender age. Even Saruhiko could not believe it himself.

"Despite being so young, she is able to act like a Queen. It is nothing to disdain…" Reisi answered without even throwing a glance at her lieutenant.

"Suoh-san has decided to join back Homra as well…"

Reisi smirked. Well, that's good to know. Mikoto actually followed her advice. And, here she is, thinking that he never listens to her and does the things he wanted to do.

Seri could not help but feel troubled. The former Red King has decided to join the group he established before as the Red King and…does that mean that he received the Red Aura from the Red Queen then? If so, Seri could not help but feel afraid. There is no way of telling that Mikoto Suoh would not avert back to his destructive nature when he once held the Red Aura. The Power had almost driven him mad, almost made him suffer a Damocles Down and kill those who were once present in Ashinaka High School five months ago. And the fight he and the Blue Queen had…there is also no way of telling that that fight between Mikoto Suoh and Reisi Munakata did not cost any harm in the Blue Queen.

She really has a bad feeling about this…

. . .

Mikoto was finally able to open up to his co-members about all the things he wanted to say to them but didn't. Finally, after all the years they spent with one another, he decided to open up to them. He apologized for not being able to prevent the fallout of Homra, he apologized for renouncing his throne and for making them feel like he has decided to abandon them, he then began to recount his memories with Reisi Munakata, Glasses Girl and Blue Queen to them. He told them that he was not able to explain his feelings for the Blue Queen to them because most of the time, he was convinced that he hated the Blue Queen to the core, he was convinced that he was no longer in love with her. Hell, it took him a while to realize that he actually loves her.

He left the bar to go to Mihashira Tower to walk Reisi home.

As soon as he spotted the Blue Queen in the grounds of the tower, he made his way towards her direction and put his arms around her in a tender embrace.

"What's wrong with you this time, Suoh?" Reisi asks him.

"Nothin'…" he answered, "…just happy." And then he released her from his arms.

In the early years of his life, he was only aware of negative emotions. For so long, he was angry, hateful, bitter, frustrated – all those negativity in him, clouding his mind and making him grow up into a violent teen who never cared much about the world. When he met Reisi, he felt the alien sensation of attraction and he had no clue what to do with it. He couldn't ignore it, less the attraction he felt for her becomes stronger. This attraction soon became infatuation. And when he became Reisi's friend, he began, bit by bit, to appreciate life. Soon, he got his heart broken and he became the same angry, hateful, bitter and frustrated Mikoto Suoh who grew up into a violent Red King, into the monster of Shizume City. He reunites with Reisi and he slowly realized that he truly does love her and that's when he started to feel… _happy_.

There are many things he came to regret in his life, that's true but that does not include him getting his heart broken over his once unrequited love for Reisi Munakata or him becoming the frightening Red King he had been or even him renouncing his throne. If he could have a do over, he would still choose to fall in love with Reisi Munakata even if he gets his heart broken, he would do all of that if it leads to the life he is living now.

Yes, there are many things he came to regret in his life but surely, deciding to fall in love with the Blue Queen and deciding to be return to the Red Clan to be a clansman in Homra will be the decisions he will never come to regret for the rest of his life.

"Did Bro finish fixing the landscaping on the rooftop?"

"Of course. Even without you, he did a great job."

"Is he angry at me for ditchin' him?"

"No."

"Good."

"Let's go home." Reisi said as Mikoto puts his arm around her body, keeping her close against his body.

"Heh, then we ain't goin' nowhere, huh?" Mikoto chuckled, "'Coz yer my home, babe."

Reisi glanced at him, a sour expression on her face; not appreciating Mikoto's terrible attempt to make her feel any romantic excitement whatsoever. Shaking her head, she sighed, "You idiot." But then, she once again took a glance at him and a smile was on her lips when she did. "You're warmer than usual…" Reisi said as she leans closer against her lover.

The pair blissfully walked away from Mihashira Tower, the tower where the mysterious Dresden Slate is placed for decades now, totally unaware of the nearing danger that is lurking at the corner, ready to blow up right in front of their faces.

Ambitions require sacrifices. To achieve one's ambitions, one must pay a great price…

* * *

 _I'm alive  
A revolution lies inside  
I'm alive  
No longer will this hate divide and I'll stand  
I will fight just to survive  
I won't be denied, I'm a warrior inside._

-Warrior Inside by Leader -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

You didn't really think Mikoto would leave Homra, did you? :D I wouldn't let that happen. Homra is a big part of Mikoto Suoh's life. Mikoto would be the Dick Grayson/Nightwing of Teen Titans - giving up his mantle as Red King to become simply Mikoto Suoh who is still part of the group. Yeah, sorry...too much comics. XD

Get ready for the next chapter...

And I do mean get ready for it! *intense stare*


	7. Chapter 6: Nothing Remains

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Six:

Nothing Remains

 _I watched the colors fade in you  
Saw the shadow take control  
And the world that we once knew  
I watched it crumble and fall  
I can't believe that it's over  
So many things I should have done  
The world is so much colder  
Without the sun  
Now I am nothing  
And nothing can heal the pain  
Of this empty feeling_

* * *

Seri has no idea how long it has been since the attack in Mihashira Tower by the Green Clan. Truth is, she doesn't know because of all the work they had been doing. The Captain always comes to the chamber of the Dresden Slate even if she's nearing her due date. Seri could not help but resent Mikoto Suoh for letting the Captain do as she wishes, going to work and all. Perhaps, he is now partying with Homra to the point that he is ignoring his responsibility as the lover of the Blue Queen since he got back together with the Red Clan and had received the Red Aura from the small Red Queen…but so far, she still has not heard of the Red Clan doing any trouble.

The Blue Queen has Saruhiko and her come with her in the chamber of the Slate every time she visits Mihashira Tower and Seri has no idea what the Captain does in there but one time, when Seri glanced at the Queen's direction and saw her standing in the middle of the Slate, staring at the Slate with lifeless, translucent and glowing blue eyes…but then…there was nothing. When Seri asked her about it, she brushed her off, saying it was nothing at all.

Every time the Blue Queen looks at the Slate, Seri could not help but wonder, _'What is the Blue Queen thinking in front of the Slate?'_

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Awashima!"

Seri nodded off, still staring blankly into space. She glanced at the direction where the voice calling out to her and sees Saruhiko glaring at her. "…you're spilling your coffee."

"Huh? Wha –?" the blonde lieutenant shifted her eyes to look at the cup she held in her right hand and sees that she had tipped her cup slightly and the black coffee in it was being spilled to the smooth floor of their office. "Ah. Oh, no…" Seri gasped, quickly turning it to stop it from spilling. "Sorry…" She actually forgot that she's already at work.

Saruhiko stared at the older young woman. All the stress of work has obviously taken its toll on her; her face has gone pale ad she has been spacing out for quite a bit. "The Green Clan…huh…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes." Saruhiko continued, "Low-ranking clansmen of Jungle who don't have even a tiny bit of information on the Green Clan are regularly causing petty incidents. On top of that, incidents with normal Strains have also increased. Our lack of man-power is making them abuse their power." For the pass days, the members of Jungle had been painting the town red, causing idiotic dilemmas for Scepter 4.

The lieutenant is still not in her one-hundred percent.

"Yes…it seems necessary to rethink the system."

Clicking his tongue, the dark-haired young man shifted his blue eyes away from Seri Awashima, "Tsk. But that's not what is bothering you, is it, Lieutenant?"

To this, Seri shuddered, feeling a heavier weight against her shoulders. She doesn't look too happy. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, "It's about the Captain's Weismann level…"

. . .

"Seri-chan…"

No response.

"Se…ri…chaaaaaan!"

"Huh?" The blonde young woman blinked before finally pulling herself out of wherever it was that she was in. Her blue eyes widened when she sees the familiar blonde Homra member standing before her. The piercing on his ear sparkling due to the little light that illuminates the bar at that hour of night. That's new…she haven't noticed that before. Or maybe, he had been wearing that since he got back from Germany.

A soft chuckle left the bartender, "You sure are spacin' out…what's the matter?" At the moment, Seri wasn't in her Scepter 4 uniform, instead, she wore a beige-colored long-sleeved one-piece dress, and has her long wavy blonde hair in a ponytail. She was, once again, the lax and casual Seri Awashima and not the uptight Blue lieutenant of Scepter 4.

Seri shrugged, "No, it's nothing. I am glad the situation involving your clan has settled down. Not only is it busy for us lately, if problems were to arise, it would be intolerable." The bartender shouldn't really enunciate it (since women hate hearing those words) – Seri indeed looks tired. Even with the heavy make-up on her, the dark rings beneath her eyes were still apparent and he could actually see that she lost a bit of her weight.

"Homra's been actin' decently lately…" Izumo said with a proud smile.

Seri chuckled, sarcastically; flicking her eyes at the blonde, "Is that so?"

"You're thinkin' they'd be misbehavin' in front of the princess who decided to take action, weren't you? With our Queen, it's been like this. Even the stubborn, I-don't-give-a-fuck Mikoto Suoh would not dare do anything to disobey any word from Anna and Munakata-san. He hasn't even used his Aura yet ever since he received it from Anna. Anyway, how is it for you?"

The blonde lieutenant lets out a slow sigh before she starts talking, "The Captain is…"

A strange creaking sound made Seri stop from speaking. The two turned to the direction where the sound came from and the two sees Anna Kushina standing there – wearing a whole-body pajamas in the shape of a lion. She looked like a tiny lion-cub. For a good minute, the three of them just gawked at one another in complete and utter silence. It was Anna who broke the contact face, her face turning red and her small stature becoming tensed. Softly, she whispered, "The dignity…of a…Queen…"

Hesitantly, Seri cleared her throat, smiling, "Ah…uhm…don't worry about it."

Izumo smiled at the little girl, waiting until she could look at him in the eye before speaking, "Oh, Anna, what's the matter?"

"I was…thirsty…"

Gesturing at the barstool beside Seri Awashima, Izumo nodded at Anna, "I see. Come here and sit down." Her hesitation and awkwardness reminded Izumo that the Anna may be the Red Queen but she is still the same adorable Anna Homra grew to love. "Right now, Seri-chan is not the lieutenant of Scepter 4 but the private Seri Awashima-san. This is also not Red territory right now but the bar, Homra." Izumo chuckled, "You two don't have to brace yourselves like that…"

Softly, Seri smiled at Anna as she approaches the bar-counter and takes a seat beside her. As soon as Anna had taken a seat, Seri spoke to her, giggling as she did, "You worrying your dignity as a King is unexpected…"

"I just thought I shouldn't show any lame sides in front of a Blue." Timidly, Anna explained, lowering her head, away from the sight of the Blue Queen's right-hand woman.

Izumo turned around, preparing a tall glass of iced tea for Anna.

While Seri was giggling, Anna raised her head before turning sharply to look at her; her magenta eyes wide as she said to the blonde, "You are worrying about the Blue Queen."

The words the little girl spoke without hesitation to Seri was like a hard blow against her gut. The Red Queen had seen right through her! Seri's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaping open slightly. Izumo came back and he sees Anna and Seri staring quietly at one another, the light atmosphere around them gone. He shivered at Anna's words and the look of sheer terror in Seri's face. "You mean, the burden of killing a King?" he said without even thinking first. His words made Seri glance at him, her blue eyes filled with concern. Seeing that made Izumo sigh and softly apologize.

He had once spoken lightly about the 'burden of killing a King'. Reisi Munakata killed the Colorless King and, possibly, the Silver King and that may have pushed her Weismann levels. With that, the battle between her and Mikoto may also have been an addition to that…maybe, it's actually more of a catalyst. But Mikoto never even worried about the 'burden of killing a King'. He never thought that it was true.

Mikoto also believes that it's not true, the way he is so relaxed all this time…or maybe, he was caught up in denial about it.

"The burden of killing a King…" Seri's eyes took in a darker hue as she lets out an aggravated sight, "…it's _his_ fault."

Izumo was taken aback with what Seri mumbled hatefully. She spoke softly, hoping that Anna and Izumo would not hear her. He stared at Seri and blood rushed to her cheeks and she knew that she said something she should not have. Slowly, she shifted her eyes on the Red Queen in the lion suit and sees her staring blankly at her. All the more did she blush at the sight of Anna Kushina. Seri sighed, "The Captain's Weismann levels are out of order and if it's found out among the other members…" her voice trailed off.

Izumo didn't answer. Then that means…the 'burden of killing a King' is true. He could not help but think of Mikoto Suoh and how he'll react to what Seri Awashima was mumbling about. Mikoto…does he even know anything about the Blue Queen and her Weismann levels? The poor bastard…

"There are probably who resent Mikoto Suoh-san, right? I wonder if at the same time, there are people within Homra who can't help but resent Captain for influencing Suoh-san to renounce his throne…" Seri looked up at Izumo.

"Seri-chan, that is…"

"But…" Seri said hesitantly, "I, Scepter 4's lieutenant, and you, Homra's strategist and Suoh-san's best friend, should understand, right?"

"Sorry…"

Pouting, Seri looked away from the blonde and she scowled at him, "Geez, and here I was, trusting that I could tell you everything…"

Clearing his throat, Izumo shook his head lightly before leaning against the bar-counter. Anna has taken the glass of iced tea and had made her way back to her room. "No, not that. I'm sorry I made light of you." Izumo chuckled, "Even if ya say her Weismann levels have become unstable, and even if ya think about how it was in Mikoto's case, I don't think it'll become like that soon. Of all this talk just now was about 'something' that might not happen. 'Sides, she can always renounce her throne."

"Don't be stupid." Seri is right. Unlike Mikoto, Reisi Munakata will never renounce her throne no matter what. She is not like him, she loves her duty too much. Mikoto loves Homra but it's different…

For Reisi, being the Captain of Scepter 4 and the Blue Queen is her true identity.

Izumo Kusanagi smiled, nodding his head before saying, "If there's something, anything I can do, tell me anytime…I wanna be helpful." He slowly moved his hand and placed it on top of Seri's as he looked deep into the young woman's eyes, "I want to be helpful, Seri-chan…"

He stared at the blonde lady. His heart began pounding rapidly. She has half-opened her mouth; her beautifully-shaped pink lips quivering. Their eyes were glued at one another. She's really beautiful. Izumo has never seen any woman in his entire life look as beautiful as Seri Awashima. And she isn't just beautiful, she's smart, caring and funny even. Slowly, he leaned closer towards Seri; decreasing the distance of their faces from one another.

Seri, realizing what the bartender means to do, cleared her throat, grab at the wine glass near her and took a huge gulp of her martini and anko; breaking the tension between the two of them. Awkwardly, Izumo cleared his throat, moving away from Seri, turning his face away as she drank her wine swiftly. She puts down the glass and said in a loud voice, "One more! And put more anko in the next one!"

"More anko?!" Izumo exclaimed in shock; his face showing utter disgust.

The bell on top of the door clang and it creaked open. Seri turned around and she looked at who it was who entered the bar. Stepping to the bar-counter was Mikoto Suoh, he has his bright red hair down and was wearing a dark teal checkered shirt. He had with him the cool swagger he had always possessed. He languidly shifted his eyes at her, scowled then moved to sit a few stools away from her.

"I see that Reisi doesn't wanna come home today again, huh?" Mikoto asked the Blue Queen's right-hand woman without even looking at her.

"It looks that way…" Seri said, "Why didn't you come to the headquarters to visit Captain? So that at least you can have an idea on what's happening to her..."

"Been busy buyin' baby things for Nazo with Reisi's mother." Shrugging, Mikoto smirked, "Besides, Reisi doesn't want me comin' ta that place even if and when I want to. Ya think I like it when my pregnant GF not comin' home and working her ass off in that goddamn office?"

"'The burden of killing a King'…" Seri said as she receives the drink from Izumo, "…think about that, Suoh-san."

"What's with chu with Reisi? Are ya crushin' hard on her or some shit?" Mikoto chuckled.

Izumo's eyes widened at what Mikoto said to the blonde young man. Even Seri was shocked with the man's strange humor…if he were really joking at that.

Shaking his head, Mikoto gestured for his best friend for a glass of beer. "That's _bullshit_." He mumbled, "There ain't anythin' true 'bout that 'burden of killing a King'. And if there really is a thing like that, then…" his voice trailed off and for half a minute, Mikoto remained quiet. He was just saying that. Truth is, he had been thinking about that 'burden' with Reisi. He's scared that, one day, it'll come to her and her Sword of Damocles would fall down on her and kill her. He just kept on distracting himself so that he doesn't have to think about it. He's fucking scared, that's for sure. If killing the Colorless King had created any harm on her Sword of Damocles…if ever the burden of killing a King does happen to Reisi, he wouldn't have any fucking clue on what he'll do.

"It ain't gunna happen." Mikoto mumbled to himself before taking a gulp at the glass of beer.

. . . . .

"I have the information department secretly measure the Captain's Weismann level once more." Seri said, approaching Saruhiko that day and handing him a folder containing all the information she wants him to see.

Mikoto Suoh is obviously in denial. Of course, as a former King himself, he must be aware of what it meant if a King or Queen kills a King. He must also feel it too. Seri, more or less, understands why he was denying it all this time because even if he doesn't show it, it scares him.

Opening the folder and studying the papers in it, Saruhiko said to her, "So the readings show instability again, huh…"

Seri nodded.

"But if the Captain says it's nothing, then there's no use for us to worry about." Saruhiko said, handing the folder to Seri. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to make lightly this incident. Why should they worry too much? They don't know how it is for a King or Queen. Maybe they are just overthinking things. He looked at Seri's anxious face and he inquired to her, "Or have you seen something else to worry about?"

Seri remembered one time when the Captain tried to sync with the Dresden Slate using her Aura. She wasn't able to do that. What could have been the problem Reisi Munakata did not seem to know herself. After that, Seri asked her what happened and the woman simply shrugged her shoulders and told her there was nothing to worry about. "Once I saw the Captain fail at controlling her powers. But at the time, the Captain also said that it's nothing. But I…"

"It's certainly no laughing matter if the Captain fails, is it?" Saruhiko said.

A middle-aged man was walking through the hallway where they stood and spoke with one another. He was a tall man with darker toned skin and dark brown hair. There was even a noticeable horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose and his left arm was nowhere to be found. As far as Saruhiko knows, the man is named Goki Zenjo. He serves as Director of General Affairs Division File Room of Scepter 4 but before that, he played a bigger role. He glanced at Saruhiko and Seri as he overhears their conversation but then, he continued to walk away without a care in the world.

Seri and Saruhiko stared at one another, letting their question hang between the two of them.

. . .

Seri Awashima was at the bar that night once again when Mikoto came there. The woman has an anxious look on her face and the bags beneath her blue eyes had become bigger and her face became paler than it was the day before. If the woman looked as haggard as she is then…does that mean that Reisi is in a worse condition? Mikoto quickly walked out of the bar and took a drag of his cigarette. He wants to tell her to stop working already or to just take it easy. Then Anna followed him out of the bar. She just stood beside Mikoto as he quietly smoked. He glanced at Anna.

"You're worried about Reisi…"

"Yeah."

"…are you going to go to her?"

"Nah…" Mikoto sighed, shaking his head. He wanted to…but he had promised to Reisi that he wouldn't nag her not doing what it is that she wants to do.

"Mikoto, don't be too hard on Seri." Anna said. "She's genuinely concerned of the Blue Queen."

Mikoto chuckled, taking the cigarette from his mouth. "Yeah, but I can't help it, Anna. Maybe I'm just too possessive of Reisi." Possessive enough to be jealous of the Captain's lieutenant, that's for sure. Glancing at Anna, he said, "You gonna go there tonight?"

"Yes." The present Red Queen answered, nodding her head slightly. "I'll check on Reisi for you too…"

"...Thanks."

After that, Anna left the premises of the bar; leaving Mikoto Suoh behind. She could feel a great turmoil inside of him. He's confused, he's torn and he's worried almost to the point of despair. The heaviness inside him made Anna uncomfortable, scared. Mikoto is a man of his word and when he promised someone something, he would do it no matter how it makes him feel angry. Just like now. He is in the bar but his mind is drifting to wherever the Blue Queen is.

It took a few minutes for Anna to reach the headquarters of Scepter 4. As soon as she got there, she saw Saruhiko Fushimi, a very familiar young man. He had just gotten past the gate of the headquarters and looked as though he was in a hurry to go somewhere. But he caught sight of her and he came to an abrupt stop as she approached him.

Anna liked Saruhiko – he was quiet but he gets things done. She especially liked his bond with Misaki. The two seem to perfectly fit one another as though they were made to complement one another. It's astonishing that there are people who seem to be made for one another – like Mikoto and Reisi, like Misaki and Saruhiko.

While the little girl was reminiscing, Saruhiko tried to catch her attention. Obviously, he finds it strange that the little girl is near the premises of the Blues. If a member of Homra should be around, it should be Mikoto Suoh.

"Right now, Seri is at the bar. Because she seemed to be worried about the Captain so I came to check out the situation." Anna said to the young man.

Saruhiko adjusted his glasses, "Is this about the Captain?" The lieutenant sure is worried for Reisi Munakata. She's acting like a doting mother and Saruhiko almost finds it pretty…pathetic. He, on the other hand, has bigger faith in the Queen. Anna nodded her head in respond. Sighing, Saruhiko shifted his eyes on the façade of the Scepter 4 headquarters, "What does that person look like to you?"

"I don't really understand it. But right now, there is something huge weighing on her and it's not just one thing." Anna replied, "On top of that, lately, the surroundings have been astir. Noisy. Bustling." She shuddered. She has no idea when did it start to feel that way but she just felt it one day – the air about them felt heavy, cold and it made her uneasy. It wasn't natural and that worried her. There was something that is about to happen but she has no idea what it was, she was only sure that it isn't good for anybody. "It feels like just a storm is about to happen. If a storm comes, things will be even worse for that person. That is why at that time, Seri and Saruhiko will become her support…"

Saruhiko has moved his eyes back at Anna and he clicked his tongue at the Red Queen had said, "Simple clansmen becoming a Queen's support? Isn't that Mikoto-san's job?"

Anna turned around, ready to leave. "You are able to become it…" was all she said.

Just when Saruhiko was sure that the little girl would finally go, she slightly pivoted her tiny body and said with a calm smile, "Also, Misaki is doing fine."

Blood rushed to Saruhiko's cheeks and stammering he shouted at her, "NOT INTERESTED!"

When Anna came back to Homra, she found Mikoto sitting by the steps before the entrance of the building, a cigarette in his left hand and his cellphone in his right hand. He had lifted the phone on his ear.

"Babe? You doin' okay there?" Mikoto said to the person on the other side of the phone. Obviously he was speaking to Reisi. "Ya sure you ain't comin' home tonight? It's not really healthy for a pregnant woman to stay up all night working for, I dunno, days…" He lets out an aggravated sigh before putting the cigarette in his mouth, taking a deep breath at it; listening to what his girlfriend has to say. "I know…I know… _a job to do_ , sure. But…I…listen to me…geez, I just wanna tell ya I miss you." Mikoto grunted angrily. "Okay. Just takin' a chance on ya changing yer mind. No dice. Heh. Sorry to have wasted your time. Bye."

Hanging up his cellphone, Mikoto clicked his tongue angrily; scratching his hair and spitting out the cigarette in his mouth. "Fuck it…" he sighed, standing from the steps he sat on. He sees Anna as soon as he did and he cleared his throat before reaching out to ruffle the recent Red Queen's hair. Not a word was spoken, even as Mikoto walked away from the bar. Quietly, Anna watched as Mikoto walks away.

. . . . .

"We have been really busy lately. I'm suffering from a lack of sleep."

"You usually sleep way too much."

"How long does Domyouji-san usually?"

"I sleep for ten hours usually."

"That's long..."

"Fushimi-san, are you going to Mihashira tower today?"

It sure was a noisy day for Scepter 4 and it was still early. There are too many voices speaking all at the same time that he has absolutely no idea who was saying which because of the noise. It irritates Saruhiko but he was still able to suck in the annoyance he is feeling and calmly, answer the question that was addressed to him, "Yeah, with the lieutenant…" Reisi Munakata had already gone there all alone.

From his right, he heard somebody say, "It seems like the Captain has already entered Mihashira Tower."

"Already? That's fast. When does that person sleep anyway?"

It must have already been three days since the Captain last came to her home to sleep and she certainly does not stay in the headquarters to sleep. Saruhiko is certain that Mikoto Suoh is freaking out inside his calm exterior by now. They had been too busy that even Saruhiko forgot that the Blue Queen is carrying the former Red King's son in her womb. Funny. She's actually acting and working like she isn't. Saruhiko isn't sure if he should be amazed or horrified.

Saruhiko and Seri headed to Mihashira Tower together, following the Blue Queen who was already there. As they rode the Scepter 4 vehicle towards the tower, Saruhiko spoke something he would have said to the lieutenant since they approached the vehicle. "Lieutenant, you have rings under your eyes." He couldn't help it.

"Don't mind it. There's nothing unusual about my physical condition."

She's kidding.

Seri is a hundred percent that she feels absolutely horrible. She hasn't slept at all and she's suffering from a terrible hang-over from all the alcohol she drank the night before in Homra.

They are heading closer and closer to Mihashira Tower.

"Fushimi, what we talked about yesterday…" Seri said as she was moving her eyes to the tall tower but she stopped talking when she sees a familiar object hovering on top of the building. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was none other than the Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles. Her heart skipped a beat as she lets out a loud gasp.

Hearing the woman gasp, Saruhiko glanced at her direction then he shifted his eyes at the direction where she was looking at. He gritted his teeth together, staring at the amazing Sword of Damocles floating above the building. "That is…"

He and Seri alighted from the vehicle quickly. Seri stammered nervously as she continued staring at the Sword as she made her way towards the entrance of the tower. "The Sword of Damocles! B-But the Sword of Damocles should only appear when a King or a Queen is displaying more than a certain amount of power…is she being attacked?!" She paced towards it, Saruhiko following her from behind.

"Where is the Captain?!" Saruhiko said to the guard at the entrance, raising his voice. He couldn't understand why the stammering young man standing before the door.

"Sh-She is supposed to be in the room with the Slate!"

"Fushimi-kun…!" Seri said in an alarmed tone.

"What is…it…?!" Saruhiko turned around to look at the lieutenant and saw her staring up, her feet glue to the ground. She looked frightened, horrified and she looked paler than she already was. Saruhiko stared at the same thing the woman was looking at.

"The Captain's Sword has a crack!"

Before turning around, Saruhiko caught sight of the Mikoto Suoh making his way towards their direction, towards Mihashira Tower. But he did not stop for a second and so did Seri. They ran as fast as they could to the top floor, to the chamber of the Dresden Slate.

. . .

The night before, Mikoto was unable to sleep. He could not sleep at all. He missed having his lover lay on the bed beside him every night, he missed being able to put his arms around her, play with her hair and kiss her. Reisi said she has work that she needed to do. He letting her do what she wants made him look like he doesn't care when in fact, it's actually killing him that she hasn't come home for three days straight now. Ever since he received the Red Aura from Anna, Reisi and Scepter 4 had been bombarded with work and because of that, Reisi told him to stay away from her and Scepter 4 until work has stabled out. She thinks he distracts her from her work. That stung but, hell, maybe it's true. Good thing he can hang out with members of Homra again.

Then there's this nightmare he kept on having as well that prevented him from sleeping. He kept having the same strange dream over and over again. Reisi bleeding from her gut. He had dreamt of that before and he did not even want to get so worked up on thinking what it could have mean.

And how can he even forget the 'burden of killing a King'? He had had those thoughts before and just when he started to forget all about it, Seri Awashima reminded him about it. She must have blamed him for that. If only he did not fight the Blue Queen then and made her use her power too much and made him possibly slay two Kings then they should not be having this problem.

He was worried out of his mind and he had to go see her even she doesn't want him coming to her workplace especially when she is busy. He had already gone to the headquarters of Scepter 4 and he was told that the Blue Queen had gone to Mihashira Tower.

Mikoto saw Seri and Saru running inside of the tower. He also saw Reisi's Sword of Damocles in the air. His eyes widened. There…was a vertical crack on the Sword's hilt. Seri's words echoed in his head as he stared at that crack, _'The burden of killing a King…_ ' The sight of it brought fear in him and the words from Seri's mouth made him feel even worse. His heart beat faster, his head pounded. He gritted his teeth angrily, his whole body trembling, turning hot. He closed his eyes. Yes, he could feel adrenaline pumping into his whole body, his Red Aura escaping his body; seeping out of his body like sand from his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he found himself consumed entirely by the translucent Red actually forgot how great and invincible he felt while being draped with Red Aura.

He must go to Reisi.

Summoning more and more of the Power Anna gave him, he felt like he was weightless, he felt like he was…infinite. It felt different than before – he wasn't engulfed with an overwhelming power, a power too much for him to handle. _This_ felt subtle and yet, he still felt invulnerable. He ran as fast as he can towards the tower, the Aura around him growing stronger and stronger. As he came closer to the building itself, he truly felt light to the point that he actually believed that his feet no longer touched the ground. But it wasn't really just a feeling – he truly was rocketing up in the air, soaring with an amazing speed to the whole height of the tower. He could not stop staring at the huge Sword floating above the tower as he grew closer and closer to it. Dread filled him as he studied it. He wasn't imagining things, he really did see a crack on her Sword. The crumbling Sword of Damocles becomes the countdown to its downfall. Just like his Sword was on the verge of a Damocles Down before he renounced his throne in order to stop the Damocles Down from happening. The loud drumming of his heart filled his ears as he rose higher and higher until he reached the top floor where he knew that Reisi was.

Without hesitations, Mikoto crashed into the window; shattering the glass and coming through the window finally to enter the chamber. Pity that he shattered glass of the newly-repaired chamber but that doesn't matter now, does it? But that is the last thing in his head right now.

He could hear the loud smashing of glass around him and even the sound of heels clicking against the floor and the loud heaving of some people he could not still pinpoint who. He landed on one knee and he realized that he has been holding his breath all throughout the moment he was flying to the top floor of the chamber.

"CAPTAIN!"

Of course. It's Saruhiko and Seri.

Looking up, Mikoto sees Reisi standing in the middle of the chamber of the Dresden Slate. She looks pale, exhausted. She had glanced at Seri and Saruhiko's direction.

"Oh, Awashima-kun, Fushimi-kun…" The tone of her voice was surprisingly normal that the sound of it made Mikoto feel a chill run through his spine.

"Munakata!" Mikoto panted. He lifted his head to look at his lover but she wasn't looking at him. His heart hasn't yet returned to its normal rate.

"Just now, the Sword of Damocles –!" Seri insisted.

"There is nothing wrong. I examined the Slate and it accidentally appeared." Reisi answered, smiling at the two.

Mikoto trembled.

Their fight from before.

Her killing the Colorless King.

The burden of killing a King.

His strange dreams.

The crack on her Sword of Damocles just now.

Mikoto stared in horror at Reisi Munakata. She wasn't looking at him. She's hiding something from him obviously. The smile she had on her face was almost similar to the icy glare she usually wears on her face when he was Red King but it scares him more than the glare she shows him.

" _Accidentally_ …?" Seri asked, her voice trembling as she spoke to the Blue Queen. "Captain! Please do not deceive us! You are –!"

"Awashima-kun, today is another busy day. We don't have time to talk about futile things. Well then, let's get to work…"

Mikoto made his way towards Reisi, his limbs trembling violently. He ignored the two members of Scepter 4 who stared at him as he came closer and closer to his lover, their Captain. "Reisi…" he mumbled.

Reisi looked at him and when she opened her mouth to speak to him, to reprimand him for destroying the window, Mikoto shut her up by putting his arms around her, embracing her tightly. He held on to her, meaning to never let go. He was scared…he was angry…he knew Reisi was hiding something from the three of them. He knew that she actually used her power inside the chamber – used it to the point of summoning her Sword of Damocles. Mikoto does not have an idea what she was doing with her power inside there all alone.

What was she doing?

Was she lashing out inside the chamber, losing her mind the way he did before?

Was she trying to sync herself with the Dresden Slate?

He has no idea…

"What are _you_ doing here?" Reisi muttered as Mikoto continued to hold her in a tight embrace.

Mikoto didn't answer. Gently, he lets her go, looking into her eyes. "Tell me...are ya hiding something from me?"

The only answer he got from Reisi was her calm smile and she moved away, pulling herself out of his embrace and walking towards the two gaping members of Scepter 4. Mikoto gritted his teeth, letting out an aggravated sigh before stomping towards them. "Munakata!" he said between clenched teeth, "Cut the crap! You're hiding something from me. Three days passed since the last time I saw you and this what welcomes me? Your Sword of Damocles floatin' in the goddamn sky without any reason? _Bullshit_!" His voice cracked, "Don't do this to me, Reisi!"

Reisi stopped on her tracks as she glared at Mikoto. She opened her mouth to retort but all of a sudden, her mouth quivered, her face had gone pale, her violet eyes widened. "Wait…" Alarmed, she glanced at Seri Awashima and asked her, "What time is it, Awashima-kun?"

"Uhm…ten o'clock, Ma'am…"

Reisi began to shiver, all the color in her face draining away. She looked at Mikoto. "Suoh…" she whispered, "…Nazo hasn't moved since I…" her voice trembled. She was trying her best to keep herself calm but she couldn't.

Mikoto was speechless. He knew what Reisi was trying to tell him but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. His heart skipped a beat. "We gotta go to a hospital. Now."

. . .

It has been three hours since Nazo had last moved inside of her womb and she knew that it's not something to be taken lightly of. Saruhiko and Seri let them leave the tower quickly. Mikoto held on to her as they headed to the nearest hospital. He kept glancing at her face, waiting for her to explain why her Sword of Damocles had appeared over the tower while she was inside the chamber of the Dresden Slate. He wanted to ask her but it wasn't the time to push her buttons, she is upset enough already. Once they were in a hospital, the doctor ran several tests. The two remained quiet. Mikoto was pissed with Reisi because of what happened a while back but he still held her hand in his, supporting her. Reisi was staring blankly into space as they waited for the results of the tests conducted to the Blue Queen. Mikoto wanted to talk, he wanted to say something to appease Reisi's troubled mind but he couldn't. All he could do was be there, by her side while she was confined in the hospital.

Soon, they were given knowledge of what has become of Nazo.

The doctor only confirmed what Reisi truly feared to hear.

Nazo is dead. Their child is stillborn.

As the doctor was talking, Mikoto felt numb. The doctor spoke slowly and her voice was soothing, soft but it wasn't enough to appease the emotions building inside him. Usually, stillbirth has no specific causes. Sadly, it just so happen. Try as he might to listen to the woman talking in front of them, he does not seem to hear a thing. He shifted his eyes at Reisi and she was horror-stricken, her face pale. There was no tears on those light violet eyes. The only thing Mikoto was able to take in from the doctor is that they are free to choose if they want to wait for natural labor to kick in or if they would induce the labor using drugs. The doctor let them discuss it privately. Quietly, Mikoto and Reisi spoke about it together, the two of them avoiding eye-contact with one another. They decided to induce the labor...

Despite the doctor telling him that Nazo is gone, Mikoto still does not believe it…

Even when Reisi was made to deliver their boy after the induction of labor, he was still spacing out.

It felt like forever, waiting all alone like that, being stuck in his own thoughts in complete silence and talking to himself like crazy. He feels stupid, he feels disappointed…he feels like complete and utter _shit_. Yes, the doctor told them that there isn't a specific cause to what has become of Nazo but he couldn't help but wonder if…if he did everything differently, if he took better care of Reisi, if he only talked to Reisi out of her work then maybe, just maybe things could have been different…

Reisi was sleeping when she was brought back to the room she was confined in.

While waiting, Mikoto decided to finally call Reisi's parents with his cellphone and notify them that Reisi is in the hospital. He couldn't tell them what happened because…he, himself, could not still wrap his mind around the idea of their child being stillborn.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and asked if they want to see their child or not. Of course…Mikoto wanted to see Nazo, no matter how difficult it may be. He feels that he needs to see their child. Nazo isn't dead. He couldn't be.

He waited for Reisi to wake up. He remembered the dreams he had before. He should have seen this coming – once, when he was still the Red King, he had dreamt that blood trickled between Reisi's legs while her gut bled and he also dreamt Reisi in that white kimono, her belly bleeding profusely. He had been warned.

But is he really the one who is to be blamed because of Nazo being stillborn?

The door clicked open and in came a nurse, she held in her arms a little creature covered in clean pure white cloth. Every step the nurse took made Mikoto's heart beat faster and faster. With trembling hands, the former Red King receives the tiny, unmoving creature the woman clad in white was gently passing over to him. He held the baby in his hands and as his amber eyes shifted to look at his child, he could no longer hold the tears from falling. Mikoto held the boy in his arms, embracing his cold and stiff body. Nazo's face was cyanotic and his tiny fingers looked almost black than blue. Their child…he is a handsome boy and, damn, he looked like him – the red hair, the small and deep set eyes, the thin set of lips. Looking at him pulled Mikoto to the deepest part of the ocean, drowned him to the point of death. He longed to hold their baby for so long…but not like this, never like this! Mikoto sniveled and he could hear himself sounding like a pitiful boy rather than a grown man. The sobs that left him rocked his body. Tears just kept coming and coming and he did not intend to force them to stop anymore. The pain from his chest cannot be compared to anything he has ever experienced before. He couldn't breathe. His heart was ready to explode.

"…Nazo?"

Mikoto lifted his head and he sees Reisi, hazy-eyed, staring at him as he held their lifeless child in his arms. She isn't completely herself yet. He doesn't want to let go of Nazo, he wanted to keep holding on to him but Reisi had every right to see their baby. He passed Nazo to Reisi, averting her eyes as he did. He couldn't look at her. The sound that left Reisi's mouth as she held Nazo did not seem to be that from a human. Her face turned pale, her lips quivered violently and tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head as she held the boy tighter in an embrace.

The world stopped at that very moment.

Mikoto's heart thudded like a drum and along with the sound of Reisi's broken sobs, he was deafened. He wasn't thinking when he said, "This is yer fault…" A shadow has crept over his eyes. The tone of his voice could bring anyone and everyone running away from him immediately. That's right…it isn't his fault. It's Reisi's fault. He never lacked on doing his part, did he? Reisi was the one who persistently did things against Mikoto's and the doctor's advice. He gritted his teeth, "If you only listened to me then Nazo may be alive. He wouldn't be dead now, would he? If you only stopped doing yer goddamn job for only a few fucking days then he wouldn't be fucking dead right now, right? If you weren't fuckin' 'round inside the Dresden Slate chamber doing fuck knows what then he shouldn't be dead!"

"Mi-Mikoto…I…"

Taking a few steps back, Mikoto lets out a loud wail; screaming angrily as he puts his hands over his head, grabbing at his hair and leaning against the wall behind him. "You killed him, Munakata!" he shouted, lifting his face up at Reisi and he looked at her horrified expression. He's apparently scaring her, hurting her. "There ain't nobody else who did a shittier job of being a mother than you!"

"Mikoto!" Reisi snapped back, more tears falling from her eyes, "Stop it…please…stop…" and she broke down, her wails growing louder as she wept.

Mikoto sank down on his knees; his back still resting on the wall. With a trembling voice, he mumbled, "I gotta get outta here…" he got on his feet, "…I gotta get outta here. I can't stand breathing the same air as you!" and he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. The moment he stepped out of the door, he was greeted by the furious faces of Reisi's family. But of course…they heard him.

As soon as Mikoto has disappeared, Reisi lets out a loud groan, putting her face in her hands as she wept.

. . . . .

"Oi…aren't cha gonna talk to the Blue Queen already?"

Seri Awashima has been convincing Izumo to speak to Mikoto so that's what he was doing. According to her, the Blue Queen has finally taken a leave after Nazo's death and when Seri asked how the Captain was, she was told that Reisi wasn't well since Mikoto Suoh has left her to grieve all by herself.

Gulp, gulp…the words spoken by his best friend entered deaf ears. Mikoto continued to drink his third bottle of beer.

When Mikoto came to Homra fifteen days ago, Izumo was filled with aghast to see him look like the world has crashed on top of him. It was his first time to see Mikoto in such a vulnerable state. The redhead told them that his son is dead and that he could not be with the Blue Queen yet. Anna was the one who comforted Mikoto while the other members of Homra supported him a hundred percent for leaving the Blue Queen that time while Izumo could not help but feel that he had wronged the Captain of the Blues.

"You weren't able to go to your kid's funeral too…"

That's true. He wasn't able to go to Nazo's funeral. He knows that their son was cremated the day he left Reisi. He couldn't see her then – he was too hurt, he was too angry. For all the days that passed, he couldn't get how Nazo looked like when he held him in his arms. Every time he closed his eyes, he sees him…and that only makes him even more hurt and angry.

Izumo glanced at Mikoto and he just sat there opposite him in complete silence.

Once in a while, Reisi would call Homra, hoping to get in contact with Mikoto but Mikoto never answered her calls so she gave up.

Izumo actually feared that the epic love Mikoto had for Glasses Girl has finally reached its doom.

They were alone inside the bar at night and Izumo was currently cleaning when Mikoto went down from his room in the upper floor to have a drink. He had been like that for days now. He couldn't sleep. The death of Nazo Munakata still haunts him.

Mikoto was indeed broken…but Izumo could only imagine what Reisi Munakata had to face.

"It's been two weeks, Mikoto. Go to her already."

No answer.

"She needs you, you bastard. Go there and apologize already."

Mikoto looked over at Izumo Kusanagi. The man was nagging him again like an angry mother. For two weeks, he had been staying with Homra, sleeping in his room before and refusing to go to the house of the Captain of Scepter 4. He is still angry at Reisi. "I didn't hurt her. All I did was tell her the truth." Finally, Mikoto spoke up.

Sighing, Izumo shook his head. "Who are you to say that someone had no right to feel something?" he said, "You don't get to tell someone that they shouldn't feel hurt. They're the only ones who get to decide if you hurt them or not. Tell me, ya s'rry ass…" Izumo leaned closer to Mikoto, looking deep in his eyes as he slowly said, "…do you love her?"

Without hesitations but speaking in a small voice, Mikoto said, "Of course I do…"

"Then get your shit right and get your ass to her place. Apologize. She needs you now, more than ever."

Izumo made perfect sense. Mikoto may still be furious but he does love Reisi, more than anyone and more than anything. For a few days, he felt like he truly wanted to be alone but as the time passed, he felt…very empty. He had been used to being with Reisi that being alone made him feel melancholic. He shouldn't have blamed her for what has happened to Nazo. He was wrong to do that. He was a complete asshole. And he feels empty with Reisi far from him. He has already lost Nazo and he couldn't afford losing Reisi too. He wouldn't let his pride dominate once again. And he wouldn't let his pride get in the way in their relationship. "What if…I come to her and she wouldn't want me back?" he said. No need to ask that. It was a completely idiotic question but he really is an idiot for speaking to Reisi that way. People really shouldn't speak whenever they're angry…they'll end up screwing things up to the point of no return.

Smirking, Izumo said; crossing his arms on his chest while he spoke, "You have no one else to blame but yourself. But there is a chance she'll let you come back. Are ya too chicken ta take that chance?"

"Hell no."

He's sure glad to be friends with this bastard…

And Mikoto left the bar.

Reisi had it bad and he had the guts to lash at her like that? He had the guts to say the stupidest, shittiest things to her. World's worst boyfriend. He is really full of shit. He loves her and yet, he had the nerve, the audacity to hurt the most amazing woman who came into his life. Mistake after mistake. He did not want to hurt Reisi. He never intended to hurt Reisi and yet he did, didn't he? Indeed, he is the worst kind of fool there is in the world.

He practiced all the things he should say to Reisi on his way to her house, saying it out loud inside his head as he walked but once he got there, once he stepped into the familiar wooden flooring, his thoughts went blank.

He could hear Reisi's sobs even from a distance.

Taishi was there and he was coaxing for Reisi to stop crying when he caught sight of Mikoto. The man was angry and Mikoto understood why. He heard him say those awful things to Reisi. According to Taishi, Reisi had not been like her usual self since Nazo's death. It was understandable, of course. One could only imagine the pain she went through as soon as the doctor informed her of their child's death. And Mikoto just had to be an ass. She had been like a lifeless woman and she preferred to be in solitude. Seeing that she is physically, mentally and emotionally unfit to work as Captain in her condition, she finally decided to take her much-needed maternal leave.

Fortunately, he was allowed to come in when Reisi had gone quiet after hours (according to Taishi) of sobbing. He isn't forgiven yet, he knows and he knows he doesn't deserve forgiveness from Reisi's family and yet, he hopes that he could have it. The sight of Reisi on bed broke his heart. His eyes caught sight of the ring around her finger and the love that he feels for her overflowed from him. He thought that after all he had said to her that she would have taken the ring off but she didn't. He doesn't deserve her love but she loves him anyway, she forgave him anyway. When he finally held her in his arms and she didn't shove him away, he felt like he was back to where he belongs. This is where he is supposed to be. Holding the broken woman, the mother of his child made him feel like he has finally gotten home.

"Forgive me, Suoh…"

"You didn't do nothin' wrong…"

"Suoh…"

"Forget what I said. Forget all the shit that I said. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Good grief…" Reisi held his hand.

"We'll get through this."

"Of course…"

"You and I. Together."

Mikoto drew closer against Reisi, pressing his lips gently at the top of her head, "I will never leave you again." And he meant every word of it. "I love you."

"I know..." Hearing those words from Reisi, Mikoto felt like he had been wandering around in darkness and those words were the ones which guided him to find the light.

With Reisi Munakata, he feels utterly complete.

* * *

 _It's like I died right there with you  
I lost everything that day  
When this life I thought I knew  
Was ripped out and taken from me  
I keep living it over  
I don't know what I could have done  
And still my world grows colder  
Without your sun _

\- Nothing Remains by Like a Storm -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

As I've said before...I write the things that happen in this fanfic for a reason and not just for the heck of it because I think it is necessary...here we go. It had to be done, I'm sorry. Now, what will happen to Mikoto and Reisi's relationship after the death of their child? Will their relationship falter or will it grow? How will this affect their character? Questions, questions.

That's all for now, peeps. This is probably the longest chapter I've written in this fanfic so far.


	8. Chapter 7: Puzzle Pieces

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Puzzle Pieces

 _I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own_

* * *

"Welcome!" Izumo looked up as the bell by the bar's entrance clang while the door was opened. He had smiled cheerfully, expecting to see a certain customer but much to his chagrin, the one who just came into the bar was none other than Homra's vanguard, Misaki Yata. Usually, at this time of afternoon…

Seeing Izumo's disappointed look, Misaki smirked at him, "Hey, yer expectin' to see that woman again in here, huh?" the young redhead teased with a huge, mocking grin on his face. He knew who it was that the bartender was hoping and expecting to see.

The blonde bartender snorted at the younger boy's teasing, looking away before taking a martini glass before wiping it with a towel. "There ain't no reason for me to deny that…" he shrugged with a small smile on his lips. He had been rather used to seeing the female lieutenant of Scepter 4 coming in the bar since she had been visiting the bar almost every day now. She had been coming to him for support…especially since their Captain has taken a long-ass three month leave. Seri Awashima can't handle all that stress herself.

"You really like that Heartless Woman, don't cha?" Misaki continued on with the teasing.

"Well…she's pretty…strong, clever and smart too…and…very, very hot…"

He said the right words to make Misaki blush in embarrassment. Of course, the little naïve and innocent Misaki Yata would feel rather uncomfortable when he described Seri's body as 'very, very hot'. People who don't see how much of a bombshell that woman is must be blind outta their minds.

Clearing his throat, Misaki looked away from Izumo. "Geez, what's with you guys and those female Blues?" he sighed beneath his breath as he took a seat on barstool opposite the bartender. "First, Mikoto-san and now, you? I dun fuckin' git it. What's so attractive about those boring Blues?"

"C'mon…don't talk like you're not attracted to one of the clansmen of Scepter 4, hey…" Izumo said, "…you're madly in love with Saruhiko Fushimi-kun, right?"

The mere mention of the name 'Saruhiko Fushimi' immediately riled Misaki up and it looked like all the blood in his body rushed to his head. It had always been like that – Izumo mentions Saruhiko's name and the redhead would lose it. It was really fun teasing Misaki like that when he loses his marbles like that with Saruhiko. It makes Izumo really think that the vanguard is really in love with his former best friend.

"I am not in love with that motherfucking, goddamned bastard traitor!" Misaki shouted, angrily. His face red as a tomato. The blonde was laughing now. Damn, he could never get enough of that redhead's face. The boy may act so tough and cool but deep inside, he really is but an awkward boy. He was rather like his adorable little brother, actually. Misaki was freaking out, still. He continued going on about him being not in love with Saruhiko, about him hating him to his stomach, about it being impossible for him to fall in love with a traitorous bastard like Saruhiko.

Izumo doesn't get why Misaki is so bat-shit crazy angry at Saruhiko. Mikoto was fine with him leaving Homra to join Scepter 4 and so was Izumo. Others do not exactly care about his decision while Misaki is still utterly full of bitterness and pain. The poor boy…surely, Saruhiko meant more to him than he knows.

"Okay…okay…" Izumo said, cutting Misaki's furious monologue. "Stop it already, geez. I was kidding, Yata-chan."

"It ain't funny, Kusanagi-san!"

"Geez, so sorry 'bout that. So, what's up? What're you doing here in the first place?"

"Just wanna hang out…" the redhead replied with a slight shrug, "…so, is Mikoto-san sleeping already?"

"Mikoto isn't here anymore and wouldn't be coming to Homra for a while, you know. Two days ago, he finally went to the Blue Queen. He has to mend their relationship…especially after what happened to their kid." Izumo explained. Sighing, he shook his head, placing the glass on the table. "It must be hard on them, you know. Expecting for their kid to be finally with them, only to discover that their son is actually dead. It's so sad."

Misaki didn't answer. Truth is, he has no idea what he must say. He's too young to even put himself in Mikoto's situation. Izumo seem to look rather affected with what happened. Well, Misaki only feels bad because he saw how Mikoto was for the last two weeks and he didn't look too good. He didn't expect that the older redhead would even go back to the Blue Queen. Mikoto keeps coming back to that woman and Misaki couldn't understand what he sees in her – the Blue Queen seem to be but a snobby, boring and contemptuous know-it-all who does not seem to be too compatible with Mikoto so he couldn't still wrap his brain around the idea of Mikoto head over heels with her. And besides, she's the Blue Queen the Head-honcho of Order. Sure, he knew her before she was the Blue Queen but, hell, she sounded like she was the same boring, snobby and contemptuous know-it-all that she is right now since before she became the Blue Queen. What the hell does he see in her?

"By the way, Yata-chan…" Izumo said, "…lighten up a bit with the Blue Queen, especially when Mikoto is around. He doesn't show it but it deeply saddens him when you and the others show such an apparent loathing for her. She is his girl, after all, and he loves her as much as he loves Homra."

"I'll try…" Misaki said. Okay, _that_ he understands because he also loses it when people talk shit about Homra. Mikoto must feel the same way when they say spiteful words to Reisi Munakata as when people speak badly about the Red Clan. Izumo was right…as usual.

"I'm not asking you to like her…you can hate her all you want but do it quietly. I also do not like her that much but I have to suck it up because my best friend loves her. Kindly tell the others too, okay?

. . .

It was time to finally leave the house of Reisi's parents. Mikoto doesn't blame Reisi's parents to feel betrayed by him – they trusted their prodigy daughter, their most prized flower, to him and he just hurt her. Since he came back after two weeks, Reisi's father kept glaring at him while Reisi's mother could not stop looking at him with a pained and disappointed look on her face. He has to take it all in…because it was his fault, after all. All the words he shouted at Reisi was truly despicable. Even Taishi looks at him with hurt in his eyes.

They are now going to move back to Reisi's house – the one nearer to the headquarters and Taishi would be the one who would bring them to that place with his truck.

It's unfortunate that Mikoto would leave Reisi's parents and her brother in bad terms but he could not force them to forgive him and forget the painful words he spoke to Reisi back in the hospital. Perhaps, they would come to forgive him…but only time could tell.

Mikoto was waiting as Reisi speaks to her parents and to Taishi's children, her niece and her nephew, telling them her good-byes and expressing her gratitude. Mikoto had in his mouth a lit cigarette and he was enjoying a smoke all by himself while he leaned against the truck parked in front of the house. He was exhausted with all the packing they did with their things and with all the carrying and lifting he did. The things they bought for Nazo was left there in that house, Mikoto could not look at them…more so can he not touch them. A few seconds later, Taishi came out of the house and moved towards his truck. Mikoto averted the older man's eyes but Taishi called his attention, calling him, "Suoh-kun…"

Looking to meet Taishi's eyes, the redhead waited for the man to continue speaking.

Taishi seemed hesitant but after taking a deep breath, he spoke up, "Mother and Father are still very mad at you because of the way you acted with my nephew's death, _your son_ 's death. It was _inexcusable._ You hurt my parents, you hurt me…most of all, you hurt Reisi deeply." Mikoto opened his mouth to speak but Taishi gestured that he not interrupt him, "But I would giving you another chance. You see, I am really rooting for you for my sister." Taishi continued, offering a hand towards the redhead, "I would give you a second and _last_ chance…but if you hurt Reisi again, I swear that you being part of Homra won't help you when I kill you, Suoh-kun."

"I won't hurt Reisi again." Mikoto said, his voice as firm as the grip of his hand on Taishi's hand. He shook the man's hand, "And I ain't makin' promises because I will do what I can and I must to make her happy…"

"Good." Taishi smiled.

As they let go of each other's hands, Reisi finally stepped out of the house, a grave expression on her exhausted features. Seeing that Mikoto and her brother had made up, that said serious expression on her face was replaced with a subtle smile. "Oya, oya…" she said, catching Mikoto's eyes as he turned to look at her, "…I see that the two of you are on good terms." She walked to Mikoto's side and her boyfriend put his arm over her shoulders as he pulls her closer against him. He felt Reisi flinch at his touch and he raised his eyebrow, "What's up, babe?" he muttered, pressing his lips against her cheek.

Reisi did not answer his question, "Brother, we should really get going…"

Gesturing inside his truck, Taishi smiled, "Hop in."

Throughout the travel, the three of them were quiet, with only the tunes being played on the radio resonating around them. Mikoto glanced at Reisi as he leaned against the seat she was sitting on. Reisi was seated on the passenger's seat with Taishi on the driver's seat. Mikoto, on the other hand, was seated at the back all alone. It has gotten a bit awkward between him and Reisi. Two days had passed since the day he came back to her. The weeks that had passed when they weren't together wasn't that far away and that's why Reisi isn't comfortable with Mikoto yet. The wound he cut deeply with the words he spoke to her the day of Nazo's death was still fresh, apparently.

It took almost an hour for them to finally reach Reisi's place. Taishi dropped them off, helped with their baggage and then left after that. The insides of the house was dusty so the two of them cleaned the place up immediately. Finally, they finished tidying the place up. Mikoto was certain that they were exhausted with the travel and the earlier preparations but there is a deeper reason why they couldn't keep still, why both of them are so restless. They were simply delaying their time to _talk_.

They haven't quite spoken to one another openly about all the things that had gone between them. They haven't really settled things out with one another. There wasn't the right moment there in the house of Reisi's parents.

They rested on their sofa, breathless with all work they did. Reisi was staring blankly into space while Mikoto takes her hand in his before gently squeezing it. The emptiness of the room complements how hollow he feels inside.

"This place looks so alien to me…" Reisi mumbled, resting her head against Mikoto's shoulder, "It is rather strange that I think that. I've been living here for quite some time, even before the time that I got to know that you were the Red King but it feels like a whole different place right now." She sighed. Her voice sounded so melancholic. It actually broke Mikoto's heart. He could feel the tension between them increasing. Clearing his throat, nervously, the redhead spoke, "You hungry? I can fix something up…"

"I'm not hungry…"

The two of them sat quietly, both of them staring at the emptiness before them. Reisi is right. Actually, it's not strange that she thinks her house is alien to her. This place…the place he comes by often before to spend time with Reisi had felt like a place he had gone to for the first time. They're back to the place they call their home and yet…why does he feel so glum when they are back in their supposed sanctuary?

What was missing?

. . .

The day she discovered that she was pregnant with Mikoto's child, she was stricken with a mind-numbing fear and anxiety. It was her first time then to be gripped with that sort of terror. She knew that the father of her child then had a fear of commitment and responsibility so she feared that when she tells him the truth about her carrying his child, he would simply leave her just as he wanted to do in the first place. She thought that there wasn't any point that she tell him that time since he had decided to die anyway. He was too hell-bent in avenging his friend and dying afterwards…dying in her hands to be more specific. She wanted to save him…and yet he seemed to blind and deaf to her efforts…well, until the last minute when he renounced his throne.

That day, she understood that Mikoto Suoh was indeed an unpredictable man…especially when he tried to propose to her.

Reisi laid on her side on her bed, tracing with her fingers the ring she had around her finger.

She retired to bed immediately while her boyfriend ate supper alone.

It's been two weeks and yet she still could not get her mind off of their stillborn child. It's curious how someone would feel this much grief and sorrow with the death of someone who she never really bonded much…but then again, her son had been in her womb for nearly nine months and that's enough time for her to love the boy with all her heart. Nazo wasn't just her son…to her, he meant more than that.

The creaking sound of the door being opened startled Reisi. Mikoto had come to check up on her.

"Can't sleep, babe?"

"I can't."

It has been like that for days now. She had to lay on the bed, staring blankly into space, waiting for sleep to come get her. She was facing the wall adjacent to her bed, her back facing Mikoto who came into the room, closing the door behind him. The bed creaked as Mikoto moved unto it, sitting beside the woman who was laid on her side, comfortably curled with the bed sheet covering the lower half of her body.

He was lost in his own thoughts as he sat there beside her. Perhaps, he was thinking of the right words to say to her to appease all the pain and grief inside her…words he had already said to her for the past two days. She understands that he wanted to make her feel better…but it just isn't happening.

"I thought that if you're by my side, I would not feel so miserable. I thought when you came back, I would finally be fine but…" Reisi mumbled, "…but it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I…"

"If you want to make me feel better, hold me…make love to me and…" she turned to face him, only to meet shocked and wide amber eyes. She sat up, eyes glued to his.

Mikoto shuddered at the sight of Reisi's eyes. She looked dead with those dull, insensible eyes. What scared him more was the words that were coming out of her mouth. He opened his mouth to retort but Reisi had pinned him beneath her swiftly. The Blue Queen drew closer to him, pressing her lips hard against his lips that Mikoto actually winced in pain and forcing his mouth to open with hers so that her tongue could come and explore his orifice. Her body felt stiff against him, and her appendages were trembling violently.

"Reisi, what the fuck are you doing?!" Mikoto panted as soon as Reisi had released his lips from the rough kiss. Mikoto tried to take control of the situation. He struggled to get Reisi's grip off of him while she desperately continued to hold him down, kissing his neck and caressing his body. He needed to get her off of him without actually hurting her. His eyes widened upon feeling her palm rubbing against his manhood, eliciting a deep groan from him.

After a few attempts, Mikoto succeeded and he grabbed hold of Reisi's arms before rolling on top of her this time. He pinned her wrists down on the bed, glowering at her, "This isn't gonna solve anything!" he said. She continued to squirm from his grip, trying to get herself free from him. The bed continued creaking at their struggle and it was making quite a noise. Mikoto closed his eyes, frustration and anger building inside him.

"You won't bring Nazo back anymore, Munakata!"

The words just slipped out of his mouth.

Mikoto's eyes flicked open as those words left his mouth. Beneath him, Reisi had stopped moving at the mere mention of their unborn son's name. Wide-eyed, she stared at the man on top of her. He gritted his teeth together as tears began to well up at the corners of his lover's eyes. He always hated seeing Reisi like this…he also hated when he does this to her most especially. He lets her wrists go before scooping her body up and putting his arms around her, holding her against him in a tight embrace. Reisi sobbed against him quietly as she clung to his shirt.

"We can't bring him back anymore…" Mikoto whispered.

They were quiet for a bit. Only the sound of Reisi's sobbing filled Mikoto's ears as he drowned in the feeling of despair.

"I'm sorry." Reisi sniveled. "You can leave me now…you have nothing else that's keeping you from leaving me…"

"Reisi…!"

He didn't know what her words could have meant.

Reisi pushes herself free from Mikoto's hold and laid herself back on her side, her back once again facing the redhead. He could see that she was sobbing. This woman…she is completely different from the Reisi Munakata he knew, the Reisi Munakata who had been doing everything with ease and succeeding without even breaking a sweat, the perfect Blue Queen. She's broken. And he is the only one who is able to see her as she is right now – a broken mess.

Sighing, Mikoto laid down his side, moving closer to the woman before letting his arms slither around her body.

He loves her. Be it the perfect woman who struts in her respectable uniform. Be it the student prodigy whose flowers he destroyed. Be it the mother of his child. Be it the Captain of the Clan they clashed with. Be it the Blue Queen who wanted nothing else but to save him from himself. And most especially be it this woman he is holding in his arms right now, battered and bruised with ugly scars that made her feel utterly ugly.

. . . . .

That morning, Mikoto woke up to see his lover still lying on the bed beside him, staring blankly at the ceiling above them with unblinking and emotionless violet eyes. Last night was quite a scare. He never would have thought that the loss of their child had impacted Reisi that much. He knew that it terribly hurt her but not to the point that she was completely messed up. She was Reisi Munakata, the Blue Queen, the Queen of Order, the prim and proper woman who never had a strand of hair out of place; she's strong…he thought that she will not be wavered by anything…but it seems that he was wrong. Everyone has their limits, obviously…and Reisi had reached her limit when Nazo died.

His head throbbed at the sight of the bright rays of sunlight that had seeped into their room through the windows.

"Reisi…"

When Reisi remained silent beside him, Mikoto prepared to leave the bed but the Blue Queen took hold of his wrist, stopping him midway. He looked back to her direction and she was staring right through him. "Stay here a little longer with me." His lover whispered softly.

How can he refuse her? Especially after what happened that night…

Mikoto sighed.

Taking a seat back beside Reisi, Mikoto relaxed on the bed, letting out a long sigh as he laid down finally. As soon as he had laid down, Reisi leaned against him. Now that they're alone, Reisi could finally speak all the words she wanted to say without having to worry what her parents or her brother has to say. After what transpired last night, they should really, really talk.

Hesitantly, Mikoto finally spoke, "You have to talk to me, Reisi…"

After a bit of silence between them, Reisi lets out a sigh and surrendered finally. "Those two weeks when we were apart…I was…" Reisi said, "…I was in hell. I had to mourn for Nazo all alone. Through the merciless days and through the sleepless nights, I felt so alone. Even when my parents and Taishi with me, I could not help but still feel that I was on my own with this cross of grief heavy on my shoulders. You were supposed to help me carry it but you weren't there for me." She was raising her trembling voice by the second. "You were supposed to be there because I needed you. But you weren't there."

"Reisi…"

"Nazo was supposed to be the one who'll keep _us_ together. And when he died…I thought that our relationship will completely fall apart. Isn't Nazo the one who made you decide to choose life over death? And so I thought…I thought…" The words continued to flow from Reisi's mouth. Mikoto stared at Reisi in complete aghast. All this time, she was in fear that he's only with her because he feels like he should because he impregnated her? She doesn't believe that he truly, sincerely and wholeheartedly loves her? She thinks that she needs Nazo to keep him by her side? She thinks that if she no longer carries his son, he will leave her?

She took a deep breath before continuing, "You were hurt, I understand but I was hurt as well, Suoh…and you hurt me despite the fact that I was already hurt beyond any words. You hurt me but still…I can't bring myself to hate you the way I hated myself for Nazo's death. I kept thinking that it was my fault, that you were right."

He was right?

Try as he might to forget all the shitty words he spoke to her, they all came back to his head, haunting him.

' _This is yer fault…'_ No, that was wrong. It wasn't Reisi's fault at all.

' _If you only listened to me then Nazo may be alive. He wouldn't be dead now, would he? If you only stopped doing yer goddamn job for only a few fucking days then he wouldn't be fucking dead right now, right? If you weren't fuckin' 'round inside the Dresden Slate chamber doing fuck knows what then he shouldn't be dead!'_ There wasn't a specific reason that would have caused Nazo's death. He continued to blame Reisi even if it wasn't her fault at all.

Mikoto gritted his teeth together, his words from before echoing inside his brain, clanging and deafening him.

' _You killed him, Munakata!'_

' _There ain't nobody else who did a shittier job of being a mother than you!'_

No. No. No.

Everything that he said were all wrong. He was an idiot. He was an idiot for hurting Reisi.

That time, she was already bleeding…and yet, he just had to pull out a knife and cut her open so that she could bleed to death and then he left her all alone to die.

"When you left, I thought that you won't come back to me anymore…and…" Reisi sneered, "…I accepted it. I accepted that you may no longer come back to me because you can now be free to spend your life as you want to spend it."

"Listen to me when I say that it wasn't Nazo who convinced me to live on that time in the school on the island. It was y _ou_ who was the one who convinced me to stay. I realized that I love _you_ and I cannot leave _you_ behind. I love you no matter what. I only wanna live a life with you by my side an' nothin' else." Mikoto said as soon as Reisi finished speaking. His hands were trembling with all the emotions he was feeling all at once. He couldn't contain all the guilt, the fear and the melancholy he have with him all at once as he spoke. "And the words I said to you before…I wasn't right at all, goddammit…" he said in response, "It wasn't your fault. Nobody wanted Nazo dead. I'm so sorry…words aren't enough for me to express how much I hate myself for hurting you. Reisi, let me fix this…"

"No…"

Mikoto felt his heart skip a beat at Reisi's answer. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened. The world he knew had suddenly shattered right before his eyes in an instant. He felt as if he was hanging from the very edge of a skyscraper and had lost his grip and right now, he was in the middle of a free fall that would end his life. But when Reisi looked up to look him in the eye, a smile on her lips, he felt himself being saved with an arm grabbing for his, pulling him back to safety, on the skyscraper he had fallen from. "You don't have to fix this alone. I'd like to do my part too. We will fix this, Mikoto." She said. "By the two weeks that passed, I learned something…"

She paused, letting out a soft sigh, "Yesterday, before we could move back here, my mother asked me if I were sure if I want to live with a man like you for the rest of my life. She was scared that you'll hurt me again. She's scared the way I was." Reisi continued, holding on to the ring around her finger. She held it gently, like it was the most precious thing she has with her. "A man is not defined by his past errors in life; he is defined by the actions he does to redeem himself from these mistakes. You are a man who never fails to do everything to make up for your mistakes. You are the man I want to spend forever with, Mikoto Suoh. And I have learned that I can't live without you."

Hearing those words from his lover's lips was…unexplainable. Slowly, his eyes widened with shock as her words sank into him. He wanted to tell her that he indeed learned something from their time apart. He learned that his life isn't the same without her, he learned that he can't live a life without Reisi Munakata by his side, he learned that without her, he is actually nothing. He wanted to speak to her but he was just overwhelmed with the happiness that made his heart flutter. Instead opening his mouth to let the words flow, he cupped Reisi's face in his hands and guided it so that their lips could meet in a tender kiss. He loves her so much. Releasing her lips, he hugged her, letting her snuggle against his chest as he caressed her back gently with his rough hands.

They're back. He could really say that they're back _home_ …

* * *

 _I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand,  
Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole_

\- Pieces by Red -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I think I owe you all something rather light after that heavy bomb I dropped on all of you. Hehehe.

Let me explain how the members of Homra reacted on what happened last chapter. These young men..well, they're young and let's think about it: they only see the issue as a tiny, tiny picture - the picture Mikoto drew for them so they're really gonna be biased about it. Not to mention that they abhor the Blue Queen so that's why they reacted that way. They could care less about the Blue Queen because they don't like her.

The next chapters shall now follow the anime. Anyway, I might post the updates later than I should because we shall be going to a vacation and the place we'll go to has no internet so...I cries.

Thank you for all your support and I assure you I would do my very best in writing the story I want to tell.


	9. Chapter 8: Duality

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Duality

 _I have a confession that you will not believe  
that you could not perceive this freak, gonna set it off  
I have a confession, of a side that I hide  
it's a cloak or disguise unleashed, gonna get it off_

* * *

The Dresden Slate…it is a mysterious relic that selects seven Kings or Queens and bestows them the Sword of Damocles and its great power. It was carried into the country by Daikaku Kokujoji at the end of World War II. The Slate has brought forth unprecedented prosperity to post-war Japan. Every so often, a new King or Queen is selected – some lived to wield its power, while others chose to die and leave this world, and then others who chose to simply watch over. On the other hand, he, Mikoto Suoh, the former Red King of Homra, decided to give his power up and free himself from the influence of the Dresden Slate like others in the past.

He tried to free himself from the Dresden Slate but he couldn't completely run away from it. Having his fate affected by the Dresden Slate is inevitable because of the life he lived once as the Red King and being the Blue Queen's lover. One way or the other, he ends up being with the Red Aura and no matter what he does, his life will be influenced by the Dresden Slate. He could never break away from it. Anna Kushina, the little girl he had taken under his wing, was chosen to be the Red Queen, to be his replacement and in the spur of events, he decided to accept the Red Aura back from her to use the power to protect people he cherishes…

Three months ago, he saw his lover, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, standing in the middle of that mysterious relic, doing something he could not comprehend that pushed her into summoning her Sword of Damocles while she was in Mihashira Tower. They lost Nazo, their son, after that incident. Perhaps, the Dresden Slate might have influenced the awful fate of their son but…who knows? Mikoto highly believes that had been the case – that whatever Reisi did in the chamber must have killed Nazo – but Reisi thinks otherwise. For Reisi, it was but an unfortunate case of bad luck.

After Nazo's death, Mikoto and Reisi moved out of her family's house and moved back into Reisi's house. There, they spent time to grieve the death of their son. The love they have with one another is still there but there damage was still done. They decided to start again and let time heal their brokenness and allowed Mikoto to repair their relationship he almost tore apart with his stupidity. Mikoto became more docile and passive whenever they have to make a decision – letting Reisi be the one to have the final word to anything.

Without Reisi in Scepter 4, Seri Awashima was given the authority as acting Captain, filling Reisi Munakata's shoes while she's on break. From time to time, the Woman Lieutenant contacts the Blue Queen and tells her the situation of the Blue Clan while she isn't there. Things weren't going smoothly without Reisi, especially with all the activities of Jungle and the rowdiness of supernatural power-wielders.

Reisi lost the weight she gained during her pregnancy and after three months of rest, she got back to work in Scepter 4 with ease. Mikoto actually missed seeing her in her skirt and in her blue overcoat uniform. Seeing her in action while working, no one would have guessed that she just came from the traumatic loss of their child. She had returned and she returned in her top form. The Blue Queen got back in action as the Captain of Scepter 4 while Mikoto got back to Homra, acting as the Red Queen's mentor and guiding her. Homra had been doing well too. With Anna as their Red Queen, they became more careful but once in a while, it cannot be avoided that members of Scepter 4 would clash with members of Homra while they do their own businesses. Mikoto usually discourage scuffles between Homra and Scepter 4 but if Reisi's Blue minions attack his people then they will fight.

Two months had passed since Reisi got back in Scepter 4. It is already nearing the last few days of November and nearing the early days of December.

Two months had passed and Scepter 4 still has not resolved their struggles at work even with the return of Reisi's outstanding leadership. Jungle had them cornered as they forced them to keep working to keep peace and order in the area. Reisi had been caught up in all the work that was to be done and she has yet to leave the Scepter 4 headquarters to be with her lover. Mikoto sometimes passes by her office to bring her food or simply sit on the floor quietly while watching her work. That was enough for him.

Since October, Reisi had been coming to Mihashira Tower more often and for what reason, Mikoto has no idea…just like the last time he saw her there. When she goes to Mihashira Tower, she doesn't allow Mikoto to follow her. She is the only one who has authority to enter the Dresden Slate Chamber.

For some reasons, Homra and Scepter 4 began to butt heads more than usual. To Izumo, it looked like someone was pitting them against each other. Mikoto could only guess that it's the Green King, Nagare Hisui. But the man's reason for doing so, he isn't sure. The man might be mad…and mad men do not need to have any rational reasons in their deranged brains whenever they do anything.

Mikoto had been wearing his hair down more usually now. It was nighttime and he was in the bar of Homra, drinking martini while Izumo polished his glasses. Anna had just get down from her room and had just sat beside Mikoto as he was drinking his alcohol.

Misaki, Eric, Kosuke, Yo and Masaomi were there as well; eating supper on a separate table from Mikoto. Saburota and Shouhei were on their way but seem to have gotten stuck in traffic or whatever shenanigan. They haven't seen him yet as their equal but continued to see him as their superior. They were exchanging stories with one another, laughing and shouting. Of course, the overexcited Misaki's voice was the one that stood out the most in that room.

"I miss this, ya know…" Izumo said, smirking, "All of us hanging out like this with them laughing here loud enough to wake the kraken…" He sighed, "Totsuka must be smiling upon us now, wherever that brat may be."

Mikoto nodded, smirking.

Izumo grinned, "By the way, you're the kraken I was talking about, Mikoto."

"Fuck you." Mikoto snorted, lifting the glass on his lips.

Anna giggled, shaking her head and quietly appreciating the presence of everyone around her.

"I heard that your girl's been doing really well. She's back to her superwoman self, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Seri-chan had been stressing out all those months when she had to act Captain. Glad that the Blue Queen's back so that Seri-chan wouldn't work too hard. You've really did a great job raising her up…it's hard to imagine how the Blue Queen had been when…you know…" Izumo's voice began to waver. He knows that the scar from the loss of their son was still fresh on Mikoto's so he just could not speak too carelessly and casually about it. He isn't insensitive.

It seems Izumo had been Seri's 'shoulder to lean on' while she was given the role of acting Captain. Good to know that Izumo's love life isn't just a sinking ship he couldn't let go.

Mikoto shrugged. It had been a difficult time for the two of them – trying to accept Nazo's death – but Reisi had it worse than he. Days and weeks had to pass before he could finally see her smile widely without a trace of sadness in her pretty violet eyes. Reisi raised herself up and he was only there to support her in doing so. If Izumo only knew. She's strong enough to do that alone but, of course, despite her being that strong, he wouldn't allow her to do it on her own. She's strong and that's why there are times that she becomes fragile and is clueless when it happens. Mikoto has to make sure that he's going to be there whenever she becomes fragile.

"Kusanagi-san, Mikoto-san, Anna, we have to go…" Masaomi said, standing from his seat. Yo followed him. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah."

"Okay, you guys take care now."

"Bye." Anna said, watching as Yo and Masaomi leave the bar. She moved her eyes away from the door as it closes behind the two young men. She glanced at Izumo and Mikoto and she said to them, softly, "The storm is coming…"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, not understanding what the little girl was talking about.

Coming out of the bar, Yo took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh; loving the fresh air that filled his lungs. He and Masaomi had always walk around after eating their dinner. They enjoy looking at stars (though Yo enjoyed looking at pretty girls more than the stars) and enjoying the cool night air. They had gone a bit of a distance from the bar and were minding their business when as they pass by a bricked wall, they heard a loud explosion from it and turning around, they see the wall shattering into a mess as a person was slammed against it and another one had the person by the neck.

Yo immediately recognized the person who had the other by the neck as she slammed him against the brick wall. There was no mistaking the dark long hair, the sinister red eyes and the slim figure: it was Maria Yubikiri, a Strain he got…'familiar' with almost a year ago. It was a member of Scepter 4 who she had thrown against the brick wall.

"Isn't that…?" Yo mumbled.

Masaomi also recognized the young woman. A shiver ran across his spine as she moved her attention from the unconscious member of Scepter 4 to them. She stared at them with a deadpan expression across her face. "Hey, we should go, Chitose."

Yo stood his ground even when Masaomi wanted to take off. He wouldn't blame his best friend if he wanted to go away; Masaomi did have an unpleasant time when they met the female Strain. "Maria, is that you?" he said, coming towards her but stopped when he heard the familiar voice of Scepter 4's female lieutenant, Seri Awashima. She was accompanied by two other Blues who stood behind her. The blonde woman glared at the brunette male, clicking her tongue angrily and muttering beneath her breath, "Damn, more Homra people…"

"Wh-What?" Masaomi scowled at the blonde, angrily.

"Just now, two of your men got in our way. One with the baseball hat and the other one with the dark-tinted glasses." Seri said. She was talking about Shouhei and Saburota, of course, and it seems that they got past the two of them. "They said that we are not supposed to be walking around your territory but we simply want to investigate about the Green Clan in your town and we mean no harm. My men took care of your people as we proceeded to do our job."

"And you're after _her_ , because…?" The brunette asked, throwing a glance at the dark-haired female.

"We were give information that she had been working with the Green Clan." The blonde woman said, crossing her arms below her gigantic pair of breasts. It must have been uncomfortable for her to press her crossed arms above them. That thought made Yo snicker. Seri did not seem to notice the smirk creeping on Yo's lips as she continued to speak, "Now, step aside and let us do our job."

"Dewa, go and tell Anna about this. I think she has every right to know that the pretty lieutenant of Scepter 4 is here."

"I ain't leaving you alone here with the Heartless Woman!" Masaomi argued.

"Don't you think that Anna should know about the Blues squirming about our territory? Go, I said!"

Clicking his tongue, Masaomi went off and dashed towards the direction back to the bar.

Yo, on the other hand, stood between the Scepter 4 clansmen and the female Strain and he took on a position of offense, taunting at the Blues. He glanced at Maria, "Do you have any relations with the Greens?"

"Of course not…" the dark-haired female Strain answered, "…I must have been set up by those bastards."

Of course Yo chooses to believe in the lady's words than the ones that came out of the Blue lieutenant's mouth.

Sighing, Seri gritted her teeth, "I don't have time for this! Awashima, draw!" and drawing her sword from it scabbard, she sent a horizontal slash towards Yo and Maria; sending her Blue Aura towards the pair while the two other members of Scepter 4 drew their own swords. The pair was able to dodge the female lieutenant's attack and Yo quickly summoned his Red Aura, letting it engulf his whole body before shielding himself from the Blue's sword. Yo jabbed his fist at the Blue clansman before moving charging towards the blonde woman. Smirking, he said, "Ya know, you're still pretty even if you're stressed out like this." Their Auras clashed and annoyed with Yo's flirtatious words, Seri pushed him away from her as she summoned more of her Aura before thrusting her saber towards him. Yo avoided the woman's attack.

Maria had taken down the Blue that had charged towards her. The female Strain was a trained assassin so she was skilled enough to protect herself, Yo would know that firsthand. He need not worry too much about her. But, hey, you don't get to meet up with a pretty girl you thought you'll never get to see again that often!

Seri and Yo exchanged blows but it did not take long for the lieutenant to finally corner the young man. The female Strain was finally caught by the two Blue clansmen.

"Why, ain't it Woman Lieutenant?"

Before Seri could even thrust her saber against the wincing brunette she had pinned beneath her as she straddled on top of her, she looked up at Mikoto Suoh who walked towards them, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He doesn't look too menacing with his bangs in the way of his amber eyes but there was still the chilling air lingering about him even if he was no longer the Red King. He must have that frightening demeanor ever since he was born.

"Let go of Chitose o'er there and his girlfriend and get outta here, Blues." Mikoto said, cocking an eyebrow at the lieutenant who had straightened, standing now so that she was not being literally looked down by her Captain's deranged lover.

"I don't have business with this Chitose-person but I do have business with his _girlfriend_." The arrogant tone in Seri's voice irked Mikoto and the cocky expression on her face as well. He really doesn't like her at all.

Maria's red eyes took a darker hue whenever she was addressed as the brunette male's girlfriend but she didn't speak a word to retort about it.

"You're in Anna's turf, Woman Lieutenant, and you ain't the boss around here." Mikoto said, "I see that you clashed with Bando and Akagi too. I normally discourage pitiful scuffles but when it comes to Homra clansmen being harmed, that's a different story…now…let me repeat what I said…" the redhead flicked his eyes at Seri in time with him summoning his Aura from him. He grinned, "...get outta here."

Seri shuddered at the sight of the former Red King who had been once powerless now covered in the Red Aura which Anna Kushina possessed. Quickly, Seri lunged towards Mikoto; coming towards him with her saber pointed at him. Mikoto got out of the way, dodging her attack. Yo, on the other hand, ran towards Maria and the other two Blues, punching the two so that they let go of the female Strain. Within a heartbeat, Yo grabbed Maria's wrist and he pulled her with him as they ran away from that place.

"Dammit!" Seri cursed as Mikoto continued to press against her, their Auras clashing. "After them!" she shouted at the two stunned young men who were both made temporarily immobile by Yo's attack. Before the two could go to their feet, two more members of Homra showed up – a blonde young man with cat-like blue eyes and an orange-haired young man. It was Eric and Kosuke, and they'll act as Mikoto's back-up.

The pair of Red clansmen fought with the Blues; holding them off as Yo and the female Strain they targeted escaped.

Seri and Mikoto exchanged attacks at one another. Both of them kept their eyes at one another as they fought. Mikoto truly missed stretching his muscles in a fight. His muscles throbbed with every stride he made towards the female lieutenant and he felt rather high, thrilled as he dodged every attack, as he aimed every attack. Mikoto concentrated more of his Red Aura unto his hands as he began throwing punches at the female lieutenant who was able to shield herself from him. "Does Reisi even know that you're here?" Mikoto said, gritting his teeth together.

"Of course she does!"

"Does she know that you kicked the asses of the Red Queen's people?" Mikoto said before aiming to hit Seri's gut with his knee.

"We do whatever we have to do to get the job done. We thrust with swords in hands, no matter who it was who get in our ways…for our cause is pure!" Seri argued, moving so that she could avert the redhead's attack. It surprises her how strong he was even if he was no longer the Red King. Mikoto only sneered at her response; attacking her continuously with a speed that shocked the lieutenant. Hearing the groans of pain from her people, Seri got distracted as she looked to the direction of where her companions were and seeing that opening gave Mikoto the perfect opportunity to punch the young woman square on the face; sending her falling to the ground to lay on her side in an awkward position; almost exposing her underwear. Goddamn, she should wear her uniform decently. It burns Mikoto's eyes.

Before Mikoto could deliver more attacks on the lieutenant, a breathless young man shouted, "Wait!"

Turning around, the former Red King looked over to the Scepter 4 companions who came along with Seri. The young man looked exhausted, pale and Kosuke did a number on him. "Lieutenant Awashima, we just received a message from the Captain. She told us that we are needed in another town as soon as possible. Another attack from Jungle. The investigation in Shizume City must be postponed for now."

Seri snorted; glaring at Mikoto Suoh as she stood up from the ground.

"You hear that, Woman Lieutenant?" Mikoto said with a snarky tone of his voice. He sneered at her, "Get yer asses outta here."

"Men, let's go!"

Watching the people of Scepter 4 go from that place, carrying with them the unconscious young man Yo's friend attacked, Kosuke and Eric approached their superior as he crossed his arms to his chest, scowling at the sight of them. It sure gives back memories – fighting these Blues. He really thought that Scepter 4 and Homra would come in peace after he and Reisi publicized their relationship. Must have made it worse. Well, it can't be helped. Blue and Red would always clash even if there is peace between him and the Blue Queen herself.

"Didn't Anna tell us to avoid using violence, Mikoto-san?" Kosuke sighed, running his fingers through his spiky red-orange hair, "Well, it can't be helped, really…"

"Hell, the woman's asking for it…" Mikoto said with a shrug of his broad shoulders as he turns around, "Let's go back…"

. . . . .

Reisi detested chaos. She detested disruption. She detested noise. And yet, that is the state of Scepter 4 now – it's noisy, chaotic and disrupted. Her clansmen were babbling and babbling right now. It irked her. She was merely walking across the hallway on her way to her office when she heard her clansmen exchanging words at one another and they are indeed an unruly bunch at the time.

"How's that incident report from the other day coming along?"

"I'm putting it together right now, but I don't know…"

"Damn, I'm exhausted."

"Back to home base at last."

"It's been like this every day…"

"A hard day's work, huh?"

"You've been sent out two days in a row? That's tough…"

"We can't help having overtimes, with all these incidents happening…"

"Do you have any information regarding Kuroh Yatogami who was caught up in the explosion a while ago?"

All of them – her clansmen and herself included – all had been working extra hard during the week – working straight for two, three or four days in a row while Reisi had been working straight for seven days now. She understands that they're exhausted but she's glad they are still productive in doing their jobs.

Kuroh Yatogami, the Black Dog, and his female companion were reported to be targeted by the Green Clan that morning. It seems that they had been pestered by Jungle more than Scepter 4 was pestered. It was not surprising because a member of Jungle, Yukari Mishakuji, is actually connected to Kuroh Yatogami in the past.

"There are incidents happening all over the place and we can barely keep up…"

"Are you guys stupid?" It was Saruhiko Fushimi who spoke up amidst the noisy crowd. Reisi could easily recognize his dull voice, "Their top clansmen aside, those foot soldiers aren't thinking of anything. To them, this is just one big game." He sounded the way he always had been – pissed and bored.

Saruhiko was right. The clansmen of Jungle are just playing around, doing what their superiors tell them to do. They're like pitiful robots, puppets. Reisi couldn't help but detest them – they terrorize people and cause chaos for the sake of what? Gaining higher rank? They made the country into their personal video game and treat people as if they were things made up of pixels instead of actual humans. It disgusts her. For all the time they had been trying to corner Jungle, Reisi grew to hate them all. And for some reasons, these Greens tend to multiply as time pass. Try as she might, she couldn't understand why people even join that clan.

Reisi had finally got into her office and she sighed at the sight of the tall stacks of incident reports piled up on her table. It took her a while to read all the reports and as soon as she finished reading, her lieutenant entered her office. When the blonde woman entered, Reisi's eyes immediately went straight to her face – the woman had gone paler, and there are huge crescents beneath her blue eyes. Smirking, Reisi said to her, "It appears that the Green Clan is giving us a hard time…"

"Yes, much to our dismay." Seri answered, calmly, "They're using a very advanced tool that keeps them anonymous on the internet to orchestrate incidents all across the city, like it's just for fun." She continued, "Last night, in the midst of our investigations in Shizume, we had an encounter with the Red Clan that ended with a stare-down…"

"Only a _stare-down_ , hmm…?"

Seri's face reddened at Reisi's mocking smirk. But of course, the Captain was quickly informed of what happened the night before when she and the Captain's over ended up fighting against one another. She cleared her throat, "We were after a Strain who was said to have information on Jungle. Homra did not like us being there, attacked us and we fended for ourselves. When we cornered Maria Yubikiri, the Strain, Mikoto Suoh-san provoked our group."

"I see…" Reisi said, "But the information about that Strain which you got wasn't solid, was it?"

"No, Ma'am…" Seri said, looking down in shame. She understands that Reisi Munakata was not being biased at all with how she was being dealt with. She was right – they shouldn't have attacked the female Strain without even checking if the information gathered was legit or not. They fell right into the trap of Jungle members. Someone from the Green Clan must have hacked into their systems and gave them the wrong lead.

"That aside…" Reisi said, "...why did you come here, Awashima-kun?"

"I just want to tell you that, Captain…" Seri answered. Once again, she was left humiliated by the Blue Queen. She had been doing her best to be a good lieutenant but Reisi continued to bring her down and make her feel so insufficient in her work. What's more is that she feels like the Captain does not trust her enough to tell her what was wrong.

"Pulling Homra in this…" Reisi mumbled, smirking at her lieutenant as she spoke, "…it's _their_ way of harassing us."

. . .

"Hey, Yata-san…looks like Anna fell asleep…" Rikio said as he glanced at the young Red Queen who was laying on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. Rikio had returned to his normal body weight – he is back to his voluptuous self. He took a step closer towards Anna, studying her lax form. Misaki stood beside him, doing the same thing as him.

"Hey, don't just stand there…"

The two quickly glanced at the direction where the low-toned, husky voice came from. Mikoto Suoh stood by the bar counter, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. Izumo had left the bar under his supervision while he was away to buy his groceries. Mikoto, for now, is the one in charge of the blonde's precious bar.

"Yeah, put a blanket on the little lady." It was Yo who spoke this time and he held with him a red velvety cloth. He made his way towards the sofa where their Queen laid and he placed the blanket over the girl's form.

"It's getting pretty chilly…" Masaomi said in agreement to Yo's actions.

All of them are assembled at the moment inside the bar, waiting for the bartender to come back.

"Chitose…" Misaki said, "…I heard you and Dewa had a scuffle with the Blues last night." Last night, he left just as soon as Yo and Masaomi did so he really was clueless on what happened.

Putting his arm against Masaomi's shoulder, Yo leaned against his eyeglasses-wearing best friend; making the face he usually makes when he had successfully received the cell number from a girl, "Heh, that was just a run-in with the pretty lieutenant."

"They were harassing the Strain Chitose is so familiar with while they were investigating about Jungle but they were on our turf…" Masaomi added.

"So we couldn't back down." Yo said, shrugging his shoulders. "In the end, Mikoto-san had to come subdue them so that we can escape."

"Eric and I also came there as Mikoto-san's back-up…" Kosuke said to Misaki, "Luckily, it didn't blow up into something bigger."

"Those Blues have been on constant alert lately and keep poking around." Eric was the one who spoke this time. His voice was soft.

Clearing his throat, Mikoto quickly diverted the attention of the members of Homra at him. They looked at him curiously. "Reisi doesn't tell me much about her work but I know that it has something to do with those Green bastards." He explained, "Why they're walking about in here and investigating, I ain't got no idea." Running his fingers through his spiky red hair, he shrugged his broad shoulders, "Best that we don't interfere with their work…unless they pester us, of course."

His eyes moved towards Saburota and Shouhei who were on the far corner of the bar, doing their own business. Izumo, after noticing a lot of activity on the internet, had asked Saburota to check it out while he goes out to shop for his necessities. Saburota had already been busy in front of his laptop, doing research on the Green Clan while they assembled in the bar. The young man had let out a loud, alarmed gasp that immediately caught his attention.

"What's the matter?" Mikoto asked.

"Please take a look here." Shouhei said, his eyes wide as he glowered at the laptop's monitor as though he was seeing the most disturbing article there is on the web.

The urgency in his voice invited all of them to come towards the laptop.

"This is…!"

At the corner of his eyes, Mikoto saw Anna stir from her sleep. The Red Queen is awake.

. . .

"Hi there! Hey, sorry about yesterday, Seri-chan." Izumo was on his way back to the bar when he received a call from Seri Awashima. Last night, Seri and Mikoto had actually came to a bit of a fight and he was unable to do anything to stop Mikoto and his red-hot fury towards the female lieutenant. Truth is, he doesn't understand why Mikoto's blood is so hot towards Seri. Is he actually jealous of the woman?

On the other side, Seri was expressing her deep dislike for the redhead and his brute irrationality the night before. Her blatant veracity made Izumo chuckled, "I'll make it up to you next time…" Looking up, he suddenly came to a pause when he saw the words on one of the buildings saying 'Homra is gone'. It was being shown on one of the LCD's on the buildings.

"I have to hang up, Seri-chan…"

The next thing he saw on the screen was a video-game like scene showing what seems to be the title menu of the said game, it had 'Homra's demise' on it. The next thing that was shown was the scene where he and Misaki found Tatara on top of the building he was murdered. It was of a pixelated quality with the Colorless King, Tatara, Izumo and Misaki as tiny sprites. The Colorless King shoots down Tatara, escapes and there came Izumo and Misaki. On top of the scene read, 'The weakest member was truly the weakest and got killed instantly. Hahaha.' The next scene showed the snow-covered Ashinaka High School. A tiny sprite Mikoto was there and so was his Sword of Damocles. His Sword of Damocles dissolved into tiny specks of light. On top of the scene read, 'The coward King did not take the pressure and abandoned them. Hahaha.' A bright light flashed and the next scene showed Tatara's tiny pixelated corpse falling to the dark floor and tiny pixelated Mikoto walking out on said corpse. But there was more…there was a small sprite that fell after the tiny Tatara – it looked like an infant draped in a blue blanket, an infant with Mikoto's red hair. And neon green texts that 'King had left. Homra ended.' showed up.

'Game over.'

. . .

It was quiet for a good whole minute after they watched the video. Only Mikoto's husky voice speaking in a harsh whisper broke the deafening silence of the bar. "What the fuck was that…?"

Misaki turned to look at their former leader. Mikoto Suoh had taken a few step backwards, his eyes taking a darker hue as he glowered at the monitor of Saburota's laptop. He trembled violently. Seeing the furious expression on the man's face made Misaki shudder in fear. Looking at him then reminded him why people were so scared of him – he looked dangerous, he actually looked like he was prepared to murder someone with his bare hands. Hell, Misaki fully understood how the man felt. He too was trembling with anger because of the video.

Mikoto felt his Red Aura seething from him. The video…they called him a coward but that wasn't what caused the blinding fury he has with him right now. They ridiculed with one of his long time friend's death, the thing that caused him to almost push himself to the limit and get himself killed. Tatara may be some kind of jester when he was still alive but he doesn't deserve to have his death made fun of by idiotic bastards. What was worse than making fun of a friend's death? Placing Nazo, his stillborn son, in the video…

If they were trying to get themselves killed, they're pretty much doing a great job.

Anna had stood up from the sofa she was laying on and she had made her way towards the group. All of them had a solemn look on their faces except Misaki, whose face was screaming for bloody murder, and Mikoto, who had an expression showing such a hatred that is darker than the deepest pit of an abyss.

"Let me see it." The Red Queen said calmly to Saburota, who was still staring at the monitor with horrified wide eyes.

Mikoto, not wanting to see the horrible video again, turned around and walked out of the bar. With trembling hands, he fished out his packs of cigarettes from the pocket of his pants, put one cigarette in his mouth, lit it and took a long drag from the cigarette; filling his lungs with nicotine as he tried to calm himself before he could actually kill somebody. His body jerked in shock when he felt his cellphone vibrating inside the pocket of his pants.

"Hello?" It was Reisi. "Have you seen the video?"

Mikoto shuddered at the tone of Reisi's voice. She sounded calm…but he knows that she isn't calm at all. The Green clan, the ones who had been pestering Scepter 4, had just ridiculed the fact that they lost their child! His legs trembled and wobbled and slowly he sank down against the wall, giving in to the numbness and weakness that suddenly consumed him as he mumbled an answer, "Yes." He hated how his voice cracked as he enunciated his response.

He hated everything right now.

He closed his eyes and he saw Nazo's lifeless form in his arms, he saw the look on Reisi's face as he lashed out on her…he saw the biggest mistake he committed in his entire life.

"They'll pay for this." His voice trembled as he spoke. He was so angry that he cannot even think straight. He wants to hit somebody so hard right now, he wants to feel bones cracking against his fist, hear groans of pain…

There was a long silence that passed Reisi and Mikoto. The woman doesn't seem to have any response to what Mikoto had said. Thinking that his lover would no longer say anything anymore, Mikoto opened his mouth to say more when Reisi's voice interrupted him before he can speak again. "Let us do our job…" said Reisi, "…don't get in the way, _Suoh_."

"Reisi –!" Mikoto retorted but he was cut off with Reisi hanging up. Speechless, Mikoto's jaw dropped as he stared at his phone.

. . . . .

"Damn it!" Misaki cursed angrily as he kicked at the ground to push his skateboard forward. It's been hours since they swathe damn video and he still feels the same anger that he felt upon seeing the video. What made his fury worse was the sight of Mikoto Suoh, the man he admired the most, and his facial expression when he saw the video – the redhead looked angry, pained as though he was stabbed in the chest with the blade swiftly pulled back out again. It pissed Misaki off that the bastards actually _hurt_ Mikoto Suoh. What drew the line was when he saw an unfamiliar look cross the Red Queen's face when she watched the video. Misaki feared that the video would leave the seemingly fragile little girl in tears but he was wrong. Anna, after watching the video, only showed a scornful expression on her smooth countenance, and remained quiet, losing herself in her own thoughts.

He headed to the address Izumo was able to trace from the video. He was on the way to where the bastards who spread the video are. As he rode his skateboard, he remembered the good old days when Mikoto was still the Red King and Tatara was still alive. He remembered Tatara singing by the bar-counter, and Mikoto walking in front of them as they swaggered the streets of Shizume, guiding them as their King. Those were the days that were precious to him.

' _That was the one thing you bastards weren't supposed to disrespect…_ '

The people behind that stunt won't get away with what they've done.

Finally, he got into a very familiar building. Upon entering said building, more memories rushed into his head. Mumbling, he raised his hazel brown eyes from the ground as he studied the lobby that welcomed him. "Isn't this…?" He looked up and sees the upper floor. He remembered standing there by Mikoto's side…when he was still the Red King. They had been in this hotel before…to look for Tatara's murderer. This is also the place where Mikoto surrendered himself to the Blue Queen so that…

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft tapping of boots against the smooth beneath. Putting his guard up, he raised his fists, ready for action…only to snort haughtily and relax when he saw the Blue clansman moving towards his direction. It was Saruhiko Fushimi. But of course. Just Misaki's luck to come across the traitor who was once his friend. The dark-haired young man clicked his tongue at the sight of the redhead.

"Oh, it's you." Saruhiko's cool, calm voice sent chills across Misaki's spine.

It's been a while since he last saw Saruhiko.

"What're you doin' here, Saruhiko?" Misaki asked, hostility in his voice.

Saruhiko rolled his blue eyes to the side, scowling, "You identified the source of the feed too, right? The address of this building was encrypted to the video." He smirked, a sarcastic look on his pale face, "You _idiot_. This is a trap. I bet Kusanagi-san was the one who actually figured it out. You heard the location and rushed out all alone. Am I right, Misaki?"

The Blue bastard thinks he knows everything, doesn't he? "Shut up." Misaki answered. He is wrong about that. "I'm following Kusanagi-san's directions. The rest of Homra will be here soon." He continued. Izumo wasn't the one who discouraged them from going in head on to the trap which wasn't really well thought out by the perpetrators of the video…it was Mikoto. Of all the people in Homra, Mikoto Suoh was the last person who will disagree on coming to the trap who Misaki would think of. Mikoto had always been a daring man in the past…but now…Shaking his head, Misaki continued to speak to Saruhiko, "We ain't stupid. We know this is a way to lure us, but a lead is still a lead. Isn't that why you're here too?"

Saruhiko sharply turned away from him, clicking his tongue angrily. Misaki was right, and he didn't want Misaki to have the pleasure of knowing that he's right so he had to turn away.

"Say, Saruhiko…" hesitantly, Misaki spoke up. Months ago, Anna was kidnapped and he wouldn't have saved her if this young man standing before him did not give him the information he needed. Swallowing his pride, Misaki continued to speak. Without Saruhiko staring at him, he can finally say something without feeling sick to his stomach. "…about that time, thanks to you –"

"All this fuss over some _stupid_ video."

Even when Saruhiko had spoken those words softly beneath his breath, Misaki still was able to hear him. " _Monkey_ , what did you say?!" Misaki exclaimed furiously.

"Did I say something wrong?" turning to face him, Saruhiko glowered at Misaki, blue eyes ice cold, "It's _stupid_ , plain and simple."

"Take it back."

"Stop being such an idiot." Saruhiko chuckled.

Misaki did not hear him, "Take it back!"

"Mikoto Suoh…" Saruhiko said, "…is a coward and he abandoned you all! Who's the traitor now, Misaki?"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Misaki screamed, his Aura lashing out of his body, exploding beneath him as his skateboard rocketed towards Saruhiko's direction. Meanwhile, Saruhiko drew his saber from its scabbard, eliciting his Blue Aura from his body as a sick and pleasured smile crept on his pallid, thin lips. Misaki tried to run over Saruhiko with his skateboard but the Blue clansman quickly blocked his attack. Skateboard and saber parried against one another while sparks exploded before the two who battled out – Red and Blue clashing against one another.

Taking a backflip, Misaki dodges as Saruhiko thrusts his sword towards him. Catching himself on his feet and letting out a loud cry, Misaki quickly charged towards Saruhiko his Aura draped all over him. His opponent stood his ground, calm and collected, his sword in hand as he taunted the Homra vanguard towards him.

Before the two of them could even come against one another, an arrow-like crystalline object crossed in between them. Taking a step backward, Saruhiko clicked his tongue while Misaki growled angrily like an aggravated animal.

"Yata-chan, that's enough!"

"Fushimi, stand down!"

Unwanted interference.

It was Izumo Kusanagi, former Homra's number two and now Homra's number three and the Red Queen's trusted knight, and Seri Awashima, Scepter 4's number two and the Blue Queen's right-hand woman.

"You had a narrow escape now." Misaki said, squinting hatefully at Saruhiko as he made his way towards the Red Clan while Saruhiko made his way towards the Blue Clan who stood at the opposite direction where Homra stood.

The Blue Queen studied the group before her, they looked so displeased, angry even and she saw Mikoto Suoh, Homra's number two and the Red Queen's right-hand man, standing beside the Red Queen. Mikoto looked like the old wound inside of him was bleeding. "My, my…" calmly, she said. "…you all seem quite upset." She smirked, fixing her glasses by pushing it on the bridge of her nose, "Aren't you, Homra?"

Mikoto eyed Reisi. She stood mightily before her people, brimming with confidence – just like she had always had in the past. She looks calm as fuck for someone who witnessed a video created to insult her lover and ridicule their son's death.

"Damn right!" Misaki said, raising his fist, "Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san were slandered. We'll make 'em pay!"

Glancing at Mikoto, Izumo raised an eyebrow as the redhead pockets his hands inside the pants, his broad shoulders slumping lazily as the vanguard squawked. He didn't seem to care and he has been hesitant all throughout. Reisi Munakata must have told him to not get in the way and, goddamn, he never would have thought that his best friend would be pussy-whipped by the Blue Queen. "Izumo Kusanagi…" hearing Seri mention his name, he glanced back at the direction of Scepter 4, "…we want you to back down." She said, "We will deal with the Green Clan."

Izumo scowled in disagreement to the woman's words, Totsuka's memento, the earring now pierced on his ear shining at the light that reflected against it, "Sorry, Lieutenant Awashima…" he said, "…but Yata-chan is right. Those idiots have to find out the hard way that messing with any of us means getting burned. And I mean it literally." Pulling out his lighter from his pants, he held it tightly in his hand, "That's the only way we Homra will be satisfied."

Behind him, the other members nodded their heads in agreement.

"If you put it that way, we've been taken for fools too." Reisi said.

Mumbling, Misaki rolled his eyes, whispering beneath his breath, "You've been fools all along, dammit."

The Blue Queen did not hear Misaki and continued to speak, "This choice of place is no coincidence, don't you think?" she flicked her eyes at her boyfriend.

Mikoto scowled but before he could even open his mouth, Anna's body jerked in surprise and a soft sound of surprise left her. Pivoting her body in a sharp turn she cried, "They're here!"

Reisi broke lose her eye-contact with Mikoto and said "Don't watch from behind the lines and show yourself."

From the upper floor, a group of men stood. Mikoto recognized the headgear covering their heads. They are all from Jungle.

"The bait was so obvious and you took it!" said one of them.

They began mumbling to one another, cellular phones in their hands.

"Reisi Munakata, the Blue Queen…the beautiful one over there. Wow, 100,000 Jungle points!"

"Anna Kushina, 100,000 Jungle points?!"

"Oh, man, if we get them, we'll jump at least three ranks!"

"That redhead with the messy hair is Mikoto Suoh…hey, isn't he the Red King before? Look, he's worth 10,000 even if he's powerless…"

"Hey, the one with the big boobies is Awashima, right? She's worth 6,000 points!"

"The guy with the shades and bling, Kusanagi, is worth 6,000 too?"

"4,000 for Fushimi and 3,000 for Yata!"

"So, anyway, we have nothing against you guys…but it's all for the points." One of them had pulled out a green bird robotic-thing that reminded Mikoto of the green parrot present when Anna was kidnapped by the purple-haired pansy named Yukari. "So, die for us, will ya?"

Each of them threw the said hideous robotic thing towards their direction. Once the birds landed on their direction, on the ground, they began to bloating up. Mikoto sneered at the sight of these but before he could make a snarky remark, he was blinded by a bright light and he heard a loud explosion. But that was it, he didn't feel anything – no pain, no burning sensations. Glancing up, Mikoto found a shimmering crystalline force field around them, protecting them from the bomb triggered by the Green Clan. Mikoto glanced at Reisi and she saw him looking at her.

As the smoke cleared, Reisi puts down the shield she formed around them, showing the Green clansmen that they were left unscathed from their pitiful attack.

"Such vile and disgusting sedition." Reisi said as they squirmed and recoiled in shock at the sight of them. The fools have no idea who they aggravated. "Our lock-up is not what you call comfortable." She smirked at them as she again pushed her glasses, "I hope you're prepared."

"You said Homra is dead?" Izumo said, "Don't you know? We have a new leader. Our Queen is someone strong who rivals Mikoto."

Mikoto chuckled at Izumo's patronization. He glanced at Anna who still stood beside him. She looked angry. The expression she had on her face was something Mikoto or anyone from Homra had ever seen before. "You laughed at the lives that Tatara lived. You called a strong man I grew to admire a coward…" Anna said before letting loose of the Red Aura that resides inside her. In an instant, her tiny body was engulfed by her outstanding Aura. "I won't forgive you."

"You're way worked up with these bastards more than I am for them making fun of me." Mikoto mumbled at Anna, looking up as he glared at the young idiots who stood on the upper floor. His Aura left his body as the hesitation in his eyes dissolved into nothing and turn in resolve, "You think it's cool to make fun of my friend's death? You think it's funny to make fun of _my boy's_ death, eh?" Red exploded from him, shocking the Greens who stood above them. Gritting his teeth together, a frightening expression members of Homra knew too well crossed on his face. In a gruff and spine-tingling voice, Mikoto said, "Ya got another thing comin'!"

Homra is all fired up, all of them ready to spill blood and burn the vagrants into oblivion.

Reisi smirked, "Shall we begin then?" she asked her people without even glancing at their direction, "For our case is pure!"

"Men! Draw your swords!"

Behind her, her clansmen drew out their swords. She drew her sword as soon as they finished, eliciting their Auras together.

Izumo watched as the Blueness swirled around Scepter 4 and he smirked, glancing at Misaki who stood beside him, "Time for us too."

Turning towards the other, Misaki screamed, pumping his fist and raising the spirits of the others who were with them, "Don't let those Blues get all the credit!"

"NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"

Following Misaki, the others rushed towards the upper floor, in pursuit of the Green clansmen there. Seri, seeing the quick action of Homra, barked, "Don't let Homra outshine us!"

Pulling out the guns they have with them, the Green clansmen began to shoot towards their direction aimlessly. Homra fought them back, coming at them and cornering them in a one-on-one.

Mikoto made his way towards Reisi as her people charged to apprehend the Green clansmen, "Hey." He smirked at her, greeting her casually despite the tense situation at the moment.

Reisi glowered at the redhead as he came closer to her, "You really enjoy defying me, don't you, Suoh?"

"Nah." Mikoto shrugged, "I'll do everything you tell me to, but this is beside the point. Lemme do this. For Nazo."

Reisi jerked, feeling bullets racing towards their direction. Quickly, she enveloped herself and Mikoto in a circular shield of her force field, protecting them from the bullets that headed towards their direction. As the bullets hit the shield that protected them, it shattered in tiny, pixel-like sparkling blue crystals. It was a beautiful sight, the sparkling lights floating all around his lover. He looked at her...as though she was the most beautiful, the most interesting creature in the world. He was lost in a trance as he stared at her. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Waking from the trance, Mikoto sneered at the shocked bastards who tried to shoot them down. Reisi sighed, relaxing as she muttered to him, "For Nazo." Reisi's approval of him defying her made Mikoto smile. Letting out more and more of the Aura that Anna entrusted to him, he charged towards them; sprinting in mid-air as his Fire rocketed him up to the floor where these men stood. His feet skidded against the smooth floor and he ran after the Jungle members who scurried to run away from him. With an amazing speed that could leave anyone baffled, Mikoto caught up with the men, punching and kicking them unconscious on the ground.

He glanced at the others who were at the same floor as he. The members of Scepter 4 stared at him in awe while the members of Homra looked at him with an overwhelming admiration in their eyes. They looked at him the way they did when he was their King.

From where Anna stood, she smiled at the sight before her. Raising her eyes higher, she looked up, at the furthest her eyes could see and there, on the sky that is exposed by the glass ceiling of the hotel, she saw her Sword of Damocles hovering in the sky and beside it was the Blue Queen's Sword. She stared at the Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles – she looked at it fixedly as though there was an outside force that refuses that she look away from it. A coldness passed against her as she stared at the elegantly-shaped and majestic blue Sword.

A storm is coming nearer and nearer towards them…

* * *

 _I am good  
I am evil  
I am solace  
I am chaos  
I am human, and that's all I've ever wanted to be_

\- Duality by Set It Off -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm back from our vacation and, boy, am I tired! DX

Here we are...the first episode of K: Return of Kings. Sorry for the delay. :P


	10. Chapter 9: Breaking Inside

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Breaking Inside

 _I caught a chill and it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why I'm alone, by myself  
No one else to explain  
how far do I go?  
No one knows  
If the end is so much better, why don't we just live forever?_

* * *

It was a cool morning of the first day of December. Izumo yawned as he descended on the steps of his building's stairs and headed to the bar-counter where he prepared brewing his morning coffee. As he waited for his cup of coffee, he almost nodded off back to sleep only to hear the door of his bar creaking open. "We're closed –!" he looked up but stopped speaking when he saw the familiar face of his best friend, Mikoto Suoh. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the blonde young man before scowling and making his way towards the bar counter where Izumo stood behind. The strong smell of coffee filled the area. "You're up early today, Mikoto." Izumo said, turning towards the coffee machine.

Mikoto pulled at a seat and sat there opposite Izumo before pulling his pack of cigarettes and running his fingers through his spiky thick mane of red hair. He snorted, "Since Reisi doesn't come home every night, I ain't got nothing better to do. Where's Anna?" and summoning a little of his Aura on the cigarette butt, he lit it up before taking a deep sigh.

"Anna is still sleeping but you can wait 'til she wakes up if you like…"

The two were quiet for a while as Izumo takes a sip of his cup of coffee and as Mikoto takes a drag of his cigarette.

"Say, Mikoto…" Izumo said, lowering the cup from his lips as he spoke. "…ever since you and the Blue Queen lost your child, your world solely revolved around Reisi Munakata. It makes me think that you no longer think for yourself no more and that worries me. What happened to your pride?"

Mikoto stared at Izumo, a stoic expression on his face as the grey smoke from his cigarette rose in the air. Izumo gulped. He must have touched a nerve, mentioning their child, Nazo, like that.

Sighing, Mikoto moved his eyes from Izumo. "I just don't wanna lose Reisi." It's not that he lost his pride. He simply wants to please his girlfriend no matter what, and he isn't going to let pride get in the way to that. He remembered his parents. Despite having several memories he had with them hating one another, he was certain that in the early days of his life, they actually loved one another. His parents never saw one another eye-to-eye but they love each other, only their pride got in the way. His mother never admitted her mistakes and his father never liked how small his mother made him feel. _'There ain't nobody else who did a shittier job of being a mother than you!'_ Those were his words to Reisi when he discovered his son's death, and he remembered that his father once spoke those words to his mother before she left them. Mikoto didn't want to become like his father but he ended up acting like that. That was when he decided to do everything he can to make Reisi happy, even if it means he has to follow every word she tells him. He just doesn't want to lose her the way his father lost his mother.

"You're gonna do anything she tells you, huh?" Izumo asked, "So if she tells you to jump off of a building, will ya jump?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, you really are pussy-whipped." His best friend began to laugh at him which made Mikoto scowl at the blonde young man.

"Laugh at me all you want but someday, you'll fall in love with somebody and you'll be stupid enough to do the same shit I do for Reisi." Mikoto said, "You'll love someone to the point that you'll be willing to sacrifice everything for them…"

"You make falling in love sound scary, Mikoto."

"Hn."

Because it is. Mikoto knows that. He fell in love with Reisi Munakata when he was sixteen years old, and that was the period in his life where he became the most vulnerable. It's scary to put such value in someone who might not even reciprocate the feeling of attachment you have for them. It's scary but…he's lucky enough to have his love for Reisi reciprocated. Only, it took time…but it was all worth it.

Izumo took another sip of his coffee. It's funny. When they were in their teens, he thought that Mikoto had the least chance to find love because of the way he is – a scary, unsociable ticking time bomb. And when he became the Red King, Izumo thought that there is no way in hell that he'll place his love for some girl because his heart is already preoccupied with Homra. Then, Mikoto admitted his love for the Blue Queen who happened to be the girl he had been crushing on in high school…and now, they're a couple. It seems that he doesn't know Mikoto the way he thought he does.

"She's here."

"Huh?"

Before they know, Anna, their Red Queen, had descended from the stairs that connected the bar to the upper floor and she hurried towards the door. Anna opened the door and Mikoto's and Izumo's jaws dropped. Standing opposite their doorway was the pink-haired, green and blue-eyed female Strain named Neko. Throwing herself and wrapping her arms around Anna, Neko exclaimed, "Meow!" she squealed, piercing Mikoto's eardrums with how high-pitched her voice is. "Can I stay here for a while? I don't wanna go to Boss Glasses!"

"…is she talking about…?" Izumo glanced at Mikoto as Anna pats Neko's back.

"Woman, show some respect." Mikoto spat, "That's _Blue Queen_ to you."

The hostility of the former Red King's voice made the female Strain tremble violently and hide behind the small frame of the current Red Queen.

"What in the world are ya doin' here, anyway?" Mikoto asked, clearing his throat when Anna looked at him as if to tell him to calm down and stop being too unfriendly towards the teenaged girl behind her. The female Strain aided them both, along with the Black Dog, during their time of need in the past, so he shouldn't be so hostile and ungrateful towards Neko.

"Well, it's just that…" Neko started.

. . .

The Black Dog, Kuroh Yatogami, gaped at the amazing façade of Scepter 4 home base, the Blue clan's headquarters. It is such a lovely building – clean, well-maintained – and this complements the Blue clan's desire for idealism and order. He sighed. A few days ago, he and Anna were attacked by the Green Clan and they were summoned by the Blue Queen to report in their headquarters for questioning.

"Captain Munakata is waiting for you in her office." Said the Blue clansman who must have been waiting for him and Neko to arrive. Seeing the absence of the female Strain, the Scepter 4 member asked, "Where's your partner?"

"Neko didn't want to come." Kuroh answered, "She's a disobedient stray cat…" Just making him think of their argument a while ago about going to the Blue Queen's territory made the Black Dog scowl. Neko headed to Homra, the Red Queen's territory, while he made his way to Scepter 4 headquarters.

The Blue clansman said something beneath his breath before making Kuroh follow him to their captain's office.

He found the Blue Queen preparing tea inside her office when he entered. As soon as Kuroh entered the office, the Blue clansman who directed him there left. Without even glancing at his direction, the woman spoke as she continued to prepare the tea, "First of all, my thanks for you coming here." Reisi glanced at the Black Dog, offering the young man a cup of tea before adding, "I was told that you and your partner went missing after being caught up in the bomb incident started by the Green Clan."

The weak aroma of tea lingered in the room as Kuroh took a sip of the tea the Blue Queen prepared for him. Clearing his throat and lowering the cup from his lips, he answered, "Yes. We narrowly escaped from the blast. It seemed we were the ones Jungle was after so we went into hiding."

"A very prudent decision." The Blue Queen commented with a smile, the type of smile that Kuroh had seen on the faces of politicians as they shook hands with the norm. It's a scary expression.

"We're we targeted because we're Silver clansmen?"

"It's true that the Green King is in search for the Silver King. And who could provide a better lead than his own clansmen?" Reisi said. Kuroh Yatogami and the female Strain were the first ever clansmen the First King, Adolf K. Weismann, ever had over decades of isolation so they were indeed a great target for Jungle. It's natural that they're the ones being targeted.

Kuroh sighed, "Just what exactly is the Green Clan?"

The Green Clan indeed is a bizarre clan. While there are many members, very few of them have actually met the Green King in person. The Green Clan is a unique clan with members organized through the internet. The people who make up Jungle should not be called 'clansmen', in the Blue Queen's opinion when she researched about them. For her, 'pawns' should be a better name to call them. The Green King was simply using them to carry out and do his whims.

"They're but a strange group of pawns." Reisi answered, frankly, "The Green King, Nagare Hisui, maintains control thorough a social network service known as Jungle. People who aren't aware of clans or power log in to Jungle thinking it's just another SNS website. Members of the website earn points for completing missions and move up a rank when they earn enough points to progress."

"So…what you're saying is that the crimes being committed around the city by Jungle are actually missions in order to gain points?"

"Yes." Reisi nodded. Smirking, she added, "It's as though they've taken an internet game and made it real. As they move up a rank, they acquire special temporary powers and if they fail a mission, they lose points and their temporary powers altogether. Once clansmen are rendered powerless, we turn them over to the police."

"But there must be clansmen who've acquired real power too, right?"

"Yes, the very few who've made it to the highest rank of the clan. There's no doubt that they've met the Green King and received powers from him personally." The Blue Queen said, pushing her glasses, "Like Yukari Mishakuji." Mentioning the man's name made the Black Dog scowl, and his reaction made Reisi smirk wide. Clearing her throat, she proceeded in asking the young man, "Has Mishakuji made contact with you since your last encounter?"

"No."

"I see…what about the Silver King?"

"If he did, I wouldn't be here!" Kuroh answered, raising his voice.

"Did the Silver King say anything about the Slate?"

"No. The time I spent with him after his memory about being the Silver King returned was so short." Kuroh answered, sadly, "We had no time to talk about that."

"I see…"

"Did anything happen to the Slate?"

"No." Reis answered, "But with the Gold King still missing, the safekeeping of the Dresden Slate rests with me. If the Silver King, who knows more about the Slate than anyone, left any information regarding it, I would like to know, that's all."

The seemingly vast knowledge she has of the Dresden Slate is nothing compared to the Silver King's knowledge and she knows that. With the Silver King possibly dead, she has no one else to turn to for more information regarding the Slate. Summoning the man's clansmen, she hoped to at least have her knowledge of the Slate enriched, but, sadly, it is not to be.

"Sorry, I won't be of any help regarding the Slate." Kuroh said, "If we're done, then I'd like to excuse myself." Bowing before the Blue Queen, Kuroh headed towards the door to finally leave and finally ease the tension building inside of him. He really hasn't moved on yet about the beating he received from the Blue Queen from before when she thought he was aiding a criminal, the suspect of Tatara Totsuka's murder.

"Kuroh Yatogami."

Kuroh shuddered at the Blue Queen's voice.

"As I recall, the Silver Clan doesn't have a territory, correct?"

"So?" Kuroh said, turning to face the Blue Queen.

"Considering the situation, not having a base of operations must be inconvenient." Reisi said, standing from the floor she was sitting on, "I offer you Scepter 4's protection. You can take up residence in our home base and I promise you protection should an emergency arise."

Kuroh scowled. She's kidding, right? After the way she treated him almost a year ago, of course he wouldn't trust her. "I appreciate the offer…" the Black Dog said, "…but no thanks."

"My, how disappointing." Reisi said, taking a few steps towards a tensed Kuroh. She walked closer and closer, decreasing her distance with the Black Dog. Shuddering, Kuroh backed off, feeling awkward at the whole situation. Reisi grinned, "I thought you and I had a pretty good chemistry with each other." Reisi said, trapping Kuroh now in between her and the door. She drew closer to him, violating his personal space as she went closer towards him.

"It's-It's not about _chemistry_!" Kuroh said, sweating now.

"You don't want to be beholden to another clan, is that it?"

"No. Just that…I already have a place to stay."

" _Reisi_ –!"

The door which Kuroh was resting on creaked open. Panicking, Kuroh staggered closer towards the Blue Queen. He tripped on his own legs, losing his balance and falling on top of the prim and proper Blue Queen in a very awkward position.

Mikoto casually opened the door leading to his girlfriend's office. The sight that welcomed him surprised him and filled him with anger. On the floor was the Blue Queen laying on her back, splayed there with her long, smooth legs exposed while Kuroh Yatogami the Black Dog laid on top of her. They were in a rather romantic and erotic position.

Reisi saw him immediately, "What are you doing here, Suoh?"

"S-Suoh-san!" Kuroh exclaimed, staggering to stand on his feet and turning to face the glowering redhead. The man's amber eyes had taken in a darker hue as he glared at him murderously. Kuroh trembled at the sight of him. Damn, he looked like he was the Red King. He's scary. "It's not what you think, I swear!"

" _Hey_."

The hair at the back of Kuroh's neck stood up as soon as Mikoto opened his mouth.

"You _bastard_. Why are you on top of my girl, huh? Are ya takin' advantage of her?"

"N-N-No…no, no…of course not!" Kuroh stammered nervously. Clearing his throat, he bowed, "Excuse me." And he paced to exit the office, his face beet red.

Sighing, Reisi finally sat up; flicking her violet eyes towards her red-haired lover. "Think nothing about that." She said, a coy smile creeping on her lips as she eyed Mikoto's look of annoyance as he stared at her in return. "It was an accident, I assure you."

Mikoto snorted; crossing his arms over his chest. He would've killed the Black Dog for touching Reisi but he'll let it slide since he actually owed the boy a few months back when he helped him and Anna escape from the ninja woman of Jungle. "Since you say so, I'll believe it." The redhead muttered, before offering his hand for the blue-haired woman. "C'mon, stand up." As much as he likes seeing Reisi like that, he couldn't stand remembering the sight of Kuroh Yatogami on top of the Blue Queen.

Reisi took his hand and quickly, the redhead pulled her back on her feet in a swift pull. Appreciating his gesture, Reisi smiled at him. "Aren't you strong?" she teased him. Mikoto smirked, putting his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer, "Do tell me, what are you doing here?" Reisi asked him.

"I brought you lunch." Mikoto said, raising the plastic bag he has with him which held a bento box full of food. "I'm bein' all sweet and doin' nice boyfriend stuff and I see you horse-playing with the Black Dog."

"I was questioning him. And I'm making up for my bad treatment to him while I was looking for your friend's killer. Stop being such a jealous fool."

"I ain't jealous of no pretty-haired brat."

"Hmmm…" Reisi smirked, her pink lips pulling into what Mikoto thinks as a beautiful expression on her lips, and she ran her palms against the young man's well-muscled arms, sending chills across Mikoto's spine, filling him with the desire he continued to ignore for the past couple of months. "…just with blonde bombshells who are with me 24/7, is that it?" Reisi flicked her eyes at him, catching him in the middle of biting his lower lip but as soon as she let out the sarcastic remark, the redhead's face turned red.

Mikoto cleared his throat; blood rushing to his cheeks at Reisi's words. He scowled, hoping that the bitter look on his face would mask the embarrassment on his face. Reisi slips out of his arms as she chuckled at his reaction, "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be at Homra today?" Reisi asked her lover, taking the plastic bag from his hand.

"I was, until the female Strain came in and pissed me off with her I-am-so-cute-shit." Mikoto replied, "'Sides, I came to see you, babe."

Reisi nodded her head, "I see…you've seen me so you can now go because I am very busy and I have to go to Mihashira Tower." Turning towards his direction, Reisi smiled at him, "Thank you for the food, Suoh, but I must cut our little bonding short. Excuse me."

"Munakata…" Mikoto stopped her, grabbing her by the crook her arm before pulling her back to him, leaning towards her and pressing his lips tenderly against her lips. "…I love you." Mikoto mumbled as he drew away from Reisi.

"Same sentiments." Reisi replied before finally walking out of the office.

Sighing, the redhead pocketed his hands; lolling his head to the side, he glanced at the bento box he brought there with him to give to the Blue Queen. It was left on her desk, unattended; it was left behind. Just like him.

Lately, Reisi spends more time in Mihashira Tower than their home base so Mikoto is lucky if she catches Reisi in Scepter 4 headquarters. Whenever he hears that Reisi went off to go to the tower where the Slate is kept, he usually doesn't pursue going there to see her. Only Reisi Munakata has access inside the Slate Chamber and he also doesn't like going there anymore. Going there just reminds him of bad memories.

. . .

Seri Awashima saw Kuroh Yatogami leave Scepter 4 premises, blushing like a fool and walking away as fast as he can. She saw Gouki Zenjo while she was passing the hallway and she asked if she could have a word with him. The brown-haired man and the blonde woman made their way to the headquarter lounge where Seri prepared a tower of red bean paste and tea for the man. On their way to the lounge, Seri eyed the man's impressive robust physique. Her eyes moved to look at the man's missing arm. They sat astride one another on the dining table in the lounge.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Gouki asked.

"I'd like to talk about something today, not as the lieutenant of Scepter 4 but as an individual with the former right-hand man of Jin Habari, the former Blue King…" Seri replied.

The name of Jin Habari indeed extracted such an interesting reaction from the man. He looked up at Seri, his bright hazel eyes possessing a sudden more menacing glint. Looking back at him with that look on his face, Seri understood why the man had been nicknamed as Zenjo the Ogre.

"I doubt that I have anything useful to tell you." Gouki mumbled, a calm look now on his face.

"You're the only one that Captain personally recruited from the previous Blue King's clan."

Gouki shrugged, "I'm only a clerk in the Documents office."

Fourteen years ago, the Kagutsu Incident wherein the ex-Red King's Sword of Damocles Down happened and Gouki Zenjo lost his left arm during that disaster. Without the man sitting in front of her who was eating the red bean tower she prepared for him, Seri thinks, the change in Japan's topography would have been far more disastrous. Had things been worse, the entire Japanese archipelago could have been torn apart, Genjo Kagutsu, the then Red King, whom Mikoto Suoh succeeded, had unstable Weismann levels then and it threatened the former Blue King, Jin Habari, with a Damocles Down. The worse was prevented because before Jin Habari could suffer the same fate as Genjo Kagutsu, the man sitting astride her slew the former King himself.

"It's thanks to you that the aftermath of the Kagutsu Incident didn't worsen because you killed Jin Habari before anything could happen…"

"Yes…" Gouki answered solemnly; his hazel eyes resting on the cup of tea he held in his hand.

"I realize this is an impudent question." Seri said, "But, please, tell me…did you notice anything different about the previous Blue King's behavior as his Sword of Damocles reached its limit?"

"You're worried about the Captain, aren't you?"

Seri's eyes widened. The man had seen right through her! Was she that obvious?

"The Captain's Sword of Damocles is damaged…" the man said, eyeing Seri Awashima as he spoke, "It seems there are others who have noticed as well."

Bowing her head slightly, Seri clenched her hands that rested on her lap. She was shaking. When did she start trembling? She didn't even notice it herself. Months had passed since she last saw the crack on the Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles and who knows what the state of the Blue Queen's Sword is now?

"How's the Captain?" Gouki asked her.

Hesitantly, Seri replied, "She seems to be her usual self but ever since she's been put in charge of Mihashira Tower, she spends more and more time in the chamber of the Slate. And every time she gets there, I sense a change in her."

Gouki nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the female lieutenant took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that the reason the Captain asked you to Scepter 4 is to make you carry out the same act of the past."

"Are you sure that's my job?"

The words that slipped out of Gouki's mouth made Seri look up at him, her mouth open agape and eyes filled with disbelief. Calmly, the brown-haired man spoke, his rich, thick voice making the female lieutenant shudder. His hazel eyes glued to look at Seri's horrified blue eyes. "Reisi Munakata's right-hand man isn't me. It's you."

Filled with aghast, Seri stared at Gouki as he stood up from the table. Slowly, the words he spoke to her began to sink in, increasing her fear. Gouki continued to look at her, smiling now at her, "Thank you for the refreshment. It's been long since I had something sweet. It's delicious."

Gouki stood up and made his way towards the door to leave the lounge finally and get back to his work. Opening the door, he found Mikoto Suoh, their Captain's lover, standing at the very spot in front of the door. Staggering backward as the door in front of him opened, the redhead looked up at the taller and older man, an emotionless look plastered on his face, "S'rry…" Mikoto Suoh mumbled, taking a few steps to the side to make way for Gouki. "Excuse me…" Gouki said before bowing at the former Red King and he began to walk away. As he strode away from the area, he felt Mikoto Suoh's eyes studying him. The young man's amber eyes made him shudder – Mikoto Suoh's eyes reminded him of those of Genji Kagutsu's fourteen years ago.

. . .

"It's no good!"

Izumo heaved a loud sigh as his ears were pierced by Neko's high-pitched voice. He has been extremely patient with the young man, compared to Mikoto who left after only a few minutes after the female Strain had entered Homra premises.

"I can't see Shiro at all!" Neko pouted, putting down the red marble that she had placed over her eye. It was a marble Anna gave her during the day that she was awoken as the Red Queen.

Neko sat down beside Anna on the couch while Rikio and Misaki stayed by the bar counter. Misaki refuses to come any closer to the female Strain. The boy's look of utter shock seeing Neko in the bar when he came into the bar cracked Izumo up.

"I saw Shiro on the other side of the marble and he looked fine. Now I can't see him!" Neko insisted.

Anna smiled at the female teen, "I infused energy into that marble to enable you to see the person you want to see." she explained.

"Anna, let me see Shiro again…" the female Strain purred, leaning closer to the little Red Queen.

"You can't see him all the time." Anna said to her, "But there's no doubt that you're connected…"

"Sheesh!" Misaki said, throwing his head back as he relaxed his back against the counter, rolling his eyes at Neko, "Cat-girl, what's the big idea, acting like you belong here?!" he said, raising his voice at the Silver clansman. "You're from another clan!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Boss Glasses was trying to take Kurosuke and I for questioning or whatever."

Rikio chuckled, "So you escaped and took refuge here?"

Neko nodded in response to the man's question.

Shrugging, Rikio smiled; rubbing his chin. With her staying on Red territory, Scepter 4 wouldn't come close to her. Great thinking for the girl, actually.

"Homra isn't your safe house!" Misaki argued.

"But I hate Boss Glasses! And the jerk with glasses too!" Neko said, shaking her head stubbornly, "Don't wanna go to the Blue Clan's place!"

"What about the Black Dog?" Rikio inquired.

"Dunno." Replied Neko casually shrugging her shoulders. "I can always see him even if we're apart." And laying her head on Anna's lap, Neko closed her eyes, enjoying the soft and gentle stroking of Anna on her hair.

The Blues summoned the Black Dog for questioning. Izumo scowled; pondering on that. It seems that they too are stumped about what the Green Clan is up to. "I bet it has something to do with the Greens."

"The whole city is crawling with people who are part of Jungle but of 'em are just normal dudes!" Rikio said, "We don't even know if they're really clansmen or not…"

"Will they come after Anna again?" Misaki asked.

"Even if they do, I'll be fine…" Anna said as Izumo turned to glance at her. She raised her tiny hands and looked at her palms, smiling proudly. Anna smiled, "I inherited Mikoto's Red. I can fight them with my Red. I can't lose."

"Are you sure, Anna?" Neko asked, concern apparent in her face as she looked up at Anna. "Kurosuke said something about the Red Aura being destined to destruction."

Anna smiled, shaking her head as memories filled her head, as well as Mikoto's thoughts from before while he carried with him the cross of being the Red King. He had always seen his power as something that was meant for destruction…but now, he is beginning to open his heart with the idea of the Red Aura being meant to be used to protect people precious to them both. "I'm not as strong as Mikoto had been…but I have this feeling that I'll be just fine." She placed her hands on her chest, smiling softly as she closed her eyes, "I have everyone at Homra. I have Mikoto. And even Tatara. That's why I'll be fine. This pretty Red is my friend."

Tatara.

What could Tatara be thinking wherever he is, while looking at the little girl who was once running for her life before, the little girl who they view a someone so vulnerable, someone they should protect. Izumo smiled. The brat must be grinning ear-to-ear while looking over at Anna. Hell, he must have looked like Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. It's strange that he continues to miss Tatara Totsuka. Well, he misses Tatara more than he thought he will. He might have been an annoying, noisy boy but he…he was _his_ annoying, noisy friend.

"I'm gonna protect you too, Anna." Misaki whispered, glancing at the white-haired girl, "I mean, I know you're way stronger than me now, but still…" taking a deep breathe but Misaki continued, "All this time, I kept saying how great Mikoto-san was and he still is and without even trying to understand him, I carried on. And I guess there's still a lot that I don't know about…but I want to be someone you can rely on, the way you rely on Mikoto-san." Blood rushed to his plump cheeks as he continued to speak to Anna, "I'll be someone you can rely on, Anna."

All of them stared at the young man as he spoke. They were amazed with the young man's words. They never would have thought Misaki would say those. Rikio's jaw dropped in awe, "Wow, Yata-san…"

"You'll be fine, Anna!" Neko chimed in, "I'll bring Shiro here when he returns. He's been King for a long time so he can teach you a lot!"

"Hold on!" Misaki interjected, "Anna has Mikoto-san for that and, besides, Kings aren't supposed to be so friendly with each other."

"Why not?" Neko said, sitting up from Anna's lap, an innocent expression on her face. She blinked her huge eyes, staring at Misaki Yata, Homra's vanguard. "I mean, Boss Glasses and Red-man were friendly with one another, right? They had a child and according to Kurosuke, they had to be reeeeeeeeeeeal friendly –"

"ENOUGH!" Misaki said, turning completely red before clearing his throat he turned a deaf ear at Neko, he argued, "That's just the way things are!"

"It's better that Kings and Queens get along!"

"Neko's right." Anna said, "Neko, why don't you and Kuroh come live here? You can stay until Yashiro returns. It's safe here."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Neko answered, "You see, I already have a place to stay…a home where I belong to!"

Clearing his throat, Izumo made his way towards Neko and Anna with a tray in his hands. On that tray was a variety of sweet pastries like custard buns, donuts and mini cupcakes and there was also two cups of hot chocolate. Setting it on the coffee table before the two ladies, Izumo smiled at Anna before patting the Red Queen's head while Neko quickly dug in. Before Izumo could speak, he heard his phone vibrating back on the bar counter. Excusing himself, he made his way there and saw that it was Seri Awashima who was trying to call him.

Izumo smirked, his heart leaping as he picked his phone up, "Hello, Seri-chan?"

From the other side of the phone, Izumo heard Seri's faint voice, "I have no one else to talk to…" the female lieutenant sounded like her nose was stuffed, like she had been crying. But is it even possible that the great Heartless Woman actually shed tears?

All fun and kidding aside, Izumo cleared his throat, "What's wrong?"

"It's about the Captain…"

. . .

Almost five months ago, he caught sight of Reisi Munakata's Sword of Damocles floating above Mihashira Tower. He saw a crack on the Sword before. He knew then than he wasn't seeing things because the lieutenant and the Blue Clan's No. 3 made a run into the tower upon seeing the Sword of Damocles of their Captain.

Just now, he received a text message from Izumo, telling him to keep an eye at Reisi Munakata.

Mikoto stared at the blue sky.

He should've known that Reisi was hiding something from him.

After Nazo's death, he actually forgot what happened in Mihashira Tower. He's ashamed that he forgot all about it.

 _Did you notice anything different about the previous Blue King's behavior as his Sword of Damocles reached its limit?_

He overheard Seri talking to that strange man with the scarred face and missing arm. It was Gouki Zenjo, the former Blue King's right hand man, the same man who slew the Blue King before he could suffer a Damocles Down. Gouki Zenjo had the appearance that could strike someone's heart with fear. The hazel eyes that were covered with a pair of glasses held pain and bitterness that had been formed due to loss of someone precious to him. The horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose and the missing left arm were like the burn scars on his right hand…a memento of the time where they came out alive from a certain time of near-death situation.

Gouki slew Jin. He must have thought of the former Blue King as his friend, as someone precious to him. What did he look like back then? Mikoto remembered how Reisi looked when she faced him in Ashinaka High School. She looked miserable, hopeless, helpless, scared…because she had to choose between many innocent lives and his life – he, the man she loves. Did that man look like that when Jin Habari asked him to kill him to save many innocent lives?

 _The Captain's Sword of Damocles is damaged…_

Shifting his eyes to the left, he sees the mighty blue Sword of Damocles. Again, it was floating over Mihashira Tower. Standing at a safe distance from the tower and staying on the grounds of the tower. Mikoto heaved a sigh, as he studied his lover's Sword of Damocles, the very thing that shows one's – King's or Queen's – state. There is indeed a crack there, on the orb in the hilt…and he could see that the blade was chipped, it looks more like a Sword that has been decaying underwater.

 _I'm afraid that the reason the Captain asked you to Scepter 4 is to make you carry out the same act of the past._

 _Reisi Munakata's right-hand man isn't me. It's you._

"I've predicted something like this would happen…" the former Red King sighed, feeling a deep heaviness pulling him down as he continued to look at Reisi Munakata's Sword of Damocles. Clicking his tongue, he gritted his teeth. Reisi had been acting like there isn't anything wrong but her clansmen act otherwise. Her life is in danger and he has to hear about what was going on with her life through the mouths of other people?

Several emotions crashed into him, drowning him with their heaviness, their negativity. Pain cut right through him, making him shiver. It felt like his legs would give in beneath him.

He once asked Reisi to slay him before a Damocles Down…because he trusted that she can carry it out. He also wanted to die with Reisi before his eyes because he wanted that as he slowly sip into his death, as he was slowly being gnawed by Death's teeth, he wanted that the very last thing he could see, the very last thing he could hear, the very last thing he could smell, the very last thing he could feel at the very tips of his cold, trembling fingers…would be Reisi Munakata, the woman he loves the most. He wanted to breathe his last breathing the same air that she breathes.

That could have been what was going through the former Blue King's head when he asked Gouki Zenjo to kill him…

But what about Reisi?

Mikoto bit his lower lip, "Reisi…"

* * *

 _Out here, nothing's clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back  
When you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand,  
Hope you all understand _

\- Breaking Inside by Shinedown (feat. Lzzy Hale of Halestorm) -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

There we go. Introducing, Gouki Zenjo. Anyhoo, I really like Gouki-san's character (because he is also voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda. Nyahaha. No, just kidding.) but unfortunately, the anime didn't give him more screen time. He's pretty interesting.

I think we're half-way through this fanfic so I would like to take this opportunity to thank Nalu ETD, Alice, white things, Pizza Lover and The Overly-attached Fangirl for supporting this fanfic all the way and leaving such amazing and encouraging reviews. I'd love to thank those who favorited and followed this fanfic.

I'm sorry if the updates are getting slower...my laziness won't set me free. Anyway, I hope you stick around until the end, and again...THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 10: Always

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Always

 _I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind."  
It's telling me all these things  
that you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe?  
Or am I the reason you cry?_

* * *

Mikoto tossed and turned alone on the bed he was laying on. He couldn't sleep. Hours and hours had passed and he couldn't get it off his head – the sight of Reisi's Sword of Damocles over Mihashira Tower, the state it is in and the crack on the crystal orb in its handle. The Sword is in a terrible condition, much worse than the situation it had been the last time he saw it before Nazo's death, well, at least worse than he could remember. He lifted his right hand, the hand which was covered in burn scars from his final battle with the Blue Queen almost a year ago, and the memories rushed into his head. This hand which he is staring at, these marks that covered it…are but permanent reminders of his poor decision-making as the Red King. Right now, alone in the room of the house he and Reisi wanted to build a family with, he could not help but think…is he somehow to be blamed for his lover's current dilemma? He could not help but think, would Reisi's Sword of Damocles be intact if he did not push her into fighting him so that he could trap the Colorless in that Ashinaka High School?

He sighed.

Reisi surely has her reasons for not telling him about the state of her Sword of Damocles.

Perhaps, she foresaw that he'll be like this…

Or maybe, she doesn't want him to get in her way, while she does her duties as the Blue Queen.

 _I'll settle my business while you settle yours._ So…that's how it felt to be the one receiving those words, to be the one at the opposite end? No wonder Reisi looked hurt when he spoke to her those words before…it did actually hurt.

Mikoto could see it again – Damocles living his life of luxury, his life as a king and then the sword – which was hanging by a horse's tail – above his head. Boundless power and pleasure holds with them responsibility and the peril of death. His lover's life depends on how strong the horse's tail holds the sword over her head. He could see the sword swaying as a great storm comes, he could see he horse's tail snapping and the sword falling…

"The burden of killing a King, huh?" Mikoto mumbled. He heard about that before and the thought of a Damocles Down from the burden happening did enter his mind but he pushed those thoughts away. To him, 'the burden of killing a King' is complete and utter absurdity. Bullshit, to be exact. It is but a thing people say to prevent Kings and Queens from destroying one another like mindless idiots.

Maybe, he and the lieutenant are just making a huge deal about this…and maybe, they really don't have anything to worry about.

He could call Reisi now and confront her about it so that his mind could at least rest from all these goddamn thoughts. He's fucking tired. He wanted to stop thinking and thinking and thinking. But, fuck it, he could not bring himself to do that. Why? Because…because he's scared, that's why. He's scared to know the truth and he is also scared to be lied to.

Mikoto closes his eyes and when he did, he saw Reisi's Sword of Damocles as it floated in the sky just now.

' _Will I lose you too?'_ Mikoto thought to himself.

Shuddering as his eyes flicked wide open, he stared at the blinding light from the ceiling lamp above him. He stared at the artificial light that currently illuminates the room; ignoring the flecks that formed in his eyes as he continued to look at the light. For now, he doesn't care how much it blinded him. Without Reisi, his life would be…

Mikoto groaned as he stood from the bed and made his way to the light switch, turning the switch with one flick of his finger. In an instant, he turned the light off and darkness enveloped the room.

. . . . .

It was early in the morning and Misaki Yata already feels exhausted. His whole body is aching. He made his way in Homra; casually nodding a greeting at the bartender he had been far too familiar with already. The blonde bartender smiled at him; greeting him a good morning in return. Misaki lets out an exhausted heave as he takes a seat on the barstool in front of Izumo Kusanagi, now Homra's No. 3 after Mikoto had received the Red Aura and became Homra's No. 2. The red-haired young man looks so worn out that Izumo just had to ask how he was.

"I kicked out every damned one of those Greens who snuck into Shizume, and now, I am beat!" Misaki said to the bartender, "Man! Them bitches be like cockroaches – appearing outta nowhere and remain alive an' kicking even when you squish them…"

Izumo nodded his head, "It's impossible to get rid of all of them even for you, Yata-chan." He said to him. For a while now, they had been fighting off the Greens who had been coming back and forth in Shizume City, in the territory of their Red Queen. "The fact that we can't tell them apart is what makes those Green bastards so special."

Misaki scowled, "I know that, I meant those who were causing trouble." he said. Glancing at Izumo's direction, he sees that the man was tapping at his cellphone. Is he texting the Heartless Woman of Scepter 4? Lately, Izumo has been spending a lot of time texting, calling or contacting the blonde woman and it makes Misaki uncomfortable. "Hey, what're ya doin'?" he said.

Izumo showed Misaki the screen of his phone and on it was the homepage of the website of the Green Clan, Jungle. Misaki raised an eyebrow, wondering why the man had that website on his phone.

"Like they say, 'if you know your enemy and you know yourself, you need not need to fear the result of a hundred battles'." The blonde said before looking back at his cellphone and tapping at it again. "I was curious 'bout how Jungle operates so I decided ta do some spying using a dif'rent PDA. Look at this…"

A hologram appears on Izumo's PDA, showing what it looks like a 'wanted' poster of Misaki Yata. Misaki narrowed his eyes at it; as though he couldn't understand what it was or he couldn't believe that such a thing exists. Izumo cleared his throat, "It means the Greens put a bounty on yer li'l head. If they get you, they earn bonus points." He explained to the younger redhead, "By increasing their points, the move up a rank in the clan."

"So they get rewarded, huh?" Misaki smirked, "I guess it just shows how scared they are of Yatagarasu-san then!" he said proudly as he beat his chest with his fist.

"Well, they have everyone in here; Anna, the Blue Queen, Seri-chan, Fushimi-kun, you, Mikoto and even me…"

"Huh. So they're threatened by Homra's presence. Heh!" Misaki chuckled. But of course, he is not really the only threat in Homra, and that's why they're feared, right? That's why Jungle is threatened by them. They're feared, not just because they have a strong leader in Anna but also, their bond runs thicker than blood and with that bond, they are invincible. The redhead grinned from ear-to-ear while Izumo continued to browse through the website of Jungle.

. . .

The Blue clansmen in the hallway tensed up all at once when they heard a loud yawn in the hallway. All at once, their heads turned abruptly at the direction where the sound was from and there, they saw their Captain's lover, Mikoto Suoh, walking through the halls. They had gotten used to the redhead coming in and out of their headquarters. They really don't mind having a member of Homra present in their office, especially since Mikoto doesn't really bother them while they do their work and if their Captain allows him in there then he is more than welcome. The former Red King looks more haggard than he already usually does with his back slouched and the dark rings beneath his amber eyes were bigger and darker than before. The pace of his walk was slower and he had the expression of a man lost in the middle of a barren land. He looks more terrible than he had ever been when he was imprisoned in their dungeon.

Mikoto ignored the way Reisi's clansmen gawked at him. He knows that he looks horrible and keeping his hair down could not help covering up how tired he looks. Last night, he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. He kept thinking even if he know that there might not be a reason for his anxiety. It was said that if you spend time with someone for a long period of time, then the habits and characteristics begin to rub on you…well, that's absolutely true on his case, He now overthinks the way Reisi Munakata does.

He wasn't present in the outside world, too focused again in his own thoughts that he did not notice a member of Scepter 4 coming in the same direction as he. Even the clansman did not notice it as he was busy holding with him a tall stack of papers. The two of them bumped against one another. The collision between them wasn't so hard so Mikoto and the Blue were still able to keep their feet on the ground but the pieces of paper which the clansman held with him fell from his hand. After staring at the papers that slowly drifted to the smooth floor for a couple of seconds, Mikoto looked up to see who it was he bumped on to. Before him stood the tall, brown-haired, tan-skinned Gouki Zenjo. The two of them looked at one another, waiting for the other to do anything the way a predator does as it measures the abilities of his prey.

Clearing his throat and shifting his hazel-brown eyes from Mikoto's amber eyes, Gouki mumbled softly a polite apology, before going down on his knee to collect the papers that scattered between them. Seeing Gouki reminded him the conversation the man and Seri had the day before, so Mikoto tried not to look at the older man as he knelt down and helped him collect the papers that scattered on the ground. His eyes darted to one specific document that was with the papers which were within the reach of his arms, written in bold letters were 'Reisi Munakata's Weismann Levels'. Mikoto came to a pause and Gouki noticed him slowly reaching for that document.

"The lieutenant asked for that to be printed out before…" Gouki explained.

Mikoto stared at the document, looking at the graphs and charts presented there. It shows the Blue Queen's Weismann levels and…there is instability there. He handed the man the papers he collected except for that one. "Hey…" Mikoto mumbled as Gouki stood up. The man raised an eyebrow curiously at the redhead as he too stood up. "…Zenjo, was it?"

"Yes."

Mikoto flicked his eyes at the Blue clansman – this man had been the former right-hand man of the late Blue King and this man slew his King before anyone other than he could die. "It must have been hard to lose a friend."

The brown-haired man's eyes took a menacing glint but his face showed a melancholic expression. The former Red King's words cut right through him. Gouki sighed, "It was…but I cannot let a friend down as well. I had to honor his wishes." His voice trembled as he spoke to his Captain's lover. The young man – despite no longer being the Red King – indeed possesses and menacing and intimidating aura about him. Mikoto Suoh…is a powerful young man. He was different from Genji Kagutsu had been – Genji became frightening because of his Aura and he was destroyed by his power, he lost his reason as the demons that always haunted the Red Kings and Queens pulled him to the deepest pit of insanity. The man before him had won his battle against his demons and he kept himself intact.

"I heard your conversation with Woman Lieutenant."

"I see…" Gouki commented calmly, studying Mikoto's calm façade. The young man may look composed but Gouki knows that deep inside, there is a war inside him. While looking at him, he could see the lieutenant's worried expression. Mikoto is anxious and he is trying his utmost best not to show it. He must be like a glass now overflowing with ice-cold water and if he were to continue like this, the water would burst from the glass and the glass might even break.

They looked at one another.

Mikoto took a deep breath before finally having the guts to speak to Gouki Zenjo the Ogre, "All the things Woman Lieutenant is worrying about Munakata…does that mean anything?" he asked, "Is there a possibility that Munakata would have to experience the same fate as Jin Habari?"

Gouki shook his head, letting out a deep sigh, "I am in no position to say anything regarding the future…" he replied, "Your shoe fits with mine fourteen years ago, with you worrying about the possible future of the one you treasure the most. But if it were to happen, Suoh-san, what will you do?"

Mikoto clenched his hands into fists, crumpling the document in his hand.

"What will Mikoto Suoh-san do?" The brown-haired man narrowed his eyes at the former Red King who looked like he was in the verge of falling on his knees and breaking down. "Will he honor his lover's wishes? Or will he stubbornly fight back even if it defies what his lover wanted?" and after that, he gave the redhead a small bow before excusing himself, leaving Mikoto speechless to ponder on the words the man had said to him.

Summoning his Red Aura in the hand that held the document, he burned that piece of paper; turning it into nothing.

. . .

When the Silver clansman, Neko, came to the bar, she left something when she finally left after eating the pastries Izumo Kusanagi prepared for her and their Queen. Anna was supposed to give it back to her and Misaki, thinking that the Red Queen should not be running around and doing errands, volunteered to give it to the female Strain instead of Anna. How he wished that he first asked what it was that Neko forgot before volunteering to give it to her in the high school on the island. Neko, the numbskull and scatter-brained young woman forgot her underwear.

Grunting, Misaki entered the premises of the school, strolling around with his skateboard beneath him.

He couldn't back down from his word just because the object that he should deliver is something as embarrassing as underwear.

"Damn…where the hell is that woman?" Misaki murmured, "If I'm caught red-handed with this thing then I'll kill myself out of shame."

It was a good thing Anna place the underwear in an adorable pink paper wrapper so it looked like a gift.

Going back to Ashinaka High School gives him the creeps. Just a year ago, he thought Homra had lost the man they all ended up admiring and respecting. During that time, he was absolutely clueless on the state of Mikoto Suoh's Sword of Damocles. It turns out that the man actually planned on getting himself slayed by the Blue Queen after he kills the Colorless King as an act of vengeance for their fallen comrade, Tatara Totsuka. He's glad that Mikoto changed his mind and renounced his throne instead of leaving their group in grief of his death. But up until now, he isn't sure how he should feel with Mikoto Suoh having such an intimate relationship with Reisi Munakata. He never liked the blue-haired woman. He finds her weird and obnoxious and he hates her mysterious aura because he finds it sickening.

He glanced around, only to pause when he saw the familiar young man, Saruhiko. He kicked at his skateboard, catching it in his hand as he looked at Scepter 4's no. 3.

What the hell was he doing there?

" _Monkey_ …"

Saruhiko heard him. Quietly, he turned to look at him, "Misaki…" he scowled at the gawking young redhead. He flapped his lips. Just his luck to find the young man who constantly scream at him for leaving Homra. The Blue Queen asked him to follow Kuroh Yatogami around in case he and the female Strain would be targeted again by Jungle. "…what's a member of Homra doing here?" His pale lips formed a sarcastic smirk as he mumbled, "Trying to occupy this place again?"

Misaki rolled his eyes, "That's none of yer goddamn business." He squawked like an agitated crow. Clicking his tongue, he shifted his eyes away from Saruhiko. "I…I still haven't thanked you yet, right?"

Saruhiko understood what Misaki meant. He was talking about the time when the Green Clan kidnapped Anna before she awakens as the new Red Queen. He stared at the reluctant redhead.

Clearing his throat, Misaki said, "Hell, if ya hadn't tipped us off, Mikoto-san and I wouldn't have rescued her, let alone found her."

"So?" the dark-haired young man puts his hands on his narrow waist, haughtily glaring at Misaki.

"Geez. Listen, I don't fuckin' like ya and it's not like I've forgiven you but I'm grateful for that one time."

Saruhiko looked up at Misaki, his blue eyes showing menace.

"Thank – HEY!" Misaki was cut off as Saruhiko throws a knife at his direction. Quickly, he dodged the attack. "What the fuck, bastard!?"

The Blue clansman didn't even flinch or look at him as Misaki stomped furiously at his direction. He continued glaring at the direction where he threw his knife.

"Darn…there goes my back-attack chance."

"Hu-What?!"

Misaki turned back to the direction Saruhiko was looking at. He was filled with disbelief when he saw a boy about the age of Anna Kushina standing there where he once stood on. He was short with messy grey medium length hair and light green eyes. He wore an outfit that consists of a white sleeved undershirt and a black vest, and a dark blue tie. Below, he wears a tiny pair of shorts, dark-colored socks and a pair of black boots. The boy had with him a dark rob.

"Who the fuck are ya?!"

From the rod emerged a green-colored blade and now, Saruhiko recognized the weapon the boy holds as a scythe. "If you're gonna ramble on, at least pay attention to your surroundings…" he said to Misaki as he moved his hand on the handle of his saber. He glared at the boy, "You're Jungle's top rank player, Sukuna Gojo, right?"

The students who had been staring at the three of them, as soon as they saw Sukuna Gojo's scythe began to panic and run away from that area. The incident that happened a year ago in Ashinaka High School is apparently still fresh in their minds and so was the fear they felt then so it didn't surprise Misaki that the students were that quick in reacting at the sight of a weapon being drawn.

The grey-haired boy, hearing the dark-haired young man utter his name, showed a look of pride, "Oh, so you know who I am?" he said, his high-pitched voice irritating Saruhiko and Misaki. "No wonder you're worth more points than beany-cap over there."

A bitter expression crossed Misaki's face when he remembered the moment he browsed through Jungle's website with Izumo's phone. There, he saw the wanted posters of Anna, Reisi, Mikoto, Izumo, him, Seri and Saruhiko. He got absolutely angry when he saw that the dark-haired Blue clansman who was a former member of Homra is worth more than he is. Misaki knows for a fact that Saruhiko and he are equal to one another when it comes to their fighting ability so he found it a mystery why the monkey is worth more than he.

Sukuna Gojo, as what Saruhiko called him, smirked at the irritated expression of the redhead, "Bringing down the two of you is worth 7000 points." He said, "That's what I call a sweet mission." He swung his scythe, pointing it towards the pair, "So do me a favor and turn into my points!"

. . .

Knock. Knock.

Reisi looked up from the pieces of paper she held with her, which she was only half-way into finishing and said, "Come in."

As the door creaks open, the Blue Queen moved her eyes back at the report sent to her by Seri Awashima. Members of Jungle had been crawling in Shizume City but fortunately, members of Homra are keeping them at bay. As she expected, Anna Kushina is doing a great job as Homra's leader. It's rather funny to think that a little girl in cute red dresses leading a band of ferocious hoodlums who look far worse than the Yakuza.

She waited for the person who came in to speak but there was nothing but silence that followed when the tapping of feet had stopped.

"What are you doing just standing there?" flicking her eyes up, she prepared to reprimand the person who entered her office but when she saw Mikoto Suoh standing before her, she stopped herself and just scowled at him.

"Glad that yer not hangin' out in the Tower again…" Mikoto said to her.

Reisi shrugged, "It's true that I have to do my responsibilities as the guardian of the Dresden Slate. But I also have my duties as the Captain of Scepter 4." She sighed, taking her glasses off of her before massaging her temples.

"The _burden_ is heavy on you, isn't it?"

The Blue Queen smiled at him, her violet eyes lacked the brilliant luster they had, the brilliance Mikoto had always loved whenever he looked at her whenever she smiles at him. She's exhausted and yet, she doesn't want it to show. This is too much for her – being the Blue Queen, the Captain of Scepter 4 and the Guardian of the mysterious relic, the Dresden Slate – even for a 'superwoman' (as Izumo had called her) and a genius like her. Reisi may be amazing but she is still human and humans have their limitations. And Reisi Munakata, his beloved Reisi Munakata, is reaching her limit.

Mikoto reached out and touched Reisi's cheek and Reisi rests her face against the palm of the redhead's scarred and calloused hand. The warmth of his skin relaxed her, even the roughness of it brought about by the burn marks he received in the past. This man…she almost lost this man almost a year ago and feeling the warmth on his hand made her absolutely happy, made her heart leap. She moved her head slightly so that she could press her lips softly against his palm. She flicked her eyes at the redhead and she saw him staring blankly at her, his amber eyes hazy and drunk with love and adoration and awe. Good grief, she really had him fall hard for her. She cleared her throat, "I have to get back to work." She said, moving away from the hand as she puts her glasses back on.

Drawing away his hand from her, the redhead sighed.

 _But if it were to happen, Suoh-san, what will you do?_

 _Will he honor his lover's wishes?_

 _Or will he stubbornly fight back even if it defies what his lover wanted?_

Those were Gouki's words to him.

Scrutinizing Reisi's cool and calm form, Mikoto took a seat on the floor before laying on his side; relaxing there on the carpeted floor as he continued to eye his girlfriend. Contrasting the woman's composed demeanor is what the redhead is feeling at the moment. He couldn't bare it. The man who killed the former Blue King was right – there really is no saying of the future. But…maybe, he can avoid it what it is that he and the Woman Lieutenant was worrying about.

"Hey…"

"Yes?" Reisi said, not even looking at the young man lying on his side.

"...how 'bout ya take another leave?"

The Captain of Scepter 4 snorted, "You're joking, right?"

"No." Mikoto said, "You're tired, work is wearing you out. I'm just worried that…"

"I'm fine." Reisi snapped at him, cutting him off. She puts down the papers in her hand and now looked at Mikoto. He did not look like he was fooling around or being sarcastic. He was dead serious. "Suoh, you do understand how important I am to Scepter 4…not to mention how important my role is in handling the Dresden Slate. I just came from a leave and I have no intentions in leaving my clan behind again."

"All I am asking for is a day with you." The redhead said, "Is that too much to ask?" he scowled. He cannot believe this. Reisi is beginning to piss him off even though he didn't want to feel angry with her. He had had enough of feeling both hatred and love for the Captain of Scepter 4 but with her keeping the state of her Sword of Damocles from him, she is making him hate her again. No…that's not really true. He doesn't hate her but she is making him hate himself for being so helpless and being so dumb and unable to do anything to help her or make things easier for her. He had promised not to get in her way before...and he regrets making that promise right now.

"Why don't you wanna spend time with me? Are ya hidin' something from me, Munakata?"

"I am not hiding anything from you." The Blue Queen sighed, "I just have so much work to do. Believe me, I want to spend time with you but not now, not yet. The two of us will have all the time in the world after we of Scepter 4 handle Jungle and the Green King, I promise you." She smiled at him, "I will be marrying you by then."

Speaking promises as though there is no possibility for her not keeping it…

"Okay." Mikoto nodded his head, surrendering quickly before they end up screaming at one another because of a simple discussion. "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?"

"No, not at all…"

Mikoto stayed put, watching as the Blue Queen continued to do her work. Gouki Zenjo had asked him what he would do if the things that happened fourteen years ago would happen again but this time, with Reisi…well, he has no idea what he'll do.

Will he allow Reisi to die before her Sword could reach its limit or will he stop her from dying and, hence, cause a Damocles Down?

He stared at Reisi; memorizing every detail of her face, every detail of her very being. This woman…this woman he is in love with, she's someone who is a danger to those around her because of what was going on with her Sword of Damocles but he just could not get away from her no matter what the danger she poses to anyone. He doesn't know what it is that he will do but he knows that all he wants to do right now is to spend time with the woman he loves the most.

He couldn't speak to her with what he already knows.

He's still scared.

. . .

Misaki was thrown across the grounds, hitting Saruhiko's body as Sukuna hits him with the handle of his scythe. The two of them skidded against the paved ground, scratching at their skin. Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko immediately went back on his feet, charging at Sukuna, prepared to stab the boy with his sword. Sukuna blocked the Blue clansman's attack while the boy tried to kick Saruhiko with his short leg. Quickly, Scepter 4's no.3 took two steps back to dodge the Green clansman's attack.

Heaving an aggravated sigh as he stood up, Misaki charged towards Sukuna, before flipping his skateboard, aiming to run over the boy. Sukuna shields himself from Misaki's attack, and as Misaki rode his skateboard in a different direction as he catches his balance back when the boy swung his scythe to throw him off, Saruhiko thrusts his sword, draped in his Blue Aura, towards the boy whom he thought to have his guard down. Unfortunately for Saruhiko, the boy quickly saw him and was able to avoid his attack.

Sukuna swung his scythe at Saruhiko and Saruhiko parried against the boy. Jumping to increase his distance with the boy, the dark-haired young man pulls out his knives, throwing them towards the boy's direction.

"I thought you two were supposed to be strong, Homra's no. 4 and Scepter 4's no. 3!" the grey-haired boy said, dodging the knives thrown at his direction. "Is that all you've got?!"

The red-haired young man charged towards Sukuna, summoning his Red Aura in his fists. He jabbed his fists towards Sukuna. Leaping in mid-air and swinging the blade of his scythe, he aimed to hit Saruhiko who only had to take a step back to avert the attack.

For a boy carrying a heavy weapon, Sukuna Gojo moves fast. This amazed and annoyed Misaki. And if he were really not breaking a sweat as he fights both he and the monkey of a Scepter 4 member then the little boy of Anna's age is strong. What pisses Misaki more is that the boy seem to be ignoring him as he fought Saruhiko, it' like he is nothing but a distraction.

"I think I'll get the 4000 points first!"

Misaki gritted his teeth as he sees the boy moving, as if in slow-motion, as he catches Saruhiko off-guard. Sukuna prepared to slice Saruhiko with that green scythe of his but Misaki darted towards them, coming in between him and shielding Saruhiko with his skateboard.

Fighting alongside Saruhiko again…

Well, that brings back memories.

It's always been like this, the opponents thinking lightly of him because he has a big mouth and Saruhiko…is, well, Saruhiko – calm, cool, composed and yet menacing and frightening at the same time. They think Saruhiko is the bigger threat between the two of them. He is Misaki Yata of Homra, Mikoto Suoh and Anna Kushina's vanguard, and Homra's Yatagarasu…he is not to be taken lightly!

Misaki jabbed his fist, giving the boy an upper-cut.

Sukuna, falling to the ground because of Misaki's attack, smirked; wiping at his lips before quickly getting back on his feet. He chuckled, twisting his fingers around the handle of his scythe in front of him and rotating his scythe and making it look like the rotor blade of a helicopter. He prepared to run towards Misaki and Saruhiko again but something caught his attention, in a distance and on the sky. The boy's jaw dropped, "Is that…what I think it is?"

Raising an eyebrow, Misaki glanced at the direction the Green clansman was staring at. His brown eyes widened as he sees a familiar-looking Sword of Damocles hovering in the air. No, it isn't that of Anna's and it isn't that of the Blue Queen's…but he had seen it before, almost a year ago.

"It's…the Silver King's Sword of Damocles…" Saruhiko mumbled, staring at the same thing Sukuna and Misaki were staring at.

Adolf K. Weismann, the First King and Silver King, had finally showed up!

* * *

 _I just can't live without you  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take any more this life of solitude_

\- Always by Saliva -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry it took this long but here it is. :P I'm experiencing a terrible case of writer's block so please bear with me DX the heat in our country is excruciating and I cannot write under these circumstances...it's killing me. So, I'm sorry for the future late updates in advance.


	12. Chapter 11: Spiraling Out of Control

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Spiraling Out of Control

 _Try to remain whole as we spiral out of control  
The weight of the world takes its toll  
There's gotta be a reason I'm still breathing  
I'm still here  
Screaming "Take me!"  
I should just bite the bullet  
Taking aim at everything we love  
Take me  
Oh, the thirst for power leaves us so devoured  
Surviving myself _

* * *

"Suoh..."

No answer.

"Good grief." She sighed, "Mikoto Suoh."

Mikoto groaned, sleepily pretending not to hear the soft voice calling his name as he was dragged out of his shallow slumber.

"… _Suoh_ …"

There's irritation now in that lovely, lovely voice he could never get enough of. A smirk formed his lips as a deep chuckle left him. He flicked his eyes open and he found Reisi Munakata glowering at him while she sat on bended knees beside him. That's right…he actually nodded off in sleep while he was hanging out in the Scepter 4 Captain's office.

"If you're just going to sleep inside my office, it is better that you just leave." Reisi said, a look of utter annoyance on her face. Mikoto sat up, staring intently at the woman glaring at him. Even with her looking at him with utter contempt, he could not help but grin. She is just so beautiful, and all he could think of as he looked at her was how lucky he was to be with her. For a while, as their eyes locked at one another, he completely pushed away the grave thoughts that had been bothering him since yesterday and he forgot where they were and who his lover was in that said place. He was just aware of how ardent he loves this woman in front of him. Everything around the two of them became invisible, as he reached out to brush his fingertips against Reisi's lips.

Mikoto leaned towards her and he watched as Reisi slowly and tenderly closed her eyes as she steeled herself for what he was about to do. The former Red King smirked before pressing his lips against Reisi's but before he could draw away from the kiss, he heard the door burst open.

"Captain, the Silver King –!"

It was the Woman Lieutenant.

In a jolt, the redhead released the Blue Queen's lips and he turned to look at Seri Awashima who was gaping at the two of them stupidly; her blue eyes wide and her face beet red.

Reisi cleared her throat, pushing her glasses and reflecting light against it, "Awashima-kun, please do remember to knock first before entering my office next time."

"Damn right…" Mikoto mumbled, irritably, before pushing himself on his feet. He glanced at Reisi before offering his hand so that he could pull her up on her feet. Reisi took his hand and not waiting for Mikoto to exert force, she pulled herself on her feet. She looked at the flustered female lieutenant who simply mumbled an apology in an embarrassed tone of her voice. Putting one hand on her hip, Reisi raised her eyebrow questioningly at her, "Well, what is it?"

"Fushimi-kun was sent back from Ashinaka High School, Ma'am."

"Ooh?" Reisi said, "I did not tell him to go back…"

"That's not all, Captain…you see, he was sent back…" Seri continued, she showed the Captain a serious expression as she spoke the next few words, "…by the Silver King, the First King, Adolf K. Weismann."

. . .

The Silver King had requested to have the Blue Queen and the Red Queen meet him in one of the dormitories in Ashinaka High School. It was the same dormitory Kuroh and Neko were about to take them when Anna was being chased by members of Jungle, as Mikoto could recall. Perhaps, it is the Silver Clan's sanctuary. Discovering the Silver King's return surprised Reisi not as much as it did with Mikoto, since she believed that the Silver King is an immortal King. The last time they saw the Silver King, a.k.a Yashiro Isana, Reisi had pierced her sword, Sirius, through his thin body (the body which they discovered to be that of another young man and not that of the Silver King's). Mikoto went along with Reisi and her clansmen on their way to Ashinaka High School. On their way there, Mikoto couldn't keep his eyes from the faces of the Blue clansmen who kept staring at him. Despite him coming in and out of their headquarters, they still could not stop keeping their guards up around him. As if he would do anything to oppose his girlfriend…

The other clansmen of Scepter 4 stayed in the lower grounds of the dormitory while Mikoto, Reisi, Seri and Saruhiko entered it. When they got inside that tiny room in the dormitory, Homra and the Red Queen was nowhere to be found. Kuroh Yatogami greeted them first and because of the incident that happened between him and the Blue Queen, he couldn't look at Mikoto straight in his amber eyes. Finally, Yashiro Isana walked towards them. Mikoto felt a shiver run across his spine as he looked at the silver-haired young man dressed in a white trench-coat. Finally seeing the young man, he finally accepted the fact that the man he thought his lover had slayed is really alive. He never thought that it was possible but it is. The young man smiled softly at all of them, looking like an innocent kid, all excited for something he had been waiting for all his life. His two clansmen were bustling with a newfound joy and Mikoto understood why they were so happy. Seeing someone precious to them after being missing for a long while indeed does give overwhelming happiness…and relief.

Soon, Anna, Izumo and Misaki entered into the room and they were surprised to see Mikoto there already. Before coming towards the Blue clansmen, Misaki handed Neko a pink object; blushing terribly and averting the female teen's eyes. Mikoto went towards them, ruffling the Red Queen's hair before standing behind her, in the middle of Izumo and Misaki.

"Third Queen Anna Kushina, the Red Queen…" Yashiro said, nodding at Anna as she folded her knees by the table, "…Fourth Queen Reisi Munakata, the Blue Queen…" he said, turning to look at Reisi. Each of the Queen sat astride one another while their clansmen stood behind them quietly. He regarded their presence politely. The three prominent figures – two Queens and one King – are present together, gathering at a table for a certain discussion. "…I suppose we can call this a round table conference?"

"You mean this _coffee table_?" Misaki said, scowling, trying so hard to not show his irritation and annoyance and failing miserably. The young man really has issues in tolerating the existence of authority. Unless it's Anna or Mikoto or Izumo, that is. "It's not even round! It's a rectangle!"

Awkwardly, Yashiro cleared his throat, looking away from the loud redhead.

Scowling, Saruhiko glared at the boisterous vanguard of Homra, making a rather contemptuous expression, "We're already packed like a can of sardines in here. Don't make it worse squawking like a goddamn crow!"

"Well, I am Yatagarasu, bitch!" Misaki argued. 'Yatagarasu', what Misaki calls himself, is a mystical jungle crow whose appearance meant that there is divine intervention in human affairs.

Rolling his eyes, Saruhiko added, "The last thing we need is for you no-good punks to cause more trouble like you did a year ago." He pushed his glasses up, "That's why we're here to keep things in order."

"WHAT?!"

"Yata-chan, this is a gathering of VIPs." Izumo said, glancing at Misaki, glaring at him with a scary expression that could make anyone's blood turn cold. Misaki shuddered. "Tone it down a bit."

"You too, Fushimi-kun, stop provoking him." Seri Awashima said, shifting her eyes at the dark-haired young man.

"Sorry." Saruhiko mumbled, sarcastically after clicking his tongue.

A silence passed through them as a student entered their domain, serving them tea and after a quick chat with the Silver King, the student left them.

Clearing her throat, Reisi took Yahsiro's attention as she fixed her glasses, "Shall we begin our round table or should I say, coffee table conference, Silver King Adolf K. Weismann?"

Mikoto could sense the irritation inside Reisi as she looked at the Silver King. She must be pissed that she had to clear her scheduled activities for the day to accommodate this meeting with the First King. He understands that she is busy and that's why she wants to finish this quickly…but what surprised Mikoto is that she isn't being as polite as she had been.

"Oh, pardon me…" Yashiro said, "And, please, just call me Yashiro Isana, Blue Queen Reisi Munakata-san. You too, Red Queen Anna Kushina." He smiled, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Anna nodded her head, "It's all right." She said, "I've wanted to repay your clansmen for all their help, right, Mikoto?"

"Yeah…" Mikoto answered as Anna glanced at his direction.

"If we're going by that logic, then I'd say you both owe us for having to always clean up after your messes." Reisi crossed her arms on her chest, cocking an eyebrow at Yashiro. "Well, putting that aside for now, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"I'm sure someone like you has a pretty good idea." Yashiro said.

"What to do about the Green Clan…correct?" Anna mumbled.

"You're absolutely right. It took long enough but now, something has come up that requires us to discuss." Taking a deep breath, Yashiro steeled himself before showing now a somber expression. "The Second King, Daikaku Kokujoji the Gold King, has passed away…"

The group exchanged looks with one another – Neko looked at Yashiro with concern in her eyes, Anna simply nodded her head respectfully, Izumo and Misaki glanced at one another, shocked while Mikoto simply bowed his head.

"I see…" Reisi said, pushing her glasses and reflecting light on it and hiding her eyes from everyone present. The Dresden Slate wield a dormant power that can affect all of Japan, and the strongest King who was the pillar of keeping it under control is dead.

"Is that why the Green Clan had become so active?" Seri inquired.

Yashiro nodded, "With the Gold King gone, the Green King has nothing to fear. There's no reason to suppress his ambitions or powers anymore."

"They were lookin' for you too…" Mikoto said, looking at Yashiro.

"Yeah…don't they see you as a threat too?" Izumo asked.

"I don't pose a direct threat to them like the Gold King did." The Silver King replied. "However, I possess knowledge about the Slate that they're after. And my power is eternal which is the opposite of their power to manipulate."

"Are you saying they can't predict your move because you were a wild card?"

"Yes, the Gold King knew this which is why kept me hidden as long as he could, but now they've pulled me back here. The Green Clan won't hold back anymore. And they'll be calculating how the wild card will be used as they continue to challenge us."

"So, the remaining King and Queens must work together to counter the Green Clan, is that what you're proposing?" Anna asks, her magenta eyes glued on Yashiro's form. She held herself calmly and coolly; and it was admirable how she can be that composed for her age. It's a pity that Anna has to grow up so quickly because the circumstances demand it but still, Mikoto couldn't be any prouder.

"Yes."

Reisi simply listened, thinking to herself and pondering what they should do. They have to work together, especially now that the most powerful King, the Gold King, is no longer with them.

Yashiro glanced at each of the Queens, "Well, what do you say?"

"I have no objections. Scepter 4's mission is to maintain order." Reisi answered.

Mikoto's eyes widened. He saw the dread in Seri's eyes, and even in Saruhiko's eyes. He remembered his conversation with Gouki Zenjo and he remembered the last time he saw his lover's Sword of Damocles. Anxiety crept in his gut, knotting his stomach and making him want to throw up, "Rei…Munakata…are you sure about this?" Mikoto said, hesitantly.

"C-Captain…!"

"Awashima-kun, we've worn ourselves out trying to counter the Green Clan." Reisi said, "Having powerful allies will be worth it, even if we have to put up with a little friction among us." She flicked her eyes at Misaki Yata, the young man who had been apparent with his hatred towards their clan, towards her.

The friction between Homra and Scepter 4 wasn't what her clansmen were worrying about.

"Reisi…" Anna said, looking at the former Red King's lover, "I never told you this before…but it was what Mikoto had wished for, it was Mikoto's decision to give up his throne as the Red King and be with you, and I will not hate you for it. He is with us still and for that, I am thankful."

Her words made Mikoto smile. He had known how Anna felt with his decision, he was simply glad to hear her enunciate her feelings.

Misaki scowled. He doesn't agree with what their Queen had spoken to the Blue Queen. He has forgiven Mikoto Suoh for him leaving Homra and causing it to disband in the first place but he still could not bring himself to not hate the Blue Queen for acting as the catalyst to Homra's disbandment in the past.

"The Red Clan will fight alongside the Silver Clan and the Blue Clan." Anna said, "I pledge this as the Red Queen."

"I accept your offer." the Blue Queen said, nodding her head.

Izumo grinned, "An alliance between three clans, eh?" he said, "Under the circumstances, there's no reason to oppose…"

"Hell yeah!" Misaki said, stomping his foot on the floor. He was upbeat all of a sudden as the realization of fighting the Green Clan had dawned on him, "So, we're gonna team up and beat the shit out of those Greens, right? I say, bring it!"

Under normal circumstances, Mikoto should also be as pumped up as Misaki is for an upcoming fight but he couldn't bring himself to be as excited as the younger redhead especially when he has other things keeping him anxious.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Yashiro said, "You may go now. I understand that all of you have your own agendas for the day."

. . .

The others had already went down to reunite with the other members of their clans. Mikoto stayed behind, and not because he wanted to tail behind his precious Blue Queen but because he wanted to speak with the Silver King in private. Yashiro Isana, or Adolf K. Weismann, had been the one who thoroughly studied the Dresden Slate and he is the one who possesses the knowledge to answer the numerous questions that lingered in his head. He needed to speak with him, without anyone, especially Reisi, around.

Unfortunately, Yashiro ran off as soon as Reisi had left the room. He followed the Blue Queen with urgency.

Mikoto followed Yashiro as he tailed the Blue Queen. This might be his only chance to speak with the First King and he wouldn't this chance slide.

"Munakata-san!" Yashiro called for the Blue Queen as she descended the stairs that lead to the ground floor of the dormitory.

Reisi stopped in time with Yashiro calling her, "Is there something else I can help you with, Yashiro Isana?"

"Yes." Yashiro said, coming towards the Blue Queen.

Mikoto stopped as he reached the steps, not meaning to go down as he hears the two converse, giving them the space and the privacy they mean to have.

"You're in charge of the Slate in place of the Gold King, right?" the Silver King inquired to her.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Reisi said.

Mikoto shuddered at the sound of her voice as she spoke to the First King. It reminded him of how she once spoke to him – it was the way she speaks to someone she despises. Why was it that she is so hostile towards the First King? Was it because of what happened a year ago, with him bringing himself during Mikoto's fight with her and offering himself so that Mikoto can kill him, hence, almost letting the Damocles Down happen? Or was it because of what he didn't do while several things had been gone through for the past year?

Reisi continued, raising an eyebrow at Yashiro, "I think it's only natural since there's no one else who is suitable."

"How much do you know about the Slate?"

"Well, I'm nowhere near you, the First King, but I have a pretty good idea of it."

"Do you intend…to become the second Daikaku Kokujoji?"

Reisi didn't answer.

The young man's question came as a shock to Mikoto. He never knew that. He never knew that Reisi intended to be like the Gold King, all he knew was that Reisi is tasked to look after the Slate, nothing more, nothing less…

But then again…

What was she doing when she had summoned her Sword of Damocles while being in Mihashira Tower?

"If you don't mind…" Yashiro said, "…please allow me to help you with watching over the Slate…"

Without hesitations, Reisi cuts him off even before he can add anything else with his proposal, "You expect me to rely on someone who ran away once?"

Reisi's sharp words made Mikoto jolt and he was sure her words shocked Yashiro Isana. Mikoto never would have thought Reisi would speak to the First King like that. He thought that she would be nicer than this. He thought she would be polite…well, at least, if not polite, not as hostile as she is right now…

The Blue Queen…

Mikoto clenched his hands into fists. The way she is acting…had she been always like that or is it just now that he had noticed it? Or…does she really dislike the Silver King that much, more than she ever did with him?

"If it's dealing with the Green Clan, your help is more than welcome. Now, please excuse me…" Finally, Reisi turned to leave him, the heels of her leather boots tapping against the smooth floor as she walked away.

As soon as Reisi was gone, Yashiro let out a sigh of relief, mumbling something beneath his breath. His two clansmen rushed towards him, seeing him distressed like that made them worried. They did not seem to notice him standing there at the foot of the staircase, just eavesdropping. Neko rushed to wrap her arms around her King, in an attempt to comfort him. Yashiro sighed, "I made a promise not to run away this time and to face it head on…"

"Isana…"

Yashiro glanced at the direction where he heard the redhead's voice. He smiled at him, embarrassed. Neko slipped her arms from the young silver-haired young man, looking at Mikoto curiously as he approached their King. "Are you going to scold me the way your girlfriend did, Mikoto Suoh-san?" Yashiro chuckled.

"I'm sorry for that." Mikoto said, "I didn't know what came to her. She usually isn't like that." He never would have thought that he had to apologize for the Blue Queen's actions. It's funny how things are now. Hesitantly, Mikoto averted the Silver King's eyes as he continued, "Sorry 'bout what happened in the past…when I, well, tried to kill ya. I really made things difficult for ya an' yer clansmen. I'm sorry it took me that long to accept that you weren't the one who really killed Totsuka." He said, remembering the time he attacked the young man, Kuroh and the Strain girl as he pursued them. He had a hunch back then that Yashiro really wasn't the one who killed his friend…especially when the Colorless King tried to possess him while he was in the dungeons of Scepter 4.

"But didn't you convince the real Colorless King into coming out…?"

"That was a gamble I had to make. Once I saw the bastard, I believed you were innocent." Mikoto said, "I…had no intentions in killing an innocent man."

Yashiro smiled at the redhead, "You're a good man, Mikoto-san." He said, "Underneath that troubled and frightening exterior…I can see a man with a pure heart." He narrowed his eyes at him, "A good man who is very much suffering right now."

Mikoto's eyes widened at the Silver King's words to him. Usually, nobody but Anna could see right through him.

"Kuroh, Neko…leave Mikoto-san and I alone for now. We need to speak in private…"

"But, Shiro –!" Neko tried to argue but Kuroh grabbed her by the crook of her arm and nodded at the Silver King. He glared at Neko and pulled her with him. The girl's fear is understandable; Mikoto did try to kill Yashiro before and even if he were no longer King, bearing the Red Aura means that he can still hurt the young man. Kuroh guided Neko back to their room, leaving the Silver King alone with the former Red King.

"The Blue Queen acting as the Slate's guardian is troubling you, right?" Yashiro spoke as they were left alone. "That's why you came to talk to me…"

Mikoto nodded. "I gotta admit, I ain't got much clue on what the Slate does and what it is. All I know is that it selects Kings and Queens and bestow them with its power and that's it…" he said, "So…I dunno why Reisi had ta go an' keep an eye on it almost 24/7…"

"The Dresden Slate promotes the evolution of mankind and so the _lieutenant_ …I mean, the Gold King, uses his power to keep it under control for decades and because of that, the birth of Strains and Kings and Queen were minimal. As you must observed the birth of Kings and Queens are only within the Kanto area of Japan."

"…why did Reisi wake up as a Queen while she was aboard a plane going back to Japan if it were only within the Kanto area of Japan?"

Ignoring Mikoto's question, Yashiro continued, "The ones who have the Dresden Slate in his or her custody would be responsible for containing the power of the Slate, and since the Gold King has passed away, it is now Munakata-san's duty to control the Slate. I fear…that the Blue Queen isn't as strong as the Gold King had been and she might not be able to suppress the power of the Slate. I fear that the Green Clan knows this and would use that knowledge against us…"

"You mean to say that…Reisi is using her power as the Blue Queen to keep the power of the Slate at bay?"

"Yes…

Mikoto gritted his teeth, his whole body trembling. Back then, while she was still carrying Nazo in her womb, when he first spotted the crack on her Sword of Damocles, she had been trying to control the Slate, to make it obey and respond to her. He had a feeling that was the case back then but he thought he was being paranoid. His lack of knowledge of the Slate that once gave him power is proving to be a disadvantage.

"That's why…you have to keep an eye on her _condition_ …"

Mikoto looked at Yashiro, shocked. He understands what the young man was talking about.

"…you've noticed it too, right?"

"Dammit…" the redhead mumbled, averting Yashiro's eyes. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm down, tried to stop his heart from beating in such a quick pace.

"I can't say for sure, Mikoto-san, but she's very unstable. Almost like you from before…"

Hesitantly, Mikoto spoke, slowly; not wanting to utter the words that burned like an iron at the back of his head, "The burden of killing a King, is it?"

"And it's already starting to show…" Yashiro said.

"Her Sword of Damocles…"

"It's not like something's going to happen right away…but we can't ignore it either, so it's best to be on our highest alert."

While talking to the former Red King, the King who had been once considered as the most dangerous King among all of them, Yashiro saw him in a different light. He isn't a monster, as people had been calling him when he was once a King. Mikoto Suoh is a man…he is only a man. The young man look wrecked, like he had his heart broken into pieces. He looked…so fragile that Yashiro had to remind himself over and over that this is the same man who tried to kill him a year before. Mikoto Suoh is genuinely, completely and irrevocably in love with the Blue Queen.

With the Blue Queen's situation, he is the one who was hurt the most, he is the one who was suffering the most. "Can a mere clansman be the guardian of the Slate? Maybe, I can carry this burden for her…"

"Only a King or a Queen is powerful enough to control the Slate, I'm sorry."

"…how the hell can we stop it from happening?" Mikoto said between clenched teeth, his heart hammering away against his chest; ready to burst. "She didn't want to renounce her throne…" he continued, clicking his tongue, "Is there any other way besides killing her when the time comes?" He opened his eyes and he was greeted by Yashiro's concerned and grave expression. The Silver King…looked like he needed to say some sort of bad news but didn't know how to. It reminded him how the doctor looked before she delivered to them the news about Nazo's stillbirth.

Somehow, even without Yashiro telling him anything, he understood.

"Then…tell me, is it true…that only a King can kill a King?" A shadow had crept over Mikoto Suoh's eyes as he spoke to him.

"I thought of it to be true but it was proven otherwise…" Yashiro answered, "…by Gouki Zenjo when he killed Jin Habari."

Mikoto sighed, "I have one last question…" after taking a deep breath, Mikoto asked, "Does the attempt of controlling the Slate have any detrimental effect on one's body?"

"Well, it is a stressful job…" said the silver-haired young man, "…and because Reisi Munakata-san is still new with controlling the Slate, it must have exhausted her beyond any of us could even imagine. How can I describe it? Hmm…it's like working non-stop for a week…"

"While Reisi was attempting to control the Slate for the first time…she was carrying our child in her womb…" Mikoto continued, "…I was thinking…that the Dresden Slate somehow influenced the death of our son." His husky voice trailing off until he finished speaking.

Yashiro bowed his head, sadly. He never would have guessed that the Blue Queen and the former Red King had a child with one another. "I'm so sorry to hear that…" he said. Hesitantly, he continued, "If that were the case…perhaps, the Dresden Slate could have influenced the fate of your son, Mikoto-san…I'm terribly sorry…"

. . .

When he was still the Red King, he used to distance himself from his clansmen when he felt like he would break down and succumb to his weakness. But after renouncing his throne and becoming equal to them, he began opening up to them. He had once shown himself to them when he left Reisi when they lost Nazo. It's true that having friends while being distressed helped heal wounds faster but there are times when one just needs to be alone. For Mikoto, tonight was the perfect time to be alone while drowning in his own motherfucking misery. His clansmen wouldn't understand why he is making such a big deal out of this and he didn't want Anna to worry about the Blue Queen's condition. He knows that she is more intact than he is but she is still a child and he didn't want her to think too much.

That night, he went to a different bar, ordered a double shot of bourbon and drank it and then ordered a bottle of beer afterwards. He pulled out a cigarette stick from its pack and began to smoke so that he can calm his edgy nerves…even just for a bit.

It's unfair.

He couldn't stop cursing in his head as he remembers everything the Silver King had revealed to him, as he sat there by the bar-counter.

The burden of killing the Colorless King a year ago has really taken its toll on Reisi. Her Weismann levels are off the charts. There is a crack on her Sword of Damocles. She must have been feeling all this and yet, she refuses to give up her status as the guardian of the Dresden Slate. Having the Slate in her custody only pushes her closer and closer in exhausting her powers and…

Mikoto took another chug at the bottle of beer in his hand.

It's so unfair.

Damn the Dresden Slate.

He almost lost his life because of the Dresden Slate.

He lost his son because of the Dresden Slate.

And now, it seems that he must prepare himself because he might lose the love of his life, the Blue Queen, because of the Dresden Slate.

"Fuck this shit…" Mikoto grumbled angrily before taking another drag of his cigarette.

He couldn't take this. He renounced his throne and he decided not to give his life down in vengeance because he thought that he can spend the rest of his life being with Reisi Munakata. But Yashiro Isana had confirmed his biggest fear – Reisi being in danger of a Damocles Down. Why does he have to live when Reisi has to die? Were they really that unfortunate? Are they not the ones made for each another? Because fate keeps keeping them apart…

"Mikoto Suoh-san, nice running into you again…"

"Huh?" Mikoto glanced at the man who had just sat down beside him. Gouki Zenjo raised a glass at him, smirking. The man wasn't in his Scepter 4 uniform and was wearing a dark green coat and a snug maroon scarf.

"Aren't cha s'pposed to be in the office? After the meeting with the Silver King, I thought Scepter 4's hectic like fuck…"

"I'm part of the Documents Division in Scepter 4 and we don't do overtimes."

"I see…"

Gouki took a sip of his liquor before speaking to the redhead, "You have the same look I had fourteen years ago…"

"Is that so?"

"The look of despair."

Mikoto chuckled bitterly. Hell, it's not just despair that he is feeling right now…

"Well, it's because the Silver King confirmed what me an' Woman Lieutenant were scared of."

Gouki nodded his head naturally, before turning to look at the bartender and ordering another shot of whiskey. "How unfortunate." He sighed. He was speaking to Mikoto carefully, choosing his words politely before speaking. But he remained frank, the way he had been to Seri Awashima when they spoke to one another the other day. Mikoto sees him as someone wise, someone who must be admired. Perhaps, the reason of that is that Gouki is completely sympathetic to the two of them.

The man did tell him that they were the same, fourteen years ago.

"I should have known better. Tch. Stupid." Mikoto muttered. He had been the one with the Weismann levels off its charts, he had been the one with the crappy Sword of Damocles…he, of all people, should have foreseen what is happening with Reisi.

"There's no point in kicking yourself over the past."

"You say that but I know that you still feel regret deep inside." The redhead said, "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm telling you because I don't want you to be like me in the future." Gouki replied, "So, what will the might ex-King do about it, I wonder? Will you run away or will you fight?"

"That indeed is the question."

After that, Gouki didn't speak to the redhead. The two of them minded their own business, as if they didn't come across one another before. Once in a while, Mikoto would catch the older man shifting his hazel brown eyes towards him as if checking how he is. Mikoto, on the other hand, ignored him as he continued to drink more and more alcohol in his system. He just wants to drink and drink and drink until he doesn't feel this anger, this misery, this hopelessness away. He wants to be numb.

He groaned.

A few minutes later, everything began spinning around him and the next thing he know is that he had fallen off his chair.

"Are you okay, Sir?" the bartender had made his way to him to help him up but Mikoto refused his helping hand and he pushed himself on his feet. After slamming his money on the counter, he made his way out of the bar. He walked; swaying pathetically as he did, everything around him spinning and there is nothing he can do to stop all of it from spinning, spinning.

Mikoto had distanced himself from the bar when he felt all the contents in his stomach churning violently. He felt bile crawling back to his esophagus, tasted its bitterness with the back of his tongue. He shuddered, trying to fight back the nausea that crept to overcome him and failed.

"Suoh!"

' _Oh, you gotta be kidding me, brain…_ ' Mikoto thought to himself as he continued hurling away. His throat burned, his insides throbbing. Someone had their hand on his shoulder. Who was touching him? Who is brave enough to even touch him? He looked up at the person who was taking a peek at his face, touching him, rubbing his back as soon as he finished throwing up. His eyes widened when he sees Reisi's immaculate face. He knows he is drunk and the alcohol he drank must have poisoned his brain.

"Good grief…" said the wonderful apparition as she sighed, "…to have Zenjo-san call me to come all the way here from the office because my boyfriend is drunk…and I finally come to you, only to see you throwing up and polluting the streets…"

"Reisi…?"

"Come on."

Mikoto felt slender arms wrapping around his body, felt his arm being yanked and placed around narrow shoulders. He took a deep breath and feeling the warmth of another person against him, he realized that it wasn't an apparition when he smelled the familiar sweet perfume of his girlfriend. It really is Reisi. Reisi smiled, looking at the dumbfounded expression of her lover as he stared at him. It was exactly like this, the very first time she approached him and talked to him – the time when she saw him in the convenience store, all black and blue, to give him the strips of bandages she bought for him. He had to convince himself that he isn't seeing things, and that she really is in front of him.

"I…thought…you're at work." Mikoto said.

"I _was_."

"Hn. You care about me…" The redhead smiled, looking like a kid as he did.

The slurred and gibberish way Mikoto spoke absolutely irritated Reisi. This was the first time she saw him get drunk out of his mind and she doesn't like it one bit. She rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, you're my boyfriend and…" she chuckled as Mikoto looked at her, almost cross-eyed, his eyelids droopy. She never saw him that way. He looked ridiculous…and yet, pretty adorable in his own way. "…and I love you."

"Heh, y–you never…you never told me that you love me…"

"I haven't, have I?" Reisi said, "But I do. I love you…I really love you and I want you to hear me enunciate every letter of it…even if you might not even remember that I said so the next day…"

His breath reeks of alcohol and cigarettes but Reisi didn't recoil from him as her lover leaned closer to her and kissed her on her lips.

"Let's go home, Mikoto…"

"Yeah."

. . . . .

Kosuke Fujishima knew that there would come a day that Homra and Scepter 4 would join forces, especially after Mikoto Suoh had spoken to them about his true feelings for the Blue Queen almost a year ago. He didn't really like being at odds with the Blue Clan because he doesn't enjoy too much chaos as much as his other clansmen, and besides, it doesn't hurt to have allies from another clan. Truth is, he really agrees on the Red and Blue Clan's team-up. With the Blues around, they didn't have to exert too much effort as they did working alone to keep the Greens from their territory. For the past few days, it had really been tiring to keep the Greens from squirming around Shizume City.

He jabbed his fist at one of the Green clansmen they caught this morning, punching the man square on the face. Behind him, he saw Eric taking another Green down and Rikio beating his opponent down. Turning to look at the Scepter 4 clansman, Andy Domyoji, the red-haired, green-eyed fellow, who took care of the last Green clansman standing. It sure did surprise Kosuke to see a Blue charging in without his other companions all alone to strike down one enemy. He never would have thought that one of the stiff Blues would do something like that.

"Domyoji, you shouldn't charge in like that!"

"Why not? The Reds got our backs. These guys act quickly, so all we have to do is scatter the Greens, and the Reds will handle the rest." Said the re-haired Blue clansman.

"We shouldn't rely on the other clans too much."

"Please bring over the police vehicle around. Yes, we got them all…"

The Blue clansmen present know to themselves, their jobs were easier with the Reds helping them. The Red Clan had their own source of information and so, they are able now to track down the Greens Scepter 4 had overlooked. Having them around made their patrol around town easier.

The police vehicle had finally arrived and it was Saruhiko who was driving it. Seeing his clansmen speaking to his former clansmen made him scowl bitterly. He had been against this team-up since the Silver King had proposed it. For him, it will never change – the Blue Clan and the Red Clan will always be like oil and water, a non-polar and a polar solvent which can never form a true solution if mixed. They will never get along no matter what. All this buddy-buddy and chummy-chummy between the two Clans is making him extremely nauseous.

. . .

While the other members of Homra were busy capturing members of Jungle with members of Scepter 4, Anna, Izumo and Misaki stayed in the bar, observing the clear-out from the PDA. Izumo expected to see Mikoto that day but at this late hour of the afternoon and he still hasn't showed up, he's pretty sure the ex-King wouldn't come there anymore.

"It seems the partnership with the Blues is going better than expected." Izumo said, staring at his handy PDA.

"Uh-huh…" Anna nodded as she twirled the straw in her non-alcoholic strawberry-flavored drink which the blonde bartender prepared for her.

"Man…" Misaki grumbled, "…they're so lucky. Say, Kusanagi-san, why do I have to be a benchwarmer in this awesome gig?" He scowled, looking like a little boy who was grounded by his parents. "We're s'pposed to be pulverizin' them Greens. Ya know, Homra's gunna look bad without Yatagarasu in the party."

"You're like the reserves. We need you around just in case somethin' goes wrong out there, ya feel me?" Izumo answered, smiling at the pouting Misaki.

"So, I'm on standby for now, huh?" Misaki sighed.

"C'mon, don't be like that…" said the blonde young man with a slight chuckle, "Aren't cha the one who promised to protect our Queen?" Clearing his throat, Izumo grinned, "Yata-chan, you have to learn to be an observer too. This is a good chance for ya."

"Fine." Misaki sighed as he relaxes against the bench he is currently sitting on.

Izumo smirked. It's like Misaki always possesses the energy of a thousand men and always needs to whoop someone's ass to release all the jittering in his body. Making him sit down on his butt all the way and do nothing must be torture for him.

"As usual, only low-rank clansmen are acting up…" Izumo said, glancing now towards the Red Queen.

"With the Blues in public and the Reds behind the scenes, as long as the Green King is being watched from both ends, he can't do anything drastic. Even so, he's not being pressured, he's just saving up his strength…" Anna replied.

"That makes me uneasy…" the bartender mumbled as he lights up a cigarette stick.

"Hey, c'mon…we've got Anna, the Blue Queen and the Silver King so there ain't nothing to be afraid of!" Misaki argued; beating his chest with his fist as a proud and confident grin formed his lips, "Even if those green maggots bring their boss, we can easily crush 'em!"

"Even three of 'em…"

Misaki looked at the blonde as the blonde took a drag of his cigarette. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, scowling. Before he could ask Izumo what it was that troubles him, the bell chimed and in the bar entered the former Red King. He now had fixed his hair up with a good amount of gel but he wore a brown-tinted shades to cover his eyes. Wearing those shades over his menacing amber eyes made him look somewhat docile. Misaki smiled, gleefully, "Mikoto-san, you're here!" he proclaimed loudly, making the older redhead wince.

"Not so fuckin' loud, Yata…" Mikoto grumbled as he made his way towards Izumo and Anna, "...havin' a really terrible hangover here."

"Oh, sorry…"

Groaning, Mikoto took a seat beside Anna. As soon as he had sat down, he felt the Red Queen's eyes moving to look at him. He looked back at her and sees concern in her huge magenta eyes. Mikoto blanched. For some reason, he felt as though Anna already knew what he tries so hard to hide from her. He kept himself quiet. The Red Queen must have felt it yesterday – Reisi's condition. So it really wasn't necessary that he hides it from her. Clearing his throat, Mikoto glanced at Izumo, "How's the team-up with Reisi goin'?"

"Smoothly, actually. But, heck, there's no guarantee how much help we can count on even with the three clans working together, right?"

Mikoto sighed, "I hope we didn't have to…worry about any casualties coming out of this whole mess…" grunting furiously, he puts his face in both of his hands, "I guess it ain't gunna be that easy…" taking his shades, he massaged the temples of his head, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"It's because of the Slate that I was able to meet you and Homra." Anna said, "Mikoto, but if the Slate will continue to cause pain in people and make them suffer the way you once suffered then I…"

"Anna…" Mikoto looked at the little girl speaking to him, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as she spoke to him.

Seeing Mikoto's pained and anxious expression all the more worried Izumo. Seri had been telling him about her anxiety over the condition of the Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles and so, he has an idea what was bothering his best friend but he didn't know the extent of Mikoto's fear. Carefully, Izumo asked Mikoto, "Is it that bad? I mean, with the Blue Queen?"

"I wish I can say something for sure but the thing is…" Mikoto looked at Izumo, giving the blonde young man a melancholic smile, "…I know nothing."

Izumo stared in aghast at the once mighty Red King, the man many people feared, the man he used to think as a ticking time bomb. Mikoto is distraught, afraid and almost to the point of breaking down in panic. This man had been someone so amazing – frightening, confident, arrogant and never giving a damn if he steps on anyone. It's true that everyone has their weakness that could break them utterly. And Izumo, after all the years he spent with Mikoto, just now discovered the young man's kryptonite.

Reisi Munakata, the Blue Queen, is his greatest weakness.

. . .

Seri Awashima accompanied the Blue Queen in the office of the Prime Minister. Last night, the Captain had to go and leave the headquarters because of an emergency from Gouki Zenjo. Seri thought that it's good for her to come out of the office once in a while especially with the condition of her Sword of Damocles. They left their headquarters early in the morning with Reisi leaving Saruhiko Fushimi, much to his silent chagrin, in charge while the two of them were away.

As the Blue Queen greeted the Prime Minister, Seri couldn't help but stare at the man. There is something in him that really makes her uneasy and makes her dislike him. He's creepy. The man's small, snake-like dark brown eyes regarded Reisi Munakata with belittling distrust as he shook her hand. The Prime Minister – a middle-aged man with a gaunt face, short brown hair and a thin body frame – is a scary man. Along with the distrust he looked at their Captain with, he also looks at her with the eyes of a hungry animal ready to devour its prey alive.

"So, as I've explained…" Reisi reiterated, "…oversight of Mihashira Tower and the Dresden Slate has been officially turned over to us of Scepter 4. You should also have received our notice and would also be getting a letter from the Gold Clan soon."

The Prime Minister winced at the Blue Queen's arrogance, as well as her impertinence of his authority. He chuckled; eyeing Reisi's tall form as she towered before him with her standing before his desk as he sat on his chair comfortably, "So, you get to act like a queen now that His Excellency is gone, huh?" he sneered.

Reisi smirked at the man's comment, "Not merely _acting_. I was chosen by the Slate to be Queen." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Also, the Gold Clan's sole authority to issue orders to each government agency will be transferred to us."

The man's eyes widened at her words, "That's absurd! Just when –!"

"'Just when the weight hanging over my head is finally gone'?" Finishing the Prime Minister's sentence for him, she cocked an eyebrow at him. She smirked, glowering at the man.

The Prime Minister clicked his tongue.

"Let me assure you, Mr. Prime Minister…" Reisi continued, "We have no intention of controlling the country's future out of self-interest. At this time, we are confronting the Green Clan which threatens the peace of our nation. I'm just going to request cooperation from various quarters, that is all…"

"You demand sole authority to issue orders and call them 'requests'?"

"One must have a foundation to maintain order." Reisi said, smiling at the man. Her lips had an innocent smile but the glint of her purple eyes as she looked down on the Prime Minister shone with corruption and insolence. She looked at the man with menace in her eyes. "So, Mr. Prime Minister, I _request_ your cooperation as well."

A snort left the man's nose as he returned the young woman's glare, "In other words, I have to obey you."

"If you put it that way, yes." Reisi replied.

"I see…then I have no choice in the matter."

"Yes."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then, you can leave. My secretary will escort you out."

Reisi smirked, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Prime Minister. Excuse us."

The feeling of the pleasure of winning rushed in her as she turned to leave the displeased man. She moved out of the office, brimming with success and power, as Seri followed her. The powerful and mysterious Dresden Slate is now under her care. She is no longer a mere temporary keeper. With the relic, she could finally press on towards her life-long goal: to make the world into her ideal world. A world where there is order and peace. She'll achieve that perfect world she longs for…just as soon as the Dresden Slate heeds to do her will. She'll achieve her goal…even if her time is already running out.

* * *

 _It's hard to make sense of this mess  
We can't high five death  
We know better than that  
Still we pushed to the edge  
I'm struggling with the fact  
That I'm still left  
But people have died for less_

\- Death Never Lets Us Say Goodbye by Slaves -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I could have posted this sooner if only people would stop borrowing my laptop.

Anyway, here it is.

I'm sorry for making Mikoto suffer so much.

Thanks so much for all the support you are giving this fanfic. I hope I can update faster next time. (Blame the bad weather in our country that's making me lazy and killing my motivation to write)

I am so in love with this song by Slaves titled Death Never Lets Us Say Goodbye. If you like this fanfic, I invite you to listen to this song because this song explains the inner turmoil Mikoto is having all the while in this fanfic. It's the perfect song. If I would give the characters a theme for this fic, this would be Mikoto's Theme.


	13. Chapter 12: Save You

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Save You

 _Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step 'till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away  
Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know _

* * *

Out of the blue, the Silver King once again contacted Homra that afternoon, calling the Red Clan's representative, Izumo Kusanagi by his cell phone. They were to assemble back in Mihashira Tower. According to Yashiro Isana, the Green King is threatening to attack Mihashira Tower that day. Because of how their conversation the other day affected Mikoto, he didn't want to see the Silver King too soon, but the matter which the Silver King wanted to discuss is urgent and all the members of the clans needed to be present. And so, Misaki, Rikio, Kosuke, Eric, Masaomi, Yo, Saburota and Shouhei went with them.

The Red Clan arrived in the tower which Mikoto hated to go back to and was escorted to the room where they were to gather by the Black Dog. The Blues were already inside the venue and as anyone could expect of them, they were seated in an orderly fashion, looking like they would be getting their class picture taken, with the teacher – who is the Blue Queen – seated alone in a different spot as the students – the clansmen. For a moment, as Mikoto's eyes caught that of Reisi's in a mere fleeting second and the usually stern expression on the Blue Queen's face changed for a brief moment as their eyes got in contact with one another. She must have seen the despair in his eyes and as he pass her by, he saw her look…worried. Mikoto, trying to conceal his inner turmoil, smiled at the Blue Queen, who in turn, acknowledges him as the worry in her eyes disappear.

As Homra settled on their seats, the Silver King shows up with Neko and Kuroh following him. "Greetings. Thank you all for coming." He said as he headed to the podium before the two clans. "How is everything going?" after a quick look at the faces of those assembled before him, he chuckled, "Not too happy, it seems." Coming close to the microphone, he continued to speak, "Perhaps, in consideration of my position as the Silver King, you won't blatantly oppose. However, I detect a little resentment at my calling you out so often and taking charge…"

Among the crowd, it was Izumo Kusanagi who raised his hand to speak his mind with the Silver King's comment. "May I speak freely, Silver King?"

"By all means, Kusanagi-san."

"Now we're going on the premise that the Green Clan will attack Mihashira Tower to steal the Slate. Are you sure about this?"

Yashiro nodded in response and he added to that, "If they do get the Slate, the world order which the Gold King and the Blue Queen here have worked so hard to preserve would collapse." At the mention of the Blue Queen, Seri Awashima glanced from her seat to look at Reisi but Reisi had her eyes close while she listened to Yashiro solemnly, "The world you and I know would cease to exist. That is because the Green Clan's goal is to pass on the power of the Slate to all mankind."

Izumo glanced at the Red Queen before speaking once again, "I believe that I speak for the Red Clan, including probably the Blue Clan, when I say none of us questions your status as King. However, that and whether you're capable of leading this operation is a completely different matter." Behind him, Misaki nodded frantically in agreement. "I'll be frank, I'm not sure that you have what it takes."

"For your information, Shiro is awesome!" Neko argued, sounding like a child as she shrieked at them, angrily.

Stepping in, Kuroh spoke up, "Izumo Kusanagi, I may sound biased, but this man is more than qualified for this task. He has the brains, the leadership skills and good judgment."

"Thank you, Kuroh…and you too, Kusanagi-san." Yashiro said with a smile, "You chose to play the devil's advocate for everyone, right?"

Izumo smirked.

Clearing his throat, the Silver King continued, "There's a simple reason why I'm directing this counterattack. I know everything there is to know about the Green King, Nagare Hisui."

"Hey, wait a goddamn minute!" Misaki exclaimed, standing from his seat and taking everyone's attention in a flash, "How's that possible? I thought the Green King avoided being seen in public! Don't tell me you're tied to them!" Misaki's booming voice echoed at the four corners of the room, making Mikoto groan as his ears began to ring. That morning, he was suffering with a bad hangover and the sound of the younger man's loud voice seem to make his headache worse.

Yashiro cleared his throat and tried to explain to Misaki and, of course, to the others present there. The Green King, Nagare Hisui, had once challenged the now deceased Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji, alone. Recorded images of that time remain intact in its entirety. The Gold King passed on the data to the Silver King and Yashiro heard the details from the Gold King himself. While Yashiro was speaking, Seri Awashima raised her hand and interrupted him, "May I comment, Silver King?"

"Of course, Awashima-san, and please, just call me Shiro."

"I understand." Seri nodded her head before standing from her seat, "Shiro-san, if I may be frank, I can't believe all this. Why would the Green King issue such a reckless challenge?"

"Perhaps, it wasn't reckless. I say this because although he lost in the end, at one point, the Green held his own against the most powerful King and the fight was nearly even." At this point, Seri had sat down. "And then, there's his excuse of wanting to overthrow the Gold King in the first place, which was outright ridiculous. To quote his parting before escape, 'I wanted to beat the final boss.'"

"What is he, a kid?!" Misaki said, scornfully.

Yashiro continued his sharing of the Gold King and the Green King's encounter. After the Green King had barely ran away from the Gold King, Nagare Hisui dropped out of sight. The Green Clan never made a move until this time because the Gold King was still around. And since Daikaku Kokujoji is no longer around, they began to move.

"That's why I'd like to command this counterattack. I know how to defeat Nagare Hisui. The Green King is unbelievably strong, but he can be beaten. It's just that it's not possible without your help…"

"I get what he's sayin' but…" Izumo mumbled.

Anna glanced at a quiet Mikoto, who was there beside her. "What do you think, Mikoto?"

The ex-Red King simply grunted; flicking his eyes at the current Red Queen. He need not say anything. Smirking at her, Mikoto nodded his head.

"I'll do it." Anna said. "I'll help."

Izumo and Misaki exchanged looks but they shrugged, relaxing as they saw Anna's strength, her determination, her resolve as she stared at Yashiro. If their Queen had decided then they have nothing more to say. "Shiro-san, the Red Clan will help!"

"Thank you. What about the Blue Clan?"

Reisi looked at the Silver, showing him a calm expression as she crosses her arms to her chest, "It depends on the details of you strategy." She smirked.

As Yashiro had expected. It would be more difficult to convince the Blue Queen to help them. After letting Kuroh display his presentation, the Silver King began to discuss the strategy he has formulated. According to him, the fight against the Green Clan will not center on Nagare Hisui. On the screen was shown the pictures of the purple-haired samurai Mikoto recognized as Yukari Mishakuji and beside the picture was a little boy with silver to grey hair who looked like he was only Anna's age. The boy's name is Sukuna Gojo. Their first priority is to keep those two young men at bay. Yashiro said that the Green King can only stay active for a limited time. If he gets serious, Yashiro doubts that even the Blue Queen, the Red Queen and himself can together defeat him. The Green King may be capable of taking down every person in the room single-handedly, but he can't sustain that kind of power for very long.

At that point, Mikoto's brain began to drift away. He didn't listen as the Silver King spoke. He kept glancing at his lover, who was intently listening to the Silver King. In the end, the Blue Queen agreed to join forces with them, to help them bring down the Green Clan.

Mikoto looked up and the next thing he was conscious of was Anna and Izumo headed to the podium where the Silver King stood. Damn, he really is spacing out. The other members of Homra and Scepter 4 had already left to get in position if ever the Green Clan were to barge in immediately, leaving Anna, Izumo, Seri, Saruhiko, Reisi, Mikoto and the Silver trio behind. He stood up from his seat and followed his best friend and Anna as they approached Yashiro.

"The strategy makes sense." Izumo said as he stepped closer to Yashiro. "Let's do our best."

"Thank you, Kusanagi-san." He glanced at Anna, "I'm counting on you, Red Queen."

"That you can."

"By the way…what's your opinion of that personage?"

Mikoto glanced at the direction where Izumo was looking at as he spoke to Yashiro. He was looking at Reisi who was speaking with Saruhiko Fushimi as she prepared to leave. Seri Awashima, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall, near to where she had sat on before while they were presented the strategy. She appears to be listening to the conversation between Izumo and the Silver King.

"She doesn't let on what she's thinking…" the blonde bartender continued.

"Even with you, Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto didn't answer, he just kept his eyes on Reisi. His best friend is right. Reisi doesn't let anyone know what she is thinking. Even…no, especially with him.

Softly, Izumo continued to press on, "Can we count on her or not?"

"I don't know." Yashiro said, frankly, "But we can't win otherwise. That's how strong the Green King is. Besides, since Lieutenant passed away, she is the one who has suppressed the Slate all by herself. That's an exhausting burden to bear. I don't blame her for being extra cautious. That thing needs a King or a Queen's strength to control it. Otherwise, mankind will evolve without limits. Munakata-san has taken over and continued the Gold King's work. We…I, in particular, must be grateful to her.

"Reisi…"

The way Anna said his lover's name broke Mikoto's heart. She sounded scared, concerned and to hear the Red Queen, who Mikoto knows possesses quite a knowledge of the future, it made Mikoto uneasy. He bit his lower lip before clicking his tongue and making his way towards Reisi who made her way out of the room. Between clenched teeth, he called for her as he paced towards her direction, pushing past Seri and Saruhiko. " _Munakata_!" he grabbed her by the crook of her arm. Swiftly, Reisi pulled her arm from his grasp and turned to face him. "What?" she asked him flatly. "Are you going to wish me a 'merry Christmas'?"

Dumbfounded, Mikoto raised an eyebrow. He was too caught up in his own problems that he didn't notice that it was the twenty-fourth of December already. He stared at Reisi, shocked, before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Where are you going?" he asks her.

"To the Chamber of the Dresden Slate." Reisi answered, "I am supposed to stay put there as the plan comes into motion. Didn't you listen to the Silver King's plan?"

Mikoto sneered, "You think?"

Reisi muttered something beneath her breath before crossing her arms to her chest and looking intently at Mikoto. Her irritated look softened and she allowed herself to show some genuine care for him as she asks him, "…is something wrong?"

Mikoto held his words back. What would he say? What would he tell her? He had too many things to tell her: 'Did you know that I now know what killed our son? Wanna play charades with me to know what it is?', 'It's the Slate that killed Nazo, it killed Nazo when you tried to get a hold of it that time.', 'I couldn't slept a wink because you might die any minute', 'Do you have any idea how all of this is affecting me? Do you even want to know?', 'I want to spend all the time you have left with you and I alone, with me showing you how much I love you. But you keep pushing me away.', 'I can't lose you to the Slate, the way I lost myself, the way we lost Nazo.' He wanted to tell her all of those and more.

Mikoto bit his lower lip.

It's no good…he can't tell any of those to her, not in these circumstances.

"I…just wanna tell you to be careful."

"Of course." Reisi said with a proud smile. "But you know that there is no need for that." She pats him on the chest before turning away to leave.

Mikoto watched as Reisi began to walk away from him and all he can do was watch her increase the distance between the two of them. And it dawned on Mikoto…at that time, it wasn't just that Reisi is _physically_ distancing herself from him, she is truly isolating herself from him…and that, well, that hurts him.

. . .

Hours had passed and the Green Clan has not yet showed up. Being in the tower for so long sure brings back a lot of horrible memories. The tower had been I full lockdown after their meeting. Members of Scepter 4 were on stand-by in the main lobby of the tower and other Blues were watching the surveillance cameras and others were scattered all over the first floor. Members of Homra, along with Seri Awashima, were somewhere near the room where they all came out of, according to Izumo, this is their position. Before splitting up, Anna gave each of them a red marble where they can communicate with one another without the Green Clan's interference.

"How are you holding up, Mikoto-san?" It was Yashiro Isana. He was with Kuroh and Neko and perhaps, were on their way to their position.

Mikoto scowled.

"Not too good, I see?"

"Yeah."

"You know, the way you and the Blue Queen went against one another a year before…well, I should have known that the two of you were in love. She, knowing that I am a suspect to your friend's death, pursued in capturing me and apprehending me as soon as possible to the point of going against the Gold King himself, all because she wanted to avoid you dying because of your Sword of Damocles."

"I think during that time, it's more on because it was her duty to protect people from me…" Mikoto said. "…if I hadn't renounced my throne and if my Sword did crumble that day, she would've killed me."

"That may be right but you can't say I'm wrong as well, right?" Yashiro smiled. "I bet you will do everything to avoid her from suffering the same fate as the former Blue King or the former Red King, huh?" With that, Yashiro and his clansmen left him alone. "Well, I'm counting on you."

' _Counting on me for what…?_ '

Sighing, Mikoto could only wonder what Reisi had been doing while she is in the Chamber of the Dresden Slate. Maybe, she must have been there holding off the powers of the Slate all that time or she might be just sitting there, waiting for the Green King to arrive. Who knows? Mikoto hopes that it is the latter.

He has absolutely no idea how he'll feel with Reisi joining in to combat the Green Clan because as the Silver King kept reiterating, her job as the guardian of the Dresden Slate is exhausting and thus keeps her in a terrible, terrible condition. But if they do nothing to fight off the Green King, the efforts that Reisi had exerted to keep the world orderly would be wasted.

Mikoto had always believed that an ideal world can never be achieved. He believed that the world has have to have balance – if there is chaos, there is order and if there is peace, then there is also conflict. You can never have one without the other. But Reisi believes otherwise and that is what they argued on the first time they met one another as the Red King and the Blue Queen. And achieving her dream of an ideal, peaceful and perfect world is something very important to her and so, if it's important to her then he can push away his own opinions and make it as something important to him as well.

While waiting, all Mikoto could do was kick himself for not being able to listen to the Silver King's plan of counterattack. He could have Izumo repeat Yashiro's plan but the blonde was pretty busy. Seri and Izumo had been speaking with each other since they left the room where the Silver King had them assemble. Mikoto watched them from a safe distance and he knew that his best friend is head-over-heels with the Woman Lieutenant. He could see it in the way that he stared at the woman as they conversed, the way he lightly pats her shoulder to show his support. Apparently, Izumo hasn't noticed yet but the deep attraction he had for the Blue Queen's right-hand woman had turned into love.

"Two Green clansmen sighted at the front main entrance!"

"It's Yukari Mishakuji and Sukuna Gojo!"

Seri, hearing her clansmen shouting, darted away, leaving a flabbergasted Izumo now with the Red Clan.

"They're breaking in!"

"Surveillance cameras in all four areas have been destroyed!"

Seri had finally reached to the main entrance. "They're here!" she said, putting her hand on the handle of her saber, "Men, draw your swords!" From behind her, the Blue clansmen with her pulled out their sabers. The main gate – which was bolted shut – was smoothly and effortlessly cut open in an 'x' pattern before exploding, thus, causing a hole where a boy clad in black clothes and wielding a menacing-looking scythe, who Seri recognized as Sukuna Gojo, to enter with ease. A few seconds later as the thick grey smoke from the explosion diffused, Yukari Mishakuji appeared, "Merry Christmas!" the man said cheerfully, "We came for the Slate."

Sukuna twirled his scythe with his fingers, playing with it as though it were a baton, "Guess the only one worth any points here…" he said in a high-pitched androgynous voice, "…is Seri Awashima, the Blue's number two!" and with that, he charged towards Seri.

Seri, seeing the young boy sprinting towards her, drew out her saber from its sheathe and rushed to fight the Green clansman. Sukuna and Seri went head-on against one another. The young man smirked as the blade of Seri Awashima's sword and the two of them fend off against one another. Seri studied the young man, measuring him. The boy looks skinny and if one thinks about it, a boy of his height and weight couldn't lift such a heavy weapon. It means that he is strong even with such a small frame. Seeing him really does speak much about not judging a book by its cover. Sukuna Gojo is strong…

Seri smirked.

But he isn't strong enough.

Seri pushed the boy away, overpowering him. Sukuna staggered backwards and Seri summoned her Aura on her saber before slashing horizontally then vertically; creating an arrow-like formation towards the boy. Shocked by the female lieutenant's speed and strength, Sukuna didn't have much time to gracefully dodge her attack.

"Come on!" Seri said, pointing her sword at the boy.

"Damn it!" Sukuna cursed, "This bitch is starting to get on my nerves!"

"Sukuna-chan, don't go after her." Yukari Mishakuji, who had been calm all the while his companion went after the female lieutenant, "You know the drill, right? We should be heading up. Nagare-chan can only fight for a limited amount of time. Our job is to open up a path for him."

Sighing, the grey-haired boy scowled, "You're right. This isn't the place to use up our resources."

"Looks like you've concocted a lavish scheme, but it's useless." Yukari said to Seri. Seri glared at him as he continued to speak, "After all, I am the beautiful flower that blooms amongst the rich green known as Jungle, and you are just a nutrient that feeds us. All you do is to make us look better."

While Seri and Scepter 4 were facing the two Greens, Mikoto and the other members of Homra were on the upper floor of the tower. From the red marble, they heard the Silver King's voice, "Yukari Mishakuji and Sukuna Gojo have infiltrated." At the sound of Yashiro's voice, Anna summoned the Red Aura from her small body; shining brightly before her clansmen. The Silver King continued to speak, "Okay, everyone, let's do this." After that, crimson wings made of her Red Aura appeared on her back and she glided up to the higher floor.

"Now, if only everything goes according to Yashiro Isana's plan." It was Reisi Munakata who spoke from the marble this time.

"Our cameras have picked up Mishakuji and Gojo on the tenth floor!"

Seri and the other members of Scepter 4 in the lower floor will rendezvous with the team upstairs and stop the two with a pincer attack. The tower is now packed with traps that were set up by the Blue Clan and traps that would be manually activated by the Blue clansmen if needed. They have a full course of traps ready, these include needle ceilings, pitfalls, and electric shock. The two were able to clear out the traps prepared for them floor after floor and it didn't take long for the two of them to get separated, however, they've suffered very minimal damage.

"We will separate those two who are extremely powerful, and lure them." Izumo said, repeating their role to the Red clansmen. Mikoto glanced at Izumo. So, that's their role in this plan. "We will take on Sukuna Gojo, and the Silver Clan will surround Yukari Mishakuji and bring him down." The blonde smirked, "It's a strategy that's impossible without Fushimi-kun's total grasp of the building's security system and his flawless operation set-up, right, Yata-chan?"

Misaki scowled at Izumo when he mentioned Saruhiko. He had already foreseen that the blonde bartender would tease him again about his former best friend. Rolling his eyes to the side, Misaki snorted at Izumo, "Kusanagi-san…" his voice trembled, "Even I know when to admit how good he is when it comes to stuff like this."

"So, the brat we're gunna face, think it's about time he showed up?" Mikoto said.

"Yeah. That's one thing I'll thank Shiro for! That bastard's gonna pay for what he did!"

Misaki Yata was really excited to come face-to-face with the one who is called Sukuna Gojo.

Mikoto crossed his arms to his chest. When he was about to say something, the floor they were standing on began shaking. Then, an explosion erupted near them, bursting the metallic entrapment used to seal off the enemies from easily coming in. Much to their surprise, it wasn't Sukuna Gojo who emerges from the thick smokes of the explosion, it was Yukari Mishakuji, the man who took Anna before she woke up as the Red Queen. Seeing him standing before them drenched in water from whatever trap Saruhiko had pulled on him made the irritation inside of Mikoto stronger.

Misaki gasped at the sight of the purple-haired man before them who gave them a smirk. Basing from their body language, Yukari could clearly tell that they didn't expect to see him.

"What the hell?!" Misaki exclaimed, more disappointed and irritated than shocked, "Why is the pansy here, Monkey?!"

"Those two are ridiculously strong." Saruhiko answered, his voice could be heard from the tiny marble Anna gave them. "I managed to lure them, and if the targets got switched, that's a minor problem! If you're going to complain, try doing this yourself!"

"Quit it!" Izumo snapped at Misaki, who was physically present there, and Saruhiko, who wasn't. "Fushimi is right. Having a different opponent than what was planned isn't really a problem, Yata-chan." He sighed, eyeing Yukari.

Mikoto scowled, "Let's go." And he sprinted towards the Green clansman, summoning his Aura and draping them around his fists. He aimed to punch the pretty boy square on the face, putting all his vexations in that single punch. Yukari quickly drew out his katana, shielding himself from the attack of Homra's no. 2. He gritted his teeth at the pressure of the redhead's arm, pushing him a few steps away. The young man's amber eyes burned with anger and this made Yukari's pink lips curl in a smile. The former Red King is known for his terrible temper and once his patience is pushed to the limit, he would lose it and, hence, he couldn't focus. Mikoto Suoh is vulnerable to losing control and they could use that.

"You and the Blue Queen are an item, right?" Yukari smirked.

"None of your fuckin' business…" Mikoto said, trying to kick the purple-haired young man's gut. Yukari avoided his attack, gracefully moving away from him and running towards his clansmen. Clicking his tongue, Mikoto chased after Yukari as he lashes at Yo with his katana, sending the brown-haired young man staggering and falling on his backside.

"How has it been? With the pathetic Blue Queen coming so close in exhausting herself to _death_?" Yukari said as Mikoto charged at him, "And I do mean that literally, Hot Stuff."

No, he wouldn't let himself get affected by his opponent's words. Mikoto continued his assault on Yukari, ignoring the words he spout about his lover. The bastard wants to toy with him. He's underestimating him, thinking that he was born just yesterday. He knows that his temper has such a reputation and his opponent wants to tick him off into lashing out violently. Unfortunately, Mikoto wouldn't allow that.

He had learned to keep cool…

Misaki darted towards Yukari, flipping his skateboard before aiming it towards the taller man. As Yukari dodges Misaki's attack, Mikoto tried to give him an upper-cut but the Green clansman was able to avert his attack. After dodging Mikoto's attack, Yukari continued to run, leaving behind the members of the Red Clan running after him.

"This is bad, Yata-san!" Rikio said, as he ran alongside Misaki.

"Shut up and continue running!" Misaki snapped back.

Mikoto, using his Aura, rockets himself from the floor; chasing Yukari and coming so close to him, ran alongside him as he landed. Yukari sees him from the corner of his eyes. Grinning, Mikoto jabbed his fist at the so-called-pansy who jumped in mid-air to dodge his attack. Izumo had caught up with them and flicking open his lighter, he summoned his Aura; manifesting it along with the fire from his lighter and creating balls of fire. Mikoto watched as Izumo shoots his Fire at Yukari and as Yukari flips and landed on the ground, Izumo smirked. They got the man where they want him.

From the ceiling came a metallic barrier that trapped the Green clansman in it.

Izumo heaved a loud sigh as they successfully placed Yukari Mishakuji in that spot. For now, they can take a breath. "We should go and meet with Anna…" He said to the other Red clansmen. Nodding, the former Red King began walking away. The temples of his head was throbbing painfully, his heart beating loudly and his muscles burning with the warmth of Anna's Red Aura. Taking a shuddering inhale of breath, he gently closed his eyes; telling himself to keep calm and focus on what they were doing then. He shouldn't be thinking too much about the Blue Queen's condition and her Sword of Damocles. If ever they stop the Green Clan now from stealing the Slate then at least Reisi would have less problems. But after that, what? If they manage to catch the Green King, Reisi will continue being the guardian of the Dresden Slate and, thus, remain to have her Sword being threatened into crumbling then falling.

After all this is through, what then? Reisi wouldn't renounce her throne and give her position as Captain of Scepter 4 up and that's for sure. She will continue to suppress the powers of the Slate, push herself into exhaustion and then experience a Damocles Down…unless…

Mikoto pushed his bangs from his eyes, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his palm, groaning with frustration.

Unless someone kills her.

. . .

"Phase 2 of the plan to neutralize Jungle: concentrate our military power in Cloud Hall on the seventy-fifth floor, and crush the Green clansmen one by one. Everything is going as planned so far, but…"

"Detecting massive Weismann levels near the aboveground floors! It's moving!"

"He's here…the Green King!"

Reisi chuckled at Saruhiko's and Tatsuya Enomoto's voice from Anna Kushina's red marble. Saruhiko sounded calm and Tatsuya sounded frightened. According to the two, the Green King, Nagare Hisui has finally showed up. Well, things are finally getting exciting. According to the Silver King, it's been almost nine years since the Green King had fought with the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji, and it's been almost more than a decade since the Kagutsu Incident. Nagare Hisui had been hiding in the shadows for years and years since now, waiting, perhaps, for the Gold King to pass away. Now that the Gold King is finally dead, they thought that there's no one in this world that can stop the Green King at his full power.

That's what those Greens might be thinking.

Unfortunately, the Blue Clan, the Silver Clan and the Red Clan have a well-thought plan to stop him.

Reisi pushed her glasses, fixing it in place as she waited patiently in her position.

While on his way to the Chamber of the Dresden Slate, he would be blocked by several traps, stalling him and exhausting him into using up his limited power. There will be no lights along the corridors and his voice will reach no one. Furthermore, multiple layers of thick walls will obstruct his way. The entire Mihashira Tower has now become a prison, just for him. Obviously, a trap like that could never stop a King like him. However, each trap is sure to eat away at his limited time and strength. He'll need to break through a hundred walls and get past two Queens.

She will wait and see if he can make it as far as where she is now. She will protect the Slate no matter what.

. . .

Mikoto and the other members of Homra had finally had reached Anna. Truthfully, Mikoto didn't expect that Yukari Mishakuji would give up because of mere traps getting in his way. As they reached Anna, a wall descended from the ceiling, blocking the hallway where they had come from. From a distance, Mikoto heard the tapping of shoes against the floor and heard the faint loud and distinct voice of their violet-haired opponent as he says, "I want my fights to be more beautiful!" And it didn't take long for Yukari to break through that thick wall that blocked him from the Red Clan.

Misaki heard Yukari's voice as well and he said, "Hey, we'll be more than happy to grant yer wish!"

As the smokes cleared, Yukari looked at the faces of the members of Homra who were menacingly glaring at him, looking at him from top to bottom. He hasn't seen the others before when he took the white-haired little girl from them, following his King's orders to him. The others must know him from the others whom he had met, hearing them speak of him because of what he has done to their precious little princess. He's flattered that they know him despite not being there when he first showed up.

Behind him, the members of Scepter 4 gathered; blocking his way from behind and cornering him.

Misaki, always hot-blooded and mean-tempered, shouted, "We'll give ya a _beautiful_ send-off!"

Before any of them can make a move, the ground beneath them began shaking. Mikoto saw Anna flinch.

"That noise…" Rikio mumbled.

There was a distinct sound of explosions and cackles. It made the hair at the back of Mikoto's neck stand. The sound reminded him of lightning, reminded him of the time when he, Anna, Misaki, Izumo and the two Silver clansmen were on the Chamber of the Dresden Slate and a ferocious green lightning headed towards their direction to kill them with one blast.

"More of 'em?" Misaki mumbled, "C'mon, Blues! Hurry up and get into position!"

"Yata…" Mikoto mumbled, "That ain't no mere clansmen…"

"Oh, my…here already?" Yukari asked, looking surprised and yet, delighted.

Seri, who had been standing behind Yukari, gasped at the man's comment. Her eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean…"

"That's right. _He's_ coming."

The pronoun game Yukari Mishakuji was playing is pissing Mikoto off. Even if he understands who it was he was pertaining to as 'he', he should cut with stupid suspense he was trying to set-up and just say that their King has arrived.

Anna narrowed her eyes, looking stern as she stared at the Green clansman who continued to babble.

"How unfortunate, truly unfortunate…" Yukari said, stretching his arm upwards, "Just when things were starting to get exciting, but now it's all over."

"Then it is the Green King?" Seri said.

Mikoto grumbled, "I thought that it was pretty obvious, Woman Lieutenant."

Seri, ignoring Mikoto, mumbled to herself, gazing down, "I didn't expect him to be here so soon…"

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys!? Quit acting like cowards! So what if he's a King, we'll just crush anyone who comes at us!" Misaki said, shaking his fist, "Show some spirit!"

"I like your enthusiasm…but it was me I was talking about when I said 'unfortunate'." Yukari said before, turning around in a circle and slicing the floor beneath him. He chuckled, "After all, my part in all this is over…" and he descended down, down in the darkness.

Misaki clicked his tongue, wanting to come and run after the violet-haired man but Izumo stopped him. "Conserve your energy, Yata-chan. Calm down…"

Gritting his teeth, the younger redhead snorted, "What's with that pansy? After all the fuss he creates getting up here, he decided to run off!" He crossed his arms to his chest, "Where am I s'pposed to throw all this frustration at, huh?" He glanced at Shouhei who took a peek at the whole, shuddering at the black abyss there. Shouhei looked at Misaki and shrugged his shoulders.

Other members of Homra began crowding around the hole that the Green clansman had made for his escape.

"So, the kid, Sukuna Gojo, you were handling retreated along with Yukari Mishakuji?" Izumo asked, speaking to the red marble. He sighed, "I understand. It's sooner that scheduled, but we'll move on to Phase 3. We'll be waiting at the top, Shiro-san." He glanced at Seri, who had now approached him. He nodded his head at her before she turned away and spoke to the red marble she has with her, "Fushimi-kun, we'll be starting with Phase 3. Is everything ready?"

"I was ready hours ago." Saruhiko answered, "Mihashira Tower will now go into total lockdown, including all communication and power systems. This will isolate the Green King. All right, initiate emergency building lockdown."

As soon as Saruhiko had initiated the third Phase of the plan, the tower went dark as the electricity was cut off. The walls destroyed by Yukari to help his King were replaced by another wall, sealing the hallway once again.

Turning to the others Izumo cleared his throat, "Remember, Anna will be the key player to this mission. There ain't much we can do during the fight between King and Queen. We'll only get in her way. Soon, the Silver King will join us. Shiro-san will defend and Anna will attack." He continued, "The rest of us are all there for diversion and support."

Misaki turned to look at the others, "You got that?"

Izumo chuckled, "What 'bout chu, Yata? You got what Kusanagi said?"

"A hundred percent, Kusanagi-san!" Misaki answered, "I'm not supposed ta get carried away an' jump into battle, right?"

"Even at a time like this…" Behind them, Seri spoke; catching Izumo and Mikoto's attention. She sighed as she crossed her arms on her chest, "You Homra are full of energy…" Seri mumbled. Anna glanced at her and her gaze made blood rush to Seri's cheeks. She cleared her throat, averting the little girl's eyes, "I beg your pardon, Red Queen…"

"We're connected." Anna said, "We're all connected deep down. That's why our Fire will never go out…"

Izumo smiled at Anna and glancing at the lieutenant, he gave her a wink. Seri shook her head, looking away from Izumo.

"What I dun get is the Blue Queen…" Misaki said, "She's making Anna, Homra's Queen, risk her life, while she gets to kick back an' chill up there!" He pointed to the ceiling, scowling. Behind him, the others had a look of shock crossed on their faces, seeing how Mikoto was reacting at the young man's words. Masaomi cleared his throat, trying to stop Misaki from continuing but Misaki continued to speak without thinking, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Yata-chan, we went over this at the meeting." Izumo said, "We can't afford to draw the Green King into the Chamber of the Slate. It'll be worse if all of us are here and he still manages to break through. Which is why Anna and Shiro-san's job is to force the enemy to use up his power, so that in the even he gets past us, the Blue Queen will be ready to stop him for sure."

"No, I'm not complaining about the strategy itself…I'm talking about her attitude and you know, honor." He snorted, "I just don't get why anyone would want to follow her." He rolled his eyes. This time, the other members of Homra began clearing their throats, sounding as if they were having fits of coughs. Rikio, on the other hand, had his hands up, prepared to cover Misaki's mouth. The young man must have forgotten one important thing. "The woman's a dishonest bitch."

"Yata. _Watch your tongue_." Mikoto said, glaring at the younger redhead as he looked up at the two of them – Izumo and Mikoto. His jaw dropped as he sees the menace and anger in Mikoto's face. His husky voice sounded rough as he enunciate each word at him and it is trembling in his throat. "You may not appreciate the entirety of the Blue Queen's person but there are people here who do, and I am one of 'em and I know her more than anyone here. She's a hard nut to crack. She isn't the type to open herself to everyone. You don't get her and you don't know her so you ain't got no right to be spouting bullshit about Reisi." Mikoto didn't know when he had raised his voice but he saw Misaki's terrified expression and he stopped himself before he could hurt the young man. For years, he had known Misaki and he really is someone who speaks before thinking. Calming himself down, Mikoto took a deep breath, and in a trembling voice, he said to him, "Don't…ever talk about her like that…or else, I might not hold back next time and hurt you, Yata."

"I-I'm sorry, Mikoto-san…" Misaki stuttered, bowing in front of the red-haired young man.

"Stop making such a huge fuss over other people's business." Izumo scolded him, he glanced at the lieutenant, "Sorry, Seri-chan…"

Seri bowed her head down sadly, pretty affected by Misaki's words and seeing her melancholic face broke Izumo's heart. If Mikoto didn't scare Misaki almost to his death due to disrespecting his lover then he could have punched his head…maybe, twice…for making Seri look so sad as she looked at that time.

Anna's small body jerked. Mikoto saw this and he flinched, feeling a slight tremble on the ground.

Someone is coming.

"Everyone, stay back…" Anna muttered, turning around and making way to where the Scepter 4 members stood. "He's coming."

They followed Anna's words, moving back behind her as she summoned her Aura from herself. The color red emerged from Anna, consuming her easily. Her body gleamed with the bright light, embraced by the warmth from her power. The Red Aura sizzled at her side before exploding at her back and forming a pair of angelic wings. Anna hovered in the air as the wall that trapped the Green King on the other side was being pounded by a strong force.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

The wall exploded as a sparkling green light oozed from it. From the hole emerges a young man with disheveled medium-length white hair that was partly standing up because of the electricity he had within him. Green Aura shaped like lighting cackling all around his thin and yet tall body. He was dressed in a white straitjacket-looking robe. His eyes shimmered with the color of green and blue. A sick and wide grin was plastered on his pale face, his back hunched lazily as though he was near to coming to exhaustion. Looking at him sent chills all over Mikoto's body.

Nagare Hisui, the Green King, looked like he was enjoying all of this. Enveloping his right hand with his Green Aura, he lashed at the Red Queen who has now taken flight in mid-air. Nagare sent currents of green lightning towards Anna and quickly, Anna blocked his attack by summoning her Aura in front of her like a shield. While the Red Queen was distracted, the Green King glided across the crowd of Red and Blue clansmen behind Anna, throwing them off and out of his way.

When Nagare Hisui got past Mikoto, he didn't know what hit him off-balance but it was something strong and powerful enough to knock him down. Something tells him that it was the Green King but he was a hundred percent certain that he didn't even touch him. Mikoto fell on the ground with a loud thud, groaning as he feels static running across his spine, burning at his nerves. His fingers twitched and his hair stood up, and goose bumps appeared on his skin. Indeed, the Green King is a strong son of a bitch. Mikoto stood up, looking at the others and he saw them laying on the ground just as he had a few seconds back. At the corner of his eye, he saw the Green King attacking Anna, sending her staggering away from him as he continued to run away and dashing towards the Chamber of the Slate.

"Anna!" Izumo exclaimed, seeing the Red Queen on her hands and knees, her Aura gone.

Anna pushed herself on her feet, mumbling to herself, "I have to stop him." And again, she lets loose of her Aura in a violent gush of flames, the large wings spurting on her back. Ignoring Izumo's anxious calls of her name, Anna flew up and swiftly went after the Green King.

Mikoto watched as Anna leaves them before glancing at the shocked and helpless faces of his clansmen and also, the clansmen of the Blue Queen. If he were still King, he would do the same as Anna – he'll go after the motherfucker and stop him before he could even reach Reisi. Anna continues to make him proud of her. Quietly, he took a deep breath. If he were King, he would do something rather than just stand here and wait and hope and trust that Anna would stop the Green King. He isn't King anymore…he's only Mikoto Suoh. But who is Mikoto Suoh? Is he someone who would just stand around, doing nothing when there is apparent danger? In losing his status as Red King, did he lose who he is as well?

"Kusanagi…" Mikoto said, "…ya said s'mething 'bout us supporting Anna, right?"

"Yeah…" Izumo answered, hesitantly. He paused, his brown eyes widening as he sees the redhead's face. He looked determined, almost exactly how he looked the time when he finally discovered that the Colorless King was in Ashinaka High School. He shook his head, glaring at Mikoto like a mother does while reprimanding her child, "No, no, Mikoto!" he said sternly, "You'll only get in her way. You'll get in their way!"

Summoning his Aura in his palms, Mikoto scowled, "I won't." he said. "Better than sitting on my ass and doin' nothing." And with that said, Mikoto summoned more and more of his Aura from his palms; rocketing his whole body in mid-air before rocketing himself like a jet after Anna and Nagare.

Indeed, he lost his status as Red King when he renounced his throne but that does not mean that he lost who he was. Yes, he lost a part of him and Nazo's death had him broken into pieces and as he is piecing himself back together, he is certain that though broken, he is still the same old Mikoto Suoh, a man who is ready to fight, a man who isn't one who backs down especially when the lives of the people he loves are threatened.

* * *

 _That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
You know I'll be there for you  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

\- Save You by Simple Plan -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry again for the slow update! DX Again, the heat in our country is excruciating and it's affecting my writing, making me so lazy that I can't even...uuuuugh...

Anyhoo, shameless self-advertising here, I have a page on FB called Bianca BRILLIANTes where I shall be posting my original stories and fanarts and original art there. If you enjoy my writing, go check it out. Hehehe.

After this fanfic, I might be posting another fanfic and it will be involving OCs. I wouldn't go so much about the details but it will feature two OCs, one male and one female and would be revolving around the world of K Project.


	14. Chapter 13: Caught in a Bad Dream

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Caught in a Bad Dream

 _Feels like I'm falling, into the world  
Into the world  
I can't control it  
I hear it calling  
Down in my soul  
Gripping my bones  
It won't let go_

* * *

The way the Green King rushed through the halls of the tower cannot be called 'running' or merely 'sprinting'. He looks more like he is gliding across the floor like how a skater does through ice. Mikoto watched as Anna flew towards Nagare, quickly coming side by side him. Even with the rather big distance between him and the pair, Mikoto could still hear them converse with one another.

"Why, hello, Red Queen Anna Kushina." Says the rich, low-toned voice of the Green King, "Please forgive my rude entry back there, I was in a hurry. My sincerest apology."

"Green King Nagare Hisui, give it up. We can't let you have the Dresden Slate, it is not your toy."

"You're right. It's not my toy." Nagare answered, as-a-matter-of-factly. He is apparently confident with every word he is saying. "A world where players who've awakened to powers beyond that of a human can compete to reach the top."

With each thrusts and curves they covered in their path, the King and the Queen left a trail of sparkling green and red glitter-like particulates with their tracks.

The Green King continued on "The Dresden Slate is a system that serves that purpose. In other words, it doesn't belong to me alone. It is a toy that belongs to everyone."

"Stop." Anna said in a warning tone.

"I will not stop, nor can I be stopped." replied the Green King, stubbornly, "Anna Kushina, I will reach my goal."

"I said: _Stop_!" maneuvering herself from the man, Anna flapped her crimson wings made up of her Red Aura, sending several arrow-shaped flames darting towards the Green King's direction. Her attack successfully made the Green King come to a stop for a while. On and on, the flames fell upon him, exploding around him, but even with that, it looked like that Nagare had his Aura in front of him, shielding him from Anna's Fire.

As the smokes disappeared, Nagare emerges from it, unscathed. "You've only been a Queen for a short time, yet you seem to have great control over your powers." He smirked, "I'm impressed."

With the two in a complete halt, Mikoto was able to decrease the distance between the pair and himself.

"You don't understand the meaning of this power." Anna retorted.

"Power itself has no meaning. It's the people who wield power that gives it meaning."

"That's not true." The Red Queen argued.

That was something Mikoto would have uttered with complete bitterness in the past and what the Green King just said, well, his deceased friend, Tatara Totsuka would disagree with – just as Anna just did. But somehow, Mikoto gets the Green King's point – power had no meaning and only people who has this power are the ones who give it meaning, an example to that was when he was the Red King. He was given the power of fire and to him, fire carries nothing but destruction and so to him, his power had been meant to destroy and Tatara and Izumo both thought otherwise – they thought that he had become a gun that protects people; to them, his power was meant to protect.

"Fine, we've confirmed that we are different." Nagare said to Anna, bringing Mikoto back from his thoughts.

Finally, Mikoto had reached Anna, landing by her side and as he did, the Red Queen threw him an appreciative glance. That moment, Mikoto got a closer look at Nagare Hisui. He is quite youthful-looking even with the mane of white medium-length hair and his only exposed right blue eye sparkled with joy and excitement that can only be seen in the eyes of a child. And it was just then when he noticed that there was a hollow circle on his left chest, at the very spot where the heart is, and from it was a violent gush of his Green Aura. Nagare Hisui smirked at him as soon as Mikoto's eyes darted back to his face. He must have noticed him gawking.

Nagare chuckled, "How about you, Mikoto Suoh? Wouldn't you agree with me?"

"Hn. Don't ya know when to shut the fuck up?" Mikoto snarled, sending a ball of fire at him.

As Mikoto had expected, his attack didn't do any damage to the Green King. He didn't care. He just wants to release the tension and anger building in the pit of his stomach.

Nagare's eyes brightened even with Mikoto's indifference, his Aura bursting forth from his body, the green current of electricity making the strands of his white hair stand, exposing his left green-colored eye. He grinned at them, "Well…isn't that unfortunate. Now, let the games…" he raised his hands to his chest, his palms facing one another as he concentrated his Aura there in the middle of his hands, creating a ball of electricity. His eyes widened as he finishes his sentence, "…begin!"

A bright light exploded before Anna and Mikoto. As their eyesight cleared up, Nagare continued to summon more of his Aura; his body trembling, his fingers twitching like mad. He looked up at the two bearers of the Red Aura, smiling arrogantly at them before, at a blink of an eye, he charged towards them.

Anna gasped, shocked by the man's sudden incredible increase of speed. Clicking his tongue, Mikoto sprinted towards Nagare while Anna sent more of her arrow-shaped Fire towards the Green King. The former Red King jabbed his Aura-covered fist at the Green King while Anna's Aura exploded around them. Before Mikoto's fist could hit Nagare, he felt a sharp burning sensation on his skin and grimacing in pain, he quickly retracted his arm away from the young man. As Mikoto took a step away from the Green King, he felt his right arm undergoing paresthesia.

Nagare and Anna collided with one another as the Green King charged towards the young lady; their Auras crashed against each other, sparks flying from the friction brought about by the clashing of their opposing powers. Mikoto's eyes widened as he watched the Green King changing in appearance right before his very eyes. The young man's whole being eliciting cackles and sparks as he glowed with a green light that nearly blinded Mikoto. Nagare is no longer just a bearer of the Green Aura…he _is_ the Green Aura! With an astonishing celerity, Nagare pushed past Anna, gliding across the smooth floor faster than he did before.

Without hesitations, the Red Queen chased after the Green King and Mikoto followed. They went after him and the ex-Red King realizes that the Green King is close to finally reaching the Chamber of the Slate.

Anna summoned her beams of Red Aura towards the green lightning beast, coming only so close in actually hitting the man.

The sounds of explosions made Mikoto's eardrums vibrate violently as he was blinded by green and red light but he pushed past the discomfort and continued to propel himself towards the King and Queen who were in a middle of a battle. His Aura, being not as strong as that of Anna's, could only push him so far but not as fast as he wanted and needed to.

Finally, Mikoto saw it – the wide and beautifully-decorated sliding door that leads to the Chamber of the Slate.

"I won't let you!" Mikoto growled, summoning his Aura in his palm, forming a ball of fire. He forcefully threw it towards the Green King.

But instead of simply thrusting forward to the door, Nagare pivoted and received the fire ball head-on and Mikoto's Fire disintegrated into mere smoked as it got in contact with the Green King's body. Sprinting, Nagare charged towards Anna, shocking the Red Queen and catching her off-guard as he rushed towards her. Mikoto heard Anna crying out in pain. The force of their collision sent Anna flying to the other direction. Quickly, Mikoto catches Anna in his arms, only to have himself thrown as well by the Green King's strength. Mikoto crashed against the floor, his arms tightly wrapped around Anna's small form protectively. The girl is trembling. Groaning, he sat up; watching in horror as the Green King pierces into the doors leading to the Chamber of the Slate as though the doors were nothing but paper.

"Dammit!" Mikoto cursed.

"At last, I've reached my goal!"

Reisi heard the Green King's triumphant words even before he had entered the chamber. She smirked, pleased that the man had reached her and that she can apprehend him herself. Chuckling, she muttered as if to say to him, "Sorry, no goal yet…" and as Nagare Hisui came closer and closer towards her and the Slate beneath her, she swung her saber at him with a force that was strong enough to send him flying upwards and strong enough to break the ceiling above, creating a hole in the rooftop.

It took him seconds to land back down on the ground with a loud thud seeing him lying on his back against the Slate made Reisi realize that the man has finally used up all his power.

From the hole that was created on the rooftop, Yashiro descended with his two clansmen – Neko and Kuroh.

Anna and Mikoto entered the chamber as soon as Yashiro had landed, Mikoto supported the Red Queen as they walked in. The crash he suffered from catching Anna and receiving the fall meant for her as well as the effort he exerted in catching up with a King and a Queen exhausted him but he needed to aid Anna. Nagare's attack has somehow injured her terribly. Gasping for breath, Mikoto quietly looked at what was before him – the Green King lying on his back, no longer in the form of a lightning beast and no longer with his hair in a light color but already in a shade of black and Reisi, his beloved and dearest Blue Queen, had the tip of her sword pointed at the seemingly vulnerable and helpless young man splayed as though lifeless. Meanwhile, Yashiro looked more worried than relieved as he kept his distance from the Blue Queen and the Green King.

It's not over yet, it seems.

"How was it, Nagare Hisui?" Reisi said, "Did you enjoy your rampage?" she eyed the dark-haired young man contemptuously, regarding him as if he were not human but something lower than a disgusting cockroach. For her, there was no intelligence or order in his behavior. For months and months, this man and his clansmen harassed her clan, bombarding them with work and making him suffer terrible stress and fatigue. He even allowed a disturbing video making fun of her deceased son. Reisi sneered, "You didn't display any rationality at all. You may as well have been an _animal_."

Mikoto winced at Reisi's hateful words. He forgot how sharp her tongue is.

"It was so much fun, Reisi Munakata." Nagare replied. His voice irritated Reisi more than she expected than the smug smirk on his face. "Humans are all animals, by the way. We are just individual living creatures that happen to be different from one another." He flicked his eyes at Yashiro's direction. "Isn't that right, Miyabi Ameno?"

Neko flinched at the mention of the name. "Huh? Me?" her voice trembled as all eyes focused on her. Hesitantly, she moved at Kuroh's back, hiding behind him. "I'm Neko!"

"Miyabi Ameno…" Reisi mumbled, enunciating the name softly. Even with Scepter 4's resources, they were unable to deduce the female Strain's identity. "I see…so that's her real name? However, isn't she a bit too unique to use as an example of ordinary humans?"

"You believe that because you're a fool. She and I are the same. We define ourselves without being bound by the human quality that are forced upon us." Nagare answered, shifting his eyes back at the Blue Queen. "The state that free spirit governs the possibilities that humans possess. And now, I, the one nearest to that ideal, have come to receive the Slate."

"Are you going to imply that you are the most suitable one to manage the Slate?" the Blue Queen said, pushing her glasses as her bitter sarcasm resonated while she chuckled. "Such arrogance."

"Don't misunderstand, Reisi Munakata. Nobody is 'suitable' to manage the Dresden Slate, it is impossible. That is the wellspring of possibilities, and to think one can arbitrarily control it shows a lack of understanding of its true nature."

What the Green King wants was to release the powers of the Slate and to not suppress it. Reisi said, "You are saying that we shouldn't manage its power, is that it? Inviting chaos is the meaning of the Slate's existence, right?"

"There is no meaning to its existence." Nagare replied, "Those with power shall use their power in any way they want."

Mikoto gritted his teeth. He is right. A man's knife couldn't be said to be used to kill unless the man with the said knife would slay people with it. The man can use the knife he has for whatever it is that he wants to use it with. The same with power. Power itself, as Nagare had already stated, had no meaning whatsoever…and those with power would be the ones who would use said power for whatever purpose they have in mind.

Even if he doesn't want to, Mikoto somehow agrees to what he was saying. Chaos and destruction has no meaning and so does power. Chaos is chaos. Power is power. Watching Reisi and Nagare disagree with one another, Mikoto remembered how utterly incompatible he and Reisi was.

Reisi points the tip of her saber closer at Nagare's neck, smirking as he looked down on him, "Yet look at you now. Your power is exhausted. How do you view the situation you're in?" Summoning her Aura, she lets it drape the blade of her saber with it. "Nagare Hisui, you are already a dead man."

According to the Silver King's data, Nagare Hisui lost his heart during the Kagutsu Incident. His power is what's barely sustaining his existence, and it explains how he is able to manipulate his physical capabilities to such an extreme. Once his power is used up, the Green King is like a toy with a dead battery. "You, without your power, are nothing but a _corpse_." She said, "I hardly think you are qualified to battle me for the right to possess the Slate."

Such hatred. It makes Mikoto shudder as he listened to Reisi talk. She absolutely abhor this man to the point that she wants to break him through her spiteful and condescending words. Yes, Reisi may have a sharp tongue but she would never dare speak to someone the way she is speaking to the Green King. She's changed. Mikoto sees that now. She's changed as much as he did. And this change…it frightens Mikoto. He feels like he doesn't know the woman standing in front of him, in the middle of the room with her saber pointed at a man's throat.

Who is…this Reisi Munakata standing before him?

"You're right." Nagare replied, "But I'm not the one you'll be fighting."

. . .

"An unknown sanctum just appeared inside the tower!" cried his companion, jolting Saruhiko in shock of his revelation. What all the more shocked the dark-haired young man were the words that came out of the young man's mouth as he continued to speak to him, "It's a King, Sir!"

Saruhiko stood up from his seat, his blue eyes wide as he stammered, "What?!"

"A Sword of Damocles is manifesting itself!"

Quickly, Scepter 4's No.3 rushed out of the vehicle he was in to see it for himself, unable to grasp the idea that his companion was speaking the truth. Outside, other members of Scepter 4 gawked with their jaw dropped at the head of Mihashira Tower. Saruhiko clicked his tongue and there, he was able to confirm the truth in the young man's words. There is a fifth Sword floating above the tower. From the distance, he couldn't quite distinguish the color of the Sword of Damocles.

"A fifth King…?"

. . .

Mikoto felt himself shudder as his vision began clouding, and as the temperature in the Chamber decreasing. He felt Anna moving closer to Mikoto, shivering and drawing out a soft inhale of breath. No, it's not that his vision was clouding but thick mist began to appear around the room, decreasing visibility. But even with that, he actually saw something moving somewhere there near the Blue Queen. Mikoto narrowed his eyes and he recognizes the figure as a silhouette of a tall and lanky man.

"Reisi!"

Much to his dismay, his lover didn't seem to hear him.

"I see…" Reisi mumbled to herself, "The Green King's reckless actions and inexplicable confidence are explained by the fact that _you_ were behind them all along." Turning, Reisi swung her saber in the air, clearing the thick fog around and exposing the man Mikoto had spotted. She smirked, "The one who was said to have died during the Kagutsu Incident, the Sixth King, the Gray King!"

As the mist clears out from Reisi's action, the man was exposed. It was a middle-aged man with rather wavy dark brown hair that ends up to his shoulder, his face was gaunt, he was tall, thin and dressed in a black robe worn by priests. Just by looking at his physical attributes, he looks like he isn't someone who would easily struck fear in the hearts of people but for some reasons, Mikoto couldn't help but feel anxiety at the pit of his stomach as he continued looking at him.

"Woah, wait a second, Munakata…" the man's low voice sounded calm and the way he spoke gave Mikoto the impression that he is a carefree and laidback man.

Reisi glared at him, annoyed at the man's voice.

"The beginning is crucial in human relationship, so I just have one thing to say first." said the Gray King, "If you're going to address me…" he winked at Reisi, "…then just call me Iwa-san."

Fourteen years ago, a King's death triggered the worst destruction in human history. It became known as the Kagutsu Incident. During that time, it was believed that amongst those victims was the Sixth King, the Gray King Seigo Ootori. Looking at the man who says that he wants to be called 'Iwa-san', it seems that the Sixth King survived after all.

"Not only did you survive the Kagutsu Incident but you were also the Green Clan's true mastermind…" Reisi said, pointing her sword back towards Nagare's direction, "I must admit, I'm quite surprised..."

Anna and Yashiro were both quiet. Perhaps, they were too shocked, speechless at the appearance of another King. True, the Gray King's appearance wasn't mentioned by anyone in their meeting. They never saw him coming. The truth is, Mikoto didn't give a damn about the plan. He never felt comfortable following plans, anyway, and acted always with impulse. Plans make him feel restrained. What makes him uneasy is that the Gray King is here to fight the Blue Queen in place of the Green King and the Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles is in the brink of destruction.

"You're wrong, Munakata." said 'Iwa-san', "The man called Seigo Ootori did die that fateful day fourteen years ago. The man you are looking at now is Tenkei Iwafune, the surrogate father of Nagare Hisui, and a freeloader of Jungle. I'm a chicken that can't fly, so stop making such a big deal over me. I'm just a simple old man."

"The Fog Sanctum has the property of ultimate defense." Reisi answered, "After demonstrating that power here, you have the audacity to call yourself a simple man?"

While the Blue Queen was distracted with speaking with Tenkei Iwafune, the Gray King, she did not notice that thick smokes dispersing again, moving in and concentrating to cover the Green King's body. Mikoto noticed the Green King's lips curving in a triumphant smirk. Clicking his tongue, the redhead snapped at the Blue Queen, "Munakata!" he said in between clenched teeth; unable to believe how reckless the Blue Queen is being.

Before Reisi could glance at Nagare, the fallen man chuckled, "I win, Reisi Munakata."

As if on cue, more fog appeared; once again decreasing visibility. The gray smoke made it impossible to see the Green King's dormant body lying at Reisi's feet on the ground. Within seconds, the room was once again filled with mist.

Anna, snapping from whatever trance she was in, jolted in shock, "I must stop him!" she said, summoning her Aura and sending her Fire flying, darting towards the direction where the Gray King stood. Unfortunately, Anna's attack was shielded by the man's own Aura acting as his very own protection. Tenkei now had Nagare slumped on one of his shoulders. The middle-aged man pulled something out from behind him and Anna recognized it to be a gun.

Spotting the gun that Tenkei wields, Mikoto steps in front of Anna, and he watched as the man pulls the trigger; shooting what it looked like several beams towards the Red Queen's direction.

"Anna! Mikoto-san!" Yashiro rushed towards their direction, coming in front of Mikoto and Anna, pulling his red umbrella from his side. Gracefully, Yashiro slams at the bullets that headed their way with his parasol, diverting the bullets in different directions so they not hit the two.

"Shiro! Shiro!" From afar, Neko's high-pitched voice rang in the Silver King's ears.

"Get out of here! It isn't safe for non-Kings and non-Queens here. Kuroh, take care of Neko!" Turning towards Mikoto, Yashiro said, "You too, Mikoto-san, you should go."

Following the Silver King's words, the Black Dog dragged a reluctant Neko out of the chamber, placing his trust on Yashiro as they left. Meanwhile, Mikoto refused to leave, "I ain't leaving." The redhead answered, "I was a King too. I have to protect the Slate."

Yashiro didn't insist, instead, he simply moved to Anna's side, supporting her weary form. Somehow, Mikoto Suoh had a point and seeing his resolve, his determination in protecting the Dresden Slate, who is he to tell him off? Besides, if Mikoto wants to help them there is no point of telling him to do otherwise. And, hell, Mikoto Suoh is not his to command.

Reisi hurried as she charged towards Tenkei's direction, thrusting her saber towards him. Before the Blue Queen could pierce him with her blade, the Grey King shields himself from her saber. Reisi pushed her sword as she parried with the man's gun. The friction between the two Auras – Gray and Blue – was apparent as the two glared murderously at one another. One wanted to simply do the bidding of his fallen comrade and the other wanted to protect the precious relic in the chamber. Both of them refused to back down. A few seconds passed and they stepped away from one another; increasing their distance with their opponent. Swinging her saber vertically, Reisi sent a Blue Aura towards where she last saw Tenkei Iwafune standing but, alas, he was not there. She gasped; shocked that she didn't even notice the man move from that spot.

"Aw, c'mon…what are you aiming at?"

Just in time, Reisi was able to spot a bullet closing in towards her. Quickly, she lashed at the bullet, deflecting it away from her direction with her sword. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice she was hearing, but the mist surrounding the room made it difficult for her to see anything. Reisi sneered. "Taking cheap shots to win?" She said in an irritated tone, "I supposed it's fitting for a cowardly man like you, who changed his name and went into hiding after losing his clan!"

"Say whatever you want. It doesn't bother me one bit. I lost my pride years ago. Maybe you should stop and think about what you just said…"

Reisi squinted her eyes. She could barely see anything, only hear Tenkei's voice as he speaks to her.

"…your words are more fitting to your little _boyfriend_ there since he renounced his throne and left his clan, don't you think?"

That was an old issue which Mikoto had already resolved. The man is wrong. Her words doesn't fit Mikoto at all. He and the former Red King are different, yes, Mikoto is no longer King and Tenkei is still King but that doesn't mean that the ex-Red King is the coward among the two of them. Tenkei Iwafune, Seigo Ootori, disappeared when he lost his clansmen fourteen years ago while Mikoto, despite losing most of his clansmen, stayed with those who were left of Homra and he served the new Red Queen as a clansman. Mikoto is no coward, and she doesn't think that because he is her lover…but to her, it is the truth.

"You're wrong. Suoh isn't a coward." Reisi snapped back as she sees, yet again, another bullet coming her way. She shields herself from the bullet, enveloping herself with a force field which broke apart as soon as the bullet touched it; shattering her shield like glass.

The Gray Clan, Cathedral, was a powerful clan whose influence in its heyday and it was second only to the Gold Clan, Tokijikuin, and the one who led Cathedral was the Gray King, Seigo Ootori. He was said to be a man of great virtue and strength. "Seigo Ootori…was a virtuous and strong man who was widely respected by his clansmen and ordinary civilians as well. You, on the other hand, are a different story. You are the coward here." Reisi said.

"You're giving the guy way too much credit…" Tenkei answered, settling Nagare Hisui's unconscious body.

Another shot was fired. The sound of the gunshot filled their ears, then another and another. Reisi ran out of the way, dodging the bullets that headed her way. She pushed on with her counterattack only to humiliate herself for being unable to hit her target.

Fourteen years ago, Seigo Ootori led his clansmen to try to prevent the former Red King, Genji Kagutsu's Damocles Down from happening, but he failed to stop him, and as a result, he lost all his clansmen. The catastrophic event that claimed over seven hundred thousand lives has forced the Gray King into hiding. Reisi continued to look around and finally, she sees her opponent's familiar silhouette. "So the man decided to leave behind his old self in the past, along with his memories of the people he failed to save, am I right?" she swung her saber, again aiming to hit the silhouette with her Aura. Much to her dismay, the silhouette disappeared right before her eyes, and her attack was once again in vain.

"Who knows?" came Tenkei Iwafune's answer, "It's all ancient history now…"

"Then tell me why after all this time, you've conspired with Nagare Hisui and decided to come out in the open!" Reisi pressed on, continuing to speak to someone she couldn't see. "If the world that Nagare Hisui proposes should become a reality, society will fall into chaos and, without a doubt, multitudes of lives will be sacrificed. I can't believe that endorsing such barbarism is in line with your past efforts to save the people and create the ideal paradise." She continued, "Has the Kagutsu Incident forced you to fall that low?"

Gunshots rang. Bullets headed towards her direction. Deflecting the bullets.

She is getting sick of it all.

"Ideal paradise, you say? A King doesn't have the power to create such a thing."

Mikoto lets out a dragging sigh as Anna shuddered in between him and Yashiro who remained on-guard if ever the Gray King would attack them again. The redhead is growing more and more impatient. He could throw a fireball at the battleground before him but he's scared that, with the low visibility, he might hit the Blue Queen instead of the Gray King. In the end, he would really just get in the way. Izumo was right.

"We're all being played by the goddamn Slate. That includes both you and I."

Funny how sensible this Tenkei Iwafune is. Mikoto could agree that the 'goddamn Slate' is only playing with them. That was how he viewed the Slate all this time since becoming the Red King.

"Nagare is different. He intends to play the Slate." Tenkei said.

The metallic clicking of the man's gun filled Mikoto's ears. He's reloading, rotating the cylinder as he puts more bullets in the flutes. Seconds later, the sounds of gunshots were heard. Quickly, Yashiro goes in front of them; shielding them from the tiny pieces of debris that propelled from the force of the Grey King's shots that were coming their way. Anna groaned; swaying as she staggered weakly against Mikoto. Yashiro, worried about the Red Queen, quickly glanced at her curiously and sees that Anna had gone paler than usual.

"Are you all right?" Yashiro asks.

Mikoto held on to Anna, "You're shivering…" he said as he steadied the girl.

"The fog…it's so cold…" Anna whispered, "…I can feel the weight of his despair."

"Seigo Ootori…" Yashiro said, recounting what his deceased friend had once said when he was still alive years ago about the Gray King, "He was once described by the Gold King as a pacifist who detested conflict, but when forced to fight, he would display strength rivaling that of Jin Habari and Genji Kagutsu."

"If that were the case then why are we just standin' 'round here?" Mikoto argued, "We should help Reisi." He glanced back at the hazy view before him, wanting to see how his lover was doing. This is annoying, not to mention ridiculous. Sure, he is there in the goddamn chamber but he is unable to do anything to contribute any help to aid Reisi and it's frustrating. Even Anna and Yashiro aren't raising a hand to do anything. They are just standing there, literally not doing anything and it pisses Mikoto all the more.

Mikoto's eyes widened as he catches sight of something thin, shimmering as light was reflected on it. He squinted his eyes and realized that there are four pieces of rope being lowered from the rooftop.

Reisi, distracted with her fight with the Green King, didn't notice the ropes descending from the rooftop. She is at her limit. It's the same since the fog had risen. She keeps on trying to hit her opponent, only to miss when she was certain that she felt the man's presence where she summoned her Aura to. She swung her sword, summoning again another blade-shaped Blue Aura and she watch it head towards the wall, hitting it because no one was there to receive her attack.

"Hundreds of thousands of people had to lose their lives that day, all because they were helpless, and didn't know what to do…" said Tenkei.

Bullets headed towards her and she tried her best to avoid all of them. Unfortunately, she wasn't that fast and one bullet grazed her shoulder. Warm, sticky blood gushed out of the wound, making her wince as she feels blood making its way on her arm.

"If each person has their own power, at least they won't confront death helplessly."

More gunshot sounds exploded and despite the pain that was on her shoulder, she shields herself with the saber before swinging her sword to deviate the bullets. The fog seems to get thicker and thicker by the minute!

"They have the choice to fight back on their own. That's the kind of world Nagare is trying to create."

"Such nonsense!" Reisi argued, angrily; standing her ground as she held her saber with both hands. She heard her voice crack. Damn, she didn't want to have the Gray King know that she's exhausted. "Suddenly giving humans undeserved power will only make them flaunt it, and they will end up killing each other, and turn this into a depraved world." Reisi panted for breath; her shoulders quaking as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Again, Mikoto doesn't agree to the words he hears his lover was speaking. She's too pessimistic with how humans would use their powers from the Slate. Besides, wasn't he also underserving when he received the Red Aura in the first place when he became the Red King? He doesn't comprehend how the Slate chooses its Kings and Queens, and how it randomly chooses to crate Strains. Perhaps, if other people would be given powers, well, it wouldn't be as bad as how Reisi could be imagining. There can be people who would decide to use their powers to do the right thing.

"Society needs order, and the people to oversee it. A world where there is order and reason. That is the ideal world, a beautiful world." Reisi continued, as sweat glided from her temples to her chin.

"Wow, you and your lofty ideals…" Tenkei responded sarcastically. What his utter and absolute sarcasm needed was a slow clap, but he didn't do that; he would only add insult to injury. "I guess that's why you're the Blue Queen, you believe in this nonsense about creating the ideal world with your own power, Munakata, because you're a kid who's never experienced failure."

Reisi saw the man's silhouette finally and he was moving closer towards her direction. The man is fast, she could give him that – so fast that she didn't have time to do anything when he exposed himself as he decreased the distance between the two of them.

"Is the Blue Queen better than that?" the Gray King said, hitting Reisi's gut with the handle of his gun.

Reisi's eyes widened as she feels a sharp and unbearable pain on her ribs as Tenkei Iwafune beats her with his gun. It felt as though all the air in her lungs were forcefully squeezed out of her as she feels the metallic handle being pressed deeper and deeper on her, almost making her feel like it was meant to crush her insides. She sputtered out saliva, crying in pain and sounding like a yelping little puppy. She staggered backwards, her legs wobbling beneath her like they were suddenly made of jelly as she clung to the spot the Gray King hit.

The fog, indeed, made it nearly impossible to see what was going on but it didn't completely made Mikoto blind. As he looked closer, he was successful to see silhouettes of both the Gray King and the Blue Queen. He gritted his teeth angrily and his trembling hands formed a fist as he watches the Gray King hitting the Blue Queen with his gun. When he heard Reisi crying out in pain, he couldn't help himself, he felt all the more uneasy and angry. He hated that he couldn't do anything.

"Listen, little girl, you need to stop being so aggressive. Here's some advice from an old man. The higher your ideals, the bigger your disappointments." Tenkei said as he looked at the Blue Queen's pained grimace as she looked up at him as he spoke to her, "Moderation is everything, so relax a bit…"

"I do not engage in idle talk!" Reisi snapped back. Angered, she ran towards the brown-haired man as soon as she catches her breath; ignoring the pain in her ribs and on her wounded shoulder. Unfortunately, Tenkei needed only to take a step back to be engulfed by his mist and disappear. When she thrusts her saber's blade to where Tenkei had been. With the Gray King nowhere to be found, "Are we back to playing hide-and-seek?" she demanded before swinging her sword with all her might, letting her Aura leave her body in a huge burst, clearing the room finally from the Gray King's mist. As the mist clears up from the room, Mikoto finally saw Reisi Munakata standing in the middle of the chamber with the Gray King in front of her. Her body was slightly slumped, her legs quivering beneath her. "Well, don't think I'll make it easy for you…" Reisi said in the same calm and cool manner she speaks. She glowered at the brown-haired man standing before her looking smugly back at her.

"Don't push yourself." Tenkei chuckled, "You look pretty worn out."

It's true. Mikoto stared at Reisi anxiously. She looks extremely tired with her eyes half-lidded, her shoulders quaking, her face pallid and contorted, looking like she's trying her best not to show any signs of weakness and aching. Blood was trickling down from her right hand which was holding her saber.

Anna jolted at the feel of Mikoto summoning his Aura from his body. Reisi felt him releasing it too and she glanced at him, "Stand down, Suoh!" Reisi snapped at him, narrowing her eyes at him and making Mikoto tense. He was about to protest when Reisi cocked an eyebrow at him contemptuously. "This is between _Iwa-san_ and I." she said, saying her opponent's name with pure revulsion, as though letting the name slide from his tongue made her sick. Clicking his tongue with displeasure, Mikoto puts his down his Aura from his body, surrendering hesitantly from the Blue Queen's demand.

"I really don't like kicking people when they're down but…" Tenkei raised his gun, pointing it towards Reisi's direction. The gun seem to gather gray shimmering glitter-like particles in its muzzle and it congregated inside of the gun. "…I need to wrap things up." And the Gray King pulled the trigger; shooting a bright gray beam made of his Aura towards the Blue Queen.

Reisi didn't move out of the way – shocked with the man's attack; instead, she shielded herself with her sword. The beam thrusted and thrusted forward while Reisi tried to push it back and the opposing force and pressure between the two was too much that the blade of Reisi's sword, Sirius, splintered and broke in half. Reisi gasped; her eyes widening at what fate her precious sword just suffered. In time with her sword splintering in half, the ceiling above them exploded and the ropes that Mikoto spotted had finally reached the bottom, hooking tightly at each corner of the massive relic. Tenkei made his way in the middle of the Slate, carrying the Green King's lithe body in one of his shoulders, as the ropes pulled the relic, detaching it from the chamber and pulling it up.

"Reisi!" Mikoto hurried towards the Blue Queen, leaving a dumbfounded Red Queen and a shocked Silver King who simply watched in horror as the Slate they longed to protect was abducted by Jungle. Reisi was frozen on her feet, her violet eyes too big for her face that they looked like they would pop out of their sockets if she dared to move. Her hands were trembling and her right hand seem to tremble more than the left, while she still held her broken sword. Mikoto grabbed hold of her shoulders and he shook her body, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. She looked like she was fighting back the tears from falling from her eyes while her mouth was open, her jaw dropped while her lips quivered. She's a complete mess! It was too much for Mikoto. He couldn't stand seeing his ever so prim and collected Blue Queen like this.

"Bastard!" Mikoto grumbled in between clenched teeth as his Aura bursts violently out of his body. He wouldn't allow them to go and steal the goddamn Slate without him putting up a goddamn fight. Collecting his Aura in his palms, he rocketed after Tenkei Iwafune as the Slate was being lifted out of the room. He looked up, seeing a helicopter at the rooftop. It was the one supporting the Slate.

He heard Anna calling his name but he didn't let himself be swayed, he pursued the Gray King, meaning to cut him limb by limb. There is no way that he'll let them take the Dresden Slate, after all the effort Yashiro, Anna and Reisi had put in protecting it…

Mikoto pushed himself further towards the Slate. Ignoring even Reisi's desperate calling of his name.

He is so sick of not doing anything!

Mikoto fired at one of the ropes that held the Slate, causing it to sway violently.

Tenkei catches his footing and balanced himself on the swaying relic effortlessly and he spotted Mikoto heading towards him. He smirked, pointing his gun towards the redhead who continued to carelessly aim at him and the Green King with his Aura. Pulling the trigger of his gun, he shoots yet again another beam of Gray Aura at the former Red King.

Mikoto hated to admit it but he was beyond careless when he went after the Gray King. He realizes this as he sees the beam heading towards his direction. He puts his arms crossed in front of him in a rather pitiful way to shield himself but he jolted with surprise as a blue force field comes in between him and the beam heading his but even with the shield in front him which was obviously set up by the Blue Queen, he was still hit by the beam of Aura nonetheless, the shield breaking before him as it tried to protect him from Tenkei's attack but it was only successful in decreasing the force of the attack. Being shot by the weakened beam felt like being ran over by a car and as Mikoto descended back on the ground, he caught sight of the Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles and his eyes widened as he watches its blade cracking horribly, the chips from the magnificent sapphire blade dissolving in the cool air of the December night.

Before Mikoto could suffer a terrible fall, Reisi summons a rectangular structure made of her Blue Aura; catching the ex-King before lowering the said structure in front of her. Groaning, Mikoto stepped out of the apparatus and it broke into tiny blue pixels and disappeared.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them…" Mikoto apologized, wincing as he finally feels the painful throbbing of his gut that came from the Gray King's attack. He looked at the gawking woman in front of him.

Reisi didn't answer; dropping her damaged sword from her bloody hand, she wrapped her arms around Mikoto, clinging to him desperately. If it were because of relief from his reckless action or because of the despair from losing the battle with the Gray King and the Slate, Mikoto didn't know what brought about such intimacy from his lover but he held the Blue Queen in return; welcoming her warmth against him. Her whole body was trembling violently, shaking, and Mikoto held her tighter; crushing her soft body in his embrace.

Reisi hated how she feels. She hated how low she suddenly feels, how stupid she is and how incompetent she is. So…this is how failure feels like? The feelings of helplessness, exhaustion, negativity and anger all mingled deep in her gut. She hates it.

She isn't the only one overwhelmed by their emotions right now.

Mikoto looked up at the dark blue sky that was exposed from the rooftop and he stared at the Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles.

The nightmare he wanted to run away from is closing in on him.

The decay of Reisi Munakata's Sword of Damocles is now beginning to look apparent…

. . .

Misaki couldn't believe what just happened. Even with a well-thought plan, the Greens managed to take the Dresden Slate right under noses. And it's all because of the unexpected appearance of the Gray King. He glanced at the disappointed faces of the other members of Homra and they looked as shocked as he was. He should've known that the Blue Queen wouldn't be able to protect the Slate.

"We let the Silver King boss us around and we still didn't get the job done." Saburota mumbled, crossing his arms to his chest.

Shouhei, the ever so cheerful young man, spoke in defense for the Silver King, "C'mon, San-chan, don't be so hard on the guy…"

"He's right…" Kosuke said, "It's on us too, for not being able to stop the Green King."

Eric glanced at Rikio, curiously, "So what happens now?"

"Well, since the Greens got hold of the Slate…" Rikio said, calculating; rubbing his chin with his hand. He shrugged, "I don't know, what is supposed to happen, Yata-san?"

Misaki sneered. Why was he being asked? Of course he doesn't know the answer to that question too. He sighed before turning to face Rikio, only to see Saruhiko passing them by. Saruhiko looked up, feeling the redhead's gaze on him. "Oh, hey…" Misaki said, acknowledging the young man's droopy gaze. "…what's up?" Misaki mumbled. The dark-haired young man looked calm for someone who had just lost.

"So we form this overblown alliance and put on this act of working together, only to lose…" Saruhiko said bitterly. He rolled his eyes, "Talk about ridiculous…"

"Stop talkin' shit, will ya?!" Misaki snapped back, annoyed by the young man's utter contempt and bitterness. "We all did our best."

"And our best effort ended like this?"

"You're one to talk when all you did was sit in the car and hit keys on your keyboard!" Misaki said, raising his voice in annoyance, "Besides, none of this would've happened if your Queen had beaten the Gray King!" and even with that, Misaki paused, knowing that he had gone too far. He remembered the way Mikoto looked when he spoke complete rubbish about the Blue Queen and he had to remind himself once again to not do it again. When he was about to take back what he rudely blurted out, Saruhiko sighed and said, "You're absolutely right." He clicked his tongue, "What a pitiable loser…"

What Saruhiko had just said was outright shocking for Misaki. He couldn't fathom that anyone in their right minds would talk badly about their very own King or Queen. "Hey, that's your Queen you're talking about! Aren't you gonna stand up for her?" He said, finding it hard to believe such words left the dark-haired young man's lips.

Saruhiko began walking away from them, ignoring the redhead's outburst. But before he could fully get out of Misaki's sight, he turned around, "Hey…" he said, "Things are about to get interesting. Try and keep up, if you can…"

The look that the dark-haired young man gave him sent chills over his body. It reminded him of the look he showed him when he had walked out on Homra. "Saruhiko…?" Misaki muttered, unconsciously raising his arm out to try to reach out to him. But he was gone.

It had been like that always. Misaki wanted to try to reach out to him, only to find that Saruhiko had already disappeared.

. . .

The event that happened had left Yashiro Isana distraught. And of course, the man thought that he was the one to be blamed for not being able to predict the coming of the Gray King. Anna, on the other hand, remained optimistic; staying firm that they should keep their spirits up despite the loss because it's not over yet. Reisi went away to have her injuries checked and Mikoto followed her as she reunites with her clansmen. She was made to stay in Scepter 4's vehicle and a medic came to patch her up.

Mikoto watched quietly as Reisi undressed herself from her uniform, exposing now the huge bruise on her abdomen where the Grey King had hit her with his gun along with the horizontal wound from the bullet that had grazed her shoulder and the blood that trickled from it that covered her right arm with bright crimson red blood. The redhead winced at the sight of all that, feeling a tang of regret for not being able to do anything. He crossed his arms to his chest while the medic began to plaster her injuries.

"What's with that face, Suoh?"

As the medic leaves the vehicle, Reisi looked up to see Mikoto staring blankly at her with a look of melancholy and remorse all over his face.

Mikoto sighed, walking towards her as she sat quietly, staring at him, "Fuck this shit…" he muttered, cupping Reisi's cheeks in his hands as he lifts her face so that the Blue Queen could lock eyes with him. "…I feel stupid for renouncing my throne right now…" he chuckled bitterly. "Maybe if I didn't do all those stupidity before then my Sword of Damocles wouldn't be in such a bullshit state and I didn't have to renounce my throne. I would be still King and I wouldn't be so goddamn useless right now…"

Reisi chuckled, resting her forehead against his as he leaned closer to her, "You weren't useless, Suoh." She said, speaking in the way Mikoto was certain only he has ever heard her speak: warm, very much unlikely of her Ice Queen persona. "I appreciate how you tried to chase after the Gray King a while ago but that was a very stupid decision, not that I am surprised that you made such a ridiculous action, but please try not to do that again…you need not prove yourself tonight because Anna, the Silver King and I know what you're capable of."

"Heh."

"You weren't useless. Given the conditions with you being a mere clansmen and I, the Blue Queen, perhaps, I was the useless one. I let those bastards take the Slate."

"Reisi…you know that ain't true." Mikoto argued.

Reisi averted his eyes as she stared blankly into space. Mikoto leans in on the Blue Queen so he could press his lips against hers in an attempt to calm her down but he stopped immediately when he heard the door of the vehicle being opened in an abrupt motion. Quickly, Reisi pulled her overcoat over her bare and bandaged body, not wanting anyone from her clan to see her so broken as she is at the moment.

"Oh. Fushimi." Mikoto mumbled as he moves away from the Blue Queen, eyeing the irritated expression of the young man who was once his clansman.

Saruhiko cleared his throat, before leaning out of sight against the back of the vehicle. Other members were gathered around the vehicle, waiting anxiously for the Blue Queen from a distance. "Well?" came Scepter 4's no. 3, expecting an explanation from the Blue Queen over the recent abduction of the Dresden Slate.

"To think the Gray King was alive all along…" Reisi said, losing the casual Reisi Munakata she showed Mikoto a few seconds ago and reverting back to the stern and stoic Blue Queen. "…and the fact that he was working with Hisui was completely unexpected…"

"Completely unexpected?" Saruhiko snorted, "I couldn't disagree more. It was a preventable mistake." The disrespectful tone of his voice made Reisi look up. Saruhiko continued, "Neither you nor Yashiro Isana considered the possibility of the Gray King being involved. It's clear who's at fault here. You were so fixated on the struggle for the Slate that you didn't even sense the existence of another King."

Reisi slumped her shoulders, bowing her head shamefully, "If you're here to criticize what's already happened, then leave." She said, "I'm very tired."

"Aren't you going to give us your next orders?"

"I'm sure Yashiro Isana will think of something. Follow his orders…" Reisi's voice had gone fainter as she continued to speak, "After all, I've been defeated. I'll keep myself out of the way."

"Munakata…" Mikoto mumbled.

Saruhiko gritted his teeth, moving in front of the door, "So you're just going to sulk all because you got your ass kicked in a one-on-one fight?"

Reisi turned around to look at her clansman.

"You were probably thinking that with the Gold King finally gone, there was no one left to stand in your way. You could control the world as you saw fit…"

" _Fushimi_." Mikoto growled, the tone of his voice warning the young man to keep his mouth shut. He glared at him, "That's enough."

Unfortunately, Saruhiko pressed on, ignoring his former King. He isn't scared of him. The redhead doesn't hold any authority over him. "Only to find out an annoying old man still survived. I'd be pissed too, if I were you."

"You must be very pleased with how this all turned out." Reisi answered back, "After all, you were against this alliance from the start. Are you glad that the plan had failed?!" Losing all her composure, Reisi raised her voice, sending chills across Mikoto's spine. Mikoto turned to look at her and plastered on her face was a look of anger and displeasure and even disappointment.

Saruhiko slammed his palms against the flooring of the vehicle, raising his voice as well as he replied, "Oh yeah…as well as the fact that you lost!"

"You're going too far, Fushimi!" Mikoto barked, going in between Saruhiko and Reisi. Saruhiko didn't look back at the redhead, adding more to the ex-Red King's annoyance and making Mikoto grab hold of the young man's collar and pulling him closer. He didn't mind if the dark-haired young man talks badly of him after renouncing his membership in the Red Clan and he doesn't have any ill-feelings towards him for leaving Homra but if he continues to disrespect the Blue Queen, he'll be extremely upset, more upset that he already is. Mikoto glared at Saruhiko, speaking slowly, " _Enough_."

Saruhiko stared at Mikoto nonchalantly, before pushing the redhead's hand and loosening his grip of his shirt and taking a few steps back to increase his distance from the angered redhead.

"If you're bailing now, I'm resigning." Saruhiko said, turning to look at the Blue Queen.

"Fine, resign. If you have complaints against me, leave now. You're used to being a traitor anyway." Reisi said. Her words made Saruhiko make an interesting expression. He glared murderously at the Blue Queen as she continued to speak to him, "If you don't like something, you quit. Isn't that the kind of person you've always been?" There was venom in Reisi's voice as she spoke to the young man without even glancing at his direction, "That's why you could never commit yourself to one King or Queen. But you also couldn't remove yourself from the Slate's influence, so you just wander around aimlessly in your small world." Reisi sneered, looking at the trembling young man with the hateful blue eyes. " _Pathetic_."

Mikoto's eyes widened as he watched Saruhiko drew out his sword. "Fushimi!" Mikoto snarled, taking an offensive stance and preparing to punch the young man if ever he does something to harm the Blue Queen. But when Mikoto thought that the dark-haired young man would thrust his saber at the Blue Queen, Saruhiko instead stabbed the door of the vehicle, pinning his saber there in place and hanging his blue coat on his sword. Without any other words, Saruhiko abruptly turned his back on the two – the ex-Red King and the Blue Queen – and began to walk away.

"Fushimi-san!"

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

The other members of Scepter 4 mumbled at one another, anxiously. Waiting for their Captain to say anything to them.

Mikoto relaxed before turning to look at Reisi.

She snorted, "Let him go." She said, clenching his hands together; entwining her fingers as she looked away. Mikoto stared at Reisi's face, somehow…despite the walk-out from Scepter 4's no. 3 and her loss with the Gray King, she looked…triumphant or pleased. He didn't know if it were his imagination or he was just seeing things, or is just the fact that...he doesn't know Reisi Munakata anymore.

* * *

 _Feels like I'm frozen  
Nowhere to run, nowhere to run from you  
This walls are closing  
Closing me in  
Wearing me thin with fear  
Wake me up  
Won't you wake me up?  
Caught in a bad dream  
Caught in a bad dream  
Wake me up  
I wanna feel the sun_

\- Bad Dream by Ruelle -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

There you have it, the thirteenth chapter.

I just have to say how annoyed I was at the pacing of this episode, as well as the illogical sense of the other two (Anna and Yashiro) just standing stupidly there the Slate was being taken after Reisi was defeated. I didn't get it. While watching that episode in the anime, I understood that they didn't help Reisi during his fight with Iwa-san because they couldn't see a thing but after that, when Reisi had taken down the fog, I don't fucking understand why they just stood there like couple of idiots. And talk about awkward dialogues while the fight is going on. It just keeps going on and on. It's annoying. I wanted so much to change it but I didn't want to edit too much of the episode because I wanted to retain the spirit of the anime.

I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out...well, it turned out to be longer than how I expected...

That's all for now. Thank you for your support of my fanfics and I hope you can support more of my writings in the future (if I continue to be a bum hahaha).


	15. Chapter 14: Your Mask

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Your Mask

 _So here we are at the end now  
I need to leave but I only want to stay with you  
I never asked to be the one to set me free  
Another mask you wore that only I could see_

* * *

The last time he and Reisi had gone home together was when he was drunk and he wasn't even able to savor that moment because he was half-conscious and half-unconscious then, and the next day, the loyal and ever so hard-working Blue Queen went straight to the headquarters of Scepter 4 earlier than he had woken up the next day. Mikoto had imagined several times the next time they would come home together and it never crossed his mind that he and his lover would be coming home the way they are right now – with Reisi bruised and battered and disappointed at herself for allowing the Green Clan to steal the Dresden Slate. To add insult to injury, Saruhiko Fushimi, Scepter 4's no. 3 had decided to walk out on her and resign after a heated exchange between the two. As Mikoto entered their unlit bedroom, he watched as Reisi takes her uniform off; one by one undressing herself from her blue overcoat, her dark blue vest, her white undershirt and her short skirt. She stood before their drawer, in her underwear, with her bandaged torso exposed. He stared at her and never in his life had he seen her look so vulnerable. The Reisi Munakata he knew had always been so strong, determined, wise and now, she simply looks…lost. Mikoto made his way towards her, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

He feels like he doesn't know her anymore…but will that be a hindrance for the love he feels for her? Of course not. While on their way home, it dawned on him. Reisi had never lost, she had never failed in the past. She was called a genius when she was young and he thought of her as the ideal student from before. She never found any task difficult and she carried out her jobs, her duties flawlessly and effortlessly. And what just happened during her battle with the Gray King, it was her very first failure. She was lifted so high up in a pedestal while growing up and so when she fell, she fell hard and painfully.

Who was standing in front of him…was a Reisi Munakata who lost, a Blue Queen who failed.

Mikoto spoke her name softly, gently as he reached out to touch her face. Reisi was shaking and as he got closer, he hears her soft and almost inaudible sobbing, tears gliding from her violet eyes down the slopes of her cheeks. She drops off her tough shell, her Ice Queen exterior and her stern Captain persona as she melts into her lover's arms. Mikoto held her, running his palms against her back in a consoling manner. As he tried to comfort her, he remembered the time he came to her, broken as she is now when Tatara Totsuka died. If only he could do what she was able to do then – lift him up when he was at his lowest of his low.

"It ain't your fault, you know."

"I _don't_ know…" Reisi sighed in reply, "What I do know is that I could have done better and I know I should've done better. Fushimi-kun was right. It was a preventable mistake. And he was right as well about me wanting to control the world as I saw fit. I wanted…to turn this world into an ideal and beautiful paradise. I only wanted what's best for our world…is there something wrong with that?"

"What's done is done." Mikoto told her gently. "There ain't nothin' we can do to change what happened. We just have ta keep movin' forward."

The Blue Queen took in a deep breath, burying her face against Mikoto's neck while he pressed his lips against her forehead. "You're tired an' weary. You should sleep." The redhead said before moving to carry her in his arms. He puts her down on the bed he used to sleep alone for days now, letting her occupy the spot where she should have been occupying when he laid there alone in the bed when she is busy at work. Mikoto climbs on the bed and laid beside her, wiping her tears before planting fluttering kisses on her eyelids. Sighing, he stayed by her side, waiting for her to finally sleep. He never would have thought he would be able touch anyone so gently and lovingly as he does with Reisi Munakata. A year ago, he was convinced that his brute and calloused hands could only touch someone and inflict pain to them. And then, Reisi went back to his life and he learned to express his love for the people he found to be precious to him.

"Hold me."

Chuckling, Mikoto did as he was told, muttering softly, "Yes, Your Highness…" while he enveloped his arms around Reisi as the Blue Queen squirmed to get closer to the redhead, resting her ear against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

He'd love to hold her close to him, yes. That night, he saw with his own two eyes the crumbling of Reisi's Sword of Damocles. He couldn't help but remember the past - when his Sword had crumbled too. He had felt it nearing its end so...does Reisi feel her Sword of Damocles nearing its limit as well? Is she hearing the same demons that haunted him night in and night out when he was still King? Is she being preyed upon by the same frightening thoughts of being unable to stop her impending doom and failing to stop the Damocles Down, thus, killing thousands along with herself? If only he was the one suffering what he had once suffered before. He never wanted anyone to suffer the same turmoil he had while he was nearing his limit. Especially Reisi. She doesn't deserve to suffer as he had suffered.

He held her tighter against him, feeling every breath she took, every beat her heart made and feeling the warmth of her body. For a while, they felt peace with the company of one another; away from the troubles of Jungle, away from the pressures of their clans, away from the dilemma of the state of Reisi's Sword of Damocles. Yes, they are aware that this bliss would be short-lived and they hoped that there would be more of this kind of moments – these precious, priceless moments – but given the uncertainty of the future, perhaps they shouldn't be asking too much from the unfair world they are living in. So for now, this precious and priceless yet brief moment…it is enough.

. . .

Izumo could still feel the exhaustion and disappointment radiating in the bar. The other members of Homra were gathered there that night, resting and reflecting on the loss they faced. Misaki was staring blankly into space. Izumo was told that he and his former best friend had quite an exchange of words during the aftermath of the Jungle stealing the Slate. Whatever did Saruhiko tell Misaki, Izumo has no idea but the dark-haired boy left the redhead looking completely disturbed and anxious. Anna was already asleep. She was exhausted after the battle she had with the Green King. While the blonde bartender was silently looking at the clansmen gathered before him, his phone began ringing. It was none other than Scepter 4's lieutenant, Seri Awashima.

"Hi, Seri-chan…was'sup?" He said as he picks up the phone. "Are you calling to discuss about our plans moving forward?"

"No, I called to ask if Fushimi-kun is there…"

"Fushimi?" At the corner of his eye, he saw Misaki jolt at the mention of Saruhiko's name. Izumo glanced to get another look at the bar and replied, "No, he's not here. Why do you ask?"

"He and Captain exchanged some harsh words." The female lieutenant answered, her voice quiet and filled with concern. "To be honest, our work is stacking up." She sighed, "Most of us relied on Fushimi-kun's personal skills…" There was a sudden pause from her and patiently, Izumo listened. He wanted to tell her to stop worrying and to tell her that everything will be fine but…he didn't anyway. If someone would be optimistic at this moment, it would be Tatara and he isn't Tatara. "Where can that boy be? Does he even have a place to sleep?"

"Seri-chan…" Izumo was about to say something in an attempt to cheer her up but Seri quickly excused herself and hang up before he can do so. Quietly, Izumo stared at his phone, at the dark screen as it goes into sleep mode and he quickly directed his attention at Misaki, "Hey, Yata-chan. Have you been in contact with Fushimi?"

Misaki snorted, "Are ya kiddin' me?" A grave expression crossed his face as he stared intently at Izumo, speaking slowly as though trying to hide his concern from everyone present as he answered, "Did he do something?"

"Well, seems like he walked out of Scepter 4 after getting into some kind of argument and hasn't been heard from since."

"What…?" Misaki's jaw dropped.

. . . . .

Mikoto woke up at the sharp sound of the bed he was laying on creaking beneath him. He opened his eyes, squinting at the blinding light from the sun's rays in the early morning. He sat up, before moving his eyes to see Reisi's back facing him. She was most probably on her way to the bathroom to take a bath and go to her office. Seeing her up and about irritated him. She's coming to work again despite losing a battle with the Green King. She refuses to rest even for a day? Pissed, he moved in towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back on the bed, muttering, "Where're ya goin' so early?"

Reisi groaned as she was made to lie back on the bed, wincing in pain as she grumbled, "That hurt, Suoh!" she growled at him, pushing him from her and trying to force him to let go of her waist. "Have you forgotten what happened last night? My ribs still hurt like a bitch and my body is aching terribly."

"…Sorry." Mikoto said in a barely audible voice but he refused to let her go and in a louder voice, he snapped at her, "Yer the one who forgot what happened last night! You just came from a war with the Gray King and back. After all that, yer gunna go back to work already? Ain't ya still in a bad condition to work? C'mon, call yer clansmen and tell 'em you can't come today. They'll understand."

"I was about to grab my phone and do that when you morphed back into the barbarian that you were a year ago and wrestled me back to bed." Reisi said as-a-matter-of-factly, looking crossly at him. "A responsible Captain knows that she should not come to work if she cannot deliver her best. Now, then…release me."

"Oh, I see…" The redhead lets go of his lover. He watched as she struggled to sit up, groaning deep from her throat as pushes herself off of bed. It must have been a real struggle to get up for her and he just slammed her back down. He's an idiot. Sitting up from the bed, he eyed his lover as she contacts her lieutenant to tell her that she won't be coming to work that day. He watched every single movement she made, every twitch of her lip, every shift of her gaze, every tension and relaxation on her body as she spoke calmly on the phone. And by looking at her…he could see that she seems fine after all that had happened last night. She _seems_ fine but he should know her better. It's disappointing that Reisi is wearing a mask before him, keeping her guard up around him. Unfortunately, the shell that she is putting around herself is cracked and Mikoto could see everything just by peeping at the narrow cracks across it.

She isn't fine.

Not at all.

Reisi, the hard-working and dedicated Captain of Scepter 4, not going to her workplace speaks volumes, after all.

As soon as she had hang up from her phone, she caught him staring blankly at her and she sighed, "What is it?"

Mikoto just continued looking at her in complete silence, not bothering to answer her question.

Reisi scowled, not wanting to see those languid pair of eyes lazily looking at her. She knows that he is reading her from where he lays. At that time, she doesn't want him to study her. Yes, he knows her very well but he has never, ever seen her deal with failure before. Truth is, she doesn't know how she handles failure herself and she's afraid to know. Reisi cleared her throat, making her way towards Mikoto, thinking of any way to divert him from scrutinizing her further, from cracking the poorly-built walls she had in front of her. She lets her lips pull in a subtle smile.

"Are you all right?" Mikoto asks her as she reached him.

"Of course."

"Reisi, babe…" The ex-Red King sighed, shaking his head. "…didn't I tell you that you don't need to pretend to be perfect around me?" He smiled, pulling her to him, "Because I love you…" he whispered to her as he allows her to relax against him, straddling astride him.

"… _perfect or not_." Reisi said, finishing his sentence for him. She remembers him saying those words. It was when she tried to convince him to renounce his throne while they were in the shrine in Ashinaka High School, it was nighttime and it was snowing then. Silently, she took a deep breath, relishing the utter subtlety, the tenderness of Mikoto's palm against her cheek and the softness of his fingers as he brushed the strands of hair on her face.

Mikoto leans in, pressing his lips against Reisi's as his hand held the back of her head. As she opens her mouth for him, he felt the fire of desire burning deep in his stomach. As she kissed him back, it grew stronger and stronger by the second. His trembling hands moved to hold Reisi, guiding her back on the bed, gently this time so not to hurt her. As he releases her lips from the kiss, he looked into her eyes and his heart quickened. Staring right back him was the woman who he fell in love with – the beautiful, smart and strong woman looking at him with shimmering violet eyes. She whispered his name, making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

"I am here for you, Reisi…" Mikoto said to her, "If you're in pain, let me share the pain with you. If you're troubled, let me worry with you. If you are carrying a heavy burden on your shoulders, let me carry it with you. _Because I love you_."

Reisi closed her eyes as the redhead moved in to kiss her neck and as he moved closer; covering her skin with soft fluttering kisses. She moaned each time his lips got in contact with her. She winded her legs around his waist, feeling the redhead's crotch rubbing against hers. Reisi allowed him to pull off her undergarment, undressing the lower half of her body before pulling down his jeans.

Mikoto eyed the Blue Queen as he penetrates into her, feeling once again her familiar warmth surrounding his manhood. He has yearned for this for quite some time now. It's been so long since they laid with one another like this. With Reisi's pregnancy, with the loss of their son, with the shenanigans with Jungle, they weren't able to hold one another like this. Much had happened, much had changed but the love and attraction they had for one another as well as the deep desire they have for each other did not change even a bit.

Groaning, Mikoto began thrusting deeper inside his lover; trembling all over at the feel of pleasure washing through his body. Reisi moaned as Mikoto went to a stop to fondle at her breasts. He closes in on her, putting one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking at it before playing with it using the tip of his tongue. The Blue Queen trembled and gasped as he continued to give pleasure to her.

"Suoh…" Reisi whispered his name lovingly as he drew away from her.

Mikoto continued to drive in and out of her, breathing heavily, his heart beating in a maddening cadence. The sounds coming from his lover's mouth encouraging him on and on, asking and begging him to continue doing what it was he was doing.

Reisi flicked her eyes open, trembling beneath him as she lets the words leave her lips slowly, meaning every single word that slipped her mouth, "I love you, Mikoto…"

Hearing Reisi, Mikoto paused in a jolt; staring wide-eyed at the raven-haired woman who laid on the bed beneath him. He gawked at her and she chuckled. He must have looked ridiculous to have extracted quite a reaction from his lover. A lovely and coy smile appeared on her pink lips as her cheeks blushed while staring back at the stupid and silly expression on the former Red King's face.

"Whad'dya just say?"

"You heard me, Suoh." Reisi smirked, teasing him further as she refused to tell him again.

"I didn't." Mikoto said, "Say it again…I din quite catch it…"

Reisi snorted, pulling her lips in a frown while muttering, "Your loss, barbarian…"

" _Munakata_ …"

The raven-haired girl shook her head, lightly letting out a laugh. She paused, staring at him for a good few seconds and keeping her shimmering violet eyes at him and keeping that beautiful and sincere smile on her lips, she spoke to him, "I love you…"

* * *

A month had passed since the Green Clan had stolen the Dresden Slate. The terrible failure of the seemingly suave and perfect Blue Queen to protect the precious relic is now known as the Christmas Incident. Reisi tried to put the incident behind her as she continued to work piously as the Captain of Scepter 4 while the Silver King and the Red Queen tried to track down the Green Clan and take the Slate back.

Unfortunately, before any action to apprehend Jungle and the Green could be done, something bizarre happened.

Since the start of the year, the number of Strains began to increase drastically, giving more and more work for the Blue Clan. And with the loss of an important clansman, they were completely taken by storm and they were caught unprepared. It seems that the Green King was able to activate the powers of the Slate. People residing throughout the Kanto region of Japan began to develop unnatural powers and each day, the numbers continued to rise. In response to this recent outbreak, the authorities have established a special countermeasure team, and in conjunction, the ministry was then scheduled to submit an emergency bill for enactment that will be implemented on a national scale.

The number of Green clansmen terrorizing Shizume City also increased and Homra got busy trying to kick them out of their territory.

Mikoto could only imagine the stress the Blue Queen is experiencing. After hearing the drastic increase of Strains, Homra and the Silver Clan met up and discussed what they have to do in the future. Reisi and her other clansmen were unable to attend said meeting because they needed to meet with the Prime Minister and explain the sudden occurrence of such chaos among the people in the Kanto region. In the meeting, Yashiro had promised to find a way to suppress the powers of the Slate while Anna swore to find the Green King.

Of course, Izumo Kusanagi, being the sharp and clever young man that he is, was able to think of a plan to discover the whereabouts of Nagare Hisui, or at least learn something, anything about the Green Clan. Being able to sign up in Jungle, the Green Clan's website, he was invited to a gala being held by the Green Clan a week from that day. He plans to infiltrate into the party incognito and using any means necessary, he would try to find out where Nagare is hiding. Despite his idea being completely dangerous, Anna allowed him to do it since she completely trusts Izumo. And since Izumo had proven himself time and time again that he is very capable of doing a lot of things and so, none of the members of Homra stepped in and contradicted his plan.

Izumo had coaxed the lieutenant of Scepter 4 to come with him in the said gala and upon learning that, Mikoto had to think that the blonde bartender thought of the plan to not only to spy with the Green Clan but to also have his time alone with the blonde bombshell.

They had been left completely lost after the Slate was taken from them but they try to lift themselves up and place their trust in the Silver King while he tries to figure out how to counter the powers of the Slate and Mikoto could not help but feel bad for being completely useless all throughout the days that passed – useless to help the Red Queen and the Silver King and to support his lover, the Blue Queen.

The night the gala of Jungle was dated came and he had to stay put with Anna and the other members of Homra while Izumo prepared for the mission. To look completely different from himself, Izumo wore his hair in a different way, letting it down and styled without any gel. He also took off the earring that once belonged to Totsuka and which Mikoto once wore before.

"Oi, lookin' good, Kusanagi-san!" Misaki teased him, grinning widely as the bartender descended from the upper floor. All of the members of Homra had been gathering in the bar since the day of the Christmas Incident, gathering as much information as they can to help the Silver King with his research. When Homra's vanguard spoke up and greeted the main player for the mission, the members of Homra glanced up to look at their superior.

The young redhead was joking, Izumo did look handsome in that chic black tuxedo he wore. Mikoto chuckled, telling his best friend, "Dun go flirtin' with Woman Lieutenant all night, 'kay? Yer there to get a job done."

Izumo smiled, and the way he did reminded Mikoto of how girls once swooned over him in high school when he smiled at them the way that he is doing right now. "The mission comes first, of course!" he said.

"Izumo." Anna said, rushing towards the blonde young man. "Be careful, okay?"

The bartender in a nifty tux showed the Red Queen two thumbs up before glancing at the others and saying to them, "You guys take care of our Queen, a'ight?" he said to them, before finally leaving the bar.

Izumo hopped into the limousine he rented and told the driver to drive by the address of the apartment Seri sent him and he found her standing in front of the lobby's entrance, waiting patiently for him. Izumo's jaw dropped as soon as his eyes caught the sight of the Blue Queen's lovely female lieutenant. Seri was wearing a shirt-sleeved sky blue satin long gown that exposes half of her gigantic breasts and had a long slit to expose one of her lovely smooth legs. To add more sophistication to her already regal-looking form, she wore several pieces of jewelry on her ears, around her neck and even on her hair which was fixed up in three loops. The make-up she wore consisted of contours that made her look rather different and yet still beautiful. Even the driver of the limousine had dropped his jaw at the sight of the woman.

Before Izumo or the driver could hop out of the limousine to open the door for Seri, she led herself into the car.

"H-Hey, Seri-chan…" Izumo greeted her hesitantly as soon as she relaxed against the car seat with a loud sigh. She didn't look too happy. When Seri didn't answer him, he cleared his throat and told the driver the place where the Green Clan's gala would be happening. On their way there, Izumo continued to try to speak with the female lieutenant, "So, I guess work isn't treating you well, huh?"

"Yes. Sorry, I'm simply exhausted because of the work we did today." Seri said, crossing her arms. "Without Fushimi around…" her voice trailed off.

"So he's still missing?"

"Not really…" the female lieutenant said, "I don't know what the Captain is thinking, or what Fushimi is going through but…"

In an attempt to cheer her up, the Homra's strategist lightly places his hand on the woman's slender shoulder. "Come on, put away the long face. We're at a party, so let's try to have some fun…" He smiled at her, "…okay, Seri-chan?"

Seri almost smiled at the young man's efforts to lift her up but she stopped herself. Instead of smiling widely, she simply wrinkled her nose and snorted, "Be serious…" she said. She would be a block of stone if she says that she doesn't feel Izumo Kusanagi's…fondness towards her. For quite some time now, he had been there for her when she needed him and she had already shown him a part of her she had never shown anyone before. She knows he likes her; the way he looked at her with a gentle smile, the kindness and gentleness he shows to her, and the way he is always there for her. She appreciates all of this from him, and she appreciates him but she is unsure how she'll have to react to it.

Izumo filled her with the plan for that night and even with her being exhausted, she listened intently at the man's plan. Izumo knew that the amazing female lieutenant wanted to be a hundred percent on board but it was still obvious that her mind is elsewhere and to let her loosen up a bit, he said, "You look great tonight, by the way…" He grinned widely towards her, breaking the silence between them, "…what I mean is, you're beautiful."

Scoffing, the blonde woman turned to look at him; meaning to tell him to be serious again but when she saw that sincere and sweet smile on his handsome face, Seri's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it…her heart skipped a beat!

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination and they went straight to the reception booth where they were welcomed by a seemingly friendly man in a suit and the trademark headgear of Jungle. Looking at him made Izumo cringe. He said to him, "Please log in for admittance to the hall…" said the Green clansman.

Izumo looked at the monitor screen that the man gestured at and his eye was scanned by it, identifying him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Izuru Kusakabe?"

Izumo nodded. Seri kept on a straight face perfectly as the man spoke but she was in shock when she was addressed as the blonde man's wife.

"Thank you for coming." The man handed them two pieces of masks for them to wear that evening and he gestured at them to the side, "The entrance is over that way."

Politely, Izumo thanked the Green clansman who had no idea he was allowing Homra's no. 3 and Scepter 4's no. 2 into their party.

"So, I'm your wife?" Seri mumbled as they made their way into the hall where the party was being held. She quietly puts on the mask that was given to her while she walked side by side the blonde, waiting patiently for him to answer her. Izumo glanced at her and to calm her tensed nerves, he winked at her, saying proudly, "Yes, my honey…" The way he spoke these three words all the more made Seri's heart flutter. He sounded genuinely and sincerely proud to have her as his wife. She scowled, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

The hall was already jam-packed with people clad in lovely and fancy clothes. They can see waiters sporting the Green Clan's helmet and they were roaming around to offer refreshments to the people gathered there that night. There was even a well-lit stage in the room. Izumo continued to look around. He had hears about celebrity parties, but this party exceeds all his expectations. Top government officials from around the world, business leaders, film actors, authors were present. Even the Japanese Prime Minister was there.

"Ladies and gentlemen…thank you attending the Jungle Boot Up Reception." Announced a female voice from the speakers. The room goes dark and only the well-lit stage could be seen. "Representing the Jungle Corporation, the sponsor of this gala, CEO Yukari Mishakuji, would like to offer his words of welcome."

Izumo kept his eyes on the stage where the familiar violet-haired Green clansman climbs unto. He was dressed in a suit and a light brown vest and maroon-colored tie, his usually loose wavy hair in a neat ponytail. Flashes of camera followed. Izumo was sure that the man would love having his photo taken.

"Welcome, everyone, to a new era…"

"Yukari Mishakuji of Jungle." Izumo mumbled, eyeing the man on the stage as he leans closer against Seri, putting his arm around her waist. He spoke as softly as he can, "He's not hiding his face or name…that's pretty bold of him…"

"They don't even feel the need to hide anymore." Seri answered in the safe softness of voice.

"Our Jungle information network is no longer just a communication tool. It will become a way of life." Yukari Mishakuji said, "It will redefine what it means to be human. The future that spreads out before us is limitless!"

From around them, Izumo overheard a prominent business man speaking, "Those recent unnatural power incidents seemed to have helped push this deal. I hear the Jungle system will be installed in relevant agencies too."

Yukari continued, "Now, my dear guests, let us dine and celebrate this new and beautiful era heading our way!" and with a bow, he ended his welcoming speech with a twirl and a graceful bow. In time with his bowing, the lights were turned on once again, illuminating the whole area.

Izumo and Seri exchanged looks before nodding at each other and moving in separate ways – Seri to the right side and Izumo to the left.

As Izumo covered the area, he eavesdropped on other people there as well. "I hear the Jungle system will be installed in relevant agencies too."

Seri too listened to those present in the room.

"There are rumors that we'll be getting those powers too."

She got closer and closer to who she recognized to be the Prime Minister of Japan.

"This is truly a day to celebrate!" grinned the Prime Minister to his companion who simply nodded in agreement at him. "Now I can finally dismiss that intolerable arrogant young bitch!"

Seri winced at the profane word the Prime Minister used to speak of the Blue Queen, the Captain of Scepter 4. She understood that he isn't pleased with how she acted while she was the guardian of the Dresden Slate but that does not give him the right to speak about a respectable woman like Reisi Munakata.

From a distance, Izumo glanced at his female companion. Even from there, he heard what the Prime Minister just said. Thankfully, Mikoto wasn't there to cause such a scene over the man's comment or else their plan would ultimately fail already.

"I guess we can call this the dawn of Jungle!" chuckled the brown-haired middle-aged man before laughing out loud.

Izumo watched as Seri walks past the Prime Minister, watched in awe and horror as Seri stomped her high heels against the man's foot before she pretended to stagger from him. He almost laughed out loud as he watched the Prime Minister's face turns beet red and he screams in pain. Seri staggered and swayed towards an unsuspecting Green waiter and she fell against him, pressing close to him, leaning and crushing her soft and massive breasts against the waiter's chest. Izumo watched as the waiter awkwardly helped her up as she mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I'm feeling a little light-headed…"

That…wasn't part of the plan. They were supposed to take a Green's phone while he was distracted.

Izumo stared in complete aghast as the Green clansman led Seri out of the crowded hall. He tailed them carefully and made sure that the man doesn't do anything funny to Seri. Seri was then led into the near stockroom in the same floor. Even before Izumo could enter the said room, he heard the sound of a man groaning and as he opened the door, he saw the Green clansman knocked down on the floor with Seri searching inside his coat. Sighing in relief, Izumo closed the door behind him, saying, "This is feeling more like a badger game…"

Seri glanced at him, the man's PDA in hand, "I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done." She replied before tossing him the phone which the blonde man caught effortlessly. He clicked it open, running through the files in the man's phone. He doesn't have a map or a location that could point them where the Green King was keeping the Slate and Izumo is yet to find anything useful. "Hey, about what you did…" Izumo said to Seri, "…that was totally badass, if I can say so myself. I ain't sayin' this out for flattery, Seri-chan, but I really think that you're truly incredible."

"Save that for later, Mister Bartender. After we finish the mission. It's too early to say all that…" Seri answered.

"You're right." Izumo chuckled, shaking his head. He just needed to relax. He got really worried when he saw the man leading Seri into the stockroom. He's rather pissed to himself for forgetting how much of a capable woman his companion is. A few seconds of looking later, he found something worth knowing, "Found something." Izumo said to Seri, "The part guest list." He approached the young woman, smirking at her, "If we take this, we'll know the movers and shakers who are under Jungle's thumb." He offered his hand for her.

Seri smirked and just when Izumo was positive that she'll turn down his helping hand, she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Let's go." She said, opening the door of the stockroom.

"Found them!"

Just as soon as they had left the room, they heard voices that quickly alerted them into running across the hall. Seri had faster reflexes when she heard the men screaming. Quickly, she grabbed for her male companion's wrist and pulled him behind him as she ran away. Izumo felt himself smirking. It took the Greens so long to figure out that there are spies among the guests. For a clan that has a vast influence on the internet, they sure are slow.

"After them!"

Seri and Izumo reached the elevator at the end of the hall and as the doors opened, a Green clansman grabbed Seri from behind; his arm wrapped around her neck as he pointed his gun towards Izumo, aiming to shoot him. Every bullet he tried to shoot the blonde with was left wasted as Izumo averted the bullets as he entered into the elevator with the man who held Seri. Seri watched in awe as the blonde bartender gracefully dodges every single bullet headed his way effortlessly, looking as though he were merely dancing instead of dodging. She grabbed for the clansman's arm, squirmed free from his grip before twisting his arm in time with Izumo sliding his feet against the shins of the man, pushing him down.

They reached the basement in no time and when they got closer to the exit, they were stopped when a small dagger sent the PDA from the Green clansman in Izumo's hand flying across the basement.

Seri stared in horror as the phone dies out because of the damage that it received. "Kusanagi…!"

Izumo scrutinize at the direction where the dagger had come from. He clicked his tongue as he cursed angrily, seeing their hard work that night going up in flames. From the direction where the dagger came from, he heard a robotic voice saying, "Emergency mission complete. You've earned 3000 Jungle points."

He could hardly see anything but darkness and a tiny spark from a green light from a distance and a young man.

"Who…?" Seri muttered, looking at the same direction Izumo had been looking at.

"You've ranked up!" said the same robotic voice, "Welcome to the J-Rank of Jungle…"

A green light sparked like lightning, illuminating the face of the young man who pursued them and finally exposing him. Seri's eyes widened in shock and horror as she recognizes the young man's stoic pale face looking at them with dead blue eyes.

"…Saruhiko Fushimi, congratulations!"

"Fushimi!?"

Saruhiko stared blankly at the two people who knew him. He no longer wore his Scepter 4 uniform and instead wore a leather jacket with fur and a pair of tight-fitting jeans.

Too stunned of the reveal, Seri was unable to move as Saruhiko throws two daggers towards their direction. Izumo, on the other hand, moves in front of her, summoning his Aura and forming a whip-like shape out of his Aura and lashing at the daggers covered in sparking Green Aura that headed towards the female lieutenant's direction. "Fushimi!" Izumo snarled, "I'll hear your excuses after I send you to the hospital!" He sent his Red Aura towards the dark-haired young man but acting like a deus ex machine, the familiar Green clansman clad in black, ninja-like clothes ascended from the floor and the woman held Saruhiko's shoulder and she took him with her as the two of them both descended on the ground.

"A Green clansmen…?!" Izumo gasped in shock.

"Fushimi…" Seri said, her jaw trembling, her eyes wide. "…why, Fushimi?!"

Izumo, seeing that the female lieutenant meant to go after the dark-haired young man, grabbed Seri's hand; stopping her immediately before she could take another step towards where Saruhiko disappeared with the Green clansman. They stared at one another and Izumo saw the utter disbelief and pain in the eyes of the young woman. He himself is also shocked that the former member of Homra had joined the Greens. Yes, he is shocked but his disappointment was stronger than the disbelief he is feeling at the moment. From a distance, Izumo hears several male voices from a distance and he tells his companion, "Seri-chan, it's time to call it a night, don't ya think?"

There is nothing Seri could do. Hesitantly and sadly, she bowed her head in surrender before nodding at Izumo in response. Before any of the Greens could come after them, the pair darted out of the basement and quickly got inside their limousine where they were driven out of the area.

Seri puts her face in her trembling hands, sighing. It wasn't a sigh of relief but it was more than that – it was a sigh which was from a person who was heart-broken. She glanced outside the window, quietly; unable to look at the blonde beside her. Izumo could only stare quietly as the young woman strips herself from her calm and cool persona. Hesitantly, Izumo reached out towards her hand before slowly, he took hold of her hand. Feeling the young man's hand touching hers, Seri glanced towards Izumo and as their eyes met, Izumo squeezed her hand in his.

"Hey…don't sweat it…" Izumo said, smiling at Seri, "…everything will work out, ya'll see…"

Seri stared blankly at the brown-eyed handsome young man and slowly, slowly her lips formed a small and hesitant smile, "You're right, Mr. Bartender…" she whispered. She chuckled. Again, the silence once again evaded them and when Izumo prepared to slip his hand from the blonde woman's hand, he was stopped at the feel of the young woman holding his hand in return.

Izumo's heart skipped at the feel of the young woman's hand squeezing his hand.

. . . . .

"It turned out that Saruhiko is part of the Greens now…" That was the sentence Izumo used to end his narration of how the mission he had last night went. As soon as he said those words, his face formed a grim expression and the tone of his voice softened. Mikoto jolted at the sound of shattering glass from beside him and quickly, he glanced at Misaki and saw that he had dropped the glass of juice he was drinking, breaking glass and spilling the juice. As expected, he was the one who was most affected by Izumo's revelation. "What the hell is that guy thinking?!" Misaki grumbled angrily in between clenched teeth. Rikio gasped in shock at Misaki's fury while Anna quietly watched the redhead.

"Calm down, Yata-chan." Izumo said, surprising Mikoto that he did not scold Misaki for defiling his bar.

"First, he betrays us then he betrays the Blues?!" Misaki continued before slamming his clenched fist against the bar counter, spouting, "And FOR WHAT?!" His voice began to tremble as he spoke, "What's the point for him to go this far?"

Mikoto, being the only one who had been witness to the harsh exchange between Saruhiko and the Blue Queen, was not shocked by Saruhiko's betrayal. Even so, he didn't know that the harsh argument between him and Reisi would make him do something as drastic as joining the Green Clan after retiring Scepter 4. What's more is that he joined Jungle in such a short span after leaving Scepter 4.

"Yata." Mikoto said, "Don't be too hard on Fushimi."

"But, Mikoto-san -!"

"We don't know what's goin' through his head right now and what pushed him into doin' such a thing but I bet he has his reasons. What Reisi told 'em the night he left Scepter 4, it ain't pretty…" and he stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on, meaning to leave the group. He got pissed with Saruhiko too when he went all vicious against Reisi during the Christmas Incident but Reisi too had gone too far in insulting the dark-haired young man.

"Mikoto is right." Anna said, "Let's not dwell too much on Saruhiko's joining with the Green Clan. Let us focus on the task that we agreed to do. If we are to allow ourselves to be distracted, we may not be able to do what we should be doing and that is to rid of the Greens terrorizing our city."

Mikoto smiled at Anna. "Spoken like a real Queen." And he walked out of the bar.

He wanted to come by the Blue Clan's headquarters that morning and to check how Reisi was doing so he headed there. As he was walking through the streets, he felt his cellphone vibrating inside the pocket of his jeans. Reisi's brother, Taishi, was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Red. How's it going?"

It's been so long since he was able to converse with the older man so hearing his familiar friendly voice was pretty refreshing especially with all this things going on. Not wanting to have an awkward silence between the two of them, Mikoto said, "Doin' fine." Well, he knows that 'fine' is an understatement given the anxiety he had been suffering from since he saw Reisi's Sword of Damocles crumbling and their failure to protect the Dresden Slate. He isn't fine at all but he didn't want Reisi's brother to worry.

"I've been trying to contact Reisi since yesterday. But since she isn't answering my calls, I figured she's busy so I decided to call you instead."

"Oh."

"How should I say this? It's Umi's birthday next week and Mom and Dad asked me to invite you and Reisi. They would really love it if the two of you could "

Mikoto paused from his tracks. The last time he saw Reisi's parents they were absolutely disappointed by how he reacted with Nazo's death. He left with them having bad blood towards him and hearing that they wanted the two of them - Reisi and him - to visit them must mean that they were able to forgive for his immature outburst. Slowly, his thin lips moved to form a small and sincere smile as he replied, "We'd love to go..." hesitantly, he added, "The two of us would definitely come."

. . .

Seri wasn't able to sleep after the shenanigans with the Green Clan the night before. She could not stop seeing Saruhiko's docile and languid blue eyes and his emotionless face as he stared upon them before delivering the two daggers darting towards her direction as she closes her eyes in an attempt to fall into slumber. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop her brain from replaying the last few moments she and Izumo had in the ball Jungle held.

As soon as she headed for work, she practiced how she would tell the Captain about Saruhiko's appearance in the incident in her brain – thinking of the right words she would utter that would not expose her inner turmoil of the young man's…betrayal.

When she had finally fully-prepared herself to inform Reisi Munakata, she went to the Captain's office and told her about what happened in the mission she and Izumo Kusanagi had carried out. And as she finishes, Reisi simply gave a small and generic smile and said, "I see…" which baffled Seri that the Captain didn't seem to care too much about Saruhiko's involvement with Jungle but realizing that the Blue Queen is a frigid young woman who rarely exposes herself to anyone, Seri began to accept her bland reaction towards what happened.

"What you said is conclusive evidence of Saruhiko Fushimi's defection from us." Reisi said, "I guess this is what is known as 'biting the hand that feeds it'." She chuckled bitterly as she shook her head.

"Please forgive me." Seri said with a straight face, "My lack of supervision was responsible."

"In any case, we'll have to quickly fill the void he created." Reisi replied, "To reinforce the front lines, I'll have several members transferred to the Special Police Force, two from the general riot squad, three from intel and one from general affairs and records."

The buzzing of the wasp that had made its way inside her room had been unnerving. It had been bothering her since Seri Awashima came inside her office.

A knock distracted Reisi from the aggravating buzzing and the door of her office creaked open, and a man stepped inside. "Excuse me."

Seri glanced at the man, recognizing the rough and husky low-toned voice. Her eyes widened, "You're…"

Reisi smiled at Seri's recognition, "The man who killed the previous Blue King, Jin Habari." she said, "Gouki Zenjo, also known as 'Zenjo the Ogre'. From this moment on, you will serve to watch over my back."

The brown-haired man with a robust body built made his way into the room, his sharp brown eyes glued on the blue-haired young woman who was scrutinizing his form from top to bottom.

A heavy silence shrouded the whole room as soon as the man entered. Seri could feel tension rising inside her as she eyed Gouki Zenjo, the man whom she had conversed with, the man who had slayed the former Blue King by slicing his head clean off of his neck before he could suffer a Damocles Down.

The three of them heard a knocking on the door and the door creaks open.

As the door was being opened, the wasp that had been irritating her got closer towards her that she could actually see it at the corner of her eye. Within a heartbeat, within a mere second, Gouki Zenjo lounged towards her, drawing his sword and lashing towards her neck.

Reisi didn't flinch and she watched as the door fully opens to expose who it was who meant to go inside her office. It was Mikoto and in she watched him as his eyes widened in horror, his jaw dropped as Gouki pointed the blade of his sword towards the Blue Queen. Gouki stopped before his sword could reach the Blue Queen and the buzzing from the wasp stopped too.

"Pardon me." Gouki said indifferently.

A wide grin formed on Reisi's lips as she said to the man, "Impressive." complimenting the man who had his sword so close on her neck.

The other two who were present in the room didn't look too impressed as she was.

Seri's eyes had widened in shock, her mouth had formed the letter 'o' while her hand had moved out of impulse towards the handle of her saber. Her hand was trembling violently. She was too shocked with the speed of the man when he lounged towards the Blue Queen.

Mikoto was speechless. He had just entered the office of the Blue Queen to see Gouki, the man who was well-known for killing the former Blue King, pulling his sword towards his lover's head as if to behead her. He didn't. He simply sliced the wasp that was headed towards Reisi's head. His arms and legs trembled as fear gripped him with its cold hands while he stared at the scene before him.

If the man were to do just that to cut Reisi down before she could experience a Damocles Down, Mikoto wouldn't be fast enough to stop him from slicing off his lover's head from her neck and that realization utterly and completely had him paralyzed in fear…

* * *

 _Every link, another piece of you I saved  
Afraid to open up the door to who I was before  
And if I let go of these chains now will I float away?  
Can I just hold on?  
Oh, let me take you when I go, when I go  
I don't want to do this on my own, on my own  
I'm breaking free, but of these chains  
Oh, let this one remain_

\- Of These Chains by Red -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okaaaaaay. Almost near the end of this fanfic. I would like to thank every single one of you for supporting and reading this fanfic. I wonder if you guys read the lyrics I put in each chapter...


	16. Chapter 15: Run

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Run

 _I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done  
And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_ _  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear_

* * *

Seeing what Gouki Zenjo was capable of stirred so many emotions inside Mikoto. With the blade only inches away from his lover's neck, he had felt a fear that he had never felt before in his entire existence. It was a fear that had him motionless, had him feeling completely and utterly helpless. He had never felt such a powerful sense of terror being inflicted to him by a man…who was not his father. He was used to being the one who instills fear to others. As the man turned to leave the office, Mikoto could not stop gawking at him and the man returned his gaze; his entire menacing expression which he wears that time different from the expressions he had on his face while the two of them had once spoken casually with one another.

He wasn't the only one who had been paralyzed with fear when he saw the man's over-the-top slaying of the bee that was buzzing near the Captain's head. The lieutenant too was fear-stricken, staring big-eyed at the Blue Queen.

When Gouki had left the office, the redhead shifted his eyes towards Reisi and he saw her calm demeanor and looking at her countenance, he realized that she knew and had accepted what is coming to her, just as he had before when he had accepted his fate when he once possessed the Sword of Damocles. That scared him all the more.

Reisi glanced at him, smiled and acted like nothing happened. Quickly, Mikoto tried to push away the dread he felt and smiled back at her. He didn't want her to see him crumbling with everything. He needed to be her rock, her solid foundation. A speechless and flustered Seri was dismissed from the office and Mikoto stayed with his lover as she did her work. Mikoto told her about his conversation with her brother, he told her that her niece's birthday was coming and the two of them were invited. Reisi looked at him, her eyes bearing melancholy as she nodded her head and smiled at him, saying that she would be free of work soon anyway. She didn't tell him if they would come to see her parents and her brother's family and Mikoto had no idea how he should interpret her words.

Quietly, he watched her; meaning not to distract her from her work. He just wanted to be with her. Every single second he can spend with her is precious and if he can, he wants to spend all the time he can with her. As what he was told by Gouki Zenjo, no one knows what the future holds.

Once in a while, Mikoto would open his mouth to speak his mind but he thought not to. He promised before to not get in her way, he promised to let her do what she wants to do without lifting a finger in protest and simply lifting a finger to support her.

Reisi did not seem to mind his presence in her office, it seems that she actually liked him being there as much as he does.

That afternoon, Reisi was given a notice to come immediately to the Prime Minister's office. Mikoto wanted to come with her but it was strictly written on the said notice that she should come alone. Whatever it was, it must be of utmost importance and it must also be a private matter for only Reisi, the Captain of Scepter 4, and the Prime Minister to speak about alone. Before leaving, Reisi asks Mikoto to go home; not wanting him to be in her office without her in it.

. . .

"What is the meaning of this?" the Blue Queen asked, contemptuously raising her eyebrow at the middle-aged man who comfortably sat on his seat. She had just moved her eyes from the piece of paper he handed to her for her to read.

"It's quite simple." The brown-haired man said, "I am _asking_ you to resign from your position as Captain of Scepter 4 and accept to be responsible for the incident that happened in Mihashira Tower over Christmas."

The young woman's violet eyes took a more menacing color as she glared at him; returning the condescending gaze of that of the Prime Minister's. The man is apparently enjoying this, mocking the way she once spoke to him when she formally took full authority on the Dresden Slate and requested full authority to issue orders on government agencies. It's irritating. She understands that she must honor his authority as the country's leader but her pride could not take his blatant mockery and belittling of her. There is something off with the way he looks at her but Reisi could not quite pinpoint what it was.

Reisi kept quiet, pondering to herself. The executive rights for Scepter 4 rests with Legal Affairs Bureau Civil Registry Department Division 4 so ultimately, they – her clansmen and herself included – are all public servants and they have a duty to abide by orders by the government.

"I see…"

"You were able to act arrogantly until now due to the influence of His Excellency, Daikaku Kokujoji." The man continued, "It seems you had the gall to try to take His Excellency's place. And look at the result? His Excellency had protected our treasure for nearly seventy years. No sooner that it was placed under Munakata's supervision, it was stolen, within a mere short while. You can't deny that you are unqualified."

Reisi bit her lower lip. This was the very first time she had ever heard someone tell her that she was unqualified to anything in her entire life. It was…embarrassing, irritating and, of course, heartbreaking. She clenched her hands into fists in an attempt to stop her hands from trembling. Putting up a calm demeanor, she smiled at the man as though she was gracefully accepting his criticisms, his merciless breaking down of her being.

"You are fired."

Those were the words she never feared of hearing because never had she even thought it was possible for her to hear such words together being spoken to her. A shiver ran across Reisi's spine as she stared at the Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister smirked. What an interesting expression the Blue Queen was making. It's stirring something inside of him. Ever since she was introduced to him by the previously alive Gold King nearly four years ago, he found her absolutely delectable to look at but when she began to open her mouth and strut herself arrogantly, he got annoyed at her to the point of hating her to the core. But he continued lusting over her, always thinking of doing several lewd acts to her whenever he gets utterly sick of the bitch's conceit. It had always, always been of his wildest dreams to see her face contorting with pain, humiliation and despair. It had always, always been of his wildest dreams to dominate her, to exercise full authority on her.

He watched, manic glee forming on his lips, as Reisi's face turns red before blanching. There's the humiliation he is looking for. She bit her lower lip, her eye twitching…there's the pain. Her whole body began to tremble, and there's the despair.

"Oh." was the only answer he got from the young lady. She was trying so hard to keep herself from breaking down in front of her. It's surprising how huge her ego really is.

"I request that you take off that coat because it is not fitting for someone like you to wear it anymore."

Much to his delight, the blue-haired young lady did as she was told, taking her overcoat hesitantly. "Is that all, Prime Minister?" she said in between clenched teeth; itching to leave the room.

The Prime Minister stood up, sneering at her, "Well, there is one way I could let you keep your job." He said, walking towards her. Reisi didn't as much look at him. Without warning, he grabbed for her bosom. Reisi glared at him as he squeezed her breasts harder every second that passed as he said to her, "I bet you have an idea what I want." He is knowledgeable of the fact that the Blue Queen has a huge ego but no woman could keep themselves from falling apart when a man is fondling with their private parts. He grinned at her, staring into her violet eyes.

But much to his surprise, Reisi didn't waver.

Annoyed and utterly disgusted, Reisi sneered, swiping the man's hands from her and freeing herself from him. She scoffed at him, "As tempting as that sounds, Prime Minister, there is no need for such a thing." she said, standing her ground and not swayed one bit by the man's perversion. For some reason, she had seen that coming. She isn't blind from the way he looked at her since they met because she is no fool and she isn't a pitiful child whose innocence is impeccable. "I fully accept that I am to be blamed to what happened to the Slate in Christmas and, hence, would gracefully accept the consequences of my actions. Besides…" Cocking an eyebrow at the man gaping at her, she added, glowering at him with contemptuous and menacing violet eyes, "…I wouldn't want the Prime Minister to tire himself, going thrugh _a lot_ of trouble in an attempt to please me."

Clicking his tongue, the Prime Minister stepped away from the Blue Queen, "So you agree to your dismissal as Captain?"

"It's simple as it is, yes."

Left bitter and unsuccessful of his advances on the Blue Queen, the Prime Minister turned away, his tail between his legs as he said, "The rest of the members of Scepter 4 are to stand by for further instructions. I shall be sending the order to them tomorrow."

"Understood. Now, let me allow myself to leave." As Reisi turns around, she smirked, loving how she had left the insolent old bastard groping for words after firmly turning down his offer. Women are more powerful than men give them credit for. Did the naïve man really think she would break down just because he touched her without her consent? The poor bastard. Apparently, he doesn't know who he is dealing with. She is Reisi Munakata…and she's the one walking away in the office with a proud smirk across her lips. With the loss of her title as Captain came a victory against the idiocy of an old geezer.

. . . . .

"Oh, Anna…thank goodness you're back." Izumo said. Anna had just came back to the bar. She had left early that morning, being summoned by the Silver King for something important. Misaki almost chuckled at how he sounded – he sounded like a relieved mother who longed for her child for so long. While he sat on one of the couches in the bar, his eyes followed Anna's form as she made her way towards the bar counter, he smiled at her, saying, "Where've you been, Anna?"

Anna sat down, "I went to meet with Yashiro."

Misaki's jaw dropped, "If you told me, I would've taken you there." He said, "It's pretty dangerous out there." Yes, he understands that Anna is the Red Queen now but he couldn't keep himself from being overprotective of her especially after the Dresden Slate was taken when the Blue Queen was beaten. In these days, there is no way in telling who's safe and who isn't be, be they a King or Queen or not any of these two.

Anna glanced at him, smiling softly as she said, "I'm sorry."

"By the way, Anna…" Izumo said, "Sounds like Munakata got into a lot of trouble." He had heard the news from Seri that morning, and he was filled with shock and ended up calling Mikoto to ask him more details about the Blue Queen's dismissal but it turned out that Mikoto, the Blue Queen's lover, had no idea that she got fired in the first place. Izumo felt bad that Mikoto had to hear it from him first than from Reisi. "I can't believe a country can fire a Queen." He said, "It was so sudden, Scepter 4 seems to be in an uproar. The members are on stand-by and not allowed to leave home base. I hope Seri-chan is okay."

Anna glanced at the sound of Izumo's concern.

The bartender continued to speak, "There were a lot of government types among the guests at the Jungle party Seri-chan and I snuck into. I guess it means the government chose the Greens over the Blues." He sighed, "At this rate, the whole world will turn green."

"Is that why…then…?"

Izumo glanced curiously towards Misaki who spoke softly as though meaning to speak to himself. He seems to be thinking out loud.

"Is that why Saruhiko jumped a sinking ship and betrayed everyone and switched to the Greens?" Misaki muttered, all misty-eyed and detached from the two who were present in the bar with him. Feeling Anna and Izumo's eyes on him, he cleared his throat, standing and saying to them in a much louder and clearer voice, "I'm gunna go an' patrol the area." He said, changing the topic before leaving the bar.

As Misaki had gone off, Izumo turned to Anna, "Anna, how did it go with Shiro-san?" his tone of voice softened, became serious.

"Yashiro completed his research. He has decided…" she said, "…to destroy the Slate."

"I see…so that's the plan he came up with…"

Anna nodded, "Yashiro made up his mind…" she said, "To destroy the Slate, the symbol of his dreams…"

"Are you okay with this, Anna?"

Anna kept quiet. The Slate took so much away from her, her childhood, her family, her friend…but she had learned to love the Red that tormented the ex-Red King before. The Red, for her, saved her. But she doesn't mind losing it, not at all. All her life, all she could do was watch fate unfold the sides, but it's different now that she is the Red Queen. If her fate as the Red Queen is to destroy then she'll destroy the fate that tries to hurt the ones she cares about. The Slate, the one that gave her the Red, is endangering the lives of many people, including the lover of the man she always looked up to.

"I too have made up my mind…" Anna said in reply.

Izumo sighed, "Ever since I found those documents back in Germany, I knew this day was bound to come…" he was about to say some more when the door creaked open.

Standing by the bar's door was Reisi Munakata who was not in her usual Scepter 4 uniform but instead, she was dark-colored jacket and a tight-fitting pair of black jeans. For a woman who was just fired, she looked…unruffled. She smiled at the Red Queen as she walked closer to her and towards the bar counter.

"Mikoto isn't here right now." Izumo said.

"I am not here for him." Reisi replied, taking a seat beside Anna. She glanced at Anna, "What, may I ask, is the reason for calling me so abruptly, Red Queen?"

Anna didn't look at the older woman as she replied, "I wanted to speak to you, Reisi." She paused, before adding, "We are going to destroy the Slate."

"I see…" Reisi said, pulling out a box of cigarettes from the pocket of her pants. "Well, I agree that it's certainly one option to break the current deadlock." She puts one stick of cigarette in her mouth, before letting the bartender light it for her.

Casually, Izumo comments, "I didn't know you smoke…"

"I only smoke on rare occasions…" Reisi replied. "To you, destroying the Slate would mean revenge for Mikoto Suoh's suffering…" she said, shifting her attention towards Anna. She continued, "The Slate gave him life and also killed him. It gave us many things, but also took."

"Destroying the Slate will not give me gratification." Anna said, "But I've come to feel that it's something that must be destroyed."

Taking a drag of her cigarette, the Blue Queen shrugged her shoulders, "I do agree that the Slate is a dangerous thing." She said, blowing out smoke, "However, the late Gold King Daikaku Kokujoji is the one who made our nation become what it is today. To put it in another way, the Slate system is deeply rooted in this nation. We cannot lose it."

"We cannot talk like that anymore." Izumo replied, butting into their conversation, "Hisui will release the power of the Slate in order to give every person powers. If that should happen –"

"Yes, that must be prevented at all cost." Reisi said, cutting him off, "But if the Green King hopes for a revolution, and the Red Queen has decided on destruction, I, the Blue Queen, will aim for order. The Slate must be regulated and used appropriately."

"The way you are now…" Anna said, looking at Reisi, "…I doubt that you can pull it off."

"Oh…?"

"Mikoto is worried about you too. You do not actually think that he has no clue on your current state, Reisi…" she continued, "Your Sword is at its limit. If you overexert yourself, it will fall."

Reisi sneered, chuckling.

"Is it something to laugh about?" Izumo snapped at her.

"Excuse me…I just thought it was ironic, that's all…" she chuckled, shaking her head, "I also tried reasoning with Suoh once."

"Reisi…you're not like Mikoto." Anna said, staring blankly into space as though she was suddenly remembering something, as if memories suddenly began rushing back to her head.

"I never dreamed the day would come where I'd be the one being admonished." Reisi said, staring at the ash forming at the tip of her cigarette stick. She chuckled, "I was so sure his was a foolish path. I am glad though…that he wasn't entirely lost from me, from us…" her voice began to waver.

"Reisi…"

"In any case, the alliance of the three clans is no longer valid." Reisi said. "Yesterday, I received a notice from the government personally given to me by the Prime Minister, relieving me of my duties as Captain. I am no longer able to assist you as the leader of my Clan."

"Even if you're no longer the Captain, you're still the Blue Queen. What happens to the Blues, your clansmen, who are at a loss right now?" He couldn't believe this! Izumo could not believe the words leaving the Blue Queen's mouth. Mikoto adored and loved this woman, Seri looked up to her and almost worshipped her and this is how she is after a little failure? He could not believe that she would actually turn her back on her people especially now that they needed her the most. They're lost and she would just let them wander around aimlessly like complete fools without even lifting one goddamn finger to help them.

Reisi smirked, crushing the cigarette she lit on the ash tray Izumo provided for her and lifting herself from the seat she was sitting on, she turned to leave. She didn't even turn to look behind her as she hears Anna calling her name. She made her way towards the exit and left, not bothering to answer Izumo's question.

. . .

Yesterday, she was stripped of her identity as the Captain of Scepter 4. She headed to her office right after the Prime Minister spoke to her, putting back her coat back on as she headed to Scepter 4's headquarters. Her clansmen saluted her and she simply smiled at them. They were oblivious of the news that was given to her. She spent her night in the office, not ready to tell anyone of what happened and what the Prime Minister needed of her. For hours, she just sat on her chair, looking at the four corners of the room as though memorizing every single detail of it. Funny, she didn't even need to memorize the room…it's not like she had the luxury of time to reminisce…

She didn't come home too. She couldn't face Mikoto back in their house. She didn't want to see how much of a failure she is.

When she was about to leave her office when she was certain her clansmen had all fallen asleep, Anna summoned for her to the bar.

It was hard to hear herself recounting her dismissal as Captain and it was harder to hear Anna tell her about her Sword of Damocles. She had been feeling the decay of her Sword, it started the day she lost Nazo, when she attempted to have the Slate obey her.

Reisi made her way out of the bar and feeling the presence of a person behind her, she turned around and saw Misaki Yata, Saruhiko Fushimi's old friend. She looked at him, sadly; unable to hold any longer the deep and heavy guilt she was feeling, she decided to speak to him.

. . .

Mikoto came to an abrupt stop as he sees Reisi walking away from the bar she just came into. At that time, she seemed to have finished talking to Misaki and Misaki was left speechless from whatever conversation he and the Blue Queen and ex-Captain of Scepter 4. He was glad that Reisi came by Homra that morning. Good thing he was already on his way there to talk to Izumo after he had received his best friend's call and was informed of what happened to Reisi. According to Seri Awashima, Scepter 4's lieutenant, the Prime Minister fired Reisi from Scepter 4 because of what happened with the Slate. She was held responsible for what happened because she was the one who was given the authority to look after the amazing relic right after its former guardian, the Gold King, died. He had to take a drag of cigarette to calm himself down a bit.

It seems that the Blue Queen had been fired since the day before. For some reasons, he wasn't able to see Reisi at all last night and he wasn't able to talk to her.

With Reisi being there, he can personally talk to her and no longer needed to talk to his best friend.

Reisi noticed him immediately, smiling sweetly and almost coyly at him as she said, "Hello."

"Hey." Mikoto asks as soon as Reisi had approached him. His mind has been in total chaos since receiving Izumo's message. He let Reisi put her arms around his arm before they could walk away from the area. He added, "I heard that you got fired from Scepter 4..."

"Yes..." Reisi said, "I can't quite accept it myself..." without anyone there to judge her, Reisi drops her guard quickly in front of him. "...everything I worked so hard for...gone..." she chuckled bitterly, shaking her head. "Everything is falling apart and there is nothing I can do to stop it..."

"Maybe..." Hesitantly, Mikoto spoke up. "...it's for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about the state of your Sword of Damocles, Reisi." Mikoto sighed after a few minutes of silence, blowing out a thick grey of smoke. The street they were walking on was empty, and it looked more like a ghost town now. One could only wonder where the people are at that hour. Perhaps, after the news about the number of people having powers increasing, people decided not to leave their houses, in fear of getting hurt or acquiring the power that they seem to see as a deadly and wide-spreading disease. Mikoto continued pressing Reisi, "And your Weismann levels aren't doin' good at all."

"Is that so? And...?" She sounded detached, sounded like she did not care and had no intentions in taking the matter seriously. Just like how he had been when they spoke about his Sword of Damocles before.

"I...want chu to renounce your throne...before it's too late..." he said, "Having the crown over your head would only push you to your limit..." He could see Damocles again, him sitting on his throne and enjoying a luxurious life, the sword being hanged by a horse's tail on top of his head, the horse's tail snapping and the sword falling on Damocles' head. Mikoto shuddered at that.

No answer followed from Reisi Munakata. She lets go of his arm and she just stared blankly at the pavement before them with a blank expression while fidgeting her fingers. Mikoto waited patiently for her to answer him.

Reisi had no plans to answer her lover. She understands that he is just worried about her – just as much as she had been before when he was the one who was threatened to have a Damocles Down. He understands that he is scared. But she wanted him not to be a part of the things she has already planned. This is her problem. Not his.

"Ain't it ironic?" Mikoto sneered; talking so that he could reduce the tension building inside him while he waited for her response. "A year ago, you were the one askin' me ta renounce mah throne and now I'm the one askin' ya."

Reisi smiled at him, "Exactly my thoughts, Mikoto..." but then, after speaking, her smile was replaced by a serious expression. She glared at him, demanding that he carefully listen to her words, "But you should know, this has nothing to do with you."

 _This has nothing to do with you_.

Those words echoed inside Mikoto's ears. It pained him to hear her say those words to him but he knows Reisi more to know more than to get hurt. She may seem and sounded cruel but she is actually a kind-hearted person. She chooses to do things for the greater good. Or what she thinks is the greater good. He knows that she means well when she told him those words.

"I have a duty to fulfill and I should do it on my own. And my Sword of Damocles...it is my burden. Let me carry it alone."

"We have a problem there." Mikoto sighed, "I don't wanna let you carry it alone."

"As I've said, this has nothing to do with you."

He would be lying if he says that he did not hope that Reisi would surrender to his suggestion without a word of disagreement.

Anger began to rise from him, as well as frustration and, of course, helplessness, hopelessness. Mikoto stopped on his tracks, stopping Reisi as well with his sudden pause.

With a trembling voice, Mikoto said, "I just feel like I love you more than you love me..."

Reisi glanced at him, accusingly glaring at him. He had bowed his head, a shadow over his eyes which made it difficult to see them.

Mikoto was just telling her how he feels. He just wants to be more open to her than he was before. He wants to be honest with her and with himself. He is hurting and he doesn't want to just keep silent and stare into nothing while holding it all in all by himself. Reisi deserves his honesty.

"Tell me...in a relationship, is it a bad thing if one loves the other more?" Reisi said to him, "Should our love for one another be viewed as a competition between the two of us? Who loves more than who? Should we see one another as rivals even now that we should be seeing one another eye-to-eye?" She makes so much sense that Mikoto had to stare blankly at her for a good few seconds before letting out a loud sigh and feeling bad for saying those words to his lover. "Should we also be competing against one another?"

"I guess not."

She's right. Love is not a competition of who loves who more. If his love for her is greater than hers with him then it shouldn't bother him too much. Love should be unconditional, right? Mikoto hesitantly asks her, "What're…ya gonna do now, Reisi?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" Reisi replied, calmly, "…just fulfill my duty, reinforce peace and order."

Heaving an aggravated sigh, Mikoto mumbled, "Reisi...I dun understand..."

"What?"

He took a drag of his cigarette, "I don't get it. I chose _you_ over _everything_. I sacrificed everything for you – my revenge, my power, my leadership in Homra. Hell, and that's not enough for me…I'll even choose you over me over and over if and when the day comes that I do. So...I dun understand why the hell can't you do the same for me?"

"Suoh...I never asked you to do all those for me. You were the one who chose to do those things. Do you feel that I owe you for choosing me instead of all those? Do you expect me to do the same?"

Mikoto gritted his teeth, "You chose duty over yourself, you chose duty over me, you chose duty over our son, Nazo...I don't fucking get it. And your choices led to this. Can't you think of how your decisions affect others before making them?"

Again, their roles had been reversed, tables have turned. Mikoto is now the one demanding that she stop and think about her decisions and the people around her.

Reisi's upper lip twitched at the mention of their stillborn son's name. A look of pain invaded her violet eyes. Has he gone too far? The redhead hesitantly took a deep breath, moving closer to the woman standing a few inches from him before leaning closer against her, ready to see tears falling from his lover's eyes but she remained firm as she raised a hand to stop Mikoto from coming too close.

"Sometimes people have to be selfish. Well, I learned that from you. You know, Suoh, you should try to do that more often." Reisi answered, calmly. Almost cruelly calmly...

For the past months, Mikoto had lost the ability to be selfish, and Reisi noticed that. He had been sacrificing a lot from himself and it actually bothered her. He had been lax, passive. Mikoto had once been a man who decides and does things without even giving a damn about others but he changed since the Ashinaka Incident. This man lying beside her is not the same man as the former Red King. No, he did not change since the Ashinaka Incident. He changedever since he realized that he loves her, ever since Nazo died.

' _I wish that there would come a day when you would decide to choose me..._ '

If he did not renounce his throne then, will Reisi choose to be the Captain of Scepter 4 or will she choose to be Reisi who personally really wanted to save him? Would she have chosen her duty over him? Or the other way around?

Clicking his tongue, Mikoto looked away from Reisi.

"I will do what I think I should do and even _you_ cannot stop me from doing it." Reisi said to him.

" _Munakata_ …" Mikoto sighed, "You still say that even if ya know yer gunna end up dying from doing your fuckin' duty, huh?" he glanced at her, a bitter smirk on his thin lips, "Heh, it wouldn't hurt that I try…" The cigarette in his lips fell from his mouth, falling on the ground.

Before Reisi could comprehend what her lover meant by what he said, the temperature around them increased drastically. Her eyes widened as she feels the scalding heat wafting against her cheeks. Mikoto Suoh had summoned his Aura, the Red leaving his form in an explosion and it consumed his whole body. Reisi narrowed her eyes at him as he took on an offensive pose. Well, this most certainly brings back memories from the past. The violent swirling of the wind around Mikoto ruffled his already obstreperous hair, made his dark blue trench coat flap violently at his side. She had never seen Mikoto enveloped in that great amount of his new Aura before.

Mikoto gritted his teeth; his skin was on fire, his stomach is churning, his bones tingling with anticipation and his muscles aching for action but…his heart was begging that he stop at once.

There is no way he can win against the Blue Queen even though said Queen is unarmed and unprepared for him. She is running out of time. Mikoto knows that. If this is the only way he can stop her then so be it.

But it's too late for him to stop now.

Sprinting towards her, Mikoto aimed to punch her but Reisi quickly dodged his attack, stepping back before he could hit her. Summoning her Blue Aura, she glared at her lover; looking at him as though he had lost his mind, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Suoh?!" she angrily demanded. She ran towards him this time, meaning to stop him from his sudden rampage. Their Auras clashed against one another as their distance decreases, the friction between them creating a sharp and cackling sound. Their collision with one another sparked a tiny explosion between them and having the weaker power, Mikoto was thrown back, flying against the nearest establishment and hitting his back forcefully against the brick wall.

"Suoh…" Reisi mumbled as her lover falls on his belly back on the ground.

"Listen to me, goddammit!" Mikoto said between clenched teeth as he spat at the ground, tasting blood in his mouth. Groaning, he pushed himself back to his feet. "Renounce yer goddamn throne!" and with that, he once again made a run towards his lover, jabbing his fists at her while she continued to dodge his attacks without even breaking a sweat. It didn't surprise him how their strengths no longer match anymore…he understood that he is the underdog in this but he didn't care. He needed to at least convince Reisi to listen to him.

Mikoto continued to shot his fists and kick his legs at Reisi but Reisi continued to shield herself from his attack. Impatience filled Reisi's form.

"If I were to renounce my throne, I would have to give myself up!" Reisi argued, hitting Mikoto back with a knee to his gut, raising her voice now, trying to get past his thick skull, "Being the Blue Queen defined who I was. I questioned the purpose of my life over and over and over again until I become who I am right now. If I lose my throne, I would be reduced to nothing. Renouncing my throne is the same as dying!"

Mikoto groaned, ignoring the pain that numbed him for a while when Reisi hit him, he growled; grabbing for his lover's wrists – both of them – and pushing her against the closest goddamn wall, he pinned her against it, struggling to fight off her incredible strength. "I cannot lose you too, goddammit!" he shouted, raising his voice and immediately, his voice breaks at the emotions that overflowed from him as he screamed at the Blue Queen. Lowering his guard finally, his Aura dissolved from his body; disappearing as soon as he had relaxed against Reisi. He leaned against his lover, resting his head on one of her shoulders and letting go of her wrists while he lets the words leave his mouth. "I…can't bear the thought of losing the person who had been the best thing that happened in my life…" he mumbled, "You…are the one who inspired me to use this power for protection instead of destruction. You and only you…" he lets out a shuddering sigh, " _I_ am nothing without _you_ …"

" _Mikoto_ …" Reisi whispered, letting her Aura disappear around her as well. She sighed. Hesitantly, she lifted her arms…slowly, slowly as though she would immediately hurt the man leaning against her if she made one small wrong move.

"Ain't there any other way…?"

She puts her arms around him, holding him. "Mikoto, you have to trust me."

"I trust you." Mikoto says, sighing and surrendering to her finally as he moves away from her. He shook his head, shrugged and decided to end their petty fight – ending it before they end up spouting words that could hurt one another more than any form of physical harm could do. He should stop acting like a kid, a man who refuses to let go. If you love someone, set them free, that's what they say...so he would let her do as she pleases. He would set her free. He sighed, "I won't interfere with your matters. I won't make you do anything you don't wanna do..."

"Well, that's good to hear." Reisi said, smiling. "But maybe you're right..."

"Huh?"

"...maybe getting fired from Scepter 4 is really for the best." She said, "I think I should stop acting like the Captain of Scepter 4 once and for all."

They were quiet for a bit and then Reisi whispered, wanting that Mikoto not to hear her. "Although I don't know how long I can last...I will just have to keep running until I reach my limit." And she began walking away from him.

But Mikoto did hear her but he simply pretended not to.

She said that she'll run away...?

' _That's unlikely of you, Reisi...'_

Mikoto knows her too well. She won't keep running. She is one who will not back down once aggravated. She's stubborn. That is what he fears – that she won't back down even when she is knowledgeable of her Weismann levels. She's just saying that because she wanted to appease the inner turmoil inside of Mikoto.

He had been used to seeing Reisi's back facing him, he had been used to seeing her walking away from him and increasing the distance they have with one another. Yes, he had been used to her leaving him...but that does not mean that he had learned to tolerate it, to accept it without feeling the slightest surge of pain and longing inside him.

He wanted to stop her...but he can't speak at all about it. Who is he to stop her from doing her duty as Blue Queen, her duty which is apparently more important than he is? And he would not interfere with her...

"Are you coming?" Reisi asks him as she turns around to face him, a gentle smile on her lips. The subtlety of her smile all the more broke Mikoto's heart and looking at her made him want to go on his knees and break down before her, weeping and begging her not to do anything that would endanger her life…because he loves her and he isn't that too much of a martyr to let her go. But instead of doing all that, he managed a smile on his lips and said, "Yeah…"

They had just taken a few steps away when Reisi came to a sudden and abrupt stop. She groaned, painfully; grabbing at her head with both her hands, she staggered backward, nearly stumbling but Mikoto caught her before she could fall. "The S-Slate –!" Reisi cried out, her voice apparent of complete and utter agony. Mikoto looked up at the sky, his eyes widening as he sees a bright ray of light – no, a pillar of light – shooting up at the beautiful clear blue sky. It has begun. The Dresden Slate…it was being activated by the Green King.

Grimacing in pain, Reisi looked up at the same direction where the redhead was looking at.

Mikoto's heart skipped a beat, seeing the pain and determination mingling in the face of the Blue Queen. With that light shooting up from a certain direction, it saves her the time of tracking them down…

Holding tightly at Reisi, he gritted his teeth together angrily, ' _Isn't there…any other way…?'_ he thought to himself, ' _Are we really damned to suffer unhappiness…?'_

. . .

Mikoto had went straight into the bathroom and took a shower as soon as they reached their house. It wasn't like he felt like taking a bath because he felt filthy. As the drops of water hit his bare skin that was still burning with the heat of the Red Aura he summoned, he lets out a shuddering sigh as the tears finally fell from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He is sick and tired of having to keep himself together when he had already fallen apart. He slammed his fists at the tiled wall before him, softly cursing to himself and ignoring the pain that scorched his knuckles. It was good pain, it was pain which he deserved to feel. In letting her continue on, he had just accepted to let go of Reisi, he had accepted her fate, he had accepted her death.

He's an idiot for even thinking that he could change Reisi's mind. He's a fool for thinking that he weighs more to Reisi than her being the Blue Queen.

Yes, he is both a fool and an idiot but that does not mean he doesn't know if and when his lover is lying to him.

She said she'll run away, right?

She's lying.

In the end, she would never choose him over the duty she needed to perform as Blue Queen.

He gritted his teeth together, trying his best not to make any sounds out of his sorrow. He didn't want Reisi to hear him.

Mikoto straightened his body, letting the drops of water from the shower hit his face.

The door creaked open and when he glanced towards it, he saw Reisi standing before the door. She stared quietly at him, looking at the cool water that trickled down from the shower to her lover's naked body, running her violet eyes from his toes, his legs, his abdomen, his chest, his neck and finally, his face. She sighed. They looked at each other's eyes.

"Reisi…"

Reisi heard the pain there as he spoke her name, addressing her the way he had ever since he proclaimed his love for her. She remained quiet as she took off her own clothes, letting them puddle on her feet. She made her way towards him and joined him inside the shower, squeezing herself in the limited space. Sighing, Reisi welcomed the cold water raining down on her skin. She studied her lover's eyes, his face. He had been crying. He had been crying and he thought that he needed to hide it from her. But why? He never had to hide his tears from her before…

Mikoto looked away from her but in response to this, Reisi pinned him against the wall, "Look at me." She gently whispered to him, looking at the amber eyes that darted here and there.

He did as he was told, looking at her smooth face, her beautiful violet eyes, her pink lips, the wet strands of blue hair that got in the way of her face. The redhead was speechless at her astonishing beauty. It was stupid of him to be filled with awe while looking at his lover. For countless of times, he had seen her in all her glory but time and time again, he found himself being stuck at how lovely she is and how lucky he was to claim her his and to have her claim him as hers.

Sighing, Reisi leans towards Mikoto, putting her arms around him as she presses their lips together, crushing their bodies against one another as her erected nipples brush against his chest. How she had always loved how the redhead's mouth tasted. As she ran her fingers through the wet mane of hair on his head, she felt Mikoto's hands around her waist, keeping her in place and keeping her from trembling violently at the mind-numbing lust she felt overcoming her as she felt his tongue caressing her tongue as they kissed; completely lavishing one another with the taste of each other. Blood had rushed to her cheeks.

Mikoto couldn't get enough of her; the feel of her, the taste of her, the feel of her…everything. He loves her completely and utterly and unconditionally.

That late morning, all he wants to do was to make her stay. He needs her to stay. Right now. He's scared that if he were to let her leave their house, if he allowed her walk away from him...then she will never return. He would never see her again.

As their lips loses contact with one another, Mikoto puts his arms around Reisi, holding her tightly as the water continued to pour down on them. He held on to her, not wanting to let go even though he already did. His heart beating faster and faster as he whispered to her ear, "I can't believe how much I fuckin' love you…" he said.

"I can't believe how much _I_ love a barbarian like _you_." Chuckling, Reisi looked up, wanting to laugh at the redhead. But when she saw the man's melancholic and lovesick expression, she held her tongue. Her expression softened as she looked at him. Instead of letting out a snarky and sarcastic comment, she moved her hands to caress his cheeks as she guided him to lean in towards her and press his lips against hers.

Mikoto's heart fluttered inside his chest as they kissed. He loved the taste of her lips, the feel of those soft pink flower petals brushing against his lips. He trembled...but not from the itching desire that consumed him immediately. He is scared. So this is how Reisi felt when he once refused to renounce his throne when he was in danger of having a Damocles Down?

' _I want you to stay...'_

His knee moved against her exposed womanhood. She moaned against his lips as he rubbed his knee on that spot. Mikoto continued to kiss her, enjoying the taste of her mouth as his tongue explored inside it. The taste of her is simply addictive. The sound of her moans were enough to drive him crazy. He feels his cock hardening.

' _Please stay, Reisi...'_

Mikoto gasped for breath as his lips finally released that of Reisi's. He looked at her hazy violet eyes. They stared at one another for a while, feeling how the other breathes while their hearts beat as one. A coy smile crossed Reisi's lips as she looked at her man's expression. His amber eyes were glistening with raw lust and desperation. His hands moved to turn her around, pinning her and crushing her between his body and the tiled wall, groaning as he slid his manhood into her orifice, taking her from behind. Reisi moaned as Mikoto began his strides, jerking her hips with his penetration.

"Mikoto…"

Reisi bit her lower lip as she feels the redhead's hands moving from her waist to her breasts which had been bouncing in sync with Mikoto's rhythm. Despite the coldness of the shower that poured against their bodies, Reisi could still feel the mind-numbing heat that overwhelmed her entire being with her desire for the man. She loves him…she loves him completely and utterly and hopelessly. Mikoto fondled at her breasts, his pace slowing down for a bit and the blue-haired did not seem to be pleased with his decrease in speed, grinding her hips against his and riding his erected cock. Leaning back against him and letting herself be speared deeper from behind, Reisi moved her hand to Mikoto's cheek, guiding his head to move so that their lips could meet. Her moans were silenced and Mikoto, moving one hand from her breast, moved his hand to her slit.

Releasing her lips, Mikoto pushes two of his fingers into her womanhood. Reisi gasped, her eyes fluttering close, her eyebrows contorting as she uttered once again her lover's name. Her breath wafted against Mikoto's face as she inhaled and exhaled in measured breaths as his fingers began filling her. Her legs quaked beneath her, her knees rubbing together as he continued to thrust his fingers in before adding another one in, making the female shiver against him at the added width that spread her all the more. It's surprising how much he knows how to drive her crazy with simple caresses. She wanted more, she couldn't get enough of him. As she neared her climax, the speed of the fingers increased and she had to try her damnedest not to let her legs give in and fall against Mikoto.

Crying out, Reisi's back arches at the feel of the billowing climax that washed through her body. She gasped for breath as her lover slipped his fingers out of her, sliding his phallus out of her rear and letting her lean against him as she waited for her heart rate to come back to normal.

Mikoto reached out for the shower handle and turned the shower off as soon as he was able to catch his breath, helping Reisi steady herself before pressing his lips lightly against the side of her craned neck. "Wanna take this outside?" he whispered to her.

With just a nod of her head as an answer, Mikoto took her in his arms, carrying her out of the shower room and placing her down on their bed. Reisi lets herself be splayed in all her glory as she kept her eyes glued on the handsome redhead before her as he climbs on top of her; his amber eyes studying her.

Hooking her legs on his shoulders, he lifted her waist from the bed; eliciting a soft groan from the young woman. Keeping his eyes on hers, he held her hands, their fingers entwining. Something sparkled at the corner of his eye as whatever it was catches light. Mikoto glanced towards Reisi's right hand and sees the ring on her finger.

"Reisi…"

The blue-haired girl flicked her eyes at him, waiting that he say something.

Mikoto opened his mouth to say more, to tell her that he loves her, to ask her one more time to renounce her throne in an attempt to stop her from doing anything stupid that could drive her Sword of Damocles into falling over her head. But he decided not to do any of those anymore. Instead, Mikoto lets out a dragging sigh, thrusting into her vagina. He pushes himself deeper, groaning deep in his throat as his cock was surrounded by his lover's irresistible warmth and tightness.

The sounds leaving Reisi were exquisite, filling the deafening silence that surrounded them. Mikoto began bucking his hips, shoving the length of his manhood in and out of Reisi.

This moment with his lover, all he wanted is more of moments like this, with their bodies moving as one, their hearts beating as one, their lungs inhaling and exhaling air as one.

He knows he needed to let her go.

He knows that after this, he needed to let her go…

And the problem is, he didn't want to let her go.

Feeling Reisi holding his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly, he left his own miserable thoughts. He shuddered as he senses his climax coming. Looking at her blushing, erotic and pleasure-filled expression was enough to push him to the edge. Bowing his head, he moaned; his whole body trembling violently as he reaches the peak of his pleasure.

As soon as he was spent, he unhooks his lover's legs from his broad shoulders and fell on his side, breathing deeply as the woman beside him panted for breath. Reisi turned over to her side so that they could look at one another, she smiled at him as her shoulders rose and fell with her heavy breathing. His trembling hands grabbed for the bed sheet, putting it over their naked bodies. For a while, they simply kept quiet, simply looking at one another lovingly and not saying anything. Words were no longer needed, their actions had been enough to express their deep love and adoration for one another.

Mikoto moved closer to his lover, putting his arms around her in a tight and protective embrace. Leaning against Reisi's ear, he laps his tongue against the shell of her ear before kissing that certain spot where his tongue had once lingered. Reisi quivered at the feel of his tongue against her skin, her insides shivered and she melted willingly against his grip. She had always, always loved it when he does that to her.

"Mikoto…"

"Hn?" came the redhead's signature throaty groan.

Gently, the ex-Captain of Scepter 4 closed her eyes, pulling her pink lips in a smile as she tells him the three words that had made Mikoto's heart skip a beat when she told him – no, simply reassured him – the same words for the first time, "…I love you."

Mikoto held on to Reisi, knowing for sure that this might possibly be the last time he would be able to hold his lover against him.

* * *

 _Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easy way  
To get out of our little heads_

\- Run by Snow Patrol -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

What's up?! I've finally written chapter. I HAD BEEN DYING TO WRITE THIS FREAKING CHAPTER FOR SO LONG NOW. Anyway, the lack of le sexy scenes in this fanfic, compared to its prequel, is disturbing so I just had to write one as long that is as long as the one in here.

We are nearing the end so I just wanna tell you about my planned fanfic which I would publish after this one. It shall focus on two OC's who would be tangled in the lives of the Kings. Maybe after that, I would publish a zombie-apocalypse MikoRei fic as well but that depends how long I stay unemployed. Hahahhaha...please don't pray for me to continue being unemployed so that I can write the fic. (Just kidding)

 _I also have a page on facebook and if you wanna go check it out, it's Bianca BRILLIANTes. I post fanarts and drawings and maybe I will also post an edited T-rated (?) version of this fanfic there. If you are one of those who really, really enjoyed the prequel, you can give me a notif on that page and I might give you a special PDF format of The Air That You Breathe. Okay, enough of my shameless self-advertising._

Anyway, I would take this opportunity to take all of you who are still hooked on reading this fanfic!

That's all for now.


	17. Chapter 16: The Voice and The Echo

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

The Voice and The Echo

 _It's time to let my mind go  
And I'm willing to fade away with you  
If this is how I'm saved then let it be  
God stopped listening  
'Cause the wolf kept crying  
God stopped listening  
'Cause the wolf kept crying  
Take the air from my lungs  
Put it in hers because  
She's the one who deserves to live_

* * *

Misaki still could not believe what the Blue Queen had just told him a few hours ago.

When he was about to leave the bar to patrol, he saw the familiar form of Reisi Munakata heading towards the establishment he just came from. Flustered, he hid at the corner of the bar. Anger and irritation filled his being when he saw her. He still doesn't like her. Not one bit. He then did as he told Anna that he would do. For a few minutes, he walked the streets and not finding a single Green clansman around, he went back to the bar only to see Reisi's silhouette through the door. Not wanting to have her see him, he hid himself. The door opened and he watched as the blue-haired woman walked away. Just when he thought that she would blissfully walk away, she turned towards his direction, saying his name, "Misaki Yata of Homra."

"Whad'dya want?" Misaki asked her crossly, putting both hands on his waist as he glared at her.

From a distance, she looked at him and even from a distance, her melancholy was apparent. "I understand that you've been friends with our Fushimi-kun since before you joined Homra." she said to him.

Irritated, Misaki's sneered, his nostrils flaring as he spat, "He ain't no friend of mine!" he rolled his eyes, "He betrayed me and Mikoto-san by becoming a Blue!"

"It may come to be that he will share my destiny and have to die." Reisi said to him carefully, solemnly.

Her words made Misaki's jaw drop.

"If that happens, I am sorry…" Reisi continued, "I apologize in advance." She bowed her head and before she could turn to leave, Misaki stopped her, "What the hell does that mean!?" he demanded, "Didn't he betray you and left the Blues?!" that time, he didn't understand what to feel. He felt like he was overflowing emotions, he felt like he is going to explode. With a trembling voice, he said to the Blue Queen, "The double-crosser is with the Greens!"

"By my order." Reisi clarified, "Before the Christmas mission, I gave Fushimi-kun my orders. If through some unforeseen intervention, the mission should fail, and in the event the Slate would be stolen, I ordered him to use whatever means available to infiltrate Jungle's central command. Since he was once a turncoat, he was perfect for the job…"

"But…" hesitantly, Misaki spoke up, "…isn't that dangerous? If he's found-out, he…he could be killed by the Greens!"

"That's true." The Blue Queen said sadly, "I sent Fushimi-kun out on a mission with no guarantees that he would return alive because he was the only one who could pull it off…" looking up, she continued to speak to Misaki, "Of course, he accepted the mission fully aware of the risks."

Spitefully, the young redhead glared at her; the animosity he holds for her growing. He really could not believe the man he admires so much had fallen in love with someone who was willing to sacrifice her clansman's life. Mikoto, if he were still King, would never gamble other people's lives. It was despicable. "Why would ya do that!?" he said in between clenched teeth, "How could you even think of giving your own clansman such a mission? Why?!"

"Because we can't let Jungle have their way." Reisi said, still staring at the sky blue sky. "Scepter 4 is a clan that stands for order. We will not stand by and watch the world fall into chaos. Furthermore, Fushimi-kun is a member of Scepter 4." She glanced at Misaki, "However, there is one way for him to live through this." A bitter smirk pulled on her lips, "And that is to betray me and really join Jungle." She narrowed her eyes at Misaki, her smirk broadening, "Do you think he would do that? You are an old friend and you know him well, don't you, Misaki Yata?"

The Blue Queen the left him speechless as she walked away to be reunited with Mikoto Suoh who waited for her in a distance.

Even after all that, even after the conversation they had, it did not change the fact that he hates her, it did not change that fact that he thinks she is unworthy of Mikoto Suoh's love but one thing changed…he learned to respect her. To be able to swallow one's pride and apologize when one is yet to commit a mistake to him, it takes balls and the Blue Queen, unexpectedly, is courageous enough to do that. Her bravery must be one of her redeeming qualities that he overlooked and which the former Red King saw when others were unable to. She's a respectable woman, that's for sure…

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he feels someone tapping his shoulder. Turning around he sees that the other members of Homra were all pumped up and ready.

"Well?" the one who tapped him by the shoulder, Rikio smirked, "Are you ready, Yata-san?"

. . .

The monotone vibrating sound of his phone woke him up.

The last thing Mikoto saw before he drifted into sleep was the serene and breath-taking soft smile on the Blue Queen's face, with her eyes gently closed in slumber. Last night, he waited for hours and hours, expecting that his lover would come home but that night, she didn't come home after the Prime Minister had summoned for her. After what had conspired in the bathroom and in this very bed he is laying on, he fought back the drowsiness he felt as he quietly stared at his lover's face. He didn't want to sleep. He was scared that if he closes his eyes even just for a second, he would end up waking up and seeing that Reisi is no longer by his side. But, alas, he lost his fight with sleep and he drifted into the unconsciousness of slumber. Waking up from the annoying nuisance which was his cell phone, he discovered that he was right – Reisi is nowhere to be found beside him. Slowly, Mikoto sat up; staring hazy-eyed at the empty room.

She didn't run away as she had told him.

He was right.

It truly was out of character for the self-assured and overzealous Blue Queen to turn away and let the Green Clan have their way.

Hearing the buzzing of his cellphone on the cabinet beside the bed, he grabbed for it; picking up the call without even bothering to see who it was.

"Yo."

"Mikoto…" from the other line, he hears the answer of a distinct high-pitched voice that belongs to Mikoto's best friend, and there was an urgency in his voice that startled the redhead. "Where are you?"

"At home."

"Is the Blue Queen there with you?"

Mikoto lets out a dragging sigh before answering, "Not anymore…"

"Mikoto, we're gonna destroy the Slate."

The redhead's eyes widened. His jaw dropped, not sure how he should react to what the bartender just revealed to him. About six years ago, the Dresden Slate had bestowed upon him the powers of a Red King. He did not understand what to do with that power, he did not understand why he was chosen and why. It was said that the Red Aura was destined to create destruction and those who wield it would be walking a dangerous path. And for five years, he wielded that power. The Slate…had pretty much destroyed his life when it chose him to be the Red King but without the Slate, perhaps, he would not have met Reisi again. Their fates entwined when they became Red King and Blue Queen and had paved way to their unexpected reunion.

"The Blue Queen, on the other hand, thought that we shouldn't destroy it. Talk 'bout crazy, especially with the state of her Sword of Damocles. Did you…try reasoning with her?"

He tried to reason with her, yes, and it ended up with the two of them going against one another the way they had when they were still rivals but the difference to their fights before, Mikoto had been stronger than Reisi but now, he is nowhere near as powerful as the Blue Queen. He sighed, telling Izumo, "I decided that I ain't gunna get in her way…"

"What?!" Izumo shouted, not hiding his disbelief.

In the same strained and monotonous voice, Mikoto continued, "I told Reisi that I wouldn't get in her way whatever it is that she is plannin' ta do."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." the redhead said, "If comin' to the Greens is what she wants, then who am I to tell her off?"

"When the hell did you go so fucking soft, Mikoto!?"

Mikoto scowled, not appreciating the tone in the young man's voice at the other line.

"You are Mikoto Suoh. When we were kids, you beat the shit of men bigger than you. When you were the Red King, you played and handled fire, you destroyed almost everything in your path and you fell in love with an ice queen. Now, you're crumbling like a lost puppy just when that she needed you the most the slap some sense into her?" Izumo said, "She's gunna die and yer gunna let her do that just because you told her you won't get in the way? Bullshit!"

"Kusanagi –!"

"You love her, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Just answer it!"

"Of course I do!" Mikoto said in between clenched teeth, the grip on his phone tightening. From the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted something sparkling.

"Ain't ya afraid to lose her?"

He glanced at the thing that he had spotted beside him which had been sparkling with the reflection of the light. His eyes widened when he recognizes that it was a plain silver ring…the same ring he had once slipped into the finger of the woman he wanted to marry, the Blue Queen. One question entered in the redhead's mind: what was it doing there? The Blue Queen was wearing the ring while they were making love. Did she leave the ring in purpose?

Hanging out from Izumo's call without answering his question, Mikoto took the ring in his fingers; stupidly staring at it before turning it to study it like he had no idea what it was. Reisi left it for a good reason, she left it as a message to him. Leaving the ring meant that she is abandoning their plans for a future together because she no longer has a future. Reisi Munakata had accepted death with open arms.

A shiver ran across Mikoto's spine.

What was that?

Had he not agreed to not get in her way? Had he too accepted Reisi's fate and decided to let her go?

Then why is he shivering like a complete coward now?

He wanted to at least hope that Reisi would fight to not end up pushing herself to her limit. He would be lying if he says that the thought of seeing Reisi after all this unscathed did not reach his brain. Indeed, he tried to be optimistic. Reisi is a strong woman, she is skilled and capable and he thought that he could be the place she would return to after all this shenanigans with the Green Clan. He really thought that he could cling to that hope, he could cling to the idea of him being the place which Reisi would return to but seeing that ring there on the bed beside him had crushed that tiny shed of hope which Mikoto tried to cling to.

There wasn't any rope he could grasp on and he had been falling all along.

She wouldn't be returning to him, that's what she wants to tell him. She wants him to forget about her…

" _Shit_."

. . .

It was wrong for her to trick Mikoto into thinking that she would not pursue Jungle anymore. But then again, he must have figured out that she had been lying to him and that's why…he seemed so lonely. Could he have figured out why she left her ring there while he slept as she made her way quietly out of their room?

After letting her lover tire himself in the process of their lovemaking and letting him surrender to sleep, Reisi slipped out of Mikoto's arms and dressed herself into her uniform. From her drawer, she takes out the carefully-hidden sword which Saruhiko left pierced on the van the night of his so-called-betrayal. With her sword, Sirius, destroyed by the Gray King, she needed a weapon so that she can carry out her plans. Truth is, her plan is going smoothly. After the sudden arrival of the Gray King in the incident that happened on Christmas Eve, she and Saruhiko acted like they got into a huge quarrel that would push everyone present there that Saruhiko would truly hate Reisi and betray Scepter 4 for Jungle. It's amazing how the two of them carried that out. Even Mikoto believed their fight. After that, Saruhiko Fushimi would infiltrate Jungle so that it would be easier for them to get back the Dresden Slate. Now, she has to do her part and go get the Slate. Hopefully, Saruhiko would succeed in opening the gate to the headquarters…

Before leaving the redhead who was deep in his slumber, Reisi threw him one last glance. Seeing him with such a peaceful expression on his face was enough. Having to love him had been enough for her. The life she lived had been good and if she were to die then so be it. Then a few seconds later, she decided to leave finally, without even a single tear falling from her violet eyes. She couldn't let him know what was going through her head. The truth is, she simply didn't want Mikoto involved, she didn't want anyone close to her to be involved. She still remembers the pain and pressure she experienced when she was asked by Mikoto to kill him once his Sword of Damocles falls down. She had the most difficult time in choosing him or the innocent people who would die if she does not kill him. That was the first time she had no idea what she must do, that was the first time she encountered a problem wherein she could not find the solution. Despite making her suffer that, she did not want to make Mikoto suffer the way she did. She didn't want any of her clansmen to see her if she were to really cave in and have her Sword fall on her. Brilliant and hard-working people like them do not deserve to experience such a traumatic experience to cut down their own Queen. That is why…she had Gouki Zenjo accompany her and act as her personal guard. Gouki Zenjo had become numb after the death of the former Blue King and so, killing her would not mean too much to him and, besides, he had once showed his dislike for her before.

She had finally made it to where the Green King was supposedly hiding the Dresden Slate. Before the vast pillar of light shooting towards the sky stood several members of the Green Clan. Beside her was the tall and robust frame of her personal guard, Gouki Zenjo who calmly studied to area as they got closer and closer towards the field where the members of Jungle standing by. They seem to have noticed their presence.

"I guess there's no doubt that Jungle's headquarters is up ahead." Gouki said, glancing at the Blue Queen.

"Well, that pillar of light had been glowing for hours now. It's hard not to draw attention." Reisi answered, smiling as she continued looking at the light before them.

Gouki stared at the Green clansmen there and sighed, "There are quite a few of them. Shall I lead off?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Your task isn't to clear the path."

"You're going in yourself, Captain?" the man's words contain concern in them, making Reisi smile wider at that.

She shook her head gently and said, "I am no longer the Captain, I am just an ordinary Queen." And with that, she stepped into the field, crossing the police-tapes that were in the way, trying to block her from coming into the area. She came closer and closer towards the Greens and she heard one of them saying, "They went through the blockade tape! Activate Protocol A."

The Greens scrambled in and ran towards their direction before positioning themselves, blocking their way as they pulled out their guns.

"Shoot! Just attacking ears you points!"

"Watch your aim! There's only two of them!"

Reisi could hear the panic in their voices. They're scared of her, of course. There is no need to see their frightened faces covered in those ugly helmets, she could feel their fear even in the distance where she is.

"Hold your position, men!" They steadied themselves as they point their guns towards the Blue Queen.

"Is every team ready?"

A smirk played on Reisi's lips as at the corner of her eye, she sees Gouki moving his good arm towards the handle of his sword. Holding her arm out at him in a gesture for him to stand-down, she stared at the Green clansmen and their guns that pointed their direction. She looked around, seeing others on the roof of the buildings with their guns pointed towards her and Gouki Zenjo. They came in prepared, knowing that she will be coming but unfortunately for them, she too came in prepared. She had been prepared for this encounter for weeks now.

A few seconds later and they pulled the triggers.

. . .

"Incidents with superpowers have skyrocketed! It's as though the citizens have all turned into Strains."

Seri fidgeted her fingers anxiously. She had went to the Prime Minister's office that morning and she was informed that the Blue Queen was fired and that had Scepter 4 spiraling out of control. They had been running around like headless chickens without their leader's guidance especially since the number of people with supernatural abilities had begun to rise drastically once again. The members of the Blue Clan had been in an uproar since she told them that they had to stand-by for further instructions from the government. Seri isn't happy about everything too but she had to keep her cool.

"Some cases are escalating into violence. This is unconfirmed but there are reports that the Prime Minister's official residence was attacked!"

"Lieutenant, with all this happening, are we still supposed to just stand-by?!"

Without Saruhiko Fushimi, without Reisi Munakata, they are truly having a very difficult job and what makes matters worse is that they are to turn away from the chaos that is happening at the moment because they are on stand-by. It's like they are ignoring the very reason why their Clan exists.

Seri sighed, crossing her arms to her chest and trying not to falter from the pressure of the others depending on her. "As long as the order stands, there's nothing we can do."

"If that's the case, what's the purpose for our being here!?"

"Fuse! All we can do now is gather intel."

Seri would be lying if she doesn't agree on what the others are feeling. Truth is, she is having an inner battle herself – she wants to follow the order given to them by the Prime Minister but she also wants to jump into battle and rid the city of the rising disorder in the place.

"Any progress on getting in touch with Captain?"

Before the lieutenant could answer, she was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open as if by a violent wind. Quickly, she and the other Blue clansmen glanced over to the door and their eyes widened to see a tall young man in a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was panting heavily; his amber eyes shooting to look at the shocked faces of the members of Scepter 4. Lazily, he straightened himself, swaggering towards the lieutenant.

With a dropped jaw, Seri stared at the redhead, "Mikoto Suoh-san…?"

"Where's Reisi?" Mikoto said, the tone of his voice sounding assertive and calm despite the sweat that gleamed from his forehead. He spoke in the way he had when he was the Red King that it made Seri shudder. Hell, he even looked the way he did when he was the Red King. Placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he looked at Seri, raising an eyebrow at her. It seems that he wasn't going to be patient and wait for an answer to leave the blonde woman's mouth. "Aren't cha s'pposed ta be outside doing your business and implementing order?" Mikoto Suoh asked, "Ya better see what's happenin' outside. It ain't pretty."

"We were given an order to stand-by by the Prime Minister and –"

"You're followin' the order of the same asshole who fired your Captain, the asshole who left y'all scrambling about here like complete idiots." Mikoto said in between clenched teeth, "Aren't clansmen s'pposed to follow their Queen's orders?"

Seri opened her mouth to answer him but she was interrupted by one of the Blues telling her, "Lieutenant, come take a look at this." And with that, she gestured for Mikoto to stop talking and moved her attention to the young man who was speaking. Mikoto glanced at the same young man who was speaking to the blonde woman.

"We were monitoring the pillar of light that appeared at Yomito."

The image in the widescreen monitor above their heads changed and showed an image of the Blue Queen, in her full Scepter 4 uniform, with Gouki Zenjo walking behind her.

Mikoto's scowled, his amber eyes turning into a darker hue as he glared at the image being presented to them.

"Captain and Zenjo-san are going into enemy lines with just the two of them? That's suicide!"

"Why did the Captain only take Zenjo-san with her?"

He should've known that she went straight to the root of all evil, Jungle.

Letting out a groan, Mikoto sees Seri glancing at him; her whole body trembling as she turned her blue eyes back at the screen above them. Of course, it didn't surprise Mikoto at all that Seri knew the state of Reisi's Sword of Damocles. In fact, she must be one of the first ones who noticed its deterioration.

It's obvious why Reisi brought only Gouki Zenjo the Ogre with her. If she overexerts herself during the battle with the Green Clan, she knows that her Sword would come crashing down and she needs the man who once killed the former Blue King to finish her off. The thought of Reisi not asking him to be the one to kill her pained Mikoto but he understood why she chose not to ask him to kill her the way he asked her to kill him a year ago. It pains him because she didn't choose to him to be the last person she would see as her curtain falls. He understands because she didn't want him to go through all the trouble she had gone through when she was stressing over killing him. As cynical as Reisi can be, she's a really kind-hearted and considerate person who doesn't want her loved ones to carry her burden…that's why he loves her…and he loves her that is why he cannot simply let her go.

Sighing, Mikoto mumbled, "She knew that this would happen eventually and yet, she…"

"Captain…" Seri murmured, sounding anxious and worried for the sake of the Blue Queen.

Turning around, Mikoto made his way towards the door, only to have his arm being grabbed from behind him, stopping him from leaving. It was Seri. She glared at him accusingly, knowing what it was that he meant to do as soon as he walks out that door.

"Where the hell are you going, Mikoto Suoh-san?"

Mikoto sneered at the young woman, "Yer just gunna sit there on yer ass an' do absolutely nothing while yer Captain is out there playing martyr, right?" yanking his arm free from Seri's grip, he continued to speak to the female lieutenant, "Well, I ain't gunna let Munakata kill herself. She ain't facing nobody all alone with that man…" Mikoto pointed his finger at Zenjo's image on the screen, "…ready to chop her head off if ever her Sword falls. And unlike you, there ain't nothing that's stopping me from going. And even if there would be something, anything that's stopping me, I wouldn't give a fuck and still break away from that and go to her."

He had decided. Even if he has already been falling to his doom, he would grasp at something, anything and cling to it no matter what.

"But the Captain wouldn't want –!" Seri remained composed as she made her way to the door to block it so that the redhead would not go anywhere. The man's stubborn and she is fully-aware of his not-giving-a-fuck nature. It surprised her that he mellowed down as if to compromise in order to not lose the Blue Queen as his lover because they had been utterly incompatible since the beginning. For Seri Awashima, their relationship was doomed from the start but when she saw how much Mikoto changed when he and the Captain became a thing but now, he is back to his old self…or had his old self been there all along, being chained and controlled by the redhead himself?

The only thing that changed in Mikoto Suoh was the fact that he got better control of his chaotic and hot-headed nature.

Calmly, the former Red King stared at her. He scoffed bitterly; cocking his head before decreasing his distance from the door. "Tell me, Miss Lieutenant, will any of this be of any fucking worth if she were to die? I'm past my limit here and I bet you are too." He watched as the color on her face were drained, as her eyes widened as he spoke to her. She's scared. She's as afraid as he had been before he finally snapped out of his senses. Sneering, Mikoto spat at her, "Yer just too much of a coward ta do anything. All of you are. Now, get the hell outta my way."

Something inside Seri snapped, Mikoto saw that.

Her hand made its way towards the handle of her saber. All Mikoto could do was smirk, moving past her and walking out of the room without even a backward glance, not even caring if the young woman really meant to stab him with her sword but in the end, as he continued walking away, he realized she didn't mean to stab him when she took her the handle of her saber.

She let him go. Even with the young man simply a few inches from her, even when she could have easily apprehended him, she didn't. Seri bit her lower lip. What was it that she wants to do?

"Lieutenant, shouldn't we stop him? Suoh-san has apparently became a vigilante and is trying to put matters in his own hands…" that was Andy Domyoji who spoke to her.

"I'm resigning from Scepter 4." She said, pulling her sheathed saber from her side, shocking the other clansmen and placing it on one of the desks. "As long as I remain with Scepter 4, I'm not allowed to leave the premises." Turning to look at the others and moving her attention away from her Queen's lover who had just walked out on them, she spoke, "I cannot involve the rest of you and force you to disobey orders. This may sound selfish but I'm at my limit. Still, I want to remain the Blue Queen's right-hand woman. Even if she is no longer a public figure, I want to serve her and do whatever must be done. That is my duty!"

"Lieutenant…" the bluish green-haired young man, Himori Akiyama, spoke hesitantly at the blonde young woman, surprised at her sudden decision to retire.

Seeing the shocked and disappointed faces of her clansmen, the blonde sighed, "I'm sorry. Akiyama, as of this moment, you are in charge of Scepter 4." She said, looking at the others one by one before telling them, "I'm leaving."

Nodding his head, Himori accepted Seri's words and he spoke, "As you just heard, I am now in command of Scepter 4. Here are my orders as the acting Captain! We will now proceed to apprehend all the Strains causing havoc in the city and when we finish, we shall head to the headquarters of the Green Clan Jungle and we neutralize the situation!"

"What?" Seri gasped in shock, a shocked expression on her face.

"Furthermore, during this operation, the safety of the citizens is out top priority. Do whatever is possible to protect them."

Angered by this, the recently-retired lieutenant shouted at them, "Don't be ridiculous! Weren't you listening to me!? That's disobeying orders!"

"Awashima-san, you're an average citizen now. Someone who we're supposed to protect. Here take this." Himori said, taking the blonde young woman's sword from the desk and handing it to her, "This is an emergency situation. Under authority of Scepter 4, this sword is loaned to you for the purpose of self-defense. I authorize it as the acting Captain of Scepter 4."

Still shocked with how Himori Akiyama handled being the acting Captain, Seri gaped with her jaw dropped at the sword being handed to her. Her expression slowly changes to that of a calm and gentle smile as she nodded her head and took the saber in her hands, accepting it back to her.

. . .

Mikoto should have known that Scepter 4 would be composed by stiffs who refuses to break free from their superior's order even when the life of their Captain was on the line. It's disappointing to see the pathetic looks on their faces, the doubt and uncertainty in their eyes. He understands that they are good, law-abiding citizens but even good and righteous people may also have their limitations. He sped up, running out of the headquarters, unable to accept the thoughts of the Blues not raising their fingers to help their Queen. It pisses him off to an extent of wanting to strangle the life of somebody.

The pillar of light, which was the only thing that is pointing them to the headquarters of Jungle, looked like it isn't that far away but Mikoto doubts that he could get there in time to protect Reisi. No, not just protect Reisi…he needed to get there in time to save her from herself, save her from bringing out her own self-destruction.

"Suoh-san!"

That was Seri Awashima's voice coming from behind him. It shocked him to hear her calling out his name but he decided to ignore her, running away faster. One of the Scepter 4's vehicles had driven to his side, running in the speed that matches his own running. The door was slid open and he saw Seri and the other members of Scepter 4 in there.

Making a sarcastic expression, Mikoto said, "I thought that yer all gunna bail out on Reisi."

With the others holding one of her arm, Seri leaned in out of the vehicle's door so that she can offer a hand for the running redhead to take, "Hop in." she said to him.

Without hesitations, Mikoto grabbed Seri's hand, holding tightly as the two of them were pulled inside by the other clansmen who held Seri by her other arm.

Groaning, the redhead leaned against the chairs, studying the expressions of the Blues and seeing the newly-found courage in their eyes. He smiled at them, appreciating that they have finally got the guts to put their feet down and do what it is that they wanted to do. Somehow, he was able to come across them even if he isn't their Captain, even if he was once someone they viewed as the enemy.

"You are planning to go to the Blue Queen, am I right?" Seri said, crossing her arms as she flicked her blue eyes at him.

Mikoto nodded.

"I shall go with you. The others gathered here shall be accompanying us…"

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't want any of ya ta get in my way…" Mikoto said, calmly, "…if it's possible, I wanna be the only one there."

Himori Akiyama, the green-haired young man whose one eye was covered with his bangs, nodded his head, "I understand. But you must understand, Mikoto Suoh-san, that you are an average citizen too, just like Awashima-san, that is why we, the Special Police Force, are going to accompany the two of you there to simply to clear a path for you and protect you from the members of Jungle. The others shall be going to apprehend the violent Strains running around the city, they were mobilized and assigned to quell riots and render aid to the citizens."

"Well, I ain't got no complaints about that…" answered the redhead, "…as long as I get to be the only one to come close to Munakata." He threw a glance at Seri who simply gave him an acknowledging nod. A short moment of silence passed between them and clearing his throat to break that silence, Mikoto asked them, "Well? What changed yer minds?" He pulls out a cigarette stick from the pack he had with him inside the back pocket of his pants. It's impossible that he was the only variable that played out in convincing them to finally move. Lighting the cigarette's tip with his Aura, he took a deep breath at the stick; filling his lungs with its bittersweet air. He lightly moved his eyes at the faces of the members of Scepter 4 before resting his amber eyes languidly at Reisi's right-hand woman. "What made you decide to disobey the Prime Minister's order?"

"We of Scepter 4 aren't aimless followers who just sit around waiting for orders…" Seri muttered, staring blankly at the floor beneath her, "We only use the name 'Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau Civil Registry Department Division 4' as a cover for Scepter 4's activities. No matter when or where the Captain's cause is our cause…" she looked up at Mikoto, "We are the clansmen of the Blue Queen Reisi Munakata, we stand ready to give our lives to prevent the chaos from spreading."

He must admit, he can see the woman's resolve and her determination as he spoke to her and, well, he had to admit that he appreciated the Blues more now. They proved to him that they weren't stiffs after all. Smirking, Mikoto blows out the smoke from his cigarette. "I see…" he chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Seri raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry for being too bitter t'wards ya. I guess I just didn't want anyone else caring about Reisi the way I do…it made me jealous, I admit, and I'm a little too possessive of her too because I thought that someone like me would never deserve someone as perfect as she is." The redhead said, reaching out towards Seri and offering his hand towards her in a friendly gesture. A gentle smile appeared on his lips as he waited for her response. "Let's start anew, eh, Awashima?"

For a while, Seri just stared at the redhead's hand; staring at it as though she had no idea what to do with it. Not wanting to have an awkward silent pause between them, Seri smiled and she took the hand of the Blue Queen's lover, shaking it gently as she answered, "The Captain loves you, Suoh-san. You deserve one another."

Mikoto smiled, not saying anything. Lowering his eyes as they let go each other's hands, he continued enjoying his cigarette, pondering on the words which Seri spoke to him. Reisi loves him, yes, but does she love him enough to allow him to do what he is planning to do just now?

Snorting, Mikoto shook his head; chuckling at his own doubts. Izumo was right. When had he been so soft? When had he started overthinking things through? He became lax when he and Reisi became an item, fearing that if he were not to consent to everything Reisi wants, he would lose her. He is a fool for thinking that. The Blue Queen fell in love with him because he is who he is. Reisi Munakata loves Mikoto Suoh because he is Mikoto Suoh – brash, stubborn, a little selfish, impulsive and terribly violent. And no matter what argument they had in the past, no matter how seemingly incompatible they were, Reisi never left him and so even if he does not consent to what she wants, she will leave him as he had feared.

She is going to leave him now and not for the reasons he feared that she will have when she would leave him and he will not let himself let her leave him.

. . .

The bullets rushed towards her way and within a second, Reisi had Gouki and herself enveloped in a shimmering force field formed by her Blue Aura that protected them from the bullets that were fired by the Green clansmen. They continued shooting and shooting and yet, to no avail. How pathetic of them to even try, their worthless offensive actions are completely futile against a Queen such as herself. It's almost laughable how hard they are trying. She moved in towards them, shielded from the force field she had over. As she came closer, it was surprising to see the members of Jungle shrinking like puppies cowering over the sound of thunder. As the last few bullets hit her shield, she disables her Aura; letting the shield crumble in sparkling and lovely light blue particles. Sneering, she realized that the men who were on guard of the entrance had finally ran out of bullets.

Gouki Zenjo tensed from behind her, sensing something from where he stood.

Reisi had been merely two-seconds later than her personal guard when feeling the ray coming from behind her. A Green light beam headed her way and drawing out his sword from its scabbard, Gouki catches the beam on the blade of his sword; fighting it back so that it would not reach the Blue Queen. Static and howls of the wind filled Reisi's ears as she feels the pressure of the opposite forces that fought against one another. Groaning, the brown-haired man pushed the beam back, redirecting it towards a single lamp post which immediately exploded upon impact.

"My apologies for the intrusion." Gouki said politely as he straightened himself. The beam that had been shot towards her was a plasma bullet and it was as powerful as the Lightning Bolt Technique that once threatened the Gold King's domain when Anna Kushina woke up as the Red Queen. Even with his strength and precise timing, he was lucky to have successfully protect the Blue Queen from it.

"If you hadn't done anything, it would have saved you some trouble…" Reisi answered.

Gouki sheathes his sword back in place, taking a few steps back and bowing slightly at the Blue Queen. "Surely, you jest…" he mumbled respectfully.

The gate of the headquarters, as Reisi have already guessed, can only be opened from inside and that is why she had Saruhiko Fushimi infiltrate the enemy clan. Even she could do nothing if the dark-haired young man didn't do anything from inside to allow her entrance. The wide ground where the Green clansmen have completely surrounded is the entrance, she realizes this as she sees the tiny lines and gaps on that cemented highway. The headquarters itself is underground.

"And then we wait…" Reisi sighed, pushing her glasses up from the bridge of her nose, staring intently at the ground. For now, she has to place her complete and utmost trust to the young man who left Homra to be part of Scepter 4, Saruhiko Fushimi.

. . .

Saruhiko was able to meet the other J-Rank members of Jungle after he was able to take down the cellphone Izumo Kusanagi and Seri Awashima tried to steal during the gala of the Greens. He was able to meet the Green King, Nagare Hisui, up close and personal. Well, personally, Saruhiko thought of Nagare to be a big prick and he found it absolutely idiotic for the three of them – Nagare Hisui, Yukari Mishakuji and Gray King Tenkei Iwafune – to be absolutely trusting towards him. Only Sukuna Gojo was utterly suspicious of him. Strange that the kid is the least gullible one among the J-Rank members.

Being with the four tested Saruhiko's patience to the extreme. They were all so annoying with their childish antics, their friendliness towards him and their sickening naivety. Sure, he would have the upper-hand if they were that gullible but it still made it all the more painful and annoying to spend more time with them.

Finally, he was able to sneak through their control panel while they were distracted. He plugged in his own cellphone and he got past the security without breaking a sweat. As the preparation of the unlocking of the gates of the headquarters was almost finished, Saruhiko prepared to click the single button to commence the opening and he was interrupted by a voice, "Hello, Saruhiko. You sure work fast. I'm impressed."

Turning around slowly, Saruhiko pulled out one of his daggers, ready to attack whoever it was behind him. It was but the green parrot that was part of the Clan to act as Nagare's medium.

"I know what you're up to." said the bird, holding the calm and deep voice of Green King, Nagare Hisui, "You intend to invite the Blue Queen in."

"Then you should hurry up and kill me." Saruhiko said, still clinging to the blade he has in his hand.

"There's no need and there is no reason to either. As long as you don't open the gate, then you will not be considered a traitor. A J-Rank has the right to walk freely around the secret base. And a duel between clansmen is also not prohibited."

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the bird; finding it strange to talk to an animal, "Meaning the moment I open this gate, I'll be disposed as a traitor, right?"

"You understand things quickly and that saves time. The Blue Queen cannot reach this place. You'll just die meaninglessly. A dog's death."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, an invitation, Saruhiko. I'm offering you the chance to truly be one of us." The parrot said, "Your personality isn't for Homra or Scepter 4. You're best suited to Jungle, which honors free will."

He was right. His personality does not go well with people of the Red Clan and even the members of the Blue Clan. Putting back the dagger from where he had pulled it from, Saruhiko sighed, "You're right. If I stay here, I won't have to deal with idiots, or be forced to obey a superior's reckless orders…"

"Affirmative."

"Then my answer's obvious." Saruhiko said, "No thanks." And without hesitations, he pressed the button, opening the gate for the Blue Queen.

* * *

 _Why can't my words keep us afloat?  
And if we drown, let me make it for you  
If we drown, let me make it for you  
I never knew love until you  
I never felt love until you  
So why'd I throw it all away?  
Why's it coming unglued?_

\- The Fire Down Below by Slaves -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Our country is holding the election day today and internet is being crappy for who knows what reason. Anyway, this fanfic is reaching its end and I am so proud of it and I am so thankful for all of you readers, all of you who post comments and also the silent ones who simply favorites and/or follows it. I thank you for all your support and I hope you can continue being with me through the end of this fanfic.


	18. Chapter 17: The Light, The Sun

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

The Light, The Sun

 _I can see you running, running  
Every night from the same darkness  
It's coming, coming  
But you are not alone  
If you just say the word  
I'll be there by your side  
You make me more  
You make me superhuman  
And if you need me to  
I will save you_

* * *

Members of Homra and the Silver Clan were all assembled in the airship of the Silver King and were being briefed by the Silver King on the plan he and Anna had formulated on doing. They would destroy the Slate and Homra agreed to do it without hesitations.

"Beneath the ground of that light pillar over there is a water intake station that was partially built then abandoned. It seems Jungle made it their hideout." Yashiro Isana said as the Red Queen hands over red marbles to each of her clansmen. The red marbles would be their means of communication while infiltrating the Green Clan's headquarters.

Yashiro continued, "The Slate was taken to this facility's lowest level. That's where we're going."

"We'll act as support." Izumo said. "We'll make sure to get you three down to the lowest level. Got that, everyone? Let's show them what we're made of!"

All of the members of the Red Clan were all pumped up, cheering at the determination of the blonde bartender. From a distance, Misaki simply watched the others, he was too busy thinking about what the Blue Queen had revealed to him about the truth behind Saruhiko's betrayal of Scepter 4. He was also bothered by the fact that Mikoto Suoh would not be joining them and from what he heard from Izumo, Mikoto wouldn't be doing anything that day too. He could not believe that the former Red King had become so soft, even with his lover's life on the line. It isn't like Mikoto to…

He snapped out of his thoughts as he sees the Red Queen making her way towards him. Anna smiled at him, handing him one red marble and saying to him, "Here, Misaki, your marble…" Misaki received it, nodding his head and smiling at her. "You can count on me, Anna!" he said, "I'm in charge of Basement Level 9, right?"

There is something absolutely wrong with the young redhead. Anna could feel how troubled he had been since he returned from his patrol in the city. She knows what was wrong with him. She has seen right through the Blue Queen and Saruhiko's plan and perhaps, Misaki already knows about it too? "Misaki…" Anna said, making the redhead look at her, "…it's okay."

"What do you mean…?"

"Go and save Saruhiko." Anna said to him, "You can take your position after that…"

"But if I don't make it on time…"

"You'll be fine." The Red Queen said to him as she places her hands over the hand he held the red marble Anna gave him. "I believe in you, Misaki." The grip on her hands tightened as she said those words to him.

Misaki's eyes widened, feeling a rush of emotions overwhelming him as he looked deep into the eyes of the Red Queen. His heart began to beat faster and he knew to himself that he needed to save Saruhiko because no matter what he once said to him, no matter how he viewed him, Saruhiko will always be the Saruhiko who was his friend.

. . .

As Reisi was expecting of her trusted clansman, Saruhiko Fushimi, he was able to do his job and was able to open the gates of the headquarters for her. She knew that she would count on him. She never did doubt his skills and his loyalty for Scepter 4. As the highway splits into opening, the ground shook a little and from the gate emerges a man far too familiar for her not to recognize him. It was Seigo Ootori – no, Tenkei Iwafune, as he wanted to be called, it was the man who defeated her at Christmas Eve, who prevented her from protecting the Slate from being stolen.

An ardent feeling of hatred overcame the Blue Queen as she glared at the man in priestly robes as he made his way towards her. Seeing the Gray King reminded her of the pain and humiliation she felt when he was able to defeat her easily.

The clansmen loitering around the place scrambled away from the area, knowing what was to happen with Tenkei being there.

Reisi glanced towards Gouki, telling him, "There's no need to assist me." she narrowed her eyes at him, looking grave and serious, "Just focus on the task you've been assigned with."

"Understood." The older man said, nodding his head.

The medium-length brown-haired young man got closer to them, a smug smirk on his thin lips as he greets the Blue Queen casually, "What's up, Munakata!?" he said, speaking to her in the way that made her furious. The man glanced towards the man standing beside her and the grin on his lips broadened as he spoke, "Oh, that face behind you brings back memories. Gouki Zenjo, the right-hand man of Jin Habari."

"Gray King Seigo Ootori, it's been a while, about fourteen years…"

"You sure have aged." Tenkei Iwafune chuckled, still looking at the man behind Reisi.

"You have dried up."

The Gray King shook his head, laughing at Gouki's response, "Can't argue with you there…"

Idle chit-chat once more. Reisi scowled, not appreciating the exchange of tasteless banter between the two. She eyed Tenkei, glaring at him murderously as he shakes his head. Suddenly, the man's scrawny body tenses and he glares back at the Blue Queen. Mist elicited from his body and on top of his head appeared the Sword of Damocles of the Gray King. Within merely seconds, the whole area was covered with thick smoke, making it difficult to see the Gray King.

"Bring as many as you want, none of you will get past me." Tenkei said, "No more holding back, shows of mercy, or stalling…"

Reisi moves her hand to the sword hanging by her hip, ready to draw but she jerked in a stop as the ground beneath them begins to shake. From a distance, she spotted an aircraft rushing to make a terrible landing. She smirked, knowing whose airship that was; it was the Silver King's. The massive aircraft skidded across the highway; cracking the road and cement and leaving out dust and rubble on its way. Tenkei's eyes widened at the sight of the massive vehicle and he sighed, "I guess I can't stop a vessel of such magnitude when all of my fog's attention is directed towards you." He said, "That's not like you, Munakata. Volunteering to act as decoy…"

"There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding." The Blue Queen answered calmly, "That has nothing to do with me. I am still your main opponent."

Tenkei shrugged, "Well, not that it matters…" he chuckled, pulling out his pistol. "My role is to greet you!"

A wide grin formed on Reisi's lips as she summons her Sword of Damocles over her head, pulling the saber she has with her from its sheath, "Munakata…draw…" she said, pointing the sword towards the Gray King.

After a few minutes of measuring each other, the two sprinted towards their opponent. Reisi swung her sword towards Tenkei's head and quickly, the Gray King shields himself from her attack before with all his might, he pushes her away from him; increasing their distance with one another. He pointed his gun to the blue-haired woman's direction and pulled the trigger. Quickly, Reisi moved out of the way, dodging the bullet heading her direction. The fog the Gray King was eliciting was getting thicker and thicker by the second and she could hardly see Tenkei Iwafune. The sooner she finishes him off, the better. If she were to take too much time then she would have a lesser chance in winning. Shielding herself with her sword, the blade bounces against the second bullet heading her way. There is no way that she would allow herself to lose again.

. . .

While peeking through the window of Scepter 4's van, Mikoto saw a massive airship falling from the sky and making its way towards where the pillar of light had been. A few minutes ago, the pillar of light disappeared but luckily, the airship showed up and confirmed to them that they were heading the right way. The other members of Scepter 4 who weren't members of the Special Police Force were deployed in the other parts of the city where they were to protect the civilians from those who had just had powers and who were using it for violence.

The road before them was cracked horribly and the van they were on could not get through. Sneering, the former Red King shook his head. He can't believe that such destruction had to be made in order for the Silver Clan and Homra to get to the Green Clan's headquarters. There should be other ways to land the huge-ass vessel without destroying any property that belongs to innocent civilians, or perhaps, they could have gone into a smaller and faster vehicle. Way to make an entrance.

"We have to go on forward by foot from here." Himori Akiyama, the acting Captain, said to them. He gestured at the others to stand up, he raised his fist at the level of his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

Seri glanced at the redhead, smirking at the intense expression on his face as he stared out of the window. "Are you ready, Suoh-san?" Seri asks him as she stands up from her seat.

"I've never been as ready as I am right now before." The redhead answered, shifting his eyes towards the female lieutenant. "Let's go."

From outside, members of Jungle had spotted their van and had surrounded them. The intense glare in the redhead's amber eyes strengthened and his lips pulled in a wide grin.

He had been waiting for so long to stretch his muscles.

As Himori opens the gate of the van, Mikoto sprinted outside, flicking the cigarette in between his fingers and letting it fall on the ground. Stepping on the lit cigarette and listening to it sizzle on the paved ground, he looked up at the Greens. "You're in my way." Summoning his Red Aura all over his body, Mikoto retracts his arm backward and punching with all his might the first Green clansman who blocked his way.

. . .

The mist surrounding the area was beginning to thicken all the more, making it utterly difficult to see anything. Gouki narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the sight before him and wanting to see how the Blue Queen was doing with her fight with the Gray King. From the distance of where he stood, he couldn't see anything but sparks of light with the hint of color blue on it. He could hear Auras clashing, gunshots being fired, the clacking sound of Reis Munakata's sword. Lifting his eyes, he glanced at the sky, at the mighty blue and gray Swords of Damocles hovering above the two who were wielders of their incredible power.

Fourteen years ago, he wasn't exactly as close as he was with the Blue Queen as to with Jin Habari when he was battling the then Red King, Genji Kagutsu. What he is experiencing right now isn't what you call a sense of déjà vu. Unlike with Jin Habari, he doesn't really have that much of an attachment for the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata. Truth is, he didn't like her too much. The current Blue Queen is condescending, proud, sarcastic and she can be cruel most of the times and she annoys him most of the time but the thing is, she has a great sense of justice and despite all her flaws, she is someone who cares about the people around her and she carries the purest and best intentions for the people. Reisi Munakata isn't half-bad but he isn't as devoted to her as the others of Scepter 4 are.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a group of Greens running past him; heading past through the highway.

Raising an eyebrow, Gouki watched the lower ranks moving away, not even giving a backward glance at the Gray King.

Gouki scowled, drawing his sword. He knows that the job the Blue Queen gave him is to finish her off if and when her Sword of Damocles falls but that doesn't mean that's just the job he was supposed to do. Dashing towards the Greens who were moving out wherever it was they were heading and he lashed at them with the blade of the sword he used to cut Jin Habari and the same sword he will use to cut the Blue Queen down.

. . .

It's been only a few minutes since the members of Homra had ran off to clear each basement level they were supposed to clear off. They were supposed to clear the path for the Silver King and his clasmen who shall be facing the Green King who was, as Yashiro had said, at the lowest basement of the headquarter. Misaki was the first to go inside the headquarters, looking more determined than anyone who was part of the plan. That was understandable because he needed to save Saruhiko Fushimi who was all alone inside. After the gates of the Green Clan's hideout was opened, every single member of Jungle must be after the dark-haired young man, knowing that he was the one who jeopardized them all.

One by one, the members of the Red Clan informed the others that they were able to clear their respected areas.

"Thanks to the Blue Queen keeping a lock on above we may still have a chance…" Misaki heard Rikio's voice coming from the red marble Anna handed him a while ago. As far as he knows, Rikio was the one tasked to guard Anna while the others seize control of their respected levels.

Finally, he hears Izumo stating that he had finally seized control of the basement level he was assigned to and that leaves Misaki.

The young redhead ran over with his skateboard the Greens who tried to get in his way, screaming the dark-haired boy's name as he continued to look for him, successfully dodging attacks and taking down his enemies.

If Saruhiko were to die without telling him anything, he'll never forgive him.

Little did Misaki know that he were only a few meters away from the young man he needed to save.

Sukuna Gojo, the gray-haired J-rank boy, swung his scythe towards Saruhiko Fushimi, meaning to slice his head clean off of his neck but failing as Saruhiko quickly dodges the sharp blade of the boy's weapon. Without the sword he usually wields, he only has his throwing knives to defend himself. As he tries to pull out his knives from the pouch on his back, he slipped from the smooth floor beneath him as he attempted to dodge Sukuna's attack, Saruhiko fell on his back, groaning.

"How lame…" says the little boy, sneering at him, "You're supposed to challenge the final dungeon after you earn enough experience points. It's too bad I'm not letting you return to your last save point."

Annoyed by the boy's speaking with game jargons casually, Saruhiko glared at Sukuna, spouting hatefully, "Shut up, game brain brat." He said, "Turning off the power button won't save you from anything, not when it comes to reality. There are times when you still have to fight even if you know you can't win!" Saruhiko cannot believe that he is the one lecturing a kid like Sukuna Gojo about reality. With the boy looking down condescendingly at him, Saruhiko finds an opening, throwing his knives towards the boy. Unfortunately, Sukuna quickly shields himself from his attack, causing one of the knives to ricochet towards Saruhiko, hitting him at the back of his thigh and its blade going in deep and drawing blood.

Saruhiko winced. Truth is, reality sucks and he knows that, after everything that he had experienced in his life and feeling the pain radiating in from the wound he just received. Life is hard and he made it harder when he accepted this mission. Why did he accept this mission in the first place? Considering the hazard pay, this isn't worth it. Feeling the last bit of hope being drained out of his body as the blood dripped out of him, Saruhiko hang his head low, prepared to face death.

"Saruhiko!"

And just like that, hearing the ever so familiar voice, the hope he had lost immediately returned. His lips quivered as he gently whispered, "Misaki…?" Hearing Misaki Yata's voice, to him, felt like he had found an amazing spring of water after walking aimlessly in a vast desert, felt like breathing air after being submerged for a long time underwater. He lifted his eyes, seeing the familiar boisterous redhead heading their way.

Saruhiko couldn't stop the wide grin forming on his lips as he looked away from the redhead. He cannot believe that the idiot went all the way and really came after him.

Sukuna slams Saruhiko with the handle of his scythe, throwing him across the floor and forcing to against the wall. Not minding Misaki's presence, Sukuna swung his scythe towards his cornered enemy but before he could have cut through the member of Scepter 4, Misaki Yata had thrown himself between the two of them, shielding Saruhiko and himself with his skateboard. Without wasting anytime, Misaki jabbed at the grey-haired boy, giving him an upper-cut.

While Sukuna was down, Misaki grabbed for Saruhiko, swinging him over his back and placed one his arm over his shoulder as his Red Aura allowed his skateboard to rocket out of that place.

"Saruhiko, are you okay!? Hey, Monkey, I'm talkin' to ya!"

Saruhiko relaxed against Misaki, feeling utterly relieved of his presence there. The beating of his heart began to normalize at the feel of Misaki's warmth against him and the cool wind that his face as they rushed to escape Sukuna Gojo. In a weak and exhausted voice, Saruhiko answered, "You're late. And you call yourself the Red Clan's lead attacker?"

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped back, kicking at his skateboard so they can move faster, hearing Sukuna screaming profanities from behind as he tried to catch up to them. Trying to calm himself, Misaki lets out a loud sigh, asking him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know I can't talk about top secret missions, stupid. Couldn't you guess?"

"How am I supposed to guess something like that?" Misaki said, scolding him, "You've always been like this. I'm stupid and that's why if ya dun tell me, I won't get it."

Saruhiko sighed, sadly. After all the spiteful words Misaki had said to him, after telling him that he was a traitor, why would he even tell him anything? "Would you have understood even if I told you?" Saruhiko asked him.

"Say it in a way that I'll understand. Keep saying it until I do understand!" Misaki argued, "If ya didn't tell me nothin' and you died…I would've thought you were a traitor forever!"

"I am a traitor."

"No, you're not!" the redhead said, increasing the volume of his voice, "You risked your life to go this far for the Blue Queen just as I would for Mikoto-san and Anna. That means to you, the Blue Queen was your Queen all along!"

Saruhiko's eyes widened at his words, realizing now the answers to his questions. No wonder he went through all this trouble for the Blue Queen…because he actually viewed her as his Queen. He actually accepted her existence as his Blue Queen and his leader.

Misaki continued, "Saruhiko Fushimi of Scepter 4 is a stand-up guy for me and it'll always be like that."

Even after everything that happened between them, Misaki realized that for Saruhiko, Mikoto Suoh had never been his King as Misaki had viewed Mikoto to be his King. Saruhiko found that sense of admiration which Misaki once felt for Mikoto to the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata and it's wrong of him to hate him for simply choosing his Queen over someone he didn't view as his King.

Out of nowhere, green static pulsed out of the ground in front of them and before Misaki could have time to react, the ground exploded, sending the two of them falling against the floor and off of the skateboard. Sukuna emerges from the hole created from the explosion. The boy's sneering face irritated Misaki, making him reach for his skateboard and stand up to go in between him and Saruhiko.

"Those who stand in Nagare's way will be crushed!" Sukuna said, twirling his scythe like a baton before jumping in mid-air to attack Misaki. Before he could slice a dumbfounded Misaki in half, Saruhiko sent a knife at him; distracting him and making him stop his attack on Misaki to defend himself from the knife.

"It's time for ya ta go home, bozo." Misaki said, glaring at the boy who catches his footing after losing his balance from Saruhiko's knife.

Misaki and Sukuna darted towards one another. As the boy swings his scythe, Misaki dodges it by simply bending down on the floor. Catching the boy distracted by the sight of Saruhiko standing up, Misaki throws a punch at his gut, making the boy recoil in pain before swinging his skateboard at him, throwing him off mid-air. Saruhiko throws another knife at Sukuna, hitting him in the shoulder blade before he could fall hard on his back.

"Just like old times, eh? Fighting side by side with chu." Misaki grinned at his injured companion.

"It's not the same as back then." Saruhiko replied.

"Yeah, but ya gotta admit that you missed it…you missed _us_ …"

A generous and sincere smile traced on Saruhiko's thin lips as he flicked his blue eyes at Misaki but his facial expression hardened once more as he sees Sukuna struggling to get back on his feet. Sure, he did miss fighting alongside the boisterous and impulsive redhead and he did miss the times they spent being stupid and young together but it's different now that he is part of the Blue Clan and Misaki is part of the Red Clan. But that does not mean that they can no longer be friends and work together. With Misaki knowing that Saruhiko is injured, he went head-on to attack the Green clansman in close range, throwing kicks and punches at their smaller-framed opponent. While Sukuna fights back with his scythe, Saruhiko shoots several knives at him to provide the redhead the necessary opening he needs. Finally, Sukuna began to crack and all it took to defeat him was a hard punch at the gut from Misaki, a knife darting towards him and another harder punch on his face that sent him falling back at the hole that he created in the first place.

"Yata-san, hey, Yata-san! Where are you?" it was Rikio Kamamoto, as Saruhiko could recognize, and he must be speaking from a red marble Misaki is hiding with him somewhere. Dropping on his backside, Misaki panted desperately for breath, exhausted from the fight. "Yo, Kamamoto. Saruhiko's okay."

At that, Saruhiko sat beside Misaki, panting heavily too as he listened to their conversation.

"That's good news!" said Rikio's voice, "But please hurry, we can't start unless you get to your floor, Yata-san!"

"Got it." Misaki said.

"Go." Saruhiko said, averting Misaki's eyes, "Count me out of this one, or I'll be working overtime without pay…"

"But you're –"

"Who matters to you the most right now?"

Without hesitations, Misaki answered almost immediately the name of the Red Queen, Anna Kushina.

Saruhiko smirked, predicting that answer coming out of his mouth. "Hurry up and go, do your job. I can get out of here by myself." He said, "And, Misaki…" stopping Misaki from standing, he sighed, putting one hand on the redhead's shoulder before leaning in gently and pressing his lips against the young man who had been his savior all his life. Without Misaki knowing, this isn't the only time he saved Saruhiko. He never knew how grateful Saruhiko was to have met him, he never knew that he was able to pull the young man out of the dark pit of despair and misery and saved him from the damnation that wanted to swallow him whole. For everything that Misaki is and for everything Misaki did, Saruhiko had been grateful to have met him. Saruhiko gave him a light and gentle kiss on his lips, before drawing away to see Misaki staring big-eyed at him. That kiss was long overdue.

"I'll think about how to say things so that even an idiot like you can understand." Saruhiko sneered at him.

Red-faced but still smiling, Misaki nodded his head, standing now and he said to him before leaving, "Let's talk some more after this…"

. . .

The Gray King noticed Gouki Zenjo drawing his sword at the lower-ranking men that moved to fight whatever threat it was beyond the highway. He sneered, decreasing his distance from Gouki as Gouki successfully defeats the last Green clansman standing. "Aren't you gonna assist her, Zenjo?"

"That's not my job."

"Is you job to cut down Kings and Queens like Habari, who've lost control of their own powers?"

The mention of Jin Habari's name brought more pain in Gouki more than any bullet wounds Tenkei could ever pierce at his body. His eyes took a more menacing glint as he glared at the scrawny silhouette of the Gray King. He spotted another silhouette emerging near Tenkei's.

"You can't afford to be distracted!" says the Blue Queen, striking her sword downwards towards Tenkei's direction but Tenkei blocked the blade from lashing at him with his gun, dodging effortlessly the Blue Queen's attack. As he diverted the woman's sword, he sent the handle of his gun at her, hitting her hard in the forehead with the metallic handle of the gun.

Reisi heard it hitting her before even feeling it. The pain shook her whole body, paralyzed her fingers, her toes. The impact had her staggering, had her bowing. Reisi's eyes widened as her vision blurred, her glasses slipping from face and falling on the ground. Along with her glasses falling, she sees something dark crimson in color dripping down on the ground.

Getting a grip of herself, Reisi moved backwards, increasing her distance from the Gray King before lashing her sword towards him and sending a vertical and horizontal structure made of her Blue Aura rushing towards where Tenkei stood. Taking a mere step back, the Gray King disappeared from where he stood, vanishing and rendering Reisi's attack meaningless. The Blue Queen watched with utter annoyance as her Aura hits nothing but the ground. She straightened herself, still feeling the violent throbbing on her head as she feels something warm and viscous running from her forehead to her chin.

"Just what are you clinging to, Munakata?" asks the voice of the Gray King, "Aren't you just being stubborn? The die has been cast. The world you're so determined to protect has been crushed."

"Yes, I am being stubborn…" Reisi mumbled, wiping the blood from her forehead with the back of her hand. It was useless though, the blood continued to flow from the open wound on her head. "I hate the fact that I lost to you more that I thought I would." She jolted, spotting a bullet heading her way, at her right side and she was merely too seconds to notice it and it pierced through her shoulder. Crying out in pain, she staggered backwards before taking hold of the gunshot wound. Blood heavily gushed from her shoulder, running across her arm.

"Do you hate me that much?"

Groaning, Reisi looks up; scrutinizing the area before her and trying her hardest to see where Tenkei was. She spat her answer, "I do." The grip on her sword tightened as she added, "I hate the way you live." From a short distance, she saw something moving but without her glasses and with all the blood trickling on her eyelids, she isn't sure.

"Well, if we're talking about likes and dislikes, I don't care for you either. Watching you reminds me of how I used to be."

More gunshots were fired, more bullets headed her way. Reisi swung her sword, deflecting the bullets away from her, the wound on her shoulder burning at every movement of her arm. She grimaced in pain. Hatred and humiliation burning at the back of her head.

"Didn't getting your sword broken once teach you?"

As Reisi spotted one bullet heading her way, she lashes her sword to swerve that one bullet to another direction. She struggled to find the Gray King but she was unable to, not until she sees his foot coming towards her face. Tenkei kicked her, hard, sending her falling on the ground on her belly. Reisi tried to stand up but Tenkei crushed her face between the ground and against the sole of his shoe. Tenkei smirked, "Flaunt you immature ideals all you like, Munakata…" Reisi groaned as she continued pushing herself. Tenkei removed his foot there and instead, he knelt down beside her, twisting his fingers around the strands of her blue hair before pulling at it.

"…you still won't be able to change a thing!" Tenkei continued, letting go of her and straightening himself. Smirking, the Gray King refills the gun's cylinder, keeping his eyes on the young woman who was squirming in pain from all the injuries he inflicted on her.

Reisi understood that the man think of her ideals as immature. Perhaps, she really is deluding herself that she can truly protect the world as the Blue Queen. He might be right, she might not be able to change the fate of the world and the people in it with Nagare Hisui's plan being in full-swing but it does not hurt to try and even she does fail, at least, she tried. Sighing, Reisi closed her eyes, accepting defeat. Perhaps, she simply overestimated herself all this years. She isn't as strong as she thinks herself to be and she isn't as invincible as people believed her to be.

She has been defeated and she accepts whatever it is that will happen to her. She closed her eyes, thinking of the redhead who had been the one who made her realized that she was imperfect, who accepted her despite all her flaws and despite everything that she had made him go through. She loved that young man and no matter what happens, she is happy that he is safe and sound, and that she was able to convince him not to get in her way…

This is why she didn't want him involved. She would never handle how it would utterly and completely break him to see her like this.

Tenkei raised an eyebrow, hearing several people's voices from nearby; he lowered down the volume of mist coming out of him as other lower-rank Greens who are most probably the back-up of the group that were deployed a while ago. Tenkei narrowed his eyes, sneering when he finally recognizes the people running towards his direction. They were going to save their Queen, but unfortunately, they were too late. He had won, and the others wouldn't allow them to come too close. The Greens rushed towards the Blues, each of them clashing against one another.

Reisi shuddered, hearing the voices of her people. They actually came for her? But she didn't want them to, she didn't want them to be caught up in the mess she had made. They were supposed to stand-by, under the Prime Minister's order!

The Gray King watched as Seri Awashima, the blonde female lieutenant, charges in towards their direction, drawing her sword and shooting out a projectile-looking assembly of Blue Aura towards him and all Tenkei had to do was step aside to dodge her attack.

"So, you're here too, eh…" Tenkei said in between clenched teeth as Red Aura headed his way and splintered the ground it touched.

Reisi lifted her face, her eyes widening. It cannot be. She cannot believe it…

As Seri clashes against the last two Green clansmen, meaning to fight them on her own when Gouki joined her, parrying against the Green clansman who wielded with him a crowbar. The female lieutenant's eyes widened in shock at the older man's sudden action but her shock was replaced with gratefulness as she softly gave him a smile. Mikoto Suoh was there just behind Seri Awashima and as Seri greeted the Green clansman on the way, jumped up in mid-air; moving past Seri and Gouki and the pair of Greens.

Enveloping himself with his Aura, Mikoto spun in mid-air before launching himself towards the Gray King, shooting his Aura-clad fist at him.

"Mi…Mikoto…?" Reisi mumbled, blood had trickled on her eyes, making it even more difficult to see. All she saw before her was an explosion of Red and Gray Aura. A shiver of fear ran across her spine as she watched the smokes rising and swallowing the silhouettes of the pair.

The smoke cleared and yet she could barely see. Her vision had blurred, her head throbbed painfully. A figure had emerged from the smoke and had skipped back towards her direction. The man landed, easily catching his balance. Slowly, Reisi moved her eyes up, looking at the dark blue jeans, the black leather fur jacket, the familiar styled red hair. The man turned around and she caught sight of the languid amber eyes she had grew to know and love.

"That is so unlikely of you, Reisi..."

His handsome face. The intense glint of his amber eyes. His husky and calm voice. His very presence. All of this had filled Reisi with the sense of relief. She could not believe it. She thought that she was only seeing things, hearing things because of the head trauma she received from the Gray King but it seems that she isn't, after all. Mikoto Suoh is really there, standing in front of her fallen body.

Pushing herself back on her feet, she mumbled, still unable to believe that he is there, trying her hardest not show him how broken she had been as she was accepting her defeat from the Gray King. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. Her head swam, her legs trembled but she stood her ground, giving the redhead a glare.

It hurts Mikoto to see Reisi in her current condition: defeated, hopeless, bleeding and broken. This is her ultimate low. Seeing the crimson red blood trickling from her forehead and smearing on her lovely face simply added gasoline in the fire of his wrath, but despite the feeling of pure anger he was feeling for the Gray King, he also feels relieved to see that he wasn't too late to save the Blue Queen.

"I'm here to save you." The redhead answered her without hesitations, "You told me that this has nothing to do with me but it does, you idiot." He chuckled, shaking his head at the sight of Reisi scowling at him but quickly, he continued speaking, "I ain't letting you do this alone. I will stand by you no matter what. You told me that I should act more selfishly, right? See, this is me acting selfishly. You want me to not meddle with your affairs? You're expecting Zenjo or Woman Lieutenant over here to be the one to cut you down once your Sword falls? You want to play the part of a hero? Well, fuck it. I'll meddle in this fuckin' shit of a mess. I'll be the one to stop you once your Sword falls. And I ain't gunna let you be a martyr. I love you too much to let you go. I love you too much to just let you do as you wish when I know it'll destroy you. I love you, Reisi Munakata. I love you to the point that I can't allow myself to lose you. I dun give a shit what the fuck you or your Scepter 4 people want. I'll do what _I_ want. And I want to fight with you. I want to fight for you. No more sacrifices, no more turnin' a blind eye and swallowin' mindlessly the things that's shoved in my throat. So, Reisi, look. This is the man who holds great love for you acting selfishly for you."

There it is – the irony to how he loves her. He chooses to do what he wants but what he wants is what is good for her and he'll claim it as an act of selfishness. That is how things are.

Hearing the pained cries of the Green clansmen, the redhead glanced behind his shoulder; seeing Seri Awashima, Gouki Zenjo and the other members of the Special Police Force of Scepter 4 rushing to move in front of the Blue Queen and him as if to act as their shields. Reisi looked at them as soon as Mikoto did, her eyes widening at their presence; watching as they assembled in a defensive line before them. Slowly, her quivering lips formed an appreciative smile at them. "We're here for you too, Captain." Seri said to her, "Whatever happens, we of Scepter 4 are the clansmen of Blue Queen Reisi Munakata. What are your orders, Captain?"

The unwavering resolve in Reisi's eyes had returned. Picking herself from the brokenness that she was in, she puts back on the ice queen exterior, summoning her Aura from her body as she says, "We of Scepter 4 carry out our duties as people of the sword. We do not allow disorder on consecrated land, we do not allow violence in this world, we clear the fog that threatens our boundaries! Men, draw your swords!"

Mikoto took on an offensive stance, glaring at the scrawny brown-haired man standing astride them. One by one, Reisi's clansmen drew their swords.

Tenkei Iwafune's lips pulled into a grin as he scrutinized the languid form of the former Red King. "To be frank, I didn't expect to see you here too, Mikoto Suoh, I didn't think the two of you were actually the real deal." The Gray King said, chuckling, "I thought you were pretending to be in love because you had a child out of wedlock. So you're prepared to die right here protecting her, huh? I guess we're wrong about you…you aren't a coward…" Locking his brown eyes at the redhead's amber eyes. "…you're just stupid."

"Hn. That's true…" Mikoto said, shaking his head.

The Gray King sneered at the Blue Queen. She could barely stand in her condition, much more fight. Even with the former Red King there by her side, it wouldn't make much of a difference. He can surely take them both down. "So that's the Blue Clan's code of honor, huh?" Tenkei said, moving his attention at Reisi. He scoffed, pointing his gun towards the Blues, "Sounds lovely. But just so you know, it's impossible to make reality that pretty!" and after that he pulled the trigger.

Together, the Blues summoned their Auras, shielding their Queen and Mikoto from the bullet draped in Gray Aura heading their way. Blue and Gray clashed and the members of Scepter 4 stood their ground while the powerful Gray Aura pushed them with its incredible, trying to get past them.

"I ain't gunna tell ya ta stand down…" Mikoto said, speaking to the Blue Queen without even looking back at her. "…let's go get 'em, babe."

The redhead was first to charge in towards the Gray King, acting as the Blue Queen's support as he rushed in with his Aura around him. Reisi followed him close by, holding tightly at the handle of her sword.

"You are man who ran away from the tragedy that unfolded before you!" Reisi accused of the Gray King as she lashed at the bullets headed their way, repelling it out of the way with each swing of her sword. Mikoto sprang himself forward, going head-on to the King, a glee on his lips and an almost frightening valor in his amber eyes as he launched his fist at Tenkei. The Gray King, getting distracted by Mikoto's attack but quickly shielding himself from him, he didn't notice the Blue Queen moving nearer and nearer towards him. Mikoto sprinted out of the way before Tenkei could hammer the handle of his gun at him.

Reisi continued, "You see the world through clouded eyes, and obscure what you should see with vague, non-committal actions." Tenkei glared at her, moving his attention back at her as he continued to shoot. He could not believe what was happening – despite all the injuries he had inflicted to her, despite how foolish her ideals are, the Blue Queen continued to push through. She gritted her teeth as she spout angrily at him, "Nagare Hisui died long ago, what you are doing is aiding a dead man who wants to create paradise!"

"As if I didn't know that!" the Gray King snapped back, pulling the trigger of his pistol like mad several times and nearly emptying the cylinder from bullets. Reisi was able to deflect all the bullets he shot at her and as he stared deep into the young woman's violet eyes, he shuddered. She wasn't that utterly determined to strike him down before but now, maybe, seeing her clansmen standing up with her and, of course, that idiot former Red King, something must have been sparked inside of her. Of course, the King or the Queen is nothing with his or her clansmen. It's the same with Nagare…

Tenkei was too distracted with the Blue Queen that he did not pay attention with his other opponent. Mikoto, seeing the Gray King pointing his gun towards Reisi and seeing the Gray Aura accumulating at its muzzle, quickly shoots a beam of his Red Aura at him, aiming specifically for the hand that held his pistol. The Fire of Mikoto's Red Aura scalded the Gray King's hand and quickly, Tenkei cried out in pain, dropping his weapon. And just within a heartbeat, he felt the coldness of the steel that contradicts the burning sensation on his hand piercing into his chest, slowly, slowly until it plunges in until the icy steel stabs his back.

Reisi withdrew the blade out of the Gray King's body, drawing blood as soon as the blade had left his thin frame. As her enemy's body crumbled and fell on the ground, she raised her bloody head, mumbling softly, "We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure…"

Only a few seconds passed and a pool of blood had surrounded Tenkei as he laid there on the paved ground, groaning and squirming in pain. The mist that has surrounded the area had thinned down and the Gray Sword of Damocles had disappeared. Seeing that their Queen's enemy's Sword had disappeared, the other members of Scepter 4 began to cheer triumphantly, knowing that the battle has been won.

"I can't believe you won…" Tenkei grumbled weakly. He spat, looking at Reisi with hazy brown eyes, "Fine then, stick to that stubborn ideal of yours…" Mikoto made his way towards Reisi, keeping his eyes on the battered and injured man on the ground. He didn't need to keep his guard up anymore, the Gray King, in his current condition, couldn't harm a fly. Tenkei scoffed at Reisi, continuing to mutter hatefully, "See how far your shitty ideals will take you…" and with that said, the man closed his eyes.

Lifting his eyes to look at his lover, Mikoto came to an abrupt stop when he saw blue-colored static running through Reisi, sizzling, slithering and hissing through her body. He had seen that before. The cackling of Aura breaking and losing control of itself. "Reisi." Mikoto said, calmly, stepping closer towards her. "Tone down your power…"

"…I already did." Reisi said with a grave and melancholic voice, she didn't turn around to look at her lover. She didn't want him to look at her and she knew that she would not handle it if she were to see him putting thick walls around himself so that his anxiety wouldn't flow out like a gushing river. "It seems my will alone is no longer enough to make my Sword disappear."

Sighing, Mikoto turned around to face Reisi's clansmen. They heard every single word that left their Queen's lips and were becoming worried. Seri looked like she was in the verge of tears after seeing the blue sparks that sparked all over the Queen's body but she was keeping herself together, looking determined and holding on to the strength that she always had with her. Gouki Zenjo, on the other hand, looked absolutely serene as he simply peeked at Mikoto, patiently waiting for what it was that he would do next. Raising his arm at the level of his shoulder as if to shield Reisi, Mikoto glowered at the Blues, his amber eyes glinting as he spoke, "Stand back." He said to them, "I may not be his clansman like most of you and I'm not even her lieutenant, but I've decided ta be the one to accept the burden to slay Blue Queen Reisi Munakata if necessary. I'll do ev'rything I can to stop her."

He and Seri exchanged looks and the blonde young woman nodded at him, concedes to what the former Red King was trying to ask of them. Silently, she allows Mikoto Suoh, a mere clansman of the Red Clan, to stand nearest to their unstable Queen. The redhead walked towards Reisi while the Blue Queen sheathes her sword back in place.

"Step aside, Mikoto…" Reisi said at the young man who now stood side by side her. Flicking her violet eyes at him, she gave him a solemn look, trying to have him see and understand the gravity of her situation. Truth is, Mikoto knows the gravity of her situation because he had once faced the same crisis as before. He knows very well of the instability of her Weismann levels as well as her inability to control her power at the present. "I don't know how long I…"

Chuckling, Mikoto raised his hand towards her, cupping Reisi's blood-stained cheek in his hand. He smiled at her, wanting to crush that fear that had possessed the Blue Queen. Nobody wants to die, especially not someone like Reisi whose ambitions and intentions know no bounds. She's scared because she doesn't want to die. Not so soon, anyway. "I ain't goin' anywhere…" Mikoto said as Reisi looks up to meet his eyes, "…and besides, I ain't afraid of getting' hurt if it for ya, babe." Lowering his hand, Mikoto placed it in Reisi's, entwining their fingers as he held her hand in his, squeezing it. It was only then when he felt her trembling. "I will be by your side until the very end."

The Blue Queen sighed, not bothering to answer Mikoto as she simply holds Mikoto's hand in return.

. . .

Misaki has yet to reach his destination.

After telling that Saruhiko was safe and sound, they haven't heard from Misaki.

Calmly, Anna simply waited patiently as Rikio began to walk around restlessly and fearfully as he rambled on about Misaki still being unable to reach the basement he was supposed to clear out. Every single one of the marbles must be put in its designated place for the plan. Homra's job is to clear a path for the Silver King's Sword of Damocles using the marbles that Anna gave them that would be used to strengthen the Aura the Red Queen would release. The Silver King would push his Weismann levels to its limit until his Sword of Damocles falls down on the very core of the Dresden Slate and, hopefully, that would destroy the relic. He is going to converge the Damocles Down's enormous energy into a single point, and that will cause a Resonance Hammer Effect. After calculating the Slates' level of resistance, Yashiro discovered that its limit value was theoretically the same as the Damocles Down's. Under the right conditions, the Slates and the Sword of Damocles will eliminate each other.

Anna glanced at Rikio, giving the man a pat on his back as she reassures him, "I believe in Misaki…"

The voluptuous tan-skinned blonde young man glanced at the Red Queen who held at her marble tightly. She looked up, seeing Mikoto and Reisi standing near the edge of the gate. From the distance between them, she could not quite see the expressions on their faces but she could see that they stood hand in hand together as the violent blue sparks continued to be elicited from the Blue Queen's body. Closing her eyes gently, the Red Queen hopes and prays that Yashiro's plan to destroy the Slate would work to save the Blue Queen.

Suddenly, Anna jolted with surprise, opening her huge magenta eyes as she hears, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I've secured B9." came Misaki's voice from the red marble Anna held with her.

Lifting her head, the Red Queen sees the Green King's and the Silver King's Sword of Damocles. That was the signal for them to start their attack. Misaki had reached his destination in the nick of time. A small smile appeared on Anna's lips as she lets loose of her Red Aura around herself, the pressure and the strength of the Aura lashing air around her small body.

. . .

The members of Scepter 4 had begun to take custody of the members of Jungle who attacked them. Seri was contacted by the others, being informed of the Prime Minister's safety as well as the other civilians. After discovering that information, she requests for their back-up to go there to bring in more vehicles where they can bring the Greens into.

They stood there by the gate of the Greens' headquarters for mere minutes in complete silence. Reisi spotted a red glow illuminating the darkness of the underground headquarters and she immediately knew what that meant – the Red Queen had made her move. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched from below the glowing form of Anna Kushina at the top base where she stood, floating as her Aura overflew from her. Her heart skipped a beat as she feels the Aura coursing out of her abruptly in a violent surge. She shuddered, trying to take control of her own Aura. She groaned, her grip in Mikoto's hand loosening. Her power was gushing viciously and forcefully leaving her body and even if she has it firmly taken down in place, she doesn't know how long will until she actually loses her hold on it. Sooner or later, she is bound to explode…

Taking a deep breath, the Blue Queen straightened herself, pushing her power down before it could ultimately get a hold of her. Turning towards the redhead by her side and keeping her bloodshot violet eyes at him, she said, "When the time comes, do not hesitate…"

"Reisi…" All Mikoto could do was utter her name and look up at her Sword to check on its state. He could see the other Swords there as well – Anna's, Yashiro's and Nagare's but his eyes focused his eyes on Reisi's Sword. The once mighty and seemingly indestructible blue Sword of Damocles continued its deterioration with its blade cracking and the chipped pieces from the Sword breaking into tiny glitter-like particles before dissolving in the air. He wanted to pull her close to him and place his arms around the woman's body as she continued to writhe, looking as though she wanted to shrink herself along with her out-of-control powers but she wouldn't have it, not wanting to hurt the Red clansman who wouldn't leave her side. So this is how she felt when he was pressuring her to kill him more than a year ago.

When a frightening hush overcame them while Homra continued to destroy every single floor that was in the way, Mikoto jerked; sensing a presence emerging behind them. Seri Awashima had uttered a name but he didn't quite recognize, or heard, the name she uttered. Before he could turn around to see what caused such a reaction from him, he spotted the Silver King's Sword of Damocles crashing down. It only took a few seconds for the huge silver Sword to crash down to where it was aimed. Quickly, Mikoto grabbed at the Blue Queen's shoulders, pulling her further away from the edge as a huge, bright ray of silver light bursting from where the silver Sword had just crashed and stumbling against the presence that just emerged from the ground behind them. Mikoto glanced above his shoulder and he sees Saruhiko and the female Green clansman he and Misaki had once fought, Douhan Hirasaka. Douhan was supporting Saruhiko to stand with his arm over her shoulder. Reisi too had glanced over to that direction and a proud smile appeared on her lips as her eyes got in contact with Saruhiko's.

"Mission accomplished, Ma'am…" Saruhiko said.

Reisi nodded her head, "Well done."

The last time Mikoto saw Saruhiko, he betrayed Reisi but after the exchange of words he and Reisi had, it seems that all of it had been an act. Without wanting to dwell on too much with that, Mikoto kept his eyes on the Swords of Damocles. The ray of light formed a pillar, shining past the three Swords hovering in the sky. Little by little these Swords were devoured by the light and little by little as the light disappears so did the Swords, much to Mikoto's relief. Without the Sword of Damocles, there will no longer be any danger in Reisi's life. Mikoto took a deep sigh of relief as he held on to his lover. It seems Reisi Munakata's life has been spared.

Members of Scepter 4 who had been present there and who had witnessed the disappearance of the Swords took it as a sign of their victory. They began to cheer, pumping their fists in the air and howling with joy. Even the prim and proper Seri Awashima was cheering with a girlish and youthful elation, unable to hold herself together now that their troubles and fears had disappeared. Meanwhile, Gouki Zenjo remained calm and composed with his arms crossed over his chest, a contented expression on his face.

Seeing her Sword vanishing had been rather bittersweet, Reisi must admit. As she had said to her lover, being the Blue Queen had been her identity, had been her calling. Serving people and maintaining order to make the world into her ideal world had always been her dream. But being Queen has its drawbacks and her life had been threatened. Somehow, she should stop seeing her losing the title of Blue Queen as death and see it more as a rebirth. Turning to look at a pleased and smiling Mikoto, she chuckled, ignoring how her head swam, "I must admit that I was a bit curious to see if you would be able to slay little ol' me, Mikoto Suoh…"

"Hn." There it was, the indifferent and exasperated bear-like groan Mikoto always let out when he found her words utterly ridiculous. He flicked his amber eyes at her, sneering.

"You didn't have to come, you know…" Reisi said, pushing through with her teasing of the redhead. "With what Isana-san and Anna had in plan, your presence wasn't needed after all…"

Mikoto rolled his eyes, letting out an aggravated sigh. With her forehead and shoulder bleeding, she still has time to utter jokes and sarcastic remarks. Very likely of her. He scowled at her, cocking an eyebrow and muttering, "Can't you try being more honest with yourself?"

Reisi looked at him curiously but before she could utter another snarky remark, Mikoto puts his hand behind her neck before pulling her face close to his so that their lips could meet in a kiss. The noise, the fear, the bittersweet taste that lingered at the back of her tongue disappeared when her lover kissed her and was replaced by the overwhelming sense of love, excitement, joy and victory. Reisi ravels the young man's body in her arms, embracing him as if she was meaning to squeeze his body. She could feel his triumphant bliss with every beating of his heart, with every movement of his lips and every caress of his fingers.

Mikoto released Reisi so that she can face her clansmen who were probably feeling the same emotions that seized the redhead. She moved towards Seri Awashima who quickly made her way towards the two of them. "Order everyone to evacuate." The ground beneath them began shaking and as Seri passed Saruhiko by, she quickly grabbed hold of the young man's ear, pinching it and dragging him along with her, "You're coming with me, Fushimi-kun, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Despite being dragged from behind by the Heartless Woman, no sounds of pain was heard from Saruhiko but only the clicking sound made by his tongue.

"It seems that we should evacuate as well…" Reisi said to the redhead, turning to look at him. She held out her hand for him as she smiled, "Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah." Mikoto answered, "I'd go wherever you'll go, babe, whether you like me to or not." and he grabbed hold of Reisi Munakata's hand. Reisi smirked at his reply, muttering a soft, "Good grief…" before the two of them ran out of the area, evacuating into a safer place.

As they walked away from the crumbling mess of the Green Clan's hideout, Mikoto lets go of all of the pain, the melancholy and the uncertainty there; leaving all of it in there. They headed off running and as they did, Mikoto kept his eyes on Reisi, beautiful Reisi, the sun to his stars, the light of his life, and he knew with all this things with the Dresden Slate, Swords of Damocles and after the end of the world of Kings and Queens, he is certain that everything will be all right for Reisi is and will always be by his side _forever_. The grip of his hand tightened around Reisi. For a long time, Mikoto had never believed in the word 'forever', he never thought that such a thing actually exists. To him, everything comes to an end therefore there is no forever. May it be death, decay or destruction, everything is meant to end. As he continued to look at Reisi, as he ravished himself at the sight and feel of her, he realized that, perhaps, it would not be too bad to believe in the idea of forever after all.

This incredible bliss he is sharing with Reisi, well, this is the continuation of their little forever...

 **END.**

* * *

 _When you're backed against the wall  
_ _I could be the one who's always there to break your fall  
_ _You are not alone  
_ _You're the sun, you're the day  
_ _The light that guides me through  
_ _Never run, run away  
_ _I will save you  
_ _Send out the signal and I'll fly low  
_ _If it means the death of me, I won't let go_

\- Halo by Starset -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And it is done. I am so sorry to have written this a li'l bit lazier than the prequel, but I am still happy with how this turned out. Maybe I could edit this big-time in my spare time while in my one-month long vacation coming next week. I am happy with how I wrote this but the perfectionist in me knows that I could do better so I've decided to edit this.

ANYWAY, I'll stop my rambling, a big THANK YOU for everyone's support, especially to NaluETD, white things, Jane and Pizza Lover who always leave encouraging and lovely comments that kept me going. Also I appreciate everyone who favorited and/or followed this fanfic and its prequel.

Yes, there is an epilogue after this. Please do keep an eye for it.

P.S. I would also like to invite everyone to support my upcoming fanfic which I would title My Galaxy which would feature the stories of two OC's, telling the story of K Project in other people's P.O.V.. After that, I would post a zombie-apocalypse fanfic which would be gory as fuck because I just feel like making guts and brains explode for the lolz. Because I'm sadistic like that.


	19. Epilogue

**The Place You Will Return To**

* * *

 **Take Note:**

This is a sequel to 'The Air That You Breathe'. To completely appreciate the story, please read the prequel before proceeding. Thank you.

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) And so the butterfly effect begins. Months passed since then Red King, Mikoto Suoh, had made the ultimate decision to set himself free from the influence of the Slate. Without the Red King to guide them, Homra plunged into a great fallout, endangering the group's very existence. A new and powerful enemy has risen and has caused a dilemma that could endanger mankind. Graciously accepting the duty as the guardian of the mysterious Dresden Slate, the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is then faced with a crisis that might lead her to her untimely death. (also contains Izumo x Seri and Saruhiko x Misaki)

* * *

Epilogue:

* * *

The destruction of the Green Clan had been so quick even for someone as impatient as Mikoto. All members of Homra had successfully and had safely evacuated from the crumbling headquarters, much to Mikoto's relief. The Sliver Clan too were able to leave in time. Douhan Hirasaka disappeared as soon as she had securely pulled Saruhiko out of the area. Homra and Scepter 4 were able to reunite with one another after the fall of Jungle. Anna rushed in to put her arms around Mikoto and Reisi, Misaki lightly punched an injured Saruhiko by his shoulder and Seri and Izumo simply exchanged light glances at one another.

Before leaving them in a rush, Kuroh recounted what happened during the final hours of Nagare Hisui. While Neko and Yashiro came in to face the Green King, Kuroh faced Yukari Mishakuji. He was able to defeat the Green clansman but he did not finish him off. Quickly, he headed to where Nagare, Neko and Yashiro were. Nagare had been persistent through the end, continuing to push through with his plan in forming a paradise where people could have the powers the Dresden Slate could give them. Unfortunately, the Silver Clan, being able to work together, was able to defeat him. As the Silver Sword pierces through the Slate, Nagare dies, simply retaining life due to the influence of the Slate. It was the Slate's power that kept him alive all this years. In the end, the earthquake that shook the headquarters wasn't caused by the destruction of the Slate but from someone who had triggered a bomb that was planted in the headquarters. Perhaps, with their King gone, they found it useless to keep their hideout intact.

After that, Reisi was sent to the hospital for her wounds from her battle with the Gray King to be tended. Saruhiko too was made to go to the hospital because of his injuries. Members of Homra decided to help Scepter 4 in clearing out the area. The Blues were supposed to collect the Gray King's dead body when they went back to the scene of the battle only to find that the fallen body was nowhere to be found. Gouki Zenjo suggested that it was he who had triggered the bomb explosion in the headquarters and he went off to die wherever it was he wanted to die to.

As soon as Reisi's wounds had been tended to, Mikoto quickly contacted Taishi, Reisi's brother, and informed him that the two of them surely wouldn't miss his daughter's birthday.

Days passed since the fall of Jungle as well as the destruction of the Dresden Slate. Accepting the loss of his Red Aura wasn't too difficult for Mikoto since he had lost it before when he renounced his throne a year ago. Reisi Munakata, well, had surprisingly accepted the fact that she is no longer Blue Queen with grace. For someone who had been so fascinated with her title as Blue Queen, she easily moved on. And, surprisingly, Reisi was reassigned as the Captain of Scepter 4 after the incident. Perhaps, the Prime Minister saw his error in firing her after when the members of the Blue Clan had successfully saved him while he was unable to help himself from the violent Strains and the Greens who terrorized him.

Anna and the members of Homra are still coming in and out of Izumo's bar, helping the bartender with taking care of his bar. Homra had been a plain fraternity now that Auras and Kings and Queens are no more. Funny that the leader of a fraternity consisting of punks have a little girl like Anna as their leader. Once in a while, Mikoto would visit that place and he would find Scepter 4's lieutenant there, spending time with the blonde young man and acting friendlier and more casual around him. Apparently, she and Izumo had grown close to each other because of what happened with the four clans. Sometimes, Mikoto would catch Izumo staring intently at Izumo while he was caught up with talking about a certain topic and vice versa. And he would see Seri laughing in a way Mikoto would never thought she would laugh whenever Izumo says some cringe-worthy jokes to, perhaps, break the ice. He saw that the two softened whenever they are together and after only a few minutes of watching the two of them talking together by the bar counter, Mikoto was convinced the two were in love.

Of course, Mikoto would visit his lover while she goes to her work. One time, he caught Misaki in there, hanging out in Saruhiko's office cubicle. He heard them bickering, with Misaki insisting that Saruhiko go with him to eat lunch together so that they could have some catching up together and with Saruhiko insisting that he has a lot of work to do. He missed hearing the pair's petty and somehow childish argument despite being annoyed with their exchange of loud words from before. Hearing them quarrel like cats and dogs was pretty amusing for the redhead. Misaki paused and kept quiet when he saw Mikoto passing them by, his face turning beet red with both annoyance with Saruhiko and embarrassment with Mikoto's presence.

He didn't hear more from the Silver Clan but Anna said to him that Yashiro or Adolf K. Weismann had been employed as a teacher in Ashinaka High School while Neko and Kuroh Yatogami had enrolled in the same school. The three continued to live with one another in the same one bedroom dorm room.

Now, at the present time, to be exact, it was Saturday and he and Reisi were supposed to head to Munakata residence for supper. Still being the workaholic and determined Captain that she was when she was the Blue Queen, Reisi wanted to finish her shift in her office first before heading back home to dress and head to the house of her parents and her brother's family.

Mikoto had been utterly tensed that day because it'll be his first time to see Reisi's parents after Nazo's death. The three of them part ways with the two hating his guts for hurting their daughter. Not knowing how they'll look at him at supper, he feels nervous. To kill time, Mikoto decided to go to Homra to have his best friend chat with him and tell him encouraging words, only to find that Izumo had gone to a mall with Seri Awashima that day and had left Eric and Kosuke to be Anna's minders for that day. He spent the whole morning there, simply listening to Anna talk to him about several things and greeting the other members who came by. He left after eating lunch which Rikio's girlfriend had cooked for them. For a while, he took a stroll at the city, smoking a cigarette or two and going to the park where he and Reisi had shared a rather beautiful moment with one another as teenagers as well as their horrible reunion as Blue Queen and Red King. So, not having anything more to do to distract himself, he sat down on the same bench he sat on when he was reunited with the love of his life by cruel, cruel fate and he decided to reminisce; smiling and scowling like a fool from time to time as he remembers.

Actually, there is another reason why he is nervous but that has to wait until later.

Mikoto headed home when Reisi sent him a text that her shift has ended and she will be heading home. He then took a shower and got dressed in the finest and fanciest way possible.

"I'm home." came the Captain's voice as she enters the house. She gently closed the door behind her and made her way into the bedroom where she saw Mikoto fumbling at his tie. Despite the clumsiness of his fingers, the redhead's face remained calm; showing no signs of irritation even though Reisi is certain that he had been trying for, maybe, hours now to have his tie look decent. "Oya...look at you, trying to look his best for my niece's birthday party." Reisi walked towards him, chuckling at Mikoto as he snorted at her remark. She slapped his hands out of the way as she stood in front of him and began to gracefully tie the thin piece of cloth in place. She couldn't believe that he doesn't know how to properly fold a tie when his high school uniform once consist of a tie.

Reisi, after tying Mikoto's fancy tie, took a shower and dressed herself in a simple lavender dress. While Reisi was dressing up, Mikoto called for a cab to pick them up.

As they rode the cab to Munakata residence, Reisi shares to Mikoto how work had been that day. Without the Slate, people with supernatural abilities – or Strains – are no more and so, Scepter 4 had become similar to the police. There had been endless paperwork and their work became a little dull but Reisi was still glad to serve people and work in maintaining peace and order in the city. Reisi kept going on and on that she didn't notice that the cab had stopped moving.

"Reisi, we're here." Mikoto said to the Captain of Scepter 4, moving to go out of the cab. Reisi followed him out of the taxi and once she was out of the car, she realized that they haven't reached their destination and, instead, the cab had simply stopped in front of the train station she had been riding on to get to school before. She scoffed at the redhead, glaring at him as he simply stared at her in return. "Is this a joke?" she asked flatly, "Are we supposed to go on foot from here, Suoh?"

The redhead smiled at her, taking her wrist and pulling her closer towards her. For some reason, the cab has not moved even if the two of them had left the vehicle.

"Up there was where I saw ya for the first time…" Mikoto murmured softly as though he was merely speaking to himself. He glanced at Reisi, his eyes rather hazy and filled with raw emotion that was a bit of a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

Reisi, who possessed the patience of the wise but being the sarcastic and cynical young woman that she is, didn't want to go dilly-dallying around and she snorted at his words, saying in reply, "Oh, reminiscing now, are you?"

Letting out an aggravated sigh at the blue-haired woman's interruption of his words, Mikoto lightly shook his head in reply, pulling something from the pocket of his slacks. Reisi could not quite recognize what it was that he pulled out, but when he knelt down on one knee and offered that small circular object between his fingers towards her, her heart skipped a beat. In the redhead's fingers was the same ring she had worn since the day of his first proposal to her and had stopped wearing when she went off to face the Gray King.

"Reisi Munakata, for years, I have clung on to the strong feelings I have for you. The first time I saw you there on the train platform, I never expected that I would be lucky enough to be your friend, let alone someone you call as your lover. All this time, fate wasn't so nice with us. Hell, I never signed up for all the shit that I experienced while loving you but if I were given a choice, I'd experience all the pain, the humiliation, the bitterness, the confusion…all of it again if it means that I can call you mine and you can call me yours." Mikoto said, keeping his eyes on Reisi's as he continued to speak, "You took this off because you were convinced yer gunna die then, right? You were also tellin' me that yer not gunna marry me anymore so I'm asking you again and I'm gonna do this right this time…"

"Suoh."

"Reisi, will you marry me?"

Looking at the blue-haired young woman after muttering that single question and waiting for her to answer felt like hours even though he was fully-aware that mere seconds passed. Her answer had been 'yes' more than a year ago but she said she could not marry him immediately because she had to fulfill her duty as the Blue Queen, she said to him then while she laid on the hospital bed. Little did he know that she meant to be the caretaker of the Dresden Slate in order to channel its power into creating her ideal world. With Nazo's death, the crisis with Jungle and the loss of the Slate, Mikoto is not sure whether Reisi still wants to spend a lifetime with him. Her leaving the ring behind should have set him straight that day but the circumstances of then and now had been absolutely different with Reisi's life on the line and her certainty of her own doom before.

And so, with amber eyes full of hope, he scrutinize her immaculate yet emotionless face as he waited for her answer.

It did not take long until Reisi's hard expression slowly melted as she smiled at him, showing him that rare subtle and lovely grin as she answers him, "Yes."

Mikoto Suoh didn't know that hearing a single syllabled word would instill inside him enough euphoria to make him feel as though nothing else matters or exists in the world but that woman standing in front of him, offering her hand towards him. It took him a while to realize that he was trembling as he reached for her hand, slipping the ring in her finger, back in its rightful place. Funny, he haven't tremble this much all his life. Chuckling at his own nervousness, he looked up at Reisi before standing up to have her wrap her arms around him. Reisi was laughing at him, of course, finding the expression on his stupid perhaps. Mikoto didn't care how stupid he looks and he leaned in and pressed his lips against Reisi's, sealing her lips with a tender kiss.

Upon releasing her lips, Mikoto chuckled, "Mebbe we should go back the taxi now…" he said to Reisi.

"Yes, indeed we should…" Reisi agreed, nodding her head, "And I don't want to delay introducing my fiancé to my family." She wrapped her arms around his arm as they headed towards the car. Her smile widened as she flicked her eyes at the redhead, her glasses reflecting light and making it shimmer to the point of nearly blinding the redhead.

"I hope your parents would like your fiancé." Mikoto said.

"Like him?" snickered the blue-haired woman, "They'll _love_ him because he's an amazing person…"

Last time Mikoto checked, Reisi's parents hated him for acting like an asshole over their child's death. As the cab neared its true destination, Mikoto's heart began beating faster and faster. Reisi must have sensed his anxiety because he felt her holding his hand in hers, squeezing it as if to remind him that she is there to support him. After paying the cab, the two of them were welcomed by Reisi's brother, Taishi. With a light hug at Reisi and a light pat at Mikoto's back, he invited them inside. He was still as friendly as how Mikoto remembered him. On the way into the house, Reisi told him about the great news of Mikoto's proposal and her answer. The man was, of course, happy for them.

Finally, inside the house which was still the same as they have left it, Reisi and Mikoto were greeted by Reisi's parents. Mikoto's anxiety decreased when he saw the pair smiling warmly at them, smiling at him. It surprised him that they found it in their hearts to forgive him. Even if he doesn't deserve their forgiveness, they forgave him. Reisi wasted no time and told her parents of their plan of getting married. At first, Mikoto thought that Reisi's mother and father would be appalled by her decision of marrying a man like him but much to his surprise, they didn't show the slightest shock or disappointment, they simply smiled and congratulated them and what surprised him more were the words that left Reisi's father's mouth. "Welcome to our family, Mikoto-kun."

Those words left him speechless.

When he was a child, he felt like his own family detested him and wanted him gone. He never had a family of his own. Yes, he had a mother and he had a father but they were never a family to begin with. For years and years, he never thought that he would want to be a part of any family. But then, Homra came in his life and he was reminded how much he actually wanted to have a warm and endearing family of his own. Homra is family and that is why the Red Clan and all its members had been so important to him. He never thought that he would be welcomed to another family besides Homra as he is being welcomed to the Munakata family right now.

Reisi smiled at him, "I told you, did I not?" she said, placing her head on his shoulder, "There's nothing to be worried about, Mikoto…"

"Yeah…" Mikoto smirked.

"Are you happy?" His lover asked him softly. She leaned closer against him, "Because I'm actually happy…"

Glancing around at the cheerful scene before, the redhead took a deep breath. "With the damned Slates gone, Homra more intact than before, you by my side…hn, I could get used this…" Mikoto said, smiling at her. "Hell, this is a life that I could live forever." And with that, he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, the review display is having a glitch and sadly, I cannot seem to view the new reviews you guys sent me.

Anyways, here is the final chapter to this story. For now, I must say adieu to you all. Hopefully, you can have the time to read my next fanfic and the next one after that. Even if I want to write the two at the same time, I cannot do that for I might be busy looking for employment soon. XD

And for the last time, I would like to thank all of you for your support.

Thank you and good-bye.


End file.
